The Girl in Memory
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: Agent Evelyn Matthews had joined NCIS, with one goal in mind. Get close to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. But there was only one problem, how did she tell him that she was his dead daughter?
1. The Girl in Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**Inspiration: The movie 'Still Small Voices' with Catherine Bell and a storyline on GeneralHospital.**

**Summary: Agent Evelyn Matthews had joined NCIS, with one goal in mind. Get close to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It isn't an easy task, but telling a man that you're his dead daughter never is.**

* * *

**The Girl in Memory**

**By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly**

She stared at him.

It wasn't the first time, she had stopped to look at him. Her curiosity genuinely getting the best of her and she stood there, looking as if she was reading through the file in her hands. Her coworkers teased her, saying she had a crush. Evelyn made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat, because what ever feeling she had for Gibbs was far from romantic. Her blue gaze identical to his watched him send Agent DiNozzo an exasperated glared before slapping the special agent across the back of his head much to the amusement of his co-workers. Her scalp prickled with nervousness, feeling a strange sense of detachment from the scene. It had taken the twenty three year old two long, hard years to be even considered for a long level job here at NCIS. But if being a glorified gofer meant she could be near to Gibbs, then she would do that.

Why? One would wonder why, she would go through the effort. It was a simple answer. Once upon a time, Evelyn Matthews, had been Kelly Gibbs.

The first memory that Evelyn ever had, was waking up in a hospital with no memory of whom or where she was. The doctors told her that she was there after a traumatic experience; it was only years later that she found that the FBI had dropped her there after her mother's death when she became withdrawn and unresponsive and provided no help for their case. Shortly after waking from her zombie-like state, she was thrown into foster care.

For years, she was bounced around with the name Evelyn given to her by her first foster parent. With no memories, no ties, it didn't matter how many houses she went through; she couldn't miss or mourn something she didn't remember.

_Until she did remember_. At age nineteen, she was admitted into a hospital for a benign tumor that putting pressure on her brain, the spot where memories and emotions were stored. The tumor removal was a simple procedure, and as soon as the pressure was gone—It all came rushing back. Like a dam bursting violently and her body seized as she drowned in memories. Evelyn drew in a sharp breath, and that was what led to this moment.

Her reuniting with her father. Anxiety crept along her spine, and she found it hard to breath as she tried once again to summon the courage to go and say something to him. A more cynical side of her, asked, _'Oh? And what are you going to say? I'm your daughter back from the dead?' _She chewed on her bottom lip, holding the case tightly to her side and reached up to brush her vibrant red hair out of her face.

This is what she wanted, right? Her father in her life? To get back what she had lost? Evelyn stood there rooted to the spot when a thought occurred to her, _What if he didn't want her? What if he didn't care enough to listen? _She forced herself to take deep long breath, and whispered underneath her breath, "Okay…okay, Evelyn, Kelly, whichever I am…go do this."

Straightening her spine and she marched towards Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Her head held high and her face professionally blank. She came to halt in front of him, and inquired her voice polite, "Agent Gibbs?"

Cool blue eyes turned and pinned her to the spot. All her calm, professional attitude threatened to crumble underneath that gaze and it took everything not to shake in her heels. "Who wants to know?" Gibbs asked, his gaze moving over her. She got the feeling that he was judging how much of a threat or lack thereof she posed.

"I…uh," Evelyn struggled to take. "Agent Matthews, sir. I've been sent by the Director to give you your next case file. It is of the utmost importance."

Gibbs held out his hand. Evelyn stared at it for a long moment, uncertainly. "The file," Gibbs told her shortly.

"Oh, I…I…" Evelyn tried to find the words, but there were gone. Her eyes met his and she took in this man before her. His face was worn by years of hard work, and tragedy. There was a flintiness in his eyes that wasn't there in the father from her memories and it suddenly felt like she was making a huge mistake. "Here's your case file, sir," she held out at arm's length as if he would lunge forward and bit her.

This man wasn't the man in her memories. He wasn't her father, he had changed. The years had turned him into someone else and what right did Evelyn have to stir up a painful, but buried past? Her heart squeezed, and she put on a realistic smile. "Good day, sir," she told him, before scurrying away.

Evelyn got to the elevator and hit the button with more force than necessary. She then shot a look over her shoulder, catching her father's gaze before she shook her lightly and got onto the elevator. Leaning against the metal walls, her hands shaking and tears burning in her eyes, she told herself, "I'll tell him…just not today."

As the elevator doors slid closed, Tony complained, "You chased her away, boss."

"She's barely legal, Tony," Kate shot at her partner.

Tony and Kate started their banter while Gibbs watched the red headed girl rush off with a peculiar look on his face. His blue eyes narrowed, and he shook his head after a long moment. _It couldn't be, _Gibbs threw the though away. Kelly was gone and nothing was bringing her back.

* * *

**RRs are appreciated.**

**I was going to make this a full length story where Evelyn eventually would be paired with a semi-good Ari (because I think that Ari would have been a main character if the woman playing Kate didn't want to leave), and since this has gotten such a great response I've decided to do just that! :D**

**THANKS! **


	2. Keep Me In Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I wish I did because Kate would not have died! But I don't sadly. :(**

**Pairings: Eventual Ari/Evelyn(Kelly),**

**Tiva or Tate haven't decided,**

**Tony/Evie friendship**

**other pairings are unknown as of right now**

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews, and favorites, and follows. I really appreciated, if it hadn't been for everyone's great response to this story that I decided to continue it. So thank you! :!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**'Keep Me In Mind'**

**Evelyn's House**

Evelyn "Evie" Matthews's eyes were distance, seeing into some part of the darkened room that no one else could see as she drew the bow across the violin strings in a dark and haunting melody, drawing out the notes until they resemble weeping.

_She remembered the color of red, splattering across the cars interior in violent spray and driver's head snapping to the right before he slumped in the seat. She remembered the scream of terror her mother let out, her arms reaching out and holding her baby tight as the car spun out of control. The next few moments flash by in a sequence of events too fast, the glass shattering, they bodies slung about like ragdolls, and the screech of metal sliding across pavement. Then…then it all came to a sudden and abrupt halt._

Her blue eyes squeezed shut, as she tried to push the memory away. The tempo and flow of the music changed, following the pattern of her thundering heart as it rose in a violent crescendo.

_Kelly's eyes were squeezed shut, her head hurting so bad that scalding hot tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her chest was sore, and it burned like fire. She whimpered, "Mommy…"_

_There was no answer._

_"Mommy…please," Kelly cried, her fingers trying to pry the seatbelt loose, but it kept her painfully pinned._

But there was no pushing away the memory. It was February 28th, and today of all days, there was nowhere she could hide. No matter how many pictures she painted, no matter how many instruments she picked up or how she tried to drown herself in anything, but the memory.

_No answer. No arms wrapping around her, no kiss to take her boo-boos away. The eight year old felt a shudder run through her and she slowly opened her eyes. Lying in her lap, her mother was still and blood dripping down across her lips. It was her mother, but Kelly felt a scream catch her throat. Half of her mother's face was gone._

But the memory still remained.

_The scream ripped through her throat-a wretched howling sound. Five hours later when they FBI found the black sedan that had crashed into a forest area just out of plan view, Kelly Gibbs was still screaming._

The phone rang, making her jolt off her stool and land on the floor hard. A tiny whimper escaped as she set there thinking, _Great. I thought I couldn't hate this door more._ She glared at the room as if holding it responsible for her fall. The sun glared through the large, window streaking across the red bamboo floors. The walls were decorated with abstract painting of red, blacks and red contrasting the white walls. And she turned around towards the kitchen are when the ringing happened again. With a light frown, she treaded in sock clad feet. Reaching the in table where the phone sat, she checked the caller id.

**Audrey Webster**

**555-8701**

Suddenly her spirits lifted, and finally a smile crossed her face. Setting down her bow, she picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello, Nana," Evie greeted.

Audrey Webster had been a wealthy blueblood woman originally from New Orleans, who spent most of her life using her money to do good. She supported several charities and almost every Saturday she'd been done at the soup kitchen feeding the homeless. But one thing, Audrey never had, were children. She had thought for a long time that she had to have a husband in order to have a family, but when the elderly woman was visiting a foster care center that she was giving money too, she found a little red head teenager with big blue eyes just begging to be loved.

Audrey was like an angel came to Evelyn in a critical point in her life where she didn't believe in herself, when she was the most broken. And somehow Audrey had believed in her. Having Audrey in her life was one of the best things that had happened to Evelyn and she was thankful for her everyday.

"Evie, honey child, how are you?" Audrey's chipper voice came through and suddenly the day didn't seem so bad. "Have I called at a bad time?"

"No, you…actually had good timing," Evie smiled, tiredly.

"Oh, well, that's good cause I have something I been meaning to talk to you about!" Audrey chuckled, good naturedly. "You know Mrs. Leer from my poker and knitting group?"

"Yeah," Evelyn couldn't hide the amusement remembering at the images of all the little old ladies sitting around, smoking, knitting and playing poker around an old dining table.

"Her son is visiting her, and I was thinking-"

"No, Nana," Evelyn shook her head.

"Oh, Evelyn, you need to get out more!"

"Remember the last time I got out with someone you set me up with?" There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Yea," Evelyn stated, with a nod even though Audrey couldn't see her. "Yea, see? It was bad. I was horrified, and I was _traumatized!_"

"…" Audrey was silent for a long time. Such a long time that Evelyn began to worry that she had accidentally hung up on the woman, then finally Audrey spoke, "I didn't know he was studying to be a priest."

"How could not know?!" Evelyn demanded. "I mean, I was sitting there flirting with the guy and offered him a drink and he says, 'help me resist temptation' then faints in front of God and everyone!"

"Alright…alright," Audrey relented. "I don't have great taste in men. I apologize, but that wasn't what I was to talk to you about anyways. Not really."

"Then what is it that you want to talk about?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

"The girls and I are heading to Las Vegas," Audrey stated. Evelyn slapped her forehead with a long groan. "I just wanted you to know, so you don't show up here and think someone has axed murdered me or kidnapped me."

"First rock-climbing, then sky diving, now Las Vegas?" Evie stated sarcastically. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Or turn me prematurely grey?"

Audrey laughed. "One day, dear honeychild, you are going to find that life isn't worth living unless you take some risks. Besides, you're life isn't all sunshine and rainbows."

"…okay, fine," Evelyn muttered, reluctantly. "You've made your point."

"I always do," Audrey's voice was smiling. "Now…one last thing before I bid you farewell. Have you…have you talked to your father?"

Evelyn sighed, running her hand through her hair as she shifted from foot to foot. "No. No, not yet," she tried to her voice light, and her self-disappointment out of it. But there was a slight hitch and she fumbled for words. "I've…I've got to let you go, Nana. I have to get ready for work."

"Alright, honey," Audrey whispered out. "You need anything you call, you hear me?"

"Always," Evie smiled. "Thanks, Nana. I appreciate it. And I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"And I would do everything again, in a heartbeat."

* * *

**Gibbs's House**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood there in his basement wishing that he could stay down here for the rest of the day and work on his boat instead facing anything or anyone. He glanced up at the calendar crudely nailed to the wall. Febraury 28th, the only day he prayed for strength to survive. The day that Shannon and Kelly were taking away from him. And the pain never dies, never goes away.

It's still there upon his heart like a dark, festering wound. The picture, the last picture of Kelly and Shannon and him that they had taken together as family, sat in his palm. He stared at it, with a series of regrets and what ifs running through his mind. He wondered what would have happened if Kelly and Shannon were still here, if they were still a family. Where would Shannon and him be, still together? Divorced? And what about Kelly? His sweet little girl, where would she been? In college? Married, with children on the way? He could picture them in his mind standing on the captain's walk overlooking the sea, waiting for him so they could go out on the boat. Shannon, her face older wiser, and ever more beautiful looking at him with those eyes filled with love and warmth. Kelly, all grown up with her mother's grace and bright smile, but her father's serious eyes—waiting. Waiting for him, so they all could go out on the boat together as a family.

He closed his eyes willing the thoughts away. Gibbs had just learn to become stronger than his pain. To hide it from everyone and most importantly himself. Running his fingers across the boat he was working on his reminisced about good times. Like the first time he took Kelly to the ocean, her wide eyed awe had left him with a big smile on his face, and Shannon, oh, she looked up at him with such love a devotion. He heart ached for that reverence, that unconditional love and over the years he had tried to find it again.

But it never worked. Three divorces proved that. He let out a long sigh, running a hand down his tired face as he stared down at the picture he kept close to his heart. He ran a finger across his wife's and daughter's smiling face before putting the photo back in its hiding place. He gathered up his strength and down the last bit of his coffee before getting ready for work.

* * *

**NCIS Headquarters**

Evelyn turned her truck into the parking spot then killed the engine. Shivering lightly, she still had yet to get used to the cold February mornings that Washington DC had to offer and Evelyn pulled her scarf tighter around her trying to keep safe from the chilly wind. She couldn't wait for spring to come. She took the long walk to her office, her focus shifting from her past to the present. As soon as she pulled the door open and made her way to the seat, her co-worker Linda called her name, "Matthews. About time."

Evelyn opted to say nothing to the catty woman, and merely quirked up a questioning eyebrow.

"The director wants to see you," Linda stated, hiding a smirk.

Evelyn didn't bother hiding her scowl as her co-workers who whispered under their breaths. Evelyn was ambitious, during four years of college work in two leading to the rumors she had cheated or done a higher up a "favor". Strangely, she'd never been bothered by others' opinions of her. Friendships were often too hard for her to come by, her often aloof or awkward behavior driving people off. So it was easier just to be herself and not care what people thought of her.

Though there were a handful of people whose opinions mattered to her. Especially her father. The man was intimidating and every time she got close to spilling the beans, she found herself running in the other direction with the preverbal tail tucked between her legs. Emotions were a fickle thing for Evelyn, before with her tumor, the pressure on her brain had numbed her. Dulled every emotion she had ever felt, but once it was removed, feeling emotions were frankly uncomfortable. It felt like she was exposed so everyone could see. Perhaps, she was paranoid.

With a small shake of her head, she heaved a sigh glancing over at Gibbs's desk with was empty before marching up the stairs to the director's office. She pushed open the doors and the secretary murmured, "He's expecting you."

Evelyn nodded in acknowledgement, before heading into the director's office. Director Morrow was a stern, older gentlemen and he sat behind his desk his eyes going over a file. A file, Evelyn noted, that had her name on it.

Her stomach rolled nervously, even more when Director Morrow had her close the door behind her. She did as she was told and came to stand before the Director. "Have a seat, Miss Matthews and we can begin," Morrow gestured to the two chairs sitting adjacent from his.

Slowly, Evelyn lowered herself into one. Keeping her face carefully blank, she asked softly, "Sir, if I may, what is this all about?"

"We will get to that in a moment, Agent Matthews," Morrow set down the file and raised his gaze to hers. Those eyes of his were piercing as he regarded her intently. "Now, I've been looking over your file and I have to say I have a few…concern, shall we say?"

"What concerns, sir?" Evelyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My first concern is that you were in psych ward in Bethesda Hospital for three years," Morrow pointed out. "May I ask what for?"

"Well, I'm not sure myself, sir," Evelyn lied, pretending to look bemused. "All I know is that I was brought in injured and completely out of it. I don't know how I ended up in that state, whatever had happened to me apparently was so traumatic that I blocked it from my memories. Or at least, that's what the doctors said." Twisting her hands in her lap, she looked up worried. "Is that a problem, sir? Because after the background check and everything, they told me it wouldn't be a problem?"

Morrow studied her. "No. I don't believe it will, but I will have to recommend you to see a psychiatrist every so often so no one will be able to argue my judgment," he ordered her.

She fought hard against the urge to grimace, but she nodded her head. "I will do that," she agreed, easily. "Now…your other concerns?"

"Yes, yes." Morrow's eyes scanned the file before he continued, "Now you see, you are bright individual if you schooling is any indication. So it baffles me as to why you applied to be a paper pusher, when you're skills would be more useful elsewhere."

It was true, but Evelyn had decided that it would make Audrey worry less, no mention give her a reason to see Gibbs every once in a while and also keep in the background off of everyone's radar. "I…I…just figured it was the best place for me," Evelyn stated, her voice quivering ever so slightly.

Morrow smiled, but it wasn't exactly pleasant. It was a knowing smile that set Evelyn's teeth on edge. "I, however, think not," Morrow stated, shutting the file. "Pack up your things from yours desk-"

"You're firing me?" Evelyn's heart jolted in her chest.

"Not firing." Morrow pulled a badge and a gun from his desk, planting them in front of Evelyn. "Promoting."

Evelyn sat there, staring at the gun and badge with bemusement. "I don't understand," Evelyn stated slowly, her blue eyes narrowed. "I did not ask for a promotion. I even put that I did not want one on my application. Why are you giving me one?"

Morrow straightened his spine and looked at her with keen eyes. "Like I said before Agent Matthews, you are smart, bright individual. Not only did you manage to do four years of college in two, you also got some of the best grades seen to date. You would do much better out in the field than behind the desk shuffling through paper. It is my hope that you will accept since I've decided to put you on Agent Gibbs's team."

"What?" Her heart skipped a beat. Be on her father's team? Be able to get to know him? With wide eyes she stared at the director as if he had just grown another head. "Why should that make any difference?" She asked, giving a small shrug as if she did not care.

"Do not play," Director Morrow told her, sharply. "We both know that being close to Gibbs is exactly what you wanted when you applied for a position at NCIS six months ago."

Evie felt all the blood drain from her face, and she swallowed thickly. "I'm not sure I understand what you are implying," she stated, her voice sounding foreign even to her own ears.

"As you are well aware of our procedures before we will accept anyone into NCIS. Drug test, background checks as well as DNA profiles to make sure that no one on any wanted list is trying to use a false identity," Director Morrow listed off. "If the DNA matches any in our database, it will set off an alarm."

Evelyn stood there feeling like she couldn't breath. Her heart was racing like a jackhammer in her chest, and the hair on the back of her neck raised. _Shit. I never thought about that, _she thought, cursing herself for looking over such an obvious thing.

"I know you are Gibbs's daughter," Morrow continued on. "It does not take one to figure out your motives for coming here, and if it were not for your impressive application, I would have fired you on the spot. However, I am giving you the opportunity to better yourself while letting you get what you came here for."

Evelyn stood there, her mind racing over her options. He knew she was Gibbs's daughter, but made no mention of her being Kelly Gibbs. _So he knows I'm Gibbs's daughter, not that I'm Kelly, _she thought, with a lot of relief. Even if NCIS, previously NIS had her DNA on file, she doubted evidence from 1991 one would be in there recent database which meant for now, her biggest secret was safe. Evelyn felt herself relax a marginal after that, but not completely. She was not a fool to think the Director did this completely out of the goodness of his heart. At least not entirely, and even if he had ulterior motives she could hardly pass up this opportunity could she?

"Alright. You're right. I took this job intending on confronting my father," she replied, her eyebrow raised. "So…if I accept this job, can I be assured that this…information about Gibbs and I stays here?" She asked, keeping her voice even. "Unless I say so?"

"It has already been sealed with your file as are all DNA tests unless of course it pertains to a case. It is no one business expect your own," Morrow told her, firmly. "You're an adult, old enough to decide who you let into your life. Or who you keep out." Morrow paused then raised his gaze to hers. "All I will tell you is…Gibbs is a good man. You'd be lucky to have him in your life."

"I know," she said simply. Gibbs was a good man, and she would be lucky to have him in her life. But would Gibbs be happy or lucky to have her in his? With a shaky nod, she reached forward accepting the badge and gun. "I accept the promotion, sir."

"Good. You start tomorrow." Direction Morrow nodded. "I am assuming you've taken the necessary classes and done the paperwork to carry a firearm?" He asked, pointing to the gun sitting before her.

"Yes," she nodded, her eyes flickering to the weapon and badge. This was a chance, a sure fire way to get her father in her life. Build a relationship; build trust before laying the truth on him. She took the weapon and badge, and then inclined her head to Director Morrow, "Thank you, sir."

* * *

It was early morning, so early that the sun had yet to rise. Instead, it was dark and bitterly cold as Tom and Elle headed home from a long night celebrating their anniversary. Ellie was giggling still overly happy from the champagne and Tom smiled at her. Then Ellie's smile fell and a scream tore from her lips, "TOM! STOP!"

Tom turned looking forward, and gasped, slamming down on the break as hard as he could. The car came to a halt, just shy of hitting a woman who stood in white. "Oh, my god," Tom gasped. "Oh, my god."

He pushed the door open and got out of the car. "Ma'am, are you okay? Did your car run off the road?" He asked, walking towards her slowly. She was shaking, her face and clothes stained with dirt.

"I don't think so," her blue eyes were dazed. "I was buried."

"Buried?" Tom said, in shock.

"Back there," she pointed towards the woods, in a half-hearted gesture.

"Ellie, call nine one one!" Tom called back to his wife, who hurriedly did as he asked. He took another step towards the woman, holding his hands out.

The woman flinched back. "No."

"Easy. Easy. I just want to get you in the car," Tom told her, trying to show he meant her no harm. "It's warm. What's your name?"

The woman paused, her brows drawing together. "I…I don't know," she gasped out, her fingers reaching up to dig into her hair as she looked helplessly at Tom. "I don't know!"

"You're in shock," Tom told her. "You'll remember in time."

"There isn't any time!" The woman shouted, an image of a ship exploding inside flashed before her eyes. "There's a bomb!"

"A what?" Tom looked at her, scared.

"A bomb on a ship! A Navy ship! People are going to die! People are going to die!"

* * *

**Gibbs's Home**

He was suddenly back to that day. The day he left. Shannon trying to keep a brave face and not cry, and Kelly sobbing coming to realization that daddy was going away. "Daddy…" Kelly's cheeks were stained with cheeks. "Please don't go! Please don't leave!"

His heart broke, and he knelt down wiping the tears off his daughter's cheeks. "Shh, don't cry, sweetheart," he told her gently, and reached around his neck. He took off one of his dogtags. "I've got something for you," he told her, pressing the dogtag into her palm. "To keep me in mind."

It flash forward, to a week where he had just gotten back to base and had a package waiting for him from home. Like other soliders, he opened it eagerly and couldn't help but smile at the dogtag with Kelly's name engraved on it with the words: **Keep me in mind. **

It flash forward to the funeral, where he stood in a suit and tie, looking a mess. It was a closed casket, the NIS and FBI telling him that he should remember them as they were. In his hand was Kelly's dogtag.

Gibbs was jolted from his sleep by a ringing sound. He blinked his blurry eyes, and then glared down at his cellphone sitting a few feet away. On instinct, he reached around his neck feeling the familiar weight of the chain before checking that the dogtag was there. After Kelly and Shannon's funeral, he hadn't taken it off.

_"America's longest running agri-business news program,"_ the farm's report was on his television, and Gibbs went to shut it off when his cellphone rang once again. "Gibbs," he stated, gruffly running a hand down his face.

_"Hey, boss. Rise and shine_," Tony's voice was up-beat, and Gibbs could practically see the broad grin on his senior agent's face.

"Oh. Zero five twenty. That's all I get," Gibbs sighed. "I'm up. Are you at the office?"

_"Yeah, the boiler blew in my apartment so… it knocked out the power,"_ Tony's voice fell a few octaves indicating his misery. Gibbs had a foreboding sensation in the pit of his gut, and a spark of anger hit him. The last time DiNozzo stayed, he had gone snooping and found a box full of Kelly's things. Gibbs's had never been so angry and had tossed Tony out faster than one could say 'semper fi'. _"I won't have any heat or electricity for a month. Fall asleep working on your boat again?"_

"Why do you say that…?" Gibbs asked, eyebrows rising in his hairline. Even after so many years working together, Tony still managed to surprise him.

"_Boss, I know the Farm Report when I hear it,_" Tony chuckled lightly. _"You only have one TV and it's in your basement."_

"What do you got, DiNozzo?" Gibbs rolled his eyes slightly.

"_A motorist picked up a Jane Doe in Rock Creek Park. Claimed she dug herself out of a grave. No ID. And guess what?"_ Tony asked, in a suspenseful voice.

"She can't remember her name?" Gibbs guessed, dryly.

"_Yeah, how'd you know that?"_ Tony sounded baffled.

"Well, uh… she's alive and you're calling her Jane Doe. What was my first clue?" Gibbs asked, picking up his cup of coffee. He grimaced because it was now cold, but the bitter taste helped push away the remnants of fogginess from his mind.

"_Oh, yeah. That's right,"_ Tony stated, sheepishly.

"Well, it's also obvious that she has no I. D. so she was probably wearing a uniform," Gibbs said, putting away his tools.

"_Ah ha ha! She wasn't_!" Tony crowed as if he had just pulled the wool over Gibbs's eyes. _"So why did the cops call NCIS? Now tell me that." _

Gibbs just wanted. Tony finally answered, _"She told them there's a bomb on a Navy ship."_

"Hospital?" Gibbs's spine stiffened in alarm. Out of all the things Tony could have said, that hadn't even crossed Gibbs's mind.

"_Georgetown University,"_ Tony replied, right away.

"Get Kate over there. I'll call Ducky and meet you outside the office in twenty," Gibbs instructed.

"_Uh, what about our new probie_?" Tony reminded him.

Gibbs's closed his eyes, giving a loud sigh. He had forgotten the agent assigned to his team by the Director. Rubbing his forehead, he barked out, "Tell Kate to wait for her and take her to the hospital."

"_Okay, got it. Hey listen, since um, you know_…" Tony began, hesitantly. _"You're always up all night working on your boat downstairs…"_

"No, you cannot stay at my place. Remember last time?" Gibbs reminded him, darkly. Then slammed the phone shut, and took a drink of his cold coffee. He had a gut feeling it was going to be one of those days.

* * *

**NCIS Headquarters**

**Squad Room**

Tony was hastily shoving down his breakfast burrito in two bites while getting his stuff together to go meet Gibbs. Kate watched him, horrified and disgust as sauce dripped down his chin. Giving a huff of disgust, she glowered at him, "You are _disgusting_."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kate," he grinned broadly. "Did you want some?" He then opened his mouth letting her see the food still left there. Kate blanched, before grabbing a piece of paper curled it up in a ball and tossing at him.

Tony dodged it will a laugh before the familiar noise of the elevator drew his attention. He raised his gaze and saw the redhead from the other day walk out. "Well, look whose back?" He smirked, taking a napkin and hastily wiping his face while Kate rolled her eyes.

Her wide blue eyes were filled with hesitation, her porcelain skin was a few shades paler than normal and there was a shaky smile on her pink lips. Her red hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail, with a simple feminine black suit and sneakers on. She approached them, putting on a polite smile trying to hide her nerves.

Tony rose from his desk and intercepted the young woman. "Hello, very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. How can I help you?" He gave his most charming smile.

Large blue eyes stared up at him, startled and her lips were parted in surprise then her brows furrowed. "Uh…I'm looking for Agent Gibbs," she told him, ignoring the flirtatious grin sent her way.

Tony blinked, baffled for only a moment before he tried again. "Well," he sidled up beside her, "he's not here right now, but I'd be happy to help you in any way you want."

Evelyn couldn't fight the chuckle that rippled through her throat. "Look, you're a handsome man and I'm sure your God's gift to women everywhere, but I'm not interested," Evelyn shut him down quickly, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. "Now, where is Agent Gibbs?" She asked.

Tony's mouth opened and closed, stunned by the blunt response while Kate let out a loud laugh. Kate got up from her desk and held out her hand, "Agent Kate Todd."

"Agent Evelyn Matthews," Evelyn greeted, taking the woman's hand even though it made every hair on her body stand on end. She didn't like being touched. Smiling, she inquired, "I don't suppose you'll be more helpful and tell me where Agent Gibbs is?"

"He's out on a case," Kate told her. "Tony's going to meet up with him. And you and I are going to interview a witness."

Evelyn's smile wavered, belying her nerves with a small sigh of relief escaped her. "My first day and I'm already thrown on a case," she said, with an unease smile. _With people I'm not ready to trust to have my back yet. Great. It's going to be one of those days._

"It's okay," Kate sensed the other woman's discomfort. "You'll do fine."

Evelyn just nodded slowly. "So…where are we going?"

* * *

**Crime Scene**

"It's not very deep," Ducky murmured, his eyes scanning over the shallow grave with a frown upon his face.

"Hastily dug graves rarely are," Gibbs stated, dryly.

"Do you know why graves are six feet deep, Gibbs?" Ducky ran his fingers over the soil, looking for any clues that might be present.

"I do," Gibbs stated, thickly. The last thing he wanted to think about was graves, especially after yesterday. It was just a cruel reminder that somewhere in a cemetery six feet down his wife and child lied, never to get up again

"Six feet is the minimum depth at which the smell of a decomposing corpse cannot attract wild animals. Of course, there are exceptions," Ducky fell into his story, automatically. "A polar bear can smell…"

"Duck, I said I knew," Gibbs reminded him, shortly.

"Sorry."

On first instinct, Gibbs almost quoted rule #6, but he knew Ducky would come up with some clever comeback so he just bit his tongue. Tony came walking up the hill, his face a picture of exhaustion, "No tracks. Whoever buried her may have parked on the street and used the hiking trail. The park rangers circle hourly at night, so he'd have to move pretty fast to be parked on the road."

"Well, that goes with the shallow grave," Gibbs nodded. "Our digger was in a hurry. Okay, let's get to work."

"I don't have a body," Ducky pointed out.

"Go find one, Duck," Gibbs told him.

"Here?" Ducky raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. How many times have we had multiple victims?" Gibbs stated, his eyes raking over the land. If there were more victims then perhaps they could provide a link as to where this supposed bomb was.

"Quite right, Jethro." Ducky rose from the ground. "Gerald, with me please," he told his assistant.

When Ducky is out of earshot, Tony chuckled, "That's slick, Boss."

"What's that?" Gibbs shot him a look.

"Getting Ducky off so he wouldn't bug us with one of those stories about…" Tony cleared his throat, upon the look he received. "So you what to know about the probie? She's pretty, and a red head." The glare darkened, and Tony just raised a hand slapping himself on the back of the head. "Get back to work, DiNozzo."

As Tony turned and did just that, Gibbs just shook his head with a light smile upon his face.

* * *

**Georgetown University Hospital (en route)**

Evelyn watched the city fly by with a dispassionate stare as feeling of disappointed coiled around her heart. After accepting the job, she had been so anxious for the next day to start, so much so that she had a sleepless night and a very early morning. She was pretty running on four cups of coffee, and the sugar rush from Oreos. She didn't drink black coffee without Oreos. When she had arrived at the office, and found Gibbs wasn't there, she was disappointed, but also a little bit relieved. She had heard horror stories about the new agents assigned to Gibbs's team that he didn't pick himself, and none of it was exactly encouraging.

She would just have to prove that she belonged there. An amused smile flickered across her face, as Kate's need to ask questions was pratically tangiable. "Ask," Evie said, with a sigh.

"What?" Kate shot her a startled look.

"You want to ask questions," Evelyn simply stated. "It's understandable given the circumstances, so…ask."

"Okay…" Kate nodded. "I guess, an easy one. When were you born?"

Evelyn smiled lightly. "July 8th, 1984." It wasn't a total lie. She had been born in the 1984, but July 8th was the day she had 'woke' up. Her true birthday was still lost in the jumble mess that was her mind as Evie was adamant that she wanted to try to remember most things by herself, not have some kind of paper tell her what was what. Audrey who had gotten all the information she could on Kelly Gibbs, just huffed leaving the folder of information just in case Evie changed her mind. The folder was locked away in her safe, yet to be open.

Evie knew who she was. It was like she had all the pieces, but had yet to finish putting them together. And with time, she could do that. "Next question?" Evelyn asked.

"What's your favorite pass time?" Kate inquired.

"Playing music, or Nintendo," Evie gave a slightly sheepish grin.

Kate nodded, slowly then asked the question she had really wanted to ask. "Why did you come to NCIS?"

Evie paused, thinking over how to answer. "Family reason," she vaguely replied. Kate realized that she had unintentionally hit a cord, and hastily ended her inquisition. Evelyn gave a relieved sigh, "So what is this case about?"

"A woman dug herself out of grave in Silver Valley Park, where she flagged down a car and proceed to tell them there was a bomb on a Navy ship," Kate recapped for her quickly as she parked the car in the hospital parking lot.

"Okay…but why are we? Why aren't looking for a bomb?" Evie asked, brows furrowing.

"She can't remember anything besides a bomb being on a Navy ship," Kate clarified.

"She has amnesia?" Evelyn turned to Kate, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yes," Kate nodded.

It was official. The universe was laughing at her. No, not just laughing at her it was hysterically holding its sides in pain laughing at her. Not only was she more anxious than she had ever been in her entire life, her first case…and she had to deal with an amnesiac. Evelyn felt her stomach roll violently as a feeling of painful feeling of deja vu hit her. The two of them, side by side strode into the hospital and headed towards the front desk where a doctor and several nurses were waiting.

A shudder rippled down her spine and unease prickled at her scalp at the white walls and sterile smell. _I swore I would never voluntarily step into a hospital again, _a wryly smile appeared on her lips. _And yet here I am. _She looked up. Her gaze drawn to the woman in the wheelchair and instantly knew this was there Jane Doe. The woman was glancing around, her eyes trying to find some sort of reason amongst the chaos and her expression was so lost. An expression Evie had seen many times on her own face.

Swallowing thickly, Evelyn turned to the doctor. "Dr. Sanderson?" She inquired lightly.

"Yes?" The doctor turned towards them.

"We talked on the phone," Kate intervened, holding up her badge. "Agent Kate Todd? This is Agent Evelyn Matthews, we're here about the Jane Doe?"

"Yeah, I remember," Dr. Sanderson nodded.

"How is she?" Kate asked, concern flickering on her face as she looked over at the shaken woman. "Her amnesia can be rooted in a number of causes. She suffered blunt force trauma to the cranium. There was some petechial hemorrhaging which is—"

"Whoa. Petechial?" Kate asked, confused.

"Pinpoint hemorrhaging on the eyelids," Evie replied, without thought. "Usually from lack of oxygen."

Dr. Sanderson looked impressed while Kate looked horrified. "She came that close to suffocating in that grave?" She asked.

"Very close. And as if the physical traumas weren't enough," Dr. Sanderson stated, "one has to consider the emotional trauma of being buried alive."

"That would shake me up," Kate shuddered.

"It's one of our oldest fears. Back in the eighteen hundred, people feared it so much that they would put a bell above each grave, attached to a string that would be in the coffin so if some by chance did wake up they could ring the bell for help. Edgar Allen Poe even wrote about it," Evelyn stated, nonchalantly. She saw the weird look she got from Kate. "Wast—Ducky and I play chess often."

"Oh," Kate nodded in understanding. "When will she regain her memory?" She asked the doctor.

"Well, it could happen in a flash or slowing over a period of days, weeks, even months. Now her memory of being buried may never return," the doctor warned.

Evie wished she could say the memory of her mother's death hadn't returned. It was her nightmare, the only nightmare she ever had. Even before her memories came back it still haunted her.

"Where are they taking her?" Kate asked, as a nurse wheeled their Jane Doe away.

"For a CT scan and a neurological consult," Evie guessed. It was what they did to her after she woke in that hell.

"You know you medicine," Dr. Sanderson's eyebrows rose in surprise.

A slightly bitter smirk appeared on Evie's lip. "I know my amnesia," she commented, dryly. When the doctor tunred to follow their Jane Doe, Evie looked at Kate who pulled out her cellphone. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to see if I can put a picture of our Jane Doe on the news, see if we can find anyone who knows," Kate stated, dialing in Gibbs's number.

"That might not be a good idea," Evie pointed out.

Kate shot her a look.

"Her killer believes her to be dead, right?" Evelyn elaborated, darkly. "If we put on her the news, her killer could see if and if this is terrorists doing this, that could lead to some really bad results. It might be best to let her killer think she's dead, until we can catch them. Then we can worry about finding her folks."

Kate frowned. Evie did have point, and she nodded. "Alright, fine," she agreed, putting the phone to her ear.

_"Gibbs," _was her boss's gruff and abrupt greeting.

"Hey, Gibbs we're at the hospital with our Jane Doe," Kate informed him. "No…no her memory is still fogging. We haven't been able to question her yet, the doctor's are running tests. Gibbs we have to help, her eyes are just pleading for help."

_"…make her remember. Our priority is finding the bomb_," Gibbs voice was loud over the phone, and Evie's brows drifted upward.

Kate began to say, "Yes, bos—" when the audible shut of a cellphone made her huff angrily. "Well, goodbye to you too," Kate muttered under her breath.

"So…I take it Gibbs isn't the most talkative sort?" Evelyn asked, lightly.

Kate shot her a look. "You're going to find out how much of understatement that is once you meet the man."

* * *

**Crime Scene**

Gibbs snapped his phone shut. "She's bonded," Gibbs told Tony, with a light scoff in his voice before he took a much needed sip of coffee.

"Kate and Jane Doe?" Tony asked. "Or Kate and Matthews?"

Gibbs's brows creased at the mention of one of the reasons for his foul mood and Tony feared a headslap. Thankfully, Gibbs just shook his head slightly. "Kate and Jane Doe. She hasn't even questioned her yet," he muttered, having a feeling he was going to have to teach Kate rule #10. "Her eyes… they just pleaded for help."

"I love that look in a woman," Tony grinned broadly.

"I couldn't find a body," Ducky told them, walking over.

"Sorry?" Tony asked.

"How did you two do?" Ducky inquired.

"I found a couple of arrowheads," Gibbs stated, showing his finds to the man. Usually Gibbs wasn't the sort of man to do be frivolous with his time, but when he saw the arrowheads, he remembered the times that he and Kelly would get up in the early mornings and go searching for them.

Ducky's eyes lit up in delight. "Ah! Yeah—this one's an arrowhead, but this one's a shark's tooth. And oh… not more than a few thousand years old," the older man stated, enthusiastically.

"That recent?" Tony joked.

"Oh yes." Ducky missed the joke. "Any older and it would be blackened and fossilized."

Tony blinked. "How'd it get into Rock Creek Park?"

"Oh, Pre-Colombian Indians – they either found a dead shark on the shore or procured it from a Casimoroid tribe. We have to notify ARPA," Ducky told Gibbs, seriously.

"After we're done here," Gibbs told him.

"Come on, Gibbs. It's a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar fine for disturbing an archeological site," Ducky told him.

"Crime site first, Duck," Gibbs was adamant.

"You know, I was just thinking. Since the arrowhead and shark's tooth were here before Jane Doe was buried…" Tony flushed slightly at the silly thought. "Never mind."

Ducky however voiced his thoughts. "Wouldn't it be fascinating if our Jane Doe was unknowingly interred atop a prehistoric burial? It's happened to me once before you know. In sixty eight…" Ducky sighed. "Or was it sixty seven? No matter."

Gibbs just smiled, and slipped the arrowhead and shark tooth in his pocket.

* * *

**Georgetown University Hospital**

**Jane Doe's Room**

Kate pressed the woman's finger into the ink, then pressed it against the paper. "I appreciate your letting me do this," Kate told her. Evie stood out of the way, leaning on the wall trying to find some way of being comfortable in this situation.

"I'd like to know who I am, too," the woman stated, her smile sad.

"We'll need your clothes," Evie said, setting a hospital gown on the table beside her.

"My clothes?" The woman asked.

"If you handled explosives, our forensic people will find particles on your clothing," Kate explained, gently.

"Of course," the woman nodded.

"Can I have your right hand please?" Kate held out her hand, and the woman let her take her right hand.

"I think I've done this before," the woman murmured, a sense of familiarity washing over her.

"If so, that's good news. You'll be on somebody's database," Evie tried to be helpful.

"The FBI's terrorist list?" The woman asked, sardonically.

"You have to stop thinking like that," Kate told her.

"How am I to think? I know there's a bomb on a Navy ship and I put it here!" The woman cried, panicking.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Evelyn told her. "Kate's right you can't think like that. Not when you don't have your memories, unless you do remember planting a bomb?"

"No. But I know it's there," the woman muttered.

"Knowing doesn't mean you placed it," Evelyn told her, firmly. "Don't judge yourself guilty, until you remember. And you will remember, trust me on this."

"How can you be so sure?" The woman asked Evelyn.

"Because I've been where you've been," Evie confided, after a long moment of internal debate. "I know what it is like to lose your memory. How lost you feel with a sea of unfamiliar faces telling you it's going to be okay, and I know the uncertainty, but it will come back."

"Did it…did it come back for you?" The woman asked.

Evelyn nodded. "It did. So trust us, we're going to help figure this out."

For the first time, the woman's face held a true smile. Then suddenly a flash went off inside of her mind, of a church. "What is it?" Evie recognized that expression.

"I remember being in a church," the woman whispered out.

"Which church?" Kate asked.

The woman shook her head. "I… don't know."

"You will," Kate told her. Evelyn nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Crime Scene**

"We found a forty seventy caliber bullet lodged in the Comanche's femur. Now since the forty seventy cavalry carbine was introduced in eighteen seventy three we have an approximate date to work with," Ducky told them, as they sifted through the dirt in hopes of a clue.

"Speaking of dates to work from. We've worked together for two years and you know," Tony spoke as it suddenly occurred to him, "I have no idea where you live."

"Well, I'd just as well we kept it that way, Tony," Ducky stated.

"Right," Tony tried to hide his disappointment.

"Well, hello," Gibbs picked something up out of the dirt.

"Ah, another artifact?" Ducky perked up.

"Only if your Pre-Colombians used keys," Gibbs held up the card key.

* * *

**NCIS Headquarters**

**Abby's Lab**

Kate led her down a hallway that she had never been in before and Evelyn asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the labs," Kate replied. The further they moved along, the more clearer Evelyn could hear a familiar song that was so loud that it vibrated through the walls. Kate turned, and they entered a room, with various machines, crazy pictures of body parts on the walls. In the middle of the room, was a woman dressed in a lab with a black and purple plad skirt paired with a t-shirt that said, 'I'm the girl you're having cyber sex with'. Her pitch black hair was pulled up into ponytails and a smile was on her dark painted lips when she saw Kate.

The goth turned down her music, and then pulled Kate into a hug. "Hey, Kate," she greeted happily.

Kate smiled. "Hey, Abby."

Abby pulled back, and then turned towards Evelyn. "So you're the new probie?" Abby's hazel greenish eyes raked over Evelyn with a cool gaze.

Evie's brows furrowed. "Probie?" She turned to Kate for an answer.

"Newbie," Kate explained.

"Oh," Evelyn murmured, puzzled by why they would the word "probie" instead of "newbie" or "rookie". She turned, and looked at Abby pointing to the speakers, "Was that Android Lust's _Stained_ I heard playing?"

Abby's shoulder relaxed, as her tough expression melted ever so slightly. "You know Android Lust?" She asked, blinking.

"They are one my favorite bands. I can practically play half of their songs on my violin," Evelyn grinned, broadly.

"Oh, you have to show me sometime!" Abby's cool façade faded away into a bright smile. "Abby Scuito," she held out her hand.

Evie took it. "Evelyn Matthews, nice to meet you Abby," she shook the woman's hand.

"I thought I was paying to find evidence, Abby, not have a social gathering," Gibbs walked in with a Caf-pow in hand, and DiNozzo trailing after him. He paused when he saw Evelyn, and his blue eyes narrowed upon.

"Agent Evelyn Matthews, sir," she stated, dropping Abby's hand. She offered her hand out to Gibbs's, and kept her expression pleasant. Her heart was pounding her chest, and she prayed that her palms weren't sweaty. She fought to keep her expression polite, and show nothing of the turmoil of emotions swelling beneath her chest. "I've been assigned to your team."

"Don't call me sir. I work for a living," Gibbs told her gruffly, his eyes raking over her and she could feel him judging her. She kept her chin up, her gaze never wavering from hers. "What do you got, Abby?" He turned away from Evie and looked at Abby.

Evelyn tried to not let his dismissal get to her, but a pain seared through her chest feeling slightly rejected. Her smile wavered slightly, but she was proud to say she kept it on even as her hand fell to her side.

"Just greeting the newbie," Abby told him, with a grin. She held up the key that they had found. "I suppose you want me to find out what chastity belt this opens."

Evelyn felt a flush curl up her cheeks surprised by Abby's boldness, while Kate just smiled fondly. Gibbs asked, sardonically, "Do I look like DiNozzo?"

"Not funny, Boss." Tony then got a smug look on his face. "Besides, I could open a chastity belt."

_Is it wrong that I'd actually like to see him try? _Evelyn thought to herself, while Kate rolled her eyes at the playboy.

"Did you ever see one?" Abby shot back at him. "Mine's awesome. It's eighteenth century French."

"You have a chastity belt?" Tony said, intrigued.

"So much more information than I needed to know about Abby, and not enough about this key," Gibbs stated, pointedly.

"The key opens a magnetized lock. Instead of serrations, magnets repel magnetized pins," Abby informed them, pulling the information up for them to see.

"Hotel room?" Gibbs guessed.

"Possibly. But it could be any high security lock. There's no logos or serial numbers. But a magnetic code is like a fingerprint," Abby stated. "So it'll lead me back to whatever system made the code on the key."

"The hospital called. The rape kit's negative. Anything on her prints or clothing?" Evelyn asked, not flinching when Gibbs shot her a look.

"Nothing on the fingerprints yet, but the gas chromatograph should be giving me something on her clothes soon," Abby shook her head, her pigtails swaying with the gesture.

"How was your interview, Kate?" Gibbs asked, ignoring Evelyn on purpose. He saw the agent's eyes narrow, but she said nothing.

"It's sad, Gibbs. She's trying so hard. She desperately wants to help," Kate told him.

"I'm glad. But did she remember anything?" Gibbs asked.

"She did. She thinks that she's been fingerprinted before," Kate started.

"Terrorist," Tony blurted out.

"She also remembers praying in church," Evelyn added, shooting Tony a look.

"She's not the terrorist type, Tony," Kate defended the woman.

"Oh, so you're thinking more Emma Thompson than Angelina Jolie?" Tony smirked at Kate. Kate merely scoffed, and turned away from him. Tony then saw their new probie watching the exchange with a wary amusement. He turned towards her and said, "So we meet again. How about that?"

"Yeah," she replied, in a tone saying she was just humoring him. "How about that?"

Tony walked over, stopping right beside her. Evie shifted, uncomfortably. Tony's grin grew broader, and Evelyn grew more nervous. "I don't bite, y'know…unless it's called for."

"That's what Reggie Lampert said to Peter Joshua, but we all know what happened there," Evelyn shot back at him, with an eyebrow raised.

Tony's mouth dropped open, looking utterly gobsmacked then he let out a laugh. "You've seen _Charade_?"

Gibbs frowned at the interaction. He didn't know how to feel about Agent Matthews getting along so well with the team. She had won over Kate, Abby and now Tony as well. It didn't help that she looked like Shannon, even had her nose. He shook his head lightly, turning his back on them and waited on the results that Abby was hastily putting together.

"Hasn't everyone?" Evie asked, with a chuckle. "I mean, it's a classic."

Tony put a hand over his heart, and a true smile appeared on his face. "Boss…I think I just fell in love," he stated.

Evie let out a tiny laugh, while Gibbs just said, "Rule #12."

"Oh…right," Tony pouted slightly. He then looked at Evie and gave an overly exaggerate smirk, "Ours is forbidden love."

Evelyn couldn't help, but let out a startled laugh. Her heart had jolted in her chest when Gibbs said rule #12. _He got that from mom, _she thought sadly. Before she had further time to think on it, there was a loud beep that startled her.

"Got a whup!" Abby jumped out of her chair and ran over to the nearby machine taking its readings.

"What kind of whup, Abby?" Gibbs asked, following her. "Okay, um… this hit is erythritol. It's used in low-carb sweeteners. And this spike is trimethylene. It's found in polyester fibers. Dinitrate is a common angina medication," she pointed out all the things her machine had found on Jane Doe's clothes. "And this is glycol, and glycol is antifreeze."

"So Jane Doe uses low-carb sweetener, wears polyester, puts her own anti-freeze in her car and has a heart condition," Tony said, looking over at Abby for clarification.

"Or she's mixing up a brew to go boom!" Abby stated, with a small grin. "Big time. All these chemicals are used in high grade explosives."

"You can make bombs using low carb sweetner?" Evelyn looked over at Abby, stunned.

"Oh, yeah. You'd be surprised all the everyday stuff that you can put together and make a boom," Abby stated, with a smirk.

Gibbs breathed through his nose, and he then narrowed his gaze. He turned to Evelyn, who tensed slightly under his gaze. "Gun?" Gibbs asked, holding out his hand.

Evie's eyebrow twitched in surprise. "You want my gun?"

"You going to be on this team, you're going to earn it," Gibbs ordered, his hand still outstretched. "Now, gun."

"…alright," Evelyn relented after a long moment. She reached to her side pulling out her sidearm and handing it over.

Gibbs took it. "Back-up."

"My back-up?" Evie's eyes narrowed. "You want my back-up as well?"

He said nothing, just kept his hand out expecting obedience. There were more than a few colorful choice words that Evie wanted to call her father in that moment, but she bit them back. She couldn't start this relationship out on a bad note, so she knelt down and removed her handgun from her ankle holster then placed it in Gibbs hands. "Do you want my knives as well?" Evelyn asked, her tone dry.

"You can keep the knives," Gibbs allowed, purposefully glancing at her right arm and boot letting her know he knew were she kept them. Evie had heard of his surly attitude, and all she could think was, _So this is where I get it from. Surliness from dad, stubbornness by mom. No wonder Audrey calls me a little hellion. _

"Let's move out," Gibbs said, after putting her guns in one of Abby's desk drawers and locking them. Abby of course did not bat and eye which made Evelyn believe this wasn't the first time Gibbs had taken someone's guns away. Evelyn stood there watching Kate and Tony rush after him wondering if he meant her too. Gibbs sent her a look over his shoulder, "That means you too, Matthews."

Evie quickly hurried after them.

"So…Evie, you don't mind if I call you Evie do you?" Tony asked, and Kate had to hide the pleased look on her face. For once he wasn't annoying her.

Evelyn looked over at him. "I don't mind you calling me Evie," Evelyn said, with a light smile.

"So Evie," he continued undeterred, "how are you liking NCIS so far?"

Evelyn paused; the tensing of her body did not go unnoticed by the rest of them. She forced her shoulders relax and she put on a smile. "It's been…enlightening," Evelyn stated.

"So besides Charade—" Tony began.

"Tony can you stop the Spanish Inquisition? I'm sure Evelyn has had enough of you to last her a lifetime," Kate interrupted him.

Tony placed a hand over his heart looking hurt. "That hurts, Kate. Right here."

Kate and Tony dissolved into bickering back and forth, where Evie looked back and forth between them as if they were having a tennis match. Judging by the exasperated expression on Gibbs's face she couldn't help but ask, "So…this happen often?"

Gibbs just shot her a look.

"Oh, that often," Evie bit back a smile when Kate insulted DiNozzo's intelligence or lack thereof, as Kate put it.

"Well, I'm the shadow that makes you brighter," DiNozzo smiled at Kate.

Kate snorted. "DiNozzo you'd make a puddle of mudd look good."

"Doesn't say much about you," Tony shot back.

WHAP! Gibbs slapped DiNozzo and Kate on the back of their heads, and Evie watched as they merely cringed in reluctant acceptance. She bit her bottom lip hard, not trying to laugh in fear of the same fate. Tony groaned out, rubbing the back of his head, while Kate fixed her ponytail shooting Gibbs a tiny glare.

"Note to self," she murmured under her breath. "Wear a hard hat."

Gibbs caught the comment and his lips reluctantly curved upward. The elevator doors slid open and they walked out.

* * *

**Georgetown University Hospital**

Evelyn carefully studied the woman's expression, her eyes still lost and scared. _So she still doesn't remember anything, _she thought with frown. Though perhaps that wasn't exactly a bad thing, if she did remember who was to say she's be a person that she would like? Crossing her arms over her chest as a shiver ran down her spine and her hair stood on edge, she watched Kate tell her what they had found.

"I don't know which is worse. Not knowing who you are… or knowing you're a terrorist," the woman sighed, her blue eyes troubled.

"The chemicals on your clothing do not make you a terrorist. I told you they have other uses," Kate told her, trying to comfort the woman.

"My heart's fine. I hate polyester. I don't like artificial sweetener," the woman listed off, quickly without thought.

"How do you know?" Kate asked, blinking.

"I just know. Like… I know I don't like strawberries, but I love blueberries. I know what I like and what I don't like," the woman stated firmly. "I just don't know who I am, what I do or where I live."

Evelyn understood that. It had been the exact same way with her in the beginning. Even without her memories, she knew she hated lettuce, that she liked collecting glass birds, her favorite song was _Danny Boy, _and the only way she'd ever drink black coffee was if she had Oreos to go with it. "Let's say for curiosity's sake, that the residue was from explosives," Evelyn intervened. "There are legitimate occupations were one would have to deal with explosives."

"What? I'm an explosiver hersteller? Explosiver hersteller," the woman let out a startled laugh. "That means explosive maker in German! How do I know that?"

"Maybe it's your job title?" Evie guessed.

"Sprechen sie Deutsch?" Kate tried.

"No," the woman shook her head.

"Okay, maybe it's a German firm here. If you worked in Germany you would know the language. You realize what this can mean?" Kate stated, with a large smile.

"Yeah. It means that I could have put a bomb on a Navy ship," the woman stated, pessimistically.

"Or… you know who did and they tried to kill you," Evelyn countered, reasonably.

"You think?" The woman brightened.

"I do," Evie nodded.

"Why do you two believe in me?" The woman asked.

"Why do you like blueberries?" Kate asked, as if the answer had always been that simple. "Now let's see about getting you out of here."

"They won't let her out, not until she remembers since she has no where to go," Evie told Kate.

"Then how do I get out here?" The woman asked.

Evelyn stared down at her. "Pretend that you remember," she said simply.

* * *

Dr. Sanderson was trying to keep his cool underneath the glare that pinned him, but still a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. As firmly as he could, he stated, "I can't release a woman who doesn't know her name, Agent Gibbs."

"What's the neurological consult say?" Gibbs asked.

"She's in no medical danger, but she doesn't know who she is, where she lives, her phone number, anything! I can't release her!" Dr. Sanderson argued.

"Yes, you can." Evelyn came walking up, her face carefully blank. "Because she does remember."

"She remembers?" Dr. Sanderson and Gibbs asked.

"Tell them, Maureen," Kate encouraged the nervous woman.

"My name's Maureen Ingalls. I live at six twenty Niagara Street in Alexandria." Then with a laugh, she added, "I don't think I ever remembered my phone number."

"You remember who buried you?" Gibbs asked.

"She may always block that memory." Evelyn looked over at the doctor with a slightly sly glint in her eye. "Isn't that right, Doctor?"

"Yes. Most traumatic amnesiacs never recall the event which triggered the memory loss." Dr. Sanderson looked a tad reluctant to admit that. "In fact, I have a case where there were three accident victims who…"

"Are you related to Dr. Mallard by any chance?" Kate suddenly asked the man.

"Dr. Mallard?" Dr. Sanderson blinked. "No can't say that I am."

"What if her attacker returns?" Tony asked.

"She'll be in protective custody at Evelyn's place," Kate shot back.

"So you'll assume responsibility for signing her out?" Dr. Sanderson turned to Evie.

Evelyn, with more than a little reservations, nodded. "Yes, I will," she replied, calmly.

"I still suggest she stays for another twenty four hours, but since she's recovered her memory, I…" Dr. Sanderson sighed.

"Thank you, Doctor," the woman smiled.

"Oh, and Ms. Ingalls has no clothes. So can she borrow a set of greens?" Kate asked.

"No problem." Dr. Sanderson nodded. "Follow me, please."

"Maureen" looked back at Kate and Evie, uncertainty on her face. "I'll join you in a minute," Kate told her. "Maureen" nodded, and reluctantly followed the doctor to get her a set of clothes.

After they were out of earshot, Gibbs narrowed his eyes on Kate and Evie. "Okay, who's Maureen Ingalls?" He barked.

Evelyn merely blinked. "How do you know she isn't?" She asked, with an innocent expression. Gibbs's glare got more fierce.

Kate wilted underneath the glare. "My cousin," she answered.

Evelyn shot her an incredulous look. Tony chuckled, "That was a quick fold."

Kate shot him a dirty look.

Gibbs looked at Evelyn, one of the few times he acknowledged her existence. "Do you realize the laws you're violating by signing her out when you know she's lying, Matthews?"

"Her memory is already coming back, si…" She cleared her throat. "Agent Gibbs," she corrected. "She remembered the German word for 'explosive fabricator'."

"She speaks German?" Tony blinked.

"No, but I think she makes explosives for a German firm here," Kate stated, firmly.

"Or a German terrorist cell with ties to Al Qaeda," Tony had to point out the dark possibility.

"Well, since Al Qaeda is not listed in the Yellow Pages, let's start checking German munition makers first," Kate snapped.

"Whoa." Tony stated, sending a strange look. "What's with you two and Jane Doe?"

"She'll be occupying Evie's spare bedroom so she don't have to say no to you," Kate retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Evie blinked in surprise.

"Oh, did I ask? Did I?" Tony asked, sarcastically.

"Uh…no?" Evie looked unsure.

"Why are you two doing this?" Gibbs looked between the door of them.

"She's terrified, Gibbs. I should think my place would be more conducive to her recovering her memory than a hospital. Especially with Evie, who has first hand experien…" Kate cut off one she realized that Evelyn may not want anyone to know that. She caught Evelyn's flush, and her expression go cold. Kate sighed, _Well, there goes the thought of us girls ganging up against the boys._

"First hand experience?" Gibbs shot a look at Evie.

Evelyn shifted from foot to foot, awkwardly as her face turn red from embarrassment. Her hand clenched and unclenched at her sides before she finally spoke up, "I…lost my memory…a long time ago when I was eight."

Gibbs's eyes widened slightly, while Tony goggled at her in shock. Tony asked, carefully, "Did you…did you ever remember?"

Evie hesitated, her expression vulnerable and unmistakable pain flickered in her gaze before she forced on a mask, carefully composing herself. "Some things," she gave a small shrug of her shoulders as if she really didn't care. "Kate is right, if anyone can help Jane Doe remember it would be me. Besides, we need to find that bomb."

* * *

**NCIS Headquarters**

**Abby's Lab**

"Gotcha!" Abby did a little dance of victory, fisting pumping the air.

"Love to hear that word out of your dark lips, Abby," Gibbs walked into her lab, with a Caf-pow in his hand with Tony and Kate behind him. Abby perked up, at the sight of the caffeinate beverage, but pouted when Gibbs didn't hand it to her.

"Hey guys. What did you find?" Abby asked, brightly.

"Evelyn willing to give her bedroom to Jane Doe and not me," Tony pouted.

"Shocking," Abby gasped, with a slight smile. "Especially considering she doesn't know you yet."

Tony would have stuck his tongue if he thought he wouldn't get a headslap for it. "The gotcha?" Gibbs reminded Abby.

She turned, holding up the key. "You were right, Gibbs. I matched the magnetic code to a system made by MagSecure. It's a hotel key."

"You got a list of the hotels?" He asked.

"MagSecure's faxing it over. It'll be here shortly," Abby told him, her eyes eagerly going towards the Caf-pow. _Soon my pretty, _she thought, longingly.

"What's that on the top?" Tony pointed at the key.

"It's just a scratch," Kate said, dismissively.

"Mm, that's more than a scratch," Tony stated, adamantly.

Abby frowned, narrowing her eyes on the keycard. "You might actually be right," Abby took it over to the microscope and put it underneath the lens.

"Want to know what my vision is?" Tony asked, proudly.

"No," Kate and Gibbs said at the same time.

"Twenty ten. Same as Ted Williams. He could see the seams on a fastball coming at him," Tony smiled slightly smug.

"How about knuckles?" Gibbs asked, dryly.

Tony took a cautious step away from his boss, while Kate snickered underneath his breath.

"Whoa," Abby breathed out, as the machine beeped sending the picture up on the computer monitor. In tiny letter, etched onto the key was: **the Apartment.**

Gibbs's eyes brows at the magnified picture of the key. "How did someone etch letters that small?" He asked.

"Micro-laser. It was developed to put serial numbers on diamonds. The numbers are invisible to the naked eye…" Abby explained, quickly.

"Not mine," Tony smirked.

Abby continued, "…so the thieves think their heist is fence-able and then wham-they get five to ten."

"Why use them on a room key?" Gibbs asked.

"Maybe somebody was playing with the hotel's new toy. Like when photocopiers first came out and people were copying everything from C-notes to their butts," Abby stated, her cheeks flushing slightly.

Tony sent her a knowing smirk. "You sat your naked butt on a photocopier, didn't you, Abby," he asked.

"Yep," she grinned, unrepentantly.

Gibbs sighed, and Kate just shook her head thought there was a smile on her face. Gibbs looked at his two agents, and ordered, "Tony, get that list of hotels. Find out where that key came from. Kate, go to Evelyn's. Check on Matthews progress with our Jane Doe." Gibbs didn't fully trust his new agent yet, and wanted to keep eyes on her. There was something she was hiding he was sure of it.

The two agents scrambled out of the lab, and Gibbs stood there watching until he was convinced they were gone, and asked, "What do you have Abby?"

Abby anxiously looked at the fresh Caf-Pow in Gibbs's hand, since the one in her hand was nearly empty. "Evelyn Ann Matthews, twenty-four years old, no family. Her only emergency contact is an Audrey Webster, no relations to the dictionary guy. All her recommendations were good, and she has a long list of accomplishments behind her," Abby stated, Caf-Pow! in one hand and her other running across the keyboard as she pulled up the information Gibbs wanted. "Not all of the good," Abby told him, cheerfully. "At age eight, she was sent to the pysch ward in Bathesda, didn't get released until two years later."

"Did the records say why, Abs?" Gibbs eyes scanned over the computer screen as if the answer would magically pop up. Evelyn Matthews was a series of contradictions. He couldn't get a complete read on her because she was holding back, and that added to his initial mistrust of her. He just hoped Abby would provide answers.

"No," Abby looked at him sheepishly. "Audrey Webster, her emergency contact? Seven years ago, Miss Webster petitioned to have that all sealed, saying it would give Evelyn a better lease on life. The Judge apparently agreed, and they were sealed. We would need a court order to unseal them."

Gibbs blue eyes glared at the screen in frustration. "Who is Audrey Webster to Evelyn? Grandmother? Mother?"

"Foster parent," Abby stated, then looked slightly uncomfortable. "Before she was put in the Bathesda, her file states her parents died in a car crash. Evelyn was shuffled through the foster system, some parents say she was fine, if not a little withdrawn, but there is one that Evelyn was abruptly pulled out of."

"What there a reason?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing in the official papers, and it gives me a very hinky feeling," Abby told him, pointedly.

"You thinking a cover up?" Gibbs asked, because his gut was agreeing with Abby's statement. There was something unnerving about the lack of answers in Evelyn's past, almost as there wasn't one. And in Gibbs line of work there never meant anything good.

"I don't know. Maybe," Abby looked uncertain. "I've heard…horror stories about some foster homes. I know that the majority isn't all that bad, but…sometimes they aren't all that good either. But it looks like Evelyn caught a break because her next foster parent, Audrey Webster a very wealthy lady, took her in. And get this, Evelyn is the only foster child Audrey ever had."

Gibbs still felt there was a lot left missing, but he placed the fresh Caf-Pow in Abby's hands and said, "Good job, Abs."

* * *

**Evelyn's House**

Evelyn wanted to protest Jane Doe coming to her house. She didn't like anyone in her house. Her house was her sanctuary where she could press the rest of the world out. Her palms became slick with sweat, and she anxiously paced through the kitchen making tea. It was Earl Grey, her only visitors were Ducky and his mother though she never let them through the door, she had tea with them out on the patio for Ducky had figured out her OCD habits.

Placing the tea on the tray, she tried to compose herself as she headed towards her music room. Her house was a gift when Evelyn got accepted into college. Audrey who had been very away of Evelyn's phobias, got her house outside the towns limits with plenty of land surrounding it and only a handful neighbors nearby. The house was big, bigger than one person needed and when Evie mentioned that, Audrey then hinted that she wouldn't mind seeing some 'little ones' run around in that house sometime soon. Evie just laughed in her face.

She could barely stand having another person in her house for a short amount of time, having someone there permanently? The very thought made Evelyn's stomach twisted violently, she pressed her lips together harshly. She opened the door, and saw Jane Doe moving around the large room admiring all the beautiful black piano that had been polished with the utmost care.

"You play?" She inquired her fingers brushing across the music book of Danny Boy, once she realized that Evelyn had entered the room.

Evie set the tray down on her in table, before answering, "Yes. When my grandmother found my interest in music, she went out and bought several different instruments for me. I'm sad to say I'm only good at a few. Most are just decorative," Evie smiled, shakily and poured them a cup of tea. "Tea?"

"Oh, thank you," Jane Doe sat down, and accept the cup. "This is a big house. Do you live by yourself?"

"Yes," Evie nodded.

"Anyone special?" The woman asked, curiously.

"Nope," Evelyn said.

Jane Doe took a sip of the tea, her eyes looking around. "Thank you," Jane Doe murmured. "For the clothes…"

"Oh, it was nothing," Evie waved off.

"For me it was something," Jane Doe countered. "Is…is that your grandmother?" She pointed at a picture on the in table with a teenage Evie and an older woman with a bright green eyes, and loving smile.

"Yes," Evelyn's expression softened at the mention of Audrey.

Jane Doe nodded slightly. She finished her tea and set the cup down gently. "I've been trying to recall that ship. I know it's not a carrier."

"Submarine?" Evie asked.

Jane Doe's brows furrowed, but she shook her head. "No, not a submarine," she said, with a frown.

"There are no active battleships, that I know of," Evelyn tapped her chin in thought. "So it would have to be a cruiser or a destroyer." Evie reached for her laptop where they had been looking up ships, and typed in a few things. She pulled up a few pictures and showed them to Jane Doe.

"They look the same," Jane Doe murmured.

"Not to the Navy," Evie replied, with a slightly humorous grin.

Jane Doe shifted forward. "No, it's one of them I'm sure of it. Can't you just search them?"

"Well, these aren't two ships. They're two classes of ships," Evelyn told her. "There are eighteen destroyers and seven cruisers in Norfolk alone."

"Oh. I wish I could give you a name," Jane Doe sighed.

"Maybe you can," Evie got a thoughtful look on her face when the doorbell echoed through out the house. Jane Doe looked startled while Evelyn stiffened in alarm.

"Are you expecting someone?" Jane Doe asked.

"No, I'm not," Evie stated, stiffly. "Stay here."

She reached for the in table draw, pulling it open and retrieved a handgun. Did Gibbs really think she only had one back up? She headed out of the room and down the hallway towards her front door. Through the frosted glass she made out a female form and held her gun tightly as she approached the door. Her heart was pounding in chest as her left hand slid around the handle and she whipped the door open.

Kate jumped back, staring at the gun with wide eyes and Evelyn let out a shocked curse. "Kate…" Evelyn sagged in relief. She sent the other woman, a light glare. "Let me guess…Gibbs wants you to babysit me?" She asked, sarcastically.

Kate looked at her sheepishly.

* * *

**NCIS Headquarters**

**Squad Room**

"It looks like they're only three hotels in the D. C. area that use MagSecure keys," Tony informed his boss, briskly. "And the phone number for the Jackson is five five five…"

"Triple five zero one hundred," Gibbs finished.

Tony looked down at the paper on his desk, then looked up at Gibbs questioningly while his boss dialed in the number. "Do you got contact lenses?" Tony asked, brows furrowed.

"Nope." Gibbs held the phone to his ear, and once he got an answer, he asked, "Can I talk to your manager, please?"

"Laser surgery?" Tony asked.

"No. DiNozzo, put a sock in it," Gibbs barked before Tony could ask another question. "Contact the rest of these hotels," he tapped the paper before going back to conversation. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Navy Criminal Investigative Service."

* * *

**Evelyn's House**

"I never knew the Navy had so many ships," Jane Doe said, surprised.

"Neither did I," Evelyn said, her teeth clenched together as her eyes darted back and forth between the two guests in her house. It was taking everything in her not to fidget nervously, or say something impolite.

"These are just the cruisers and destroyers," Kate chuckled lightly.

"Some of the names sound familiar," Jane Doe murmured.

"The cruisers are named after battles and the destroyers are named after Naval heroes," Kate informed them.

Evie wrapped her arms around herself.

"None of them ring a bell, so to speak," Jane Doe sighed.

"It was worth a shot," Evie said, slightly.

Jane Doe's eyes fall shut and she grasps her head giving a slight sigh. Kate sat up a little straighter, "What's wrong?"

"I just feel a little dizzy," Jane Doe said.

"Maybe I should take you back to the hospital," Evelyn stated, worriedly.

"No! No. I think… I'm just weak from hunger. I don't remember the last time I ate," Jane Doe stated, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Well we'd better get you some food then," Evelyn headed towards the kitchen. "I'll find you something."

"No," Jane Doe shook her head. "Food can wait. Finding the bomb is more important."

"Hold on," Evie went to her kitchen and brought back a package of blue berries. Jane Doe smiled, and Evelyn smiled back.

"Let's go," Kate said, slipping on her jacket.

* * *

**NCIS Headquarters**

**Abby's Lab**

Tony rubbed his eyes, and sighed, "None of the hotels micro-etch their keys."

"Well, somebody etched "The Apartment" on that key," Abby commented, with a shrug.

"Maybe a permanent resident. What hotels besides the Jackson take permanent residents?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Neither of them," Tony shook his head.

"We'll need a search authorization," Gibbs commented, and picked up the phone to get just that.

"How'd you know that Jackson had permanent residents?" Tony inquired, curiously.

"I just did," Gibbs stated, stiffly.

"Did you used to live there once, Boss? Or…" Tony was relentless when his curiosity was peaked.

"No."

"Did you know someone who lives there…" Tony guessed.

"My ex-wife lives there," Gibbs stated, darkly.

"Oh. Oh. So you didn't read the phone number, you knew it," Tony smiled triumphantly, then lost it at the artic glare sent his way. "Get back to work, DiNozzo," he said to himself.

* * *

Jane Doe sat in the back of the car, holding on tightly as Evelyn drove down the highway. Kate scowled at the younger woman, "My God, you drive like Gibbs."

A slight pleased smile appeared on Evie's face, and she took the curve. Jane Doe braced herself, and when she was jerked forward. And an image flashed across her mind, of a bald man and a feeling of not being safe crashed through her. "Oh, my god!" She nearly shouted.

"What?" Evie barked, startled.

"I remember who attacked me!"

* * *

**Jefferson Hotel**

The hotel was extravagant sparing no expense for their customers comfort. Tony and Gibbs followed the manager down the hallway, and Tony eyed everything with a keen gaze. "Very expensive-looking, Boss. I hope she's not sticking you with the…" He started, but Gibbs spoke over him.

"Has Mister Richter had a suite here for long?" Gibbs asked the hotel manager.

"Over two years," the manager answered.

"Then you know him well?" Gibbs eyed the manager.

"Well, not really. If the residents don't call us with a problem, we respect their privacy." The manager shrugged. He finally stopped in front of a door. "Here we are, suite eighty seven hundred." He opened the door and went pale suddenly. "Oh, my."

In his pocket his phone, began to ring and he pulled it out. He flipped it open and barked, "Gibbs."

_"Gibbs. She just remembered the man who attacked her_," Kate's voice came over the phone.

"Okay. Did she give you a name?" Gibbs asked, walking forward staring down at the body at his feet. He got a feeling that he already knew who attacked the Jane Doe. He made a gesture for Tony to go call Ducky, and Tony nodded, pulling out his cellphone.

_"Well, he's Caucasian, bald, late forties and when he attacked her he was wearing a…"_

"…blue blazer…" Gibbs cut in, his tone resigned and dry. "Blue shirt, burgundy tie with a blue stripe?"

"_You found him?" _Kate sounded startled.

"Oh, yeah," Gibbs stated, with a dry laugh. "We found him."

* * *

**NCIS Headquarters**

**Squad Room**

After they had stopped somewhere and grabbed something to eat, Evelyn was adamant they return to NCIS Headquarters. In the back seat, Jane Doe sighed, "What kind of person am I to be involved in this?"

Evie stayed silent, feeling an unsettled. No matter how much she felt for the woman, she always knew there was a chance that she could be guilty. _No. She is innocent. She has no memories of what she has done, if she has done anything at all, _Evelyn thought with a deep frown. _She is a blank slate without her memories, while the person with the memories…well, I hope she is innocent._

"Well, we don't know what the "this" is yet or how you're involved," Kate told her. "And bad things happen to good people all the time. I sound like a self-help book."

Evelyn looked at Kate, her frown deepening. Kate was a profiler, so shouldn't she have picked up something? But that could be the lack of memories making profiling more difficult. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel. Her gut feelings had gotten her through many tough times in her life, and the more she knew the more that feeling worsen.

"No, you two have been wonderful to me. And I deeply appreciate it. I just wish I could remember more," Jane Doe told the both of them, sincerely.

It only made Evelyn feel more guilt about her thoughts. "So the name Walter Richter means nothing to you?" She asked, her eyes staring at Jane Doe.

"Nothing." There was a slight flicker in Jane Doe's eyes made Evelyn feel wary. "Will I have to look at his body?"

"Maybe not. We're running a background check and we'll find out how he's connected to you – if he's connected to you at all," Kate told her, patting her hand gently.

Evie bit her lip, before rising from her chair. "I'm going to go find Gibbs," she stated. "I have…something to discuss with him."

Kate frowned, but nodded. "Okay."

Evelyn smiled, but it didn't reached her eyes and she hurried away.

* * *

**NCIS Headquarters**

**Abby's Lab**

Abby frowned at the evidence, puzzled. "Guys, this is weird."

"Ducky didn't like it either," Tony glanced at the blood stained bust, their murder weapon, they had recovered from the hotel room. "Said it was tawdry."

"Oh, no no. The bust is cool," Abby shook her head, laughing lightly. "It's what I found that's weird. There's a partial palm print on this bust of Kennedy. And if you remember your history, there was a partial palm print on the Mannlicher rifle used to assassinate Kennedy."

"Don't tell me that you tried to match them?" Tony asked, eyebrow shooting upward.

"No, there's not enough of a print there to match. But I just thought it'd be cool to try," Abby gave a sheepishly little grin.

"Are you saying that our palm print may be useless for identification?" Gibbs looked at her.

"Yes. But don't you think that's weird? That the Kennedy bust and the Kennedy murder weapon both have partial palm prints," Abby grinned.

"That's not what I think is weird, Ab. What about the latents you found at the hotel room?" Gibbs asked her, his expression firm.

Abby caught it and quickly got back on track. "Um… there were some unknowns and some matches. The ones on the crystal tumbler and the Macallan belong to the victim," Abby told him. "But what's going to make your day is the latent you lifted off the desk. The one on the left side Kate took off Jane Doe in the hospital. On the right side… is your print from the desk."

"Oh, they match," Tony was slightly surprised.

"Fourteen Galton points," Abby nodded.

"Jane Doe was in that hotel suite," Gibbs's lips turned downward.

* * *

**Ducky's Morgue**

Evelyn stood at the doors, staring at them as if they would reach forth and swallow her up. Taking a long deep breath, she shoved the doors open and walked in. The room was white, with the stainless steel doors where countless bodies were behind. Her eyes then focused on Ducky who stood at the autopsy table, with Walter Ritcher's body.

Bile rose in the back of her throat, and she hastily averted her gaze.

"Ah, Gibbs," Ducky still had his back to her, "I was wondering when you'd wander down here."

"Uh, not Gibbs, Ducky," Evie stated, with a small grin.

He turned, and his eyes widened. "Oh, Evelyn. How are you, my dear? It's been a while since we've had a good game of chess," Ducky commented.

"I know. We need to do that soon," Evie tried to not look at the body, feeling her stomach roll. "How is your mother?"

"Doing as well as she can. The Alzheimer's is hard on her mind, she keeps forgetting the dog's name and the other day she was convinced I was back in college," Ducky stated, with a sigh. Then he got a slightly sheepish look on her face. "How…is Audrey doing?"

"As wild as ever," Evelyn smiled fondly. "She's in Vegas right now."

Ducky laughed lightly. "As wild as ever…"

The autopsy doors opened and Gibbs walked in. "What do you have for me…" He stopped short, and shot Evelyn a look.

"I needed to talk to you," Evie explained quickly. "But it can wait until you…your done talking to Ducky. I'll just…" she glanced at the body, her face going pale. "…stay out of the way."

Ducky decided get down to business, sensing the tension rising in the air. "Our victim died from a subdural hematoma caused by a skull fracture. I believe we'll find that this impression in the parietal lobe will match that on the gaudy bust of President Kennedy."

"Got a time of death yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, due to the fixed lividity, the degree of putrefaction, the level of Escherichia coli in the stomach and digestive tract…" Ducky began to his train of thought.

"Ducky!" Gibbs stated, exasperated.

"At least forty four hours ago. That's the best I can do with any certainly," Ducky told him.

"So…he wasn't the one who buried Jane Doe?" Evelyn asked, brows furrowing. Gibbs shot her a glare, and she muttered, "Sorry."

"Rule #6, never apologize," he told her, sharply. "It's a sign of weakness."

"I thought it was a sign of strength," Evie countered, then had to blanch when Ducky picked the liver up out of the scale.

"Yes, it's safe to say our guest didn't put her in the ground," Ducky nodded, slightly. Tony shoved open the doors to autopsy and headed towards Gibbs.

"None of this is getting us to a bomb on a ship, Duck," Gibbs stated, with a deep set frown on his face.

"Ah, but it is, Boss. Background on Richter. He was head of Security for a German firm. B-B-B," Tony stated, quickly. "What is with the Germans and the alphabet thing? B-M-W, B-M-G, B-A-S-F. And they're all B's."

"I'm resisting the urge to say cut the B. S," Gibbs said, sending him a tight look.

"B-F-F stands for Bombe Fermentdeckung Fabrik," Tony told him.

"Tell me that bombe means the same in German as it does in English," Gibbs said.

"Jawohl mein Kapitan." Tony smirked. "B-F-F makes bomb detecting devices for the U. S. Navy."

"Now," Gibbs turned to Evelyn, "what did you want to add?"

"I…I'm worried about Jane Doe," Evie stated, hesitantly. "You see…a person without their memories is a blank slate. Almost like a child, they have yet to experience things that will define what person they will become."

"Does this have point?" Gibbs looked at her.

"Yes, it does," she told him, sharply. "Kate is right, Jane Doe is someone who needs help and is innocent. But…the Jane Doe with her memories? That's a whole different person. A person that might not be so innocent."

"And the reason for your worry?" Gibbs asked.

"I think she knows who Walter Ritcher is and she doesn't want to tell us," Evelyn told him. "She is holding back what she is remembering. If she was really all innocent in this…"

"Then why would she feel the need to hide it," Tony finished, realizing what Evelyn was getting at.

Gibbs ran his hand through his hair, and gave a sigh. "DiNozzo, you and I are heading to the bomb manufacturer. Matthews, go help Kate with our Jane Doe."

Evelyn's lips pursed.

"Is there something else, Matthews?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Evelyn stood there for a moment, before pulling together her resolve and raised her gaze to his. The lack of recognition, the coldness in his eyes left her with a disheartening feeling in her chest, and she looked over her boss…her father. Gibbs looked at her and there was a knowing look as if he had been expecting her. He had been expecting her to crack under pressure, that's what all the others before her had done.

"I'm not going anywhere," Evelyn told him, staring at him with taunt expression. Her eyes were hard as ice, and she didn't flinch from his stare. "I'm not leaving. So throw what you will at me, make me do all the paperwork, pretend that I don't existence and when I do it's some great sin, whatever floats your boat, but at the end of the day, I'm still going to be here…You better get used to it." She then sent him an overly sweet smile, "That's all sir."

Gibbs stood there more than a little surprised. He had to respect the guts that it took her to come to him and say that. He kept cold, and distance tried to make her fight for her spot on this team, earn his trust and respect knowing that it would end in one of two ways: her staying or her leaving. Perhaps that made him a bit of a bastard, but he needed to know that all his team were dedicated. He knew that Tony and Kate were because he chose them.

Evelyn turned, and headed towards the door when Gibbs told her, sharply, "It's boss, or Gibbs. Never sir."

She paused in step.

"After Ducky is done with his observation," Gibbs ordered, lightly, "bring our Jane Doe down here. See if your right about your gut feeling."

Evelyn turned looking at him in surprise then slowly nodded. "Alright…boss," she stated, her lips curving upward ever so slightly.

* * *

Brauer, head of the BFF, sat behind his desk and stared up the two NCIS agents. "In a hotel?" Brauer asked, his expression troubled.

"The Jackson," Gibbs replied.

"Mein Gott!" Brauer gasped, shocked. "Suite eighty seven hundred? I was there Friday."

"To kill Richter?" Tony asked, bluntly.

"No." Brauer shot him an affronted look. "How could you ask such a question?"

"It's my job," he shrugged.

"I take it you don't have the murderer, Agent Gibbs," Brauer turned to Gibbs.

"What were you doing at The Jackson Friday?" Gibbs asked, keeping his expression calm.

"We maintain a suite there. Two of our senior engineers were over from Berlin. We had drinks before dinner," Brauer explained, easily.

"Why is the room leased in Richter's name?" Gibbs asked, watching Brauer calmly return to typing up the computer.

"Ours is a very competitive business. We don't want our arrivals knowing where our firm puts our people," said Brauer, waving his hands dismissively. "Maids have been bribed. Phones bugged."

"People murdered," Tony added, dryly.

"That's a first for us," Brauer raised an eyebrow.

"It may not be the last," Gibbs stated.

"Who's your explosiver hersteller?" Tony asked.

"Suzanne McNeil. Is she dead, too?" Brauer looked up, worriedly.

"Do you have a photo of her?" Gibbs inquired.

"Yes, in our personnel records," Brauer stated. "I will pull it up for you."

Gibbs saw the flicker in Brauer's eyes at the mention of Suzanne. "What kind of work does she do for you?" He asked.

"She formulates explosives for our testing aids," Brauer stated, after a moment of hesitation. He looked up at the two agents for a brief moment. "Please tell me Suzanne is not dead."

"Suzanne is not dead," Tony stated, simply.

Brauer froze before he could help, and shock flashed across his face. Gibbs smirked, "Whoops."

"Big whoops," Tony grinned.

"You looked kind of surprised to find out she is alive, Brauer," Gibbs taunted the man.

"Yes. You tell me Walter has been murdered. You say he may not be the only one. Then you ask me about Suzanne," Brauer tried to cover up quickly. "Of course I assume that she is dead, too." He turned the computer screen towards the two agents and pointed at the picture. "This is Suzanne McNeil."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Kate asked, as they entered autopsy. Evelyn trailed behind the two of them, watching Jane Doe with an unwavering intensity.

"I don't know. But if it can help me regain my memory, I guess I have no choice, right?" Jane Doe asked, trying to smile.

Ducky was there waiting for them. Evelyn introduced them, "Doctor Mallard, this is Jane Doe."

"Hello," Ducky said, smiling politely.

"Doctor," she replied back.

"Ready?" Ducky asked her, his hand on the metal door.

"As I'll ever be," Jane Doe stated, shakily.

Evie gave him a slight nod, and Ducky opened the door then pulled the body tray out. He lifted the sheet carefully and Jane Doe looked down at the body. Evelyn stared at Jane Doe's face, watching the emotions flicker across them. First pain, then anger, then horror before she sucked in a swift breath and schooled her features. "Anything?" Evie asked, carefully.

"Nothing." Jane Doe lied. "Poor man."

"Yes…poor man," Evelyn said, the gut feeling returning even worse. As innocent as Jane Doe had been, the woman she was remembering was not. Her brows furrowed troubled, and she told Ducky, "Thanks, Ducky. Call me when you want a game of chess, because I'm still itching for a rematch."

"Of course, my dear," Ducky nodded.

* * *

_"Her name's Suzanne McNeil_," Gibbs told Kate. _"She formulates explosives for B. F. F."_

"Well if she put a bomb on a ship it could be for a test," Kate stated, watching Evelyn sit beside Jane Doe. Something had changed with Evelyn, but she couldn't put her finger on why.

"_I've e-mailed her personnel file to you. She's got a Top Security clearance_," Gibbs told her. _"It'll be like telling her life story. Did she recognize Richter?" _

"No. No," Kate replied. "All she felt was sympathy for him."

"_She got all teary eyed over a body she didn't know?_" Gibbs asked, callously.

"She's a nice lady, Gibbs," Kate defended her.

"_Oh, yeah_." Gibbs didn't sound so convinced. _"So you keep telling me." _

"Does Brauer know that she lost her memory?" Kate inquired lightly.

_"Maybe. He knows she's alive_," Gibbs stated, his tone gruff. _"He's not in cuffs. He probably thinks she's unconscious or too traumatized to remember." _

"Are you sure he buried her?" Kate asked.

"_Yes."_

"Why did he want her dead?" Kate asked, eyebrows going up into her hair line as her gaze swept back over to Evelyn who seemed to be in a serious discussion with Jane Doe.

"_I've got a couple of ideas_," Gibbs said.

"Want to share?" Kate asked, then a split second later the phone hung up. "I guess not."

* * *

The wave of emotions swirled up inside her like a roaring tempest that couldn't be tamed. She was exhausted, tired, and wary. It just go worse with each passing moment, especially since she knew that Jane Doe was holding back. She flick a quick glance at Jane Doe, giving a deep sigh. She sent up a silent prayer hoping that she was wrong about Jane Doe, and that her misgivings just stem from her overactive paranoia.

"Look when I first…woke and realized I had no memories…I was out of control, blaming everyone around for what was wrong with me when it really wasn't anyone's fault," Evelyn stated, looking down at Jane Doe cautiously. "And you can't do that."

"What are you saying?" Jane Doe looked at her, eyes widening.

"I'm saying…don't do anything drastic," Evelyn told her. "Just because you remember something, doesn't mean you remember all of it. And doing something based on jumbled up broken memories will get you nowhere except trouble." With a half-hearted smile, Evie added, "Trust me. I'm expert at this."

"I…guess you're right," Jane Doe bit her bottom lip, clasping her hands tightly together as her blue eyes darkened in thought.

"Suzanne!"

Jane Doe jumped in her seat, then looked at Kate with wide eyes. "That's…that's my name," Suzanne suddenly recalled.

Evelyn frowned, not sure if remembering in this case was such a good idea.

* * *

"I'll be with you in a moment," Brauer told them.

"You see, you told that to Gibbs a half hour ago," Tony stated, hiding his frustration behind a tight smile. "Look at the expression on his face. Not good. Make this one a quickie."

"Ich weiss…" Brauer muttered, and turned towards his client.

Tony sighed and walked over to Gibbs.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs intoned darkly.

"Sorry, Boss. This guy's Webster's definition of a micro-manager." Tony explained, hoping he wouldn't get head slapped. "People need his permission to take a whiz."

"I could have gone for coffee. What'd you pick up?" Gibbs asked. "Anything?"

"No. Give me a few minutes with his girl and…" Tony started, but a head slap from Gibbs made him halt. After a moment, he started again, "…from the little English I heard, the new "Bombe Snuffler" isn't snuffling so good. Brauer's worried it won't pass Navy acceptance trials Thursday."

"Test? On a Navy ship?" Gibbs asked, eyes narrowing.

"If I heard there were going to be tests on a Navy ship, do you think we'd still be standing here, Boss?" Tony retorted, dryly.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot your minds work concurrently." Gibbs barely stop himself from rolling his eyes and sighed. "Where is this test taking place?"

"In some lab here," Tony replied.

Brauer finally managed to break away from his client and walked over. Politely smiling, he said, "I apologize for the delay, Agent Gibbs. What would you like to see first?"

"The lab where you're conducting the Navy test on Thursday," Gibbs said, firmly.

"Why do you want to go there?" Brauer looked puzzled.

"Your Security of Security is dead. NCIS is tasked with protecting Navy brass," Gibbs told him, as if the answer should have been obvious.

"You think terrorists killed him?"

"These days I look for terrorists behind most everything," Gibbs retorted, eyebrow raised up.

"Of course. Ja. This way, please," Brauer complied.

* * *

Evelyn stared at the file as it would bite, and drummed her fingers on Kate's desk on which she sat. Her blue eyes flickered to Kate then Suzanne, a lot of thoughts racing across her mind.

"Suzanne McNeil…" Kate held out the file to her. "This is your life."

"Hmm. You read it?" Suzzane inquired lightly.

"Yes," Kate said after a moment.

"Is there anything I wouldn't want to know?" Suzanne looked between the two agents. "Am I a sad lonely woman? Or something?" She tried to joke.

"There's plenty of time for a husband and kids, Suzanne," Kate assured the woman after a moment.

Suzanne gave a bitter, tight smile. "The good ones are all married."

The hair on Evelyn's neck rose, and she saw a malicious glint in Suzanne's gaze. This was not Jane Doe, Evelyn realized in that moment. This was Suzanne McNeil.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony followed Brauer through the facility, towards the labs. "How well did you know Suzanne McNeil?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, didn't she tell you?" Brauer flicked a glance at him.

"I'd like your opinion on her relationship," Gibbs replied with a small shrug.

"Well, I know Suzanne quite well professionally." Brauer stated, his tone nonchalant though there was a quiver around his lips. "She is one of my key employees."

"Kind of sexy, too," Tony added.

"Oh, I think you find all women that way, Agent DiNozzo," Brauer shot DiNozzo a slight glare.

"Oh, come on. You've got to admit she's pretty sexy," Tony said, with a smarmy grin.

"I'm happily married," Brauer snapped.

"Yeah?" Tony arched a speculative eyebrow.

"Do you have micro-etching equipment here?" Gibbs's gauged Brauer's expression and noted a slight flinch that went across the man's face.

"Yeah. Richter uses…" Brauer corrected himself. "_Used_ it for security purposes."

"Did you ever see this old film "The Apartment" with Jack Lemmon?" Tony questioned, with a slight smile on his lips.

"No, I don't believe so," Brauer shook his head.

"Richter did," Tony replied.

"Probably." Brauer shrugged. "He loved those movies. But what does that have to with…"

Gibbs cut the man off. "I assume the photo in your office is your wife."

"Ja," Brauer nodded.

"Lovely woman," Gibbs commented.

"Dahnke," Brauer replied.

"Older than Suzanne, of course," Tony then added.

Brauer paused then looked at the two agents with angry eyes. "Are you implying that I had an affair with Ms. McNeil?" He sputtered out, darkly.

"Did you?" Gibbs asked, undeterred by the angry glare.

"No, Agent Gibbs, I did not." Brauer stated, firmly straightening his spine to eye the NCIS agents like they were something he just scraped off the bottom of his shoe. "A man in my position cannot afford to risk losing everything in one of your ridiculous sexual harassment suits."

"There is a motive." Gibbs said, with a slight shrug.

"Sure is," Tony nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose someone in your profession would look at it that way," Brauer glowered, reluctantly admitting. "But why would I murder Walter Richter who wasn't only a close associate, but my friend?"

"I don't know," Gibbs drawled out. "You tell me."

"I wouldn't," Brauer snapped, then turned towards the door. He slipped in a keycard then punched in a series of numbers. The door buzzed, then opened. "This way gentlemen."

Gibbs and Tony shared a glance before following the irate man through. A man in a lab coat looked at Brauer then demanded something in German. Brauer replied in kind, and the lab coat relaxed a fraction. Tony looked through the large glass panel where a machine was slowly moving around.

"Is that a bomb sniffer?"

"We don't breed dogs. It's a Fernschaltung Sprengstoff Spuren Einheitour," Brauer stated, a little more than proud.

"It'll never take first in show at Westminster," Tony muttered.

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "Where is that ship?" He asked.

"In here, Agent Gibbs," Brauer opened a door revealing a mock up of a ship.

Gibbs's eyes raked across the mock ship. "Is this where you use the explosives Suzanne makes?" He inquired.

"Ja. She makes exotic bombs to test our detecting devices," Brauer replied.

* * *

"You did put a bomb on a Navy ship," Kate told Suzanne, but she had a relieved smile on her face. "Only the ship was a mock-up. You make bombs for tests. Didn't I tell you it was going to be something like this?"

"Yes, you did. Oh… but this is like reading someone else's life. Not mine. I don't remember any of it," Suzanne said with a deep sigh.

Evelyn's lips pursed. So it wasn't terrorists, or even a threat of them. Which meant it was something personal, someone close to Suzanne put her in that hole, but why? Evelyn chewed on her bottom lips lost in thought.

"You've got to give it time, Suzanne," Kate told her.

"How much time do I have, Kate? Someone tried to kill me. Someone bashed in that poor man's head. Maybe if I go there… where I work… this B-F-F…it'll come back to me," Suzanne stated, her eyes not meeting Kate's.

Evie gave her a sharp glance, her scalp prickling with warning. "I think you've been through enough for one day," Evelyn stated, trying dissuade them from the thought.

"No!" Suzanne sent Evie a glare before turning to look at Kate. "Please, Kate! If I can just sit at my desk and meet other people… living people. I just… I think I'll remember. Please?"

Kate don't be a sucker,

Evelyn looked at the other agent, and since Kate had seniority over her she knew what Kate decided, she would have to go along with.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony stayed for the test just in case something went wrong. Gibbs pointed at the screen, "What's that?"

"Chemical signatures we are detecting. Nitrates, mercury, glycols, cyclotrimethylenes," the scientist told them. "Object Four B contains a compound of cyclonite and penaerythrite tetranitrate."

"Terrorist grade Semtex," Brauer elaborated.

"Our NCIS explosive sniffer would tag that," Tony stated, with a light chuckle.

"Well, this test is just beginning. There are more sophisticated explosives that your equipment could not detect," Brauer told him, stiffly.

"What makes your sniffer better?" Tony asked, curiously.

"Our software. Chemical signatures are compared to a databank of all known explosive compounds. When a critical composition is detected, it sets off an alarm," the scientist stated, as he pushed in buttons to get the machine to move closer to the source of the chemicals.

"It's only as good as the software," Gibbs stated.

"Which is very good, very good," Brauer boasted.

"Then why are you worried about the Navy trials?" Gibbs turned towards him.

Brauer arched an eyebrow. "Is that what Suzanne said?"

"She would be pleased to see us fail," the scientist muttered with a scoff.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"She would win, of course," the scientist stated. "And Suzanna likes to win."

Gibbs absorbed that information, and began to get the feeling that Matthews might have been right about her suspicions after all.

"It's her job to create explosives we cannot detect," Brauer explained, as if it were nothing.

"So she held a few surprises back because she likes to win," Gibbs inquired, keeping his tone light.

"In the beginning she had some limited successes, but Doctor Rutger has re-written the software to…" Brauer started to say when suddenly the bomb in the other room exploded for the sniffer had failed in finding it.

Gibbs's lips tilted upward in amusement. "I had a hunting dog like that once," he commented, and Tony barely held back a snicker while Brauer looked shell shocked.

* * *

Despite Evelyn's concerns, Kate agreed with Suzanne and now they sped down the high way to the BFF. Evelyn fought hard to keep the scowl off her face, certain that this was a mistake, but held her tongue. When she got overly emotional she usually forgot social graces and became too honest with what she thought, almost to the point of cruelty. Which had cost her a lot of potiential friendship before they began.

In the back of her head, she heard Audrey's voice, _"There is a time to speak up, and time to hold back, honey child. The problem is figuring out which is which." _Should she speak up? What it the right time? She was horrible at figuring these things out, and she twisted her hands in her lap glaring at the passing buildings, humming a song underneath her breath to help soothe her nerves.

Evelyn turned off the highway and towards the large building. After parking the car, Kate got out and opened the door for Suzanne while Evelyn sat there for a moment, taking a much needed breath.

"Evelyn, are you coming?" Suzanne asked.

Evelyn put on a smile, but it fell flat. She pushed opened the car door and got out. She fell a step behind Suzanne and Kate as they made there way towards the BFF building. As they pushed through the front doors, the receptionist perked up, "Suzanne, you're here. Everyone's been so worried."

"They have?" Suzanne asked.

"Yep." The receptionist tuned to Kate and Evelyn, giving them a frown. "And you two are?"

"Agent Matthews, NCIS," Evie answered, her expression blank. "This is Agent Todd."

After a few calls, they were let through and told where to meet Gibbs. Evelyn watched Suzanne fall behind them, studying everything intently hoping it would trigger something.

"I don't like this," Evie told Kate, bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Kate shot her a look.

"I…just have a bad feeling," Evelyn stated, clenching her hands into fists. She caught sight of Gibbs, and Tony with some man then headed towards them. Gibbs turned and saw them. As soon as they were in hearing distance Gibbs asked, "Hey. Well?"

"Reading her file didn't work. She thought being up in her office might help her remember," Kate told him.

Gibbs then looked at Evie who just stared at him, then her gaze flickered to Suzanne then back at him. He tensed slightly and Evelyn let out a tiny sigh in relief that he got what she was trying to say. "How'd she know where her office was?" Tony asked, shooting a glance over at Suzanne.

"It's called a directory, Tony," Kate glared.

"Are you speaking of Ms. McNeil?" Brauer questioned, a sweat building on his face.

"Yeah, we are. Kate Todd, Evelyn Matthews, B-F-F CEO Stephen Brauer," Gibbs introduced them.

"Mister Brauer," Kate nodded polite. Evelyn just inclined her head.

"What doesn't she remember?" Brauer asked, a feeling of hope swelling in his chest.

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself?" Gibbs asked, as Suzanne walked into the room. She stopped between Kate and Evelyn, and her eyes met Brauer's. Evelyn watched her and caught the shift in her gaze.

"Anything?" Kate asked, hopefully.

"No." Suzanne shook his head. Evelyn met Gibbs gaze, giving a tiny shake of her head.

"Suzanne?" Brauer asked, cautiously.

Suzanne's head cocked to the side. "We know each other?" She asked.

"Ja." Brauer nodded. "I'm Stephen. Stephen."

"I'm sorry, Mister Stephen." Suzanne gave helpless sort of smile. "I… I don't remember you."

"Brauer. Stephen is my given name," he told her, with a kind smile.

"Sorry, Mister Brauer," Suzanne stated, sheepishly.

Evie's stomach twisted violently, her hand with her knife twitching violently as alarm bells went off inside of her head. Gibbs looked between Suzanne and Brauer, his gaze intent. "Well, that's both good news and bad news. She can't tell you the formula to her explosive… but then again, she can't remember who buried her in Rock Creek Park."

"W-were you buried?" Brauer asked, wide eyed.

"Yes," Suzanne stated.

"And you don't remember anything?" Brauer said.

Suzanne gave a tiny smile and shrug, "Only that I like blueberries."

"Come, Suzanne. Sit with me." Brauer gestured to the couches in the lounge area. "Perhaps if we talk…"

Suzanne nodded her consent and walked with towards the couches. The two of them sat down and began to talk.

"That son of a bitch is guilty as hell," Gibbs glared at Brauer.

"And Suzanne is lying about not remembering," Evelyn stated, darkly. Kate gasped and looked at her shocked, and slightly betrayed. Evie continued, "But why? If she remembers what Brauer did to her why lie about it?"

"She doesn't…why would she lie about it?" Kate demanded, angrily then her face dropped. "Oh, my god. She said someone bashed the poor man's head in. How did she know that Richter's head was bashed in? I couldn't see his wound. Nobody told her how he died. She remembered."

That's when Brauer jumped to his feet, shouting, "Sie hat eine bombe!"

"Suzanne! Don't!" Evelyn tried to rush forward, but Gibbs grabbed her tightly holding her back.

"Sorry, Evelyn, Kate," Suzanne said, then dropped the thing in her hand. It slammed into the ground and everything exploded. A hot wave rippled out through the walls and ground throwing them all off of their feet. Evelyn's head slammed into the ground and the last she saw before everything went black was her father's face staring down at her worriedly.

* * *

Ambulances, and sirens echoed through the night as people tried to salvage something from the bombs explosion. Evelyn watched as Suzanne's body was rolled away in a body bag with various emotions. Most of all disappointment in herself, she should have found a way to stop this from happening. She ran a hand over her face, feeling the burn of tears that would not fall. Suzanne acted on her memories, holding onto the past.

Evelyn had too. Was she doomed for a similar fate? She let out a shaky breath as the paramedic finished stitching up the deep cut in her arm. She couldn't do that. She couldn't hold onto the past, and push everything else away. She just needed to remember the past and move onto the future. Take a chance, and step out of her comfort zone.

Evelyn did not want to become like Suzanne. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she licked her lips. "Am I good?" Evelyn asked.

The paramedic nodded, and told her that she needed to get a check up at a hospital in a few days for her head injury, but she wasn't going to. She had enough of hospital to last her a lifetime. She headed towards Gibbs and Tony, who were staring at Kate who was shaking as a paramedic wrapped her up in a blanket.

"We ought to do something, Boss," Tony stared at Kate, his chest aching at the hurt, and heartbroken expression on her face.

"Have you ever made a mistake, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"According to you or me?" Tony tried to joke, but it fell flat.

"You," Gibbs stated, seriously.

After a moment, he nodded. "Yeah."

"Could anyone make you feel better?" Gibbs's tone was light.

"No," Tony answered, truthfully.

Evelyn walked over, slightly stumbling with every step and she attempted to smile at them. Tony smiled slightly, "And the probie survives her first case. How are you probie?"

"Bruised, beatened, but I'll survive to fight another day," she chuckled, but there was no humor in it. She looked at Gibbs, and it looked like she wanted to say a lot more than just that. Her blue eyes troubled, and her lips opened and closed before finally she said, "I'll see you around…boss."

"Matthews," Gibbs voice stopped her.

She turned to look at him, eyebrow arched up questioningly. He reached in his jacket and pulled out her small back up gun, and held out towards.

She took it. "Just my back up?" She asked, with a slightly teasing smile on her lips.

Gibbs arched an eyebrow, giving her his signature glare, but his lips twitched upward slightly. She turned away after a moment, and headed towards her vehicle. Gibbs watched her drive off an odd feeling in his chest, then sighed looking at Tony, "My door is always open."

"I know, boss," Tony nodded. "I know."

* * *

Tony was asleep up on the couch, when Gibbs made his way down to the basement. He tossed and turned, sleep evading him. He picked up the sand paper and placed it against the wood then sanded with the grooves. Only tonight the silence of the house got to him and he reached over. He turned on the radio, and got a bittersweet smile when the song grew louder.

_Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling_  
_From glen to glen, and down the mountain side_  
_The summer's gone, and all the roses falling_  
_'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide._

He sanded the boat, remembering a summer day many years ago, where he chased her and Kelly across the beach.

_But come ye back when summer's in the meadow_  
_Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow_  
_'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow_  
_Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so_

If he closed his eyes and listened hard enough he could still hear their laughter and still see their smiles.

* * *

The next came early for Evelyn, because all she could dream of was her mother's face and explosions and death. She sat in front of her piano with a blanket around her shoulders, and looked out the wide widow giving her a beautiful view at the surrounding trees that shimmered in the dawn's early light. Birds flitted from branch to branch, singing their beautiful songs and a young doe playful pranced across the meadow just a short distance from her house. She sat there, her fingers sitting on the piano's keys as she tried to find some song that would bring her some solace.

When she awoke in that hospital, so lost, with face filled with pity staring at her while she cried out for her mom, and dad even though she did not know who they were or what they looked like. Then after she was deemed sane, she was dropped in foster home to foster home with people who didn't care about her one way or another as long as they got their check. Then there was _that family, _at first Evelyn had felt welcomed then…she shook her head, brushing it away.

Then Audrey gave her back her life, and she'd never have a chance at such a life, one her father may be a part of it. It made all the bad almost seem worth it, but the bad was still there inside her heart. She realized it wasn't Gibbs's trust that she needed in order to tell him that she was Kelly. It was her, that needed to be able to trust him.

And she couldn't trust anyone. Audrey was came close, but even know she held back with her. Evie's fingers began to move across the piano as she started playing _Danny Boy_, whispering the words underneath her breath. "But when he come, and all the flowers are dying. If I am dead, as dead I well may be, you'll come and find the place where I am lying. And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me."

Her eyes closed, as her fingers moved across the piano mechanically. "And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me, and all my grave will warm and sweeter be. For you will bend and tell me that you love me and I shall sleep in peace until you come to me."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**I used this chapter to set up Evelyn's relationship with the team, and gave little indications where each relationship will go. I also made a point of stating it's not Gibbs's lack of trust with Evelyn that stops her from telling him, it's her inability to trust that stops her which will be brought up later. The next chapter it will be more about the characters and less about the case and will get dive more into Evelyn's character.**

**Hope you all enjoyed, and RRs are always appreciated.**


	3. The Statue, The Pigeon

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, trust me if I did I would be the happiest person in the world. :D**

**Pairings: Eventual Ari/Evelyn(Kelly),**

**Looking to be Tate**

**Tony/Evie friendship**

**Ducky/Audrey (Other pairings will appear when I decide)**

* * *

**NOTE: The medical references as to the brain tumor, inspired a GH storyline as well Still Small Voices movie, so I don't know how exactly accurate that information is for I am not a brain surgeon. For the languages, and other medical information that will presented later in the story are all things I researched from the internet, and while I do try to make sure information is accurate as can be determined some things may not be, so I apology before hand for any mistakes or ignorance on my part.**

I want to thank, Dricsj, Gibbs Girl Kelly, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, Lady Knight Aria of Haven, Notheronebitesdadust21, Probie girl1717, UnknownFlux, cheether, chrissypotter, Leonarange, lexilia, pavinet, torontogirl12, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, wisegirl71301, OzNCISLover and yadoonkeenjaani, for all the follows!

I also want to thank, UnknownFlux, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, Notheronebitesdadust21, smilin steph, bulletproofdeath, Leonarange, torontogirl12, wisergirl71301, for the favs!

You are all awesome!

Now I want to give a special thanks to the reviewers! Thanks, Suddenly Psychotic, Buckeye am I, JainaSyal, torontogirl12, OzNCISLover and Gibbs Girl Kelly. You words have inspired me to write faster and get this chapter done.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

'**The Pigeon, the Statue'**

Her mother used to say, _"Some days you're the pigeon, some days you're the statue." _Her heart throbbing in her chest like a mad drummer, as thunder rumbled from the dark clouds above them. Evelyn breathed through her nose, her lungs searing as she raced to keep up with their suspect, with Tony at her side. In that moment, she rather felt like the statue. "Freeze!" Tony shouted, gun in hand. The suspect just ran faster. "Damn it!"

Evie's lips twitched slightly upward in a smile, as Audrey's voice filtered through the back of her head, _"Language young man." _Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to run faster despite her muscles burning from strain. _Must build up stamina, _she thought to herself. _Take up running._ "Stop running!" She barked out, angrily her feet hitting the pavement hard, sending up water from the puddles brought on by the chilling rain.

It had been a month since she had been on Gibbs's team, and a lot of things had changed. She had found a sense of self being on the team, working with them although Gibbs's still hadn't given her gun back, leaving her only with her back up. The weight in her hand a reminded that he still had reservations about her, but with each case she had pushed herself to her limits to prove herself. She just hope he saw that.

She sucked in a harsh breath leaning forward, with a gleam of triumphant in her eyes when she realized she was gaining on her suspect. With in three long sprints, he was within reach and she grabbed him by the back of his jeans, only when she tried to pull him to a halt there was a loud ripping and the man gave a cry of panic before slamming into the pavement. Evie stood there for a moment, while Tony slid to a halt and blinked. "That's honestly not how I saw this ending," Evelyn confided, glancing over at Tony.

Tony waved it off. "I've seen stranger things…not by much, I admit, but seen stranger." He then turned to the suspect who just groaned lying on the ground, pants less. "You have the right to remain silent," Tony began the paused, glancing down at the man's colorful underwear. "You also have the right to a pair of pants…"

Evelyn snorted in laughter.

* * *

The case was easily solved after that. Stuck alone in interrogation with Gibbs's the man easily crumbled, confessing to helping the First Sergeant's daughter plot her own father's murder. The First Sergeant's daughter, Amelia apparently was left with a inheritance from her grandparents but her father had control over it until Amelia turned twenty one. Amelia hadn't wanted to wait and hatched the plot to kill her own father.

After getting the man's confession, and watching as they dragged the screaming Amelia away in cuffs, Gibbs prayed that Kelly wouldn't have ended up like that. He couldn't imagine his little girl who would steal his coffee in the morning so she could dip Oreos in it hating him.

* * *

_I official hate the man, _Evelyn stared at the report on her desk that she hurried to finish up. He was the grumpy, dictatorial boss she had ever worked for and would not be surprised if one of his previous agents had shot at him. If he wasn't her flesh and blood, she probably would have. She was writing up her report for the third time, and she knew everything was perfect last time. She had checked it several times over before giving it to him, and had a feeling this was another one of the man's attempts at pushing her buttons. If he sent it back a forth time, she was going to write it again in the oh-so-many-colors of gel pens. Not to mention on top of that, Kate and Tony kept making jokes about Evelyn taking the pants of the suspect.

"There are easier ways to get dates, y'know," Tony shot at her. She covertly flipped him the bird when Gibbs was absorbed in paperwork, and Tony gasp as if affronted by the vulgar display. Then Tony suddenly got a Cheshire sort of grin on his face that made Evelyn very nervous.

"You know," he stated, his eyes in Evelyn's direction making her tense, "we haven't had one of our team nights in a while."

Kate let out a groan. "Oh, no, Tony. Remember what happened last time?" She asked, shooting him a dry look.

"That was not my fault, Kate," Tony gave her a tiny glare, before putting back on his smile and hurriedly continuing, "And since Evie is our new member, I think she should host it."

Evelyn's entire body froze, sweat instantly breaking out across her forehead and panic prickling alone her spine. She swallowed thickly and raised her gaze to Tony view him through evilly slitted eyes. _Well, if you just suggested what I think you just suggested then you official have dethroned my father as my most hated person at this moment, Anthony DiNozzo._

Kate bit her lip, then smirk slightly. "You know…that's not a half bad idea," she stated, earning a nasty glare for her comment. "I mean, as a team we should get to know each other."

"You're right, Kate," Tony nodded, then shot a look at Gibbs who was trying to hide his amusement. "Isn't she, boss?"

Gibbs's lips twitched up into a slightly taunting smirk when Evelyn swirled around to face him from her desk that directly adjacent from his. "Can't find fault in that kind of reasoning," he stated, leaning back in his chair. "Unless you have a problem with that, Matthews?"

Another thing that made her mad. It was always _Matthews_, never Evelyn, and it irked her badly. Her fingers brushed over the last few keys as she fought for her composure. Surely she could get through one evening with them all there? And she didn't have to let them in her house, they could just stay out on the patio. Besides if she refused, Gibbs would think she has something to hide…which she kind of did, but that wasn't the point. After the whole incident with Suzanne McNeil two months ago, she had redecorate and repaint in order to once again feel safe in her home. "Nope, I have no problem with that all, boss," she stated, her voice sounding strange to her own ears.

"Great," Tony clapped his hands together, rubbing them in glee. "Friday night, everyone in an agreement?"

They all nodded, and Evelyn just sighed.

* * *

Ari Haswari stood there, still as the unmovable mountains and his expression carefully blank as he stared forward at some unforeseeable distance. Ari had been only one thing in his entire life, a trained killer. He had been molded from the very day he had been born to Dr. Benjamin Weinstein (aka Eli David) and Hasmia Haswari thirty five years ago into the deadly tool that stood here today. He was taught not to want, to need, or to feel anything. That only got in the way.

He was a shade, slinking around in the shadows killing and doing his missions without question. And now he stood waiting for his next assignment. The doors behind him creaked open, but Ari did not look back. He recognized the footsteps as his father's brisk pace.

Eli David walked in, his face taunt and severe, but his eyes were blank guarding his emotions as he glanced at his only son. He was not a sentimental man. Years of tragedy and death had forged him into this cold, distance man and he in turned forged his children to be just like him.

"Father," Ari greeted, but he stayed standing.

Eli sighed, settling down in his great chair behind his desk. "Ari," his father greeted him, "you have a new assignment."

"Hamas?" Ari ventured a guess. It was the usual thing, they used him as a mole to infiltrate Hamas terrorist groups and bring them down from the inside out. It was why he carried the name Haswari instead of David.

"No," Eli told him, sliding the large manila folder across the desk.

Ari stepped forward, and picked up the folder opening. He flipped it open and his eyebrows raised. "NCIS?" He asked, looking at his father. "What would Mossad need of the Naval Criminal Service?"

"In three days time," Eli informed his son, "the body of a terrorist will make it's way to the NCIS morgue. In the items on him is something containing a mutated strain of the small pox virus. You mission it to retrieve it before someone else does."

He turned the page in the file, and found himself staring down at the picture of Dr. Donald Mallard. There was quite a list of accomplishments, they even went to the same alma mater. _A man to be admired, _Ari thought running his finger across the file dedicating each word to memory. His gaze flickered up to his father and he asked, "What shall be done with the medical examiner after I retrieve the item?"

"Dispose of him as you see fit," Eli stated, nonchalantly.

That was what you got when dealing with the David family, talking about death and murder as if it were the weather. Ari nodded, though it would be such a great shame to kill such a brilliant mind. He flipped from the medical examiner to the team that would be working on the case. He found himself staring at the picture of one, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

His eyes narrowed at the picture, feeling a familiar burn in the pit of his gut. There was something about the sternness, something about the years etched into the man's face and look in his eyes that ignited a flicker of hatred reserved only for his father. Even after all the years, he couldn't suppress the lingering hatred for the man especially after his mother's death four years ago. She had been the only one who was able to draw any semblance of emotion out of him, and now she was gone.

He raised his gaze to Eli David's and quirked up an eyebrow. "How soon do I leave?"

* * *

Evelyn's heart beat faster as she brought the food out to the patio table, she looked around the brick gazebo that set out behind her house just before the meadow and lake. This place was serene, gave her a sense of peace and calm. A place of respite. It was the real reason Audrey had bought it for her. It was a place she hated sharing with anyone, a place where no one could hurt her. It was her sanctuary.

The very thought of having her teammates here, left her biting at the nails. Her hands were shaking as she made sure everything was set up, and there would be no need for any of them to go into the house. She walked over the barbecue pit, checking the food and tossed in another log of hickory watching the flames curling around it early.

That's when the noise of a car pulling up her gravel driveway made her jump, startled. She saw Tony's blue car pulling up the drive and drew in a deep cleansing breath, she made her way around the house and towards the front to greet him. Her flipflop clapped against the stone walk way loudly and she jogged down the steps just as the car pulled to a halt.

She saw Tony get out of the car, he gave her a little wave before opening the back door. She then saw Ducky get out of the passenger door. "Thank you for the lift, Anthony," Ducky told Tony, as the younger man helped Ducky's mother out of the car.

"No problem, Ducky," Tony said, praying that Ducky's mother wouldn't make grabs at him. She had been flirty with Tony ever since they got into the car, and had been making some suggestive remarked to Ducky's embarrassment.

Evelyn walked over. "Tony, Ducky," she nodded, smiling slightly. "Hello, Mrs. Mallard, how are you feeling today?" She asked, the woman in a completely normal tone of voice. She didn't like it when people took that tone, like they were talking to a child with people who had Alzheimer's or amnesia. Just because that happened to a person, didn't make them less than a person.

"Oh, Rebecca, darling," Mrs. Mallard mistook Evelyn for one of her old girlfriend from her youth. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Francesco along. Isn't he just a Big six?" She then leaned and confided in a not so quiet whisper. "Though I fear he maybe a bit of a poof. I've been putting my charms on him the entire drive here, but alas…"

Tony made a choking noise.

Evie gave Tony a cat-like smile before leaning towards Mrs. Mallard. "Don't worry, doll. He's just playing hard to get, you know men these days. They expect us women to do all the chasing," Evelyn gave a roll of her eyes with an exasperated sort of smile. "Besides, I heard Francesco is…rather naïve about the things that go on between men and woman, if you get my meaning."

"Oh," Mrs. Mallard's eyes lit up and she gave Tony a saucy grin. Tony gulped, fear in his gaze. Ducky who was trying not to die of embarrassment or laughter struggled to say, "This way mother to the gardens. You know how you love the gardens."

"Oh, yes, but I fear only the pansies and witch hazels will be in bloom now," Mrs. Mallard gave a loud sigh.

Tony watched them walk around the house then glowered down at Evie. "You are dead to me," he told her.

Evelyn just smiled up at him, then turned her gaze down when another car pulled up this time carrying Abby and Kate. She eyed the large, sleek black old style car with cobwebs and skull designs on it. As Abby got out, with a bowl of food, Evie commented, "Sweet ride."

"I know," Abby grinned at her car proudly. "I had this ex who redesigns cars and he gave me a discount."

"Why did he give you a discount?" Tony asked.

Abby just got a naughty type of smirk. "Because we stayed friends with benefits," she stated, with a laugh.

"Well, it definitely suits you," Tony looked at the car.

Kate got out, and gave Evelyn a smile. She wasn't sure what she was to Evie, ever since she blurted out Evelyn's amnesia there had been a distance between them. They worked together, even got a long, but were in no way the friends that you go gossip or spill your guts too. Kate had a feeling it would be a long time before anything like that happen. Evelyn smiled at Kate, pleasantly, "So…all we have now to wait for is-" A car sped up through the driveway at a neck breaking pace. "Gibbs."

All agents shared a smile as the car slid in behind Abby's spitting up gravel. Abby scowled, "Gibbs, watch my baby."

Gibbs got out of the car, and gave her a smile which of course made Abby's bad mood disappear. He then looked over Evelyn, "Nice place you have, Matthews."

Evelyn blinked. That hadn't what she had been expecting. "Thank you…boss," she frowned in confusion.

Tony's stomach then decided to announce itself loudly. He blushed lightly with a lopsided grin when everyone looked at him. "So where's the food? I am starving," Tony said.

"You're always hungry, Tony," Kate told him.

"I'm a growing boy," Tony's bottom lip stuck out slightly. He then looked at Evelyn. "So where to, Evie?" He asked.

"I thought I was dead to you," Evelyn said.

"You're alive to me if you give me food," Tony smiled, charmingly.

"Then this way to the patio, that is where we will be dining," Evelyn stated, gesturing for them to follow her.

"Not inside?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"No one goes inside my house," Evelyn stated, firmly. Kate and Abby blinked then shared a look while Tony looked taken aback by the outburst. Gibbs's eyes narrowed if he were trying to figure out a puzzle. "Sorry…I just…" she shook her head. "Sorry, please, follow me."

They did after a long moment, and Evelyn forced herself not to look back. She met Ducky's gaze after he helped his mother down into a seat. He saw her panic, and gave her a sympathetic look. She stopped in front of the patio table. "Here we are," she stated with a tiny smile.

Abby took a seat beside Ducky setting down her bowl of dirt pudding. "Hey, Ducky," the forensic specialist smiled, waving lightly.

"Hello, my dear," Ducky smiled at her. "Have you met my mother?"

"You want us to sit out on the patio? In February?" Gibbs spoke turning to Evelyn leveling a long stare at her. Why was she so adamant that they couldn't go into the house? What was she hiding?

"The high is seventy-eight, the low fifty five, plenty warm to sit outside," Evelyn stated, firmly. She reached up running her hands through her hair anxiously. "Besides the barbecue pit will be going, you won't freeze to death."

"We won't freeze to death inside either," Tony pointed out.

"I think it's wonderful out here," Ducky stated in a loud tone, and everyone looked at Ducky. The coroner sent them all a sharp look, "It is Evelyn's house, she is the host. We will go where she tells us."

Gibbs's arched a brow, he realized that something was going on here. He didn't know what or why, but if Ducky was adamant he'd let it go. For now. "Alright."

Evelyn let out a tiny sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's go and get seated. Besides I like barbecue." He turned back to Evelyn. "You do have barbecue?"

"What American doesn't?" She stated.

"Good," he nodded. "I was about to pronounce you a communist."

"Now, Anthony, you shouldn't go stereotyping people like that," Ducky scolded the young man, half-heartedly. "Communists, while not the most well liked people, aren't-"

"Okay, okay," Tony held up his hands in surrender. "No more stereotyping…mostly…"

Ducky shook his head slightly. Evelyn moved to the pit, narrowing her eyes against the heat to check the food. Seeing it wasn't done yet, she moved away from the pit and back towards her company. "So…" Kate began. "This is a really large place, Evelyn."

"It is," Evie nodded.

"Why did you get a place so big if it's just you?" Kate wondered, curiously.

"My grandmother bought it for me," Evie stated, a with of her shoulders. "I think she wanted me to settle down and have kids."

"That's kind of hard to do if you never let anyone in," Gibbs pointed out, sardonically.

Instead of the offended or anger he expected, a self-deprecating smile appeared on Evelyn's face. "That's what I said," she stated, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I just had a thought," Tony said.

"That's new," Kate smiled sweetly.

Tony made a face at her before continuing on, "If we can't go inside, what if we have to the bathroom?" Tony asked.

Evelyn pointed to a building, crafted to be a miniature version of her house that sat just on the edge of the lakehouse. "The lakehouse has a bathroom," Evie stated, bluntly.

"Damn…you have a lakehouse," Tony's shoulders slumped. "If I knew that I would have stayed with you and not at…" He caught his boss's slight glare. "Not that there was anything wrong with your place boss."

Kate raised an eyebrow, while Abby hid an amused smile, and Ducky just sipped his tea. Gibbs however was studying Evelyn's behavior intently and asked, "Why don't you want anyone to go into your house?"

Evelyn turned to him. "Maybe you showed up before I had time to hide the bodies," Evie shot at him sarcastically.

Ducky sputtered on his tea with a laugh, then his mother took this moment to return back to reality, sort of, "Oh! I had a fling with a young man once, he had a marvelous body…" The older woman sent Tony a flirtatious look. "You remind me a lot of him, Francesco was it?"

Tony opened and closed his mouth, not sure how to respond while Ducky flushed red from embarrassment. Abby and Kate sat silent looking between Gibbs and Evie who seemed to be having a stare down. Evelyn's nostrils flared as she let out a sigh before turning back to the barbecue pit. "I think the food is done. Tony can you help me?" She asked him, picking up a large plate to put the burgers, hotdogs and chicken on.

"Sure, no prob," Tony jumped out of the seat and followed her. As they reached the pit, Evelyn flinched back at the heat then handed Tony the plate before using the barbecue fork to grab the food off the blazing pit.

"So…tried to tear anymore man's pants off?" Tony sent her a smirk.

Evelyn growled underneath her breath, and tossed the burger onto the plate. "Laugh it up, DiNozzo," she told him, with a tiny glare. "While you can. One day soon I'll get you back."

"Oh, God," Tony glanced at the food. "You poison food, didn't you?" He asked, half-serious.

"Yes," Evie rolled her eyes, the first traces of a real smile on her face. "With arsenic and old lace."

Tony stared at her a moment. "We are so having a movie night at my place," he stated, seriously.

"I might take you up on that," Evelyn told him. She picked up the last chicken leg, dropping it on the plate, "That's the last one."

"Good…cause this was starting to get heavy," Tony said, readjusting his grip on the plate as they headed back towards the others.

"Use those muscle, Tony!" Abby called out.

"Using them, Abs," Tony smirked at her. He gently placed the giant plate on the table, and gave a sigh of relief.

"Wow…" Kate murmured in surprise. "That's a lot of food. You plan on feeding an army?"

"I planned on feeding a DiNozzo," Evelyn gave a small grin.

Kate laughed, while Tony pouted slightly. Ducky then frowned slightly, "Evelyn, where is Audrey? I was under the impression she would have returned from her trip already?"

Evelyn smiled, not missing the light blush that dusted Ducky's cheeks at the mention of her Nana.

"Nope. She's still in Vegas," Evie stated, with a dry amusement. "She said she need to stay there longer to get more into depth with her wild side."

Ducky chuckled. "That does sounds like Audrey, goes where her fancy takes hers."

Evie nodded then she cursed loudly. "I forgot the ketchup and stuff," she bolted out her chair, and towards the house. "I'll be right back."

"Do you need help?" Abby offered.

"No!" Evie's eyes widened in panic. "No…I've got it. Just…stay there…and talk. I'll be right back." She turned towards the house, hurrying up the stairs.

"Geez…that's was normal," Tony muttered, sarcastically.

Abby frowned, tilting her head. "Yeah…what's up with that?" She asked. "The whole not letting people in her house?"

"I have a few theories," Tony stated, and was about to offer them up when Ducky's mother rose tugging on his arm.

"Come, Francesco," she stated, with a purr. "Show me around the gardens."

Tony gulped, and looked around the table for help. No one offered, not even Ducky. He sighed, getting up and took Ducky's arm and headed off to the garden while shooting Kate a glare because she couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

"So…" Abby started, messing with the hem of her skirt nervously. For a moment everyone wasn't sure what to say, all too curious and concerned about Evelyn's behavior. Gibbs shot at look at the door in which his newest agent had disappeared with a heavy frown. "Kate, haven't you been in her house?" Gibbs asked, looking over at her.

"Yes," Kate nodded. "I've been in her house…once. I could sense she wasn't happy about it. She was constantly moving, pacing, agitated. Not to mention her house was clean like immaculate-"

"We aren't here to profile Evelyn, Catlin," Ducky interrupted the conversation. "We are here to get to know her."

Gibbs tilted his head, considering his long time friend quietly. He was being quite protective over Evelyn's privacy which made him believe that the doctor knew what was going on here, but didn't want to tell them. He didn't like it, but before he could ask there was a yelp from the garden. The doctor sighed, "Oh, dear, I fear my mother has gotten too hands on with poor Anthony."

Ducky rose to go get his mother, while Abby and Kate pulled out their cell phones. Gibbs shot them a look and asked, "Where are you two going?"

"Are you kidding?" Abby sent him a look. "I'm not missing this! Especially if I can get a picture!"

"I'm going to get video," Kate grinned.

Gibbs smirked, giving a small shake of his head and watched the two hurry off after Ducky. His eyes ran over the scenery then he settled on the door, slightly ajar. Now, Gibbs had a feeling in the pit of his stomach and rose from his chair.

* * *

Evelyn was piling every bottle or thing they could ever put on a burger or hotdog, in a bowl to carry it one trip. She had known this was a bad idea, she just knew it. She desperately tried to blink away panic tears, her hand shaking as she wiped the tears away. She knew they would have questions, and how could they not? What normal person is so afraid that they can't let anyone in their home? That she had to walk around her home every time she got home to make sure there were no footprints, that nothing had been disturbed. That she had stragestically placed string in front of all her plants to help detect intruders or that she had blocked almost block every window in her house with a heavy piece of furniture so no one could get in that way. It would only bring more questions. And the answers to those questions just weren't things that Evelyn wanted to talk about. Things that she hadn't even shared with Audrey and she...she just couldn't do this. She squeezed the ketchup bottle between her hands, and closed her eyes tightly.

_I should tell them to go home. I should tell them I..._she thought, resisting the urge to hit her forehead against something while she gulped desperate breaths of air. The door behind her opened and she felt the footsteps against her hardwood floor. Panic so powerful welled up inside and she felt like she couldn't breath. Fear pounded through her veins, and instinctively she knew it must be one of the team, but inside her head her mind went to a very different, very horrifying conclusion. Swallowing painfully, she turned the door and saw Gibbs standing there.

"What…what are you doing in here?" Evelyn demanded, her voice going high-pitched. Her heart shriveled up painfully inside her chest, with a searing pain of betrayal hit her hard.

Gibbs stood there, his blue eyes staring her down as the agent's face went ashen. "Why don't you like people in your house?" He asked, conversationally.

Her heart was beating so hard she fear any second it would burst out of her chest, and she dropped the bottle of ketchup on the floor because her fingers went limp like noodles. This was like the time she let Suzanne in her house, Evie had to hide in the kitchen until she managed a semblance to calm. This…this was so much worse. "I just don't!" Evelyn snapped. "Get out."

"No," Gibbs shook his head.

"W-what are y-you after here, Gibb-bs?" She stuttered, something she hadn't done in years. She placed a hand on her chest, the pain increasing and a sweat broke out across her skin.

"I want to know what you are hiding. I don't like my team keeping secrets," Gibbs told her, firmly. "It's case for distrust, and when our lives our on the line, I want no reason to distrust you, Matthews. "Now what _are_ you hiding?"

"Hiding? Y-you come int-t-t…" she gave a frustrated growl when the word wouldn't come out right. She wrapped her arms around her midsection holding herself tightly and glared at him. "G-g-get…" she pointed at the door.

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you, Matthews," Gibbs demanded, standing his ground.

"Y-you…can't b-be in he-re," Evie told him, shaking her head back and forth. Her skin crawled with distress while tears burned in her eyes. _She hid underneath her bed, her heart pounding in her chest and her feet pressed against the floor ready to bolt when he came closer…the smell of booze on his..._Evelyn's hands reached up and she tugged on her hair violently, pulling herself away from the memory as her legs buckled out from beneath her. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she pressed them closed. She heard a curse right beside her, and felt some kneel down beside her.

"Matthews," Gibbs reached out, but Evelyn flinched back.

"Get…out, Da…Gibbs," her voice was distorted by pain and anger. She wanted to cry even harder when she almost called him 'Dad', and she pressed her head into her knees drawing them to her chest.

Gibbs gritted his teeth together. He felt like a bastard, more now than ever before as he watched the woman who had met his glare without batting an eye crumbling down to the floor like he had just tried to physically tried to destroy her. He had just wanted answers for the many questions that surrounded Evelyn Matthews, he hadn't meant to send her into a panic attack. The door behind his slammed open, and he saw Ducky standing there

"Oh, Jethro, why couldn't you just leave well enough alone? I expect this sort of behavior from Anthony, but you?" Ducky clucked his tongue at Gibbs, and knelt down beside Evelyn. "This is one of the worst attacks I've ever seen her have."

"What the hell is wrong with her, Duck?" Gibbs demanded, his chest tightening in worry for his agent.

"It's a panic attack induced by her agoraphobia," Ducky explained. "Agoraphobia is an anxiety disorder linked to several other phobias as well as panic attacks. There are several different ways people exhibit agoraphobia, for Evelyn it's a matter of social situations, crowdedness and people."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "I've seen her with witnesses, and suspects, she has no fear of them," he stated.

"She was in her work environment, she is able to cope with it better there," Ducky told him. "And it took years for her to be able to do that of that I am certain. Here in her own home, she has an compulsive need to keep everything the way she needs it to be. And to keep people out…" Ducky sighed. "Here pick her up, we'll take her to the music room. She is most calm there."

"You know where the music room is?" Gibbs frowned, he slipped his arm around Evie's waist and the other underneath her knees hauling her off the ground. "I thought she didn't let anyone in the house."

"She only let my mother and I in for ten minutes before her disorder became unbearable, and that is after several months of us having tea," Ducky pointed out. "This way."

"Why is she like this?" Gibbs asked, his eyes glancing around the hall. There were no photos, and everything was polished with not a spec of dust in sight. Ducky pushed open a door, let Gibbs through. It was a large room, made for acoustics with a large black piano and a few other instruments. Everything in the room was kept in pristine condition, and if Gibbs wasn't mistaken he smelt the scent of fresh paint. He raised an eyebrow, he had never taken Evelyn for a neat freak.

"Here, over on the couch," Ducky pointed.

Gibbs sat Evelyn down, and stared at her face barely able to hide his concern. Beads of sweat were rolling down her cheeks, and her blue eyes were dazed as if she were having trouble focusing on what was going on. Her hands held onto his arms like a frighten child, clinging to her father, and Gibbs on instinct reached petting her hair like he had done with Kelly when she had a nightmare. "Shh…shh," Gibbs told her gently.

Evelyn's muscles one by one relaxed, until she was slumped back against the couch. "Wh…wha…" She placed a shaky hand against her forehead, trying to sort through the chaos running rampant inside of her mind.

"Deep breaths, Evelyn," Ducky told her in a genial tone. "In…and…out…" He watched her do as she was told. "Good girl. There could be several reasons, Jethro," Ducky frowned at him. "Agoraphobia is often triggered by a traumatic event, but if you want to know what you would have to ask Evelyn."

"W-what are we doing in the music room?" Evelyn blinked her bleary eyes, and took in deep long breaths. Then her blue eyes fell onto Gibbs, and she remembered exactly what happened. "Get out!" She looked ready to punch him in the face.

"Evelyn, calm down," Ducky placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gibbs and I will be heading outside in a moment, but only after we are certain you are fine, my dear girl."

Evie's jaw clenched, but she slowly nodded. She drew in slow breath, holding them in for a moment before releasing them. All the while her eyes were spitting dangers at her boss. After a few minutes, her body finally stopped shaking and she rubbed her temples. "The others will start to get worried," she commented, trying to find some way to move past her panic attack without it being awkward.

"Matthews," Gibbs began.

"Look, boss," Evelyn cut him off. "I respect you, but this…this isn't something I'm ready to talk about." She wouldn't meet Gibbs eyes, her chest tightening in humiliation. Gibbs stiffened and she could see he wanted to say more, but he nodded his head surprising her.

* * *

Ari snorted, his movements fluid and deadly as he passed Paula Cassidy's team. Paula Cassidy and her team were imbeciles. They were too engrossed in grumbling about their case being handed off to Agent Gibbs's team to notice to notice that he and his partner just walked right past them. He smirked as he slid the door behind him and his partner, Michael Rivkin, shut. They entered the room where the body bag waited to be transferred in the morning to Dr. Mallard's autopsy. Ari unzipped it, and picked up the body out of the bag. Him and Rivkin put him in a slab out of sight, by the time someone checked, Ari would already be in and out of NCIS.

Ari checked his weapons over just as a precaution even though he knew they were in prefect condition. Finally, he laid inside the bag. Rivkin gave him a parting word of good luck before zipping the bag up.

Ari was encased in darkness, and the stench of death surrounded him. A humorless smile pulled at his lips at his situation, and he merely closed his eyes. He could tolerate this; he had endured much worse. Ever since a small child, he was taught how to endure. His boyhood was a clutter of bloody and painful images, of being bullets tearing through his gut, to knives piercings his flesh. He was taught how to endure every type of pain imaginable, and how to inflict it.

He was like a machine, trained for any possible scenarios and made to camouflage himself amongst his enemies. He knew a thousand ways to kill someone just off the top of his head and he was taught how to use sex as a weapon, able to seduce any woman out of her clothes, and her secrets then to dispose of her if necessary. He had done so more times than he could count. He could hit a target a mile away in a high wind without a problem, or deliver a lethal does of poison by passing his victim on the street without them feeling anything more than a little prick like an insect bite from the needle.

He was a killer, murderer, assassin. He had never been anything else, and killing was all he knew. His father had made sure of that, putting Ari through things as a young child that would make even the most of elite of Mossad flinch in disgust. He remembered a time that Mossad made inquires on Eli David's treatment of his children, but Eli had a silver tongue easily out maneuvering them. It's how he became head of Mossad after all. Ari slowly his breathing, pushing away the remnants of his past until he was in a peaceful state close to sleep, but still alert of everything around him.

After all, he was going to be here for a while. Might as well get comfortable.

* * *

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Evelyn managed to relax slightly, and Gibbs made no mention of her panic attack though he did keep shooting her concerned glances every once in a while. Evelyn and Abby started talking to Ducky about autopsy and the two woman were eagerly listening to everything he said. Tony was talking to Kate about recent movies that were good, while Tony dodged Mrs. Mallard's attempts at groping him.

By the time darkness fell, a sense of ease and nostalgia filled Gibbs seeing his team relax and genuinely enjoyed the time spent there. Kate was the first to yawn, must to Tony's amusement and he teased her mercilessly. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. Gibbs watched the two of them, giving a smile shaking his head. He knew sooner or later the two of them would break Rule #12. He just hoped for their sakes it didn't end as badly as it had for him.

His eyes glanced over Evelyn again. There was something achingly familiar about her, that left him on edge. It was like something that was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't place it to save his life. It was just one of the many things that held him back from fully accepting her, even if his team already had. But his distrust of her, didn't stop him from feeling…a little bit guilty for sending her into a panic attack. One by one the team disbanded, Abby and Kate chattering about what they were going to do with Tony's embarrassing moment and Tony with Mrs. Mallard's hand firmly attached to his butt with Ducky as red as a beet.

Gibbs stayed back, waiting for others to leave before he made some sort of attempt at…he didn't know what. He watched Evelyn slowly pick up the remnants of the mess and head towards her house. "Matthews," he called out.

Evelyn heaved a sigh before turning back towards him, lingering in the doorway of her house. Her face was carefully blank as she stared down at him.

He grimaced, feeling out of his element and ran a hand down his face. He wasn't good with apologies, they rarely did any really good. "I don't like not knowing things. It usually leads to someone I care about getting hurt and I-"

"Don't trust me," Evie nodded, her stance relaxing slightly. She let her arms fall to her sides, and sighed. "I get it. I don't necessarily like that you felt the need to pry into my privacy, but I understand it so no real harm done."

"No real harm?" Gibbs scoffed.

"I've dealt with panic attacks before," Evie shrugged. "Besides, I guess it just really proved me right."

Gibbs stood there silent for a moment, before slipping her hands into his jeans pockets. "Right about what?" He inquired, staring at her.

Evelyn sent him that smile again, the self-deprecating smile that had a hint of 'I know something you don't know' mixed in. She stared at him with infinitely sad eyes and she admitted, "I don't trust you either."

And she shut the door in his face.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I know it's a lot shorter than the last chapter, but I really used this to develop Evie's relationship with the team and to introduce Ari to the story. Of course the next chapter is going to be 'Bete Noire', but with an Evie twist, so stand turned! I have to admit that Christine Feehan's novel Water Bound has helped me develop Evelyn who is sort of based on Christine's lead female Rikki, so for the sake of keeping my ducks in a row, disclaimer here!**

**I totally realized that I couldn't have Ari with the body because it would mess with the plot outline for the next chapter.**

**RRs are appreciated.**


	4. What Nightmares Are Made Of (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and that's not a lot, so I'll stop this rhyme and save us all a lot of time.

STORY INFORMATION

Summary: Evelyn Matthews came to NCIS with one goal in mind, to get close to Agent Gibbs. But how exactly do you go about telling a man that you're his dead daughter?

**Pairings: Eventual Ari/Evelyn(Kelly),**

**Looking to be Tate**

**Tony/Evie friendship**

**Ducky/Audrey (Other pairings will appear when I decide)**

**Warnings: Greyish evil! Eli, Neutral! Ziva**

**NOTE: The medical references as to the brain tumor, inspired a GH storyline as well Still Small Voices movie, so I don't know how exactly accurate that information is for I am not a brain surgeon. For the languages, and other medical information that will presented later in the story are all things I researched from the internet, and while I do try to make sure information is accurate as can be determined some things may not be, so I apology before hand for any mistakes or ignorance on my part.**

I want to thank, Dricsj, Gibbs Girl Kelly, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, Lady Knight Aria of Haven, Notheronebitesdadust21, Probie girl1717, UnknownFlux, cheether, chrissypotter, Leonarange, lexilia, pavinet, torontogirl12, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, wisegirl71301, OzNCISLover, Kendra29, andrewjeeves, Fantasyfictionwriter, XxstarburstmonterxX, alterangirl, cookie62, kc5mzr, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, faith1430709, jbn42, jrfan2383 and yadoonkeenjaani, for all the follows!

I also want to thank, UnknownFlux, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, Notheronebitesdadust21, smilin steph, bulletproofdeath, Leonarange, torontogirl12, wisergirl71301, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, janno, Kendra29, Hope'sFace, and andrewjeeves for the favs!

I apologize if I missed anyone, if I did just give me a shout out like 'Mirror, how could you?' lol And I have to say the great response to this story keeps me going, so thank you all so much!

Now I want to give a special thanks to the reviewers! Thanks, XxstarburstmonterxX, smiling steph, janno, Buckeye am I, JainaSyal, torontogirl12, Sophia and Gibbs Girl Kelly. You words have inspired me to write faster and get this chapter done.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

'**What Nightmares Are Made Of Part 1'**

**Evelyn sat there **at her desk seeming immobilized. Her eyes stared down the file, but the words just swam off the page and proceeded to do the hula in front of her eyes. She drew in a swift sigh, and picked up her pen trying to push through the paper work. Paula Cassidy was fighting for her case, and was making it a lot harder for them to do their job. Evie, as the newest member of the team, was left with the crap job of keeping Cassidy running in circles so the rest of them could do their job.

She glanced at Gibbs, and she once again had the urge to spill her guts to him. To lay all her cards out, but as soon as the words made there way to her lips some invisible snatched them away from her. Giving another sigh, she bowed her head and got back to her paperwork. _Trust_, was a word that was not in her vocabulary. As much as Evie hated to even admit, she just wasn't able to trust her boss. Her pen strokes became jagged as her irritation grew.

So far the day had gone as normal, though Gibbs had given her needed distance. Which she was grateful for because she was still quite pissed, so pissed that slamming a door in his face didn't even began to cover it even if she understood his motives. Something had to give, and neither them wanted to budge. Evie almost let out a laugh, she really was her father's daughter.

* * *

**Ari was a patient man**. In his profession one had to be for carelessness could easily unravel a man and lead him to his doom. He kept his body limp and still as they wheeled him into the morgue. He felt hands from the outside of the bag lift them up and then set them down on the body slab. He closed his eyes, listening intently. He heard the metal doors slid closed and Dr. Mallard's voice, "Thank you."

Ari gripped his gun tightly and waited. He heard two sets of footsteps, most likely the good doctor's assistant. The file said nothing of the assistant, but the added variable only slightly changed Ari's plan. Perhaps for the better, he thought contemplating. Dr. Mallard's light cultured English accent reached his ears, "He's not an American Naval Officer?"

He heard the scrunching of scrubs, and the sound of latex gloves being snapped on. "They said he was a Royal Navy Commander," the assistant replied.

"Well, which Royal Navy, Gerald?" Dr. Mallard asked. "There are several of them."

"I assume British, Doc," the assistant replied.

_Foolish boy, _Ari gave a light snort. One should never to assume anything, but in this case it worked in his favor.

"The Swedes, the Norwegians, Aussies, Kiwis, Saudis… they all have Royal Navies," Dr. Mallard informed his assistant.

"Well, the EMT only said that the Embassy told them to bring him to NCIS for autopsy," the assistant stated, as if that solved the matter.

"Which Embassy?"

"Israeli."

"Israeli?" Dr. Mallard asked, surprised.

Ari was too. He had been under impression that NCIS had already been on the case, and had the evidence that's why he was sent here to retrieve it. However it seems the Embassy had been involved before NCIS had, leaving Ari with a slightly bitter taste in his mouth. His eyes narrowed. Something was not right here and he did not like knowing things or intentionally being misled. But what did he expect from a man like Eli David? Ari's hand tightened around his gun. _Now what would Eli gain from bringing the body here? _He thought darkly.

"That's what they said," the assistant stated.

"Hmm." Dr. Mallard sounded thoughtful. "Why on earth would the Israeli Embassy send us a foreign naval officer?"

Ari felt his respect for the man grow. Dr. Mallard was no fool, and he truly had no desire to kill the man. It would be a waste to end the life of such a brilliant man who had more to offer the world, but Mossad told him that after retrieving the virus that Hamas would still doubt his loyalty. Killing Dr. Mallard would ensure his cover for when he went uncover to take down the cell. _Decisions…decisions…_he thought to himself, taking in a slow breath.

"Well that's what I asked the EMT that delivered the body, but they didn't know either," the assistant voice was growing closer and Ari tensed readying himself.

"He calls me just about quitting time and he doesn't know which Navy. Gerald, what does this look like?" Dr. Mallard stated.

"Uh…" the assistant replied, dumbly. "One of my gloves."

"What's it doing in my drawer?" Dr. Mallard scolded.

The assistant babbled out an apology and said he'd clean it up when Dr. Mallard dismissed it. "No, I'll do it. Ah, Gerald, unzip that body bag and find out with which Navy our guest sailed."

The assistant did as he was told, and Ari walked as the bag was zipped open. Before the man could even react, Ari pointed the barrel in the assistant's direction and raised an eyebrow. He watched the shock, fear, and uncertainty flash across the assistant's face. The assistant opened his mouth, but Ari shook his head back and forth warningly. The assistant swallowed looking between the gun and Ari's face before pursing his lips together. _Good boy, _Ari thought with a slight smirk.

"Don't recognize the uniform?" Dr. Mallard called, and Ari heard the man shuffle towards them. "I'm not surprised. The Royal Navies of the world wear almost identical uniforms. In fact, during World War Two, British Naval Officers whose ships went down in the channel, passed themselves off in Antwerp as German submariners who…" Dr. Mallard stared down at him as if he were some kind of monster, which in a way he was. "Good god."

"Shut off the lights…" Ari ordered the assistant, his tone conversational. The assistant looked at Dr. Mallard, who gave a nod. The assistant went to turn the lights off and Ari noticed the man glance over at something. A security camera, cleverly hidden and Ari asked, "Is the video camera on?"

Dr. Mallard gave a suffering sigh which Ari took as a 'yes' and pointed his gun, pulling the trigger three times. Glass shattered across the cold tile floor and the assistant shut off the lights encasing them all in an eerie glow from the hallway light. The assistant reluctantly returned. "Sorry, Doc," he murmured, to Dr. Mallard.

"That's all right, Gerald," Dr. Mallard stated. "I looked at it too."

Ari watched the interaction with a calculating look. The doctor cared for his assistant, like ever mentor does and Ari was certain he could ensure the doctor's cooperation by threatening the assistant's safety. "How do you alert visitors when conducting infectious autopsy?" He asked, keeping his expression blank.

"We hang a decomposing body in the corridor," Dr. Mallard sent him a surprisingly fierce glare.

"A sense of humor under duress," a small smile touched Ari's lips as he inclined his head slightly. "That's an admirable quality, Doctor." His expression hardened and his tone grew severe, "However, when I ask a question, I want a truthful and immediate answer. So each time you lie, or I suspect you lie," he pointed his gun at Gerald, with a cool smile on his lips, "I will put a nine millimeter, hollow point slug into one of your assistant's ball and socket joints." Ari raised a speculative eyebrow at the doctor. "If you doubt me, I can demonstrate."

"That won't be necessary." Dr. Mallard shook his head, his face paling while Gerald looked horrified. "May I make a request?"

"You would rather I put the slug in you?" Ari asked, knowingly.

"Yes," Dr. Mallard nodded.

"I can't oblige." Ari replied simply. "How do you alert people to infectious autopsies?"

"A lit red sign in the corridor," Dr. Mallard replied, reluctantly.

"Thank you, doctor," Ari's voice was slightly mocking beneath his polite façade. "Gerald, the sign, please," he ordered. "Just a moment. Also lock the doors and bring me a set of greens and breathing gear."

Dr. Mallard bit out. "What is it you want?"

"In due time, Doctor…?" Ari feigned ignorance.

"Mallard," Dr. Mallard replied.

Ari nodded. "Like the famous English A-Four steam locomotive."

"Most people think of waterfowl," Dr. Mallard's eyes watched Gerald's progress worried that if the young man wasn't quick then the man before them would reap some unpleasant consequences.

"Ah, the Mallard ran from London to Edinburgh for decades." Ari replied, cordially. "In nineteen thirty eight it attained a speed of over two hundred kilometers an hour."

"Two hundred and two," Dr. Mallard corrected, unable to stop his country pride.

"A world record." Ari inclined his head in defeat. "Although the Germans claimed it was set on a slight downgrade. Typical."

* * *

**Evelyn had just finished** enough paperwork to keep Paula Cassidy running around in circles and dropped the pen down on the desk in relief when Tony rounded the corner looking slightly embarrassed. "Forget it," he told Kate, firmly.

Kate was smirking, and Evelyn perked up wondering what had gotten Tony so flustered. "Forget what?" She asked, then paused when she realized she wasn't the only one who spot. Her gaze swept to Gibbs, who also shot her a look. Tony raised his hands pointing at both of them with a slight terrified look on his face, "That was creepy…same tone, same expression…"

"Forget what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked, glowering slightly.

"Oh, Tony's bete noir," Kate smirked.

"Ah, it's French for um…" Tony went to explain.

"Nightmare?" Gibbs had to hide a smirk on his face when Tony and Kate sent him a stunned look. "I do crossword puzzles too, DiNozzo."

"Actually my mother taught me nightmare in French…" Tony began, but Gibbs cut him off, "Did your father teach you how to report?"

"Oh, yeah. During cocktail hour, while I was pouring his Macallan eighteen-three fingers, one ice cube-you know, I had to report in about my day at school and just give him sort of a…" Tony froze underneath the exasperated glower Gibbs sent him then continued, "We bagged and tagged everything in Qassam's room after Cassidy threw a tantrum of the case getting passed off on us. There wasn't much there. Koran. Prayer rug. Fast food wrappers. This guy took home from work and didn't empty his trash. He had sinus problems. Bad breath."

"Yeah, probably because he didn't brush his teeth. There was no brush or toothpaste in his bathroom," Kate muttered.

Evelyn gave a disgusted shudder. How could someone not brush their teeth? Images of rotting teeth falling out of gums flooded her mind and she tried not to gag.

"Just aspirin, sinus spray and breath freshener," Tony replied.

"Swab for explosives?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah. Top to bottom. Found minute traces of nitrate in the dresser table. Probably where he kept his Baretta," Tony answered.

"What about a computer?" Evie tilted her head to the side.

"Not even a Gameboy," Tony replied.

"Not even a Gameboy?" Evelyn looked slightly horrified.

"He didn't have a TV," Kate shot Tony a dry look.

"Gameboy is handheld, Kate. You're thinking about X-Boxes, PS Twos, GameCubes, Nitendo," Evie listened off, tapping her fingers.

Gibbs got them back on track. "Gitmo intel said Qassam was to execute a terrorist attack on the Naval base at Norfolk. He's in no shape to tell us how or when… his computer might."

"No computer," Kate reminded.

"What about the food court where he worked?" Gibbs asked.

"Just a keyboard with pictures of food," Evie stated, with a shake of her head. "Though he could have used an internet café. Are there any internet café's in Little Creek?"

"I'll got find out," Kate walked over to her computer.

"And I…" Evelyn stood up from her desk. "Have to go to talk to a certain goth about evidence and bowling nuns."

Tony stared at Evelyn as she walked off towards the elevator and looked over Kate. "Did she just say bowling nuns?" He asked, needing clarification.

Kate looked as bemused as him. "I think she did," she muttered.

Gibbs felt his gut twist slightly as the elevators doors slid shut. There was an uncomfortable feeling of guilt coursing through him, and he didn't like it, no matter how much he deserved it. He sighed, running a hand down his face and got up his desk. If this was how this night was going to be, he was going to need more coffee.

* * *

**Ari walked with purpose** while keeping his gun trained on the frightened Gerald. He walked to the other body slab, and unzipped the body bag without hesitation. His dark eyes raked over the dead man's face. It was Qassam. He commented, "Right ventricle, left atria." He looked over at Ducky. "You haven't done the autopsy."

"It was late. We were due to autopsy him tomorrow," Dr. Mallard commented.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to rearrange your schedule," Ari told with a humorless smirk. "Did you draw blood?"

"Yes," Dr. Mallard replied.

"Is it refrigerated here?" Ari inquired.

"No."

Ari fought a sigh. That made things more complicated. He stated, "You sent it with his clothing to forensics?"

"Yes." Dr. Mallard tilted his head. "Are you a pathologist?"

Ari say the veiled attempt at getting information on him, and ignored the doctor's question. "Where is the lab?" He asked.

"Right above us," Gerald replied.

Ducky thought fast. "There's a stairwell outside to the left you can use," he stated, helpfully.

"Not the elevator?" Ari eyed the man trying to figure out his angle. Any man in Dr. Mallard's position would try anyway to get Ari caught and he knew the doctor was not helping him out of the goodness of his heart. Not that Ari blamed him.

"I assumed you'd think that too risky," Dr. Mallard said calmly.

"Is it an emergency stairwell?" Ari guessed.

"No. That would be alarmed," Dr. Mallard shook his head.

"Surveillance camera?" Ari narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. I answered promptly and I haven't lied!" Dr. Mallard stated, his eyes flickering towards Gerald worriedly.

"You tried to trick me, Doctor Mallard," Ari stated, debating one how to handle it. If he gave in and merely ignored it, it may give the doctor the gumption to try again.

"That wasn't a condition," Dr. Mallard pointed out.

"It is now," Ari told him, darkly.

* * *

**Gibbs drunk the black coffee**, not caring that it burned all the way down. The pain helped him organize his thoughts and untangle all of his emotions. He had let his suspicions overrule his gut feeling that Evelyn was a good person, and would be a great member of his team. It was…the questions that bothered him, but he had saw a side of her that he knew she didn't want revealed.

He had saw a torment, and pain. He saw a broken soul, searching for a way out. Just like Tony had been, just like he had been and instead of taking her in like he had with Tony, he turned her into an enemy inside of his mind. Gibbs looked down at the empty cup in his hand and stood there for longer than necessary.

"Ah, hell," he groaned, and headed back towards the squad room. He had a feeling that he was going to have to break rule number six.

* * *

**Andriod Lust's Stained** blared through the speakers, and Abby bobbed her head to the beat while her fingers danced across the keyboard. The phone beside her begins to ring, and she glanced down. Recognizing Ducky's number she hit the speaker button, she smiled widely, "My Ducky, you're in late. I though you were going home."

"_Abby, turn down the babble," _Ducky stated.

"Babble? You love Android Lust!" Abby gasped in mock shock.

"_Not distorted by a speaker phone!" _Ducky retorted.

"Ducky, you're such a purist," Abby laughed, and turned off the music. "What's up?" She brightly inquired.

"_I need the evidence Gerald delivered last night," _Ducky told her.

"Oh, good luck. I don't have anymore Caf-pow to keep me going," Abby snorted, lightly.

"_I didn't ask for the results. I need it all back, including the blood," _Ducky stated, with a heavy sigh.

"What are you going to do with the blood?" Abby asked, with a frown.

"_Abby, just get it down here!" _

"Wow. Did you get up on the wrong side of the autopsy table?" Abby stated, slightly taken aback by his sharp tone. Ducky never got that way with her. _"Sorry. I have a theory to test," _Ducky came, his tone quieter and apologetic.

"Want to share?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"_Not quite yet_," he stated.

"Okay. Send Gerald up," Abby stated.

"_He's busy," _Ducky immediately shut down the idea. _"You'll have to bring it down here." _

"Ducky, you know I can't do that," Abby's face lost all color and she froze in terror as a flash of her nightmare came flooding back. Terror coiled around her throat, and her heart was thundering in her chest.

"_Abby, I don't have time to deal with your necrophobia_," Ducky sighed.

"I am not necrophobic. Dead bodies don't freak me out," Abby stressed, trying to keep her voice steady. "_Autopsy_ does. Ducky, please don't ask me to do this."

"_You won't have to enter Autopsy. In fact, you can't. We've opened an infectious body,"_ Ducky told her, trying to ease her fear. _"Leave it at the door." _

"I can't even press the down button on the elevator any more!" Abby cried.

"_Get Gibbs to do it. STAT!"_ And the phone line went dead.

Abby stood there with a terrified look on her features, perspiration making her hands sweat and she looked at the evidence setting on her desk. She bit her lip, her mind racing a mile a minute when Evelyn came walking in.

"Hello, Abby," Evie gave a lopsided grin. "Now, you called wanting to talk about some bowling nuns?" Abby turned towards her, staring at Evelyn with large eyes filled with hope. After a moment, Evelyn started to feel uncomfortable. "Abby?"

"Bowling nuns can wait." Abby bolted towards her desk putting the evidence back into the box. "If I asked a favor, not like a normal favor," Abby stressed making a wide sweeping gesture with her hands, "I'm talking like the really big I'll-never-be-able-to-repay-you-enough-"

"Abby," Evelyn held up her hands to stop the forensic specialist's babble. "How many Caf-pows have you had?"

"One…two…maybe a few more than two," Abby said, with a slightly sheepish look. "Okay, look. You know how I had that nightmare."

"The one about the morgue?" Evie asked.

"Yeah," Abby grimaced.

"What of it?" Evelyn inquired, her brows furrowing in worry.

"Well, Ducky needs the evidence back. He has a…theory," Abby waved a hand, with a sigh then looked up at Evelyn with a slightly pitiful look. "And…I can't go down there."

"Where Gerald?" Evie said.

"They opened an infectious body, or think they did so…" Abby pouted.

"So they can't come and get it." Evelyn nodded, then gave Abby a reassuring smile. "I'll take it down there for you, Abs-" Evie grunted in surprise when the other woman leapt at her for a sneak hug. Every fiber in Evelyn's body responded to the touch with flares of warning and panic causing her to tense. Abby pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry," Abby apologized. "I know that you don't really like being touch-"

"It's okay. Really Abs," Evie smiled, after taking in a deep breath. "Just…a little warning next time?" She asked, her voice quivering just a bit.

Abby nodded, before grabbing the box of evidence and handed it over to Evie. "Thanks, Evie," the goth said.

"No problem, Abs."

* * *

**"Am I to believe that?"** Ari looked at the doctor with dark, unforgiving eyes.

"Well Abby, who is unfazed by the most gruesome of forensics, recently had a nightmare," Dr. Mallard explained, simply. "Since then, she has not set foot in autopsy."

Ari tilted his head considering the story, before looking at Ducky's assistant. "Gerald, is that true?" He asked, his tone suspiciously light.

"She hasn't been down for quite a while," Gerald replied.

Ari's lips pursed. "A code word could have triggered that absurd conversation," he commented, drawing in a long breath. He had no room for error, and if Dr. Mallard had alerted the agents, that meant he had little time as well.

"Abby and I are not special agents. We're forensic scientists. We do not use code words. Surely you understand the power of phobias?" Dr. Mallard stated, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Butterflies," Ari muttered.

Ducky stared at the man. "Pardon?" He asked.

"I fear butterflies," Ari stated, his eyes darkening. Which was a lie. He had no fear of butterflies, but he hated them. They brought back memories of Tali…poor sweet Tali. She had meant so much to him, she was his light in the world. She was the best out of all of them. She had life, compassion, innocence despite all she had seen and in one quick second her light had been diminished. Anger boiled in his gut, Ari would never forgive his father for the part he played in his mother's and Tali's deaths.

"Good. Well, not good that you have a phobia, but good that you understand that not a word I said was coded to alert Abby," Dr. Mallard said with more than a little relief.

"Who is Gibbs?" Ari asked.

Ducky paled. "Gibbs is the only other person Abby has told of her phobia. He's also the one person she'd turn to for help," Ducky answered, trying to keep calm. Gerald shifted nervously.

"Is he a special agent?" Ari asked.

"Yes, but does that matter?" Dr. Mallard stated, his jaw clenching. "Look, all I'm trying to do is to give you the evidence so you can do what you came here to do and leave."

Ari contemplated Dr. Mallard for a long moment before turning towards Gerald noticing the good doctor tense. "Have you worked with Doctor Mallard long, Gerald?" He notice Mallard cringe, waiting for the other shoe drop, but Ari would let the man's imagination torture him instead. After all, there were no monster or nightmares worse than the ones we are selves create.

"A bit over two years," Gerald replied stiffly.

"Quick on his feet?" Ari raised an eyebrow, moving his gaze to Dr. Mallard letting him absorb his veiled threat. The doctor's jaw clenched and Ari knew his words hit home.

"He was a miler at Eton. Still recalls all of his races in great detail," Gerald stated, seriously.

Ari shot the assistant a glance. "Your sense of humor seems to be contagious, Doctor Mallard," he murmured, with a humoring smile like one would give a child that had done well.

"No, I'm afraid Gerald took you literally," Dr. Mallard explained, the edges of his mouth tightening in signs of stress. "I have a way of going on about my salad days. He associates "quick on my feet" with my stories of the playing fields of Eton."

Ari snorted. "Do you believe Wellington actually said that?" He stated, a rare trace of true amusement appearing on his face.

"Probably not." Dr. Mallard stated, with a tight shrug of his shoulders. "But most Etonians love to think he did."

"Are you lost, Gerald?" Ari shot the man a look. He used the idle talk to lure them into a sense of security, but he could see that Dr. Mallard was not falling for it one bit.

"'The Battle of Waterloo was won on the playing fields of Eton,'" Gerald replied, frowning.

"Very good."

"Stick around the Doc long enough and you pick up a lot of trivia," Gerald commented, his eyes shining with respect for his mentor.

"Much as I'd enjoy that, I have to decline. So you believe this… Abby was it?" Ari tilted his head.

"Abby Sciuto," Dr. Mallard reluctantly replied.

"Abby Sciuto has really developed an autopsy phobia?" Ari finished his question after inclining his head to the doctor.

"Truthfully…" Gerald began.

"I think your shoulder would prefer that," Ari stated, with a smirk. The glares thrown in his direction told him that his humor wasn't appreciated.

Gerald closed his eyes at the reminder of the danger that he was in, and drew in a breath praying for strength. "I never figured anyone who slept in a coffin could have a phobia, but it's the kind of kinky thing Abby would get," he said.

Out of all the things Ari expected to come from the man's mouth it certainly hadn't been that and the strange thing…he believed him. It was too absurd to be a lie. "She slept in a coffin?" Ari asked, brows furrowing.

Ducky stated, "She's a Goth."

Ari resisted the urge to rub his temples, wondering what he exactly got himself into. His keen ears then heard the familiar ding of the elevator and he rose. He encased him in the shadows near the doors edge, just out of sight. He looked over at Dr. Mallard and Gerald, and told them pointedly, "No tricks, doctor."

Dr. Mallard tried to keep his face blank. "No tricks," he agreed softly.

* * *

**After signing the evidence papers**, Evelyn got into the elevator. The doors slid closed and she stared at the four walls feeling a wave of restlessness move across her skin. She hadn't realized it was going to be this hard. Working day in and day out, side by side, with her father and…have him be nothing but a boss to her. Not to mention, there was a clear wall of distrust that lingered between him and it wasn't just him that was reluctant to tear it down.

"_Sometimes, baby girl," _a faint memory of her mother's voice came to her, and Evie's heart clenched as she fought to hold onto the smiling face in her mind, _"you've got to have a little faith. In yourself…and in the people around you."_

"Gotta to have a little faith, huh?" She found herself murmuring into the silence. This time no words of wisdom that came to her. She sighed, shifting from foot to foot. She had to make the first move. Something had to give, and it wasn't going to be her father, so it had to be her. Though thinking that and actually going through with it, Evelyn smiled bitterly, were two different things. The elevator dinged as it reached its destination and the doors slid open. A red light encased the entire hallway like blood, and Evelyn stared for a moment with a shudder. "Great…now I'm having autopsy nightmares," she commented, to herself. "The only thing that would make this even more creepier is if a killer clown was on the loose."

Her heels clicked against the tile floor as she approached the autopsy doors. The room appeared dark, and without lights making Evelyn frown heavily. With a hesitant hand, she reached out and knocked against the glass. "Ducky?" She called out.

"You can leave it there," Ducky's voice was faint.

"You have to sign. Chain of evidence and all that jazz," she told him.

"Well, I can't open the doors with you there," Ducky stated.

"Right," Evie almost slapped herself in the forehead. "The infection. Are you and Gerald? I don't need to call the CDC or something?"

"Don't know yet. He's got a pustule on his thigh. It may be nothing. Yeah, I'll sign. Cross my heart," Ducky promised. He then added, "I'm glad that you got rid of your phobia, Abby."

Evelyn froze, her heart jolting in her chest. "Yes…yes, I did. I…I'm still not completely over it," she said, her voice tight with anxiety as she realized something was really wrong. "So, I'll leave this here and get back to the lab. See you around, Duck."

* * *

**"See you around, dear Abigail**," Ducky replied. His gaze locked on Ari who peeked out of the window as Evelyn turned away and knelt down carefully placing the box on the ground.

Ari's jaw tightened, and he spared Ducky a glare. "Since when do lab rats pack around guns?" He growled, sliding the door open.

* * *

Evelyn set the box down and made to go to the elevator when she heard the hiss of a door. Before she could spin around, an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back and she felt the barrel of a gun pressed in the center of her back. Her heart was throbbing beneath her breast, and she felt lips on the shell of her ear as a deep, dark voice breathed out, "Don't move."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER! **

**Rrs are appreciated. Whew! I've been updating like crazy on this. FYI, next update might take a while. I'm really maping out Ari's and Evie's interaction which will be the main focus and will set the mood for the rest of the fic, plus the next few weeks of work are going to be crazy for me so I don't know how much writing I'll be able to get in. Thanks! :D**


	5. What Nightmares Are Made Of (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and that's not a lot, so I'll stop this rhyme and save us all a lot of time.

**STORY INFORMATION**

**Summary: Evelyn Matthews came to NCIS with one goal in mind, to get close to Agent Gibbs. But how exactly do you go about telling a man that you're his dead daughter?**

**Pairings: Eventual Ari/Evelyn(Kelly),**

**Looking to be Tate**

**Tony/Evie friendship**

**Ducky/Audrey (Other pairings will appear when I decide)**

**Warnings: Greyish! Eli, Neutral! Ziva**

**NOTE: The medical references as to the brain tumor, inspired a GH storyline as well Still Small Voices movie, so I don't know how exactly accurate that information is for I am not a brain surgeon. For the languages, and other medical information that will presented later in the story are all things I researched from the internet, and while I do try to make sure information is accurate as can be determined some things may not be, so I apology before hand for any mistakes or ignorance on my part**

* * *

I want to thank, Dricsj, Gibbs Girl Kelly, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, Lady Knight Aria of Haven, Notheronebitesdadust21, Probie girl1717, UnknownFlux, cheether, chrissypotter, Leonarange, lexilia, pavinet, torontogirl12, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, wisegirl71301, OzNCISLover, Kendra29, andrewjeeves, Fantasyfictionwriter, XxstarburstmonterxX, alterangirl, cookie62, kc5mzr, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, faith1430709, jbn42, jrfan2383, yadoonkeenjaani, BONES-LOVER-94, FourHorses, IwouldrockJoshuaJacksonsWorld, lauram314, Angel-Lilly16, Captain Kathryn Janeway98, Jeremy Kelly, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, and zebraclrgard for all the follows!

I also want to thank, UnknownFlux, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, Notheronebitesdadust21, smilin steph, bulletproofdeath, Leonarange, torontogirl12, wisergirl71301, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, janno, Kendra29, Hope'sFace, lexilia, Annie016 and andrewjeeves for the favs!

I apologize if I missed anyone, if I did just give me a shout out like 'Mirror, how could you?' lol And I have to say the great response to this story keeps me going, so thank you all so much!

Now I want to give a special thanks to the reviewers! Thank you all so much, you're review give me so much inspiration. I would list you all out, but I'm sick and ubber exhausted. But know I want to thank you to all of you, and I think I replied to everyone…if not PM and say 'Dude, what's you're problem?'

Dude…I've reverted back to my twelve year old self while sick apparently, lol.

**Guest Reviews:**

**Smilin Steph: **No. I won't end this all in tragedy. I hate those kind of endings, leaving things unresolved. No, that's not going to happen. I'm just saying it's not going to be an easy road for Evelyn, Ari, and the team.

**Now onto the chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

'**What Nightmares are Made Of Part 2'**

Gibbs had returned to the squad room, after grabbing another coffee and a talk with the director over the case. His eyes instantly went to Abby where she was pacing back and forth in front of his desk. A fond smile curled his lips upward ever so slightly as he heard her ranting to herself, "There's a way to overcome this. Really? How? Group therapy. Oh, how many people have a fear of autopsy? You're going to be a group of one! Lots of people wouldn't be caught dead in an autopsy room. Very funny," she gave a light at her own joke, before her dark lips were turned downward once more. "Maybe hypnotism. Ooh, remember Doctor Wertzer's class? You still don't know what he made you do when you were under hypnosis. Whatever it was, I woke up feeling refreshed…in his office a day later."

"Abby?" Gibbs interrupted her rant.

Abby jumped, and whirled around towards him with a big smile. "Yes?" She inquired lightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, rising an eyebrow.

"I was having an internal debate," Abby confided, with a pout.

"Mmm. Who's winning?"

"I'm not sure. Oh, hell," Abby toyed with one of her pigtails. "It's the phobic side."

"Still can't enter autopsy?" Gibbs looked at sympathetically.

"No," Abby sighed. "I had to convince Evie to do it for me."

Gibbs's frowned deeply. "Why would you send Evie down to autopsy?"

"Ducky need the evidence back," Abby replied.

"What?" Gibbs shot her a look.

Abby placed her hands on her hips. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice," Abby told him, firmly and wagged a finger in his direction. "He wouldn't say why. He just wanted everything back including the blood."

Gibbs felt a bad feeling brew in his gut. "Including the blood?" He asked, his voice darkening.

"Yeah, it was a bit weird. There's no way to do a blood test in autopsy," Abby's hands dropped when she saw the flash of worry cross Gibbs face.

"And Evelyn had to take it down? How longer ago was that?" Gibbs questioned.

"About ten…fifteen minutes ago," Abby stated, her heart sinking when she realized Evelyn should have been back by then.

"Hey boss. What's up, Abs?" Tony greeted as he and Kate entered the squad room.

"Something's…" Abby began, but Kate finished, "Hinky?"

"Tony, get autopsy on the plasma," Gibbs ordered, his voice brisk and no nonsense. Tony stared, bemused. "TV. Now, DiNozzo."

"Yes, boss," Tony rushed towards his desk and started to type away on his keyboard as fast as he could.

Gibbs then turned to Abby. "Now what did Ducky say, Abby?" He asked.

"He told me to get the evidence down to autopsy STAT," Abby repeated, slightly stumbling over the words.

"Why would Ducky say STAT?" Gibbs thought about the words hard.

"Well, he is a doctor and STAT means fast and medical emergency," Kate stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked up the plasma. "Medical emergency. But what kind of medical emergency could you have in autopsy?"

"Ah," Tony scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know what kind of medical emergency they might have, but boss, we might have a major problem." Tony typed in a few more keys and the plasma screen lit up showing a static filled screen. "All I'm getting is snow."

* * *

"Don't move."

Evelyn's spine tingled with panic, and she drew in a sharp breath. Before she could help herself, she breathed out, "Oh, God. Please don't be a creepy clown."

Ari paused, his brows pinching slightly in bemusement, but he shrugged it off. He whispered against the shell of her ear, silkily, "No sudden movements…do you understand?"

Evie bit her lip, before slowly nodding her heart was thumping in her chest.

"Good." Letting go of her arm, confident that she wouldn't move Ari took her gun out of her hostler. He felt the tension rip through and felt her need to fight back that she was desperately restraining.

"What have you done to Ducky and Gerald?" She questioned, her jaw ticking as he took away her weapon. She only prayed he wouldn't find her knives, and her eyes darted around, trying to think of several ways to get out of this.

"Turn around," Ari ordered. Evelyn gritted her teeth together, and did as he bid keeping her hands placed on her legs in an effort to keep herself from lashing out.

Ari's gaze swept over her as she came face to face ith him. She was two heads shorter than him, and he had to crane his face downward to look her straight on. She was a beautiful woman, with porcelain pale skin and her generous mouth made for men's darkest fantasies were pursed tightly together, as her deep blue eyes stared up at him coldly like she wanted nothing more than to rip his face off. His lips curled upward in amusement, reminded of a tiny kitten spitting angrily. She raised her chin, a spark of defiance and she asked, her voice low filled with warning, "Where are Ducky and Gerald?"

"In the autopsy, unharmed," Ari replied, generously. "And it will stay that way, as long as you cooperate…"

"Agent Matthews," she replied.

Ari smiled mockingly. "Your first name, Agent Matthews," he stated, noticing her glance down at his gun that was in his hand.

She drew in a long breath then replied, "Evelyn."

"Evelyn," Ari rolled the name over his tongue and cocked his head thoughtfully at her. "In Hebrew Evelyn means Life."

"In English, it means the girl who's going to kick your ass," Evie smiled, sweetly up at him.

"How adorable, like a kitten with no claw," Ari smirked, seeing her hand twitch. She was just itching at the chance to slap him. He gestured with the gun towards the autopsy door. "Now, move."

She reluctantly did as she was told and slid the autopsy door open. When she stepped through the threshold, she made out two people in the darkness. "Ducky, Gerald," she rushed towards them without a second thought, relief in her voice. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes, my dear, we are," Ducky embraced her in a tight hug then pulled back. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Fine," Evelyn whispered out.

"Evelyn," Ari called out and she flinched back. His tone filled with a mocking kind of patience that grated across her every nerve. "I'm afraid we aren't finished just yet," he smiled condesendingly.

Evelyn turned and faced him. Ari pointed towards the metal slab and ordered, "Place your hands on the slab." When she hesitated, he continued, "Let me explain, the rules here, Evelyn. I expect your complete cooperation, if not…I put a bullet into Gerald. Now, hands on the slab."

Evelyn gave him a glare while she moved over the body slab, her steps jerky and awkward. She turned her back towards him, and slowly placed her palms against the cold metal, flinching slightly at the contact. She took long, even breaths to keep herself calm as she heard Ari's footsteps approach. His hands ran down her sides almost intimately, patting her down for her weapons and her throat convulsed with panic. She squeezed her eyes closed, her heart like a jack hammer rattling inside her chest and she bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to calm herself down.

"No throw away?" Ari inquired, after not finding another gun. His hand traced up her leg purposefully and slowly, then reached into her pocket feeling her flinch. He raised an eyebrow, his fingers dipping into the pocket and her skin trembled. He slowly drew her badge out of her pocket. "So_ Special Agent _Evelyn Matthews…are you any good with this gun?" He asked, smirking.

"I'd love to demonstrate for you," Evie's voice came out bitter and hard.

"Mmm, ever fire it in anger?" Ari asked. He had one time, and his regrets that the bullet had missed his target and that Tali never trusted him again.

"Not yet," she hissed at him.

Ari's fingers reached into her boot, withdrawing the knife there before continuing back up and let his hands linger longer than necessary to unnerve her further. "Did you shoot Qassam? Did you put that double tap in his heart?" He asked, fiegning curiously.

"No," she replied.

"Really? Who did?" Ari inquired, even though he already knew.

Evie bit her lip. She didn't want to tell this man a thing, for all she knew he would go after the person responsible for Qassam's death, even if Gibbs killed the man to protect Cassidy who had screwed up. Ducky answered when she didn't, "Agent Gibbs."

Evelyn shot Ducky a look. Ari chuckled, "Thank you, doctor." The man's dark eyes fell onto Evelyn and her breath caught in her throat. It wasn't his handsome face, or charming looks that held her compelled in that moment. It was his eyes. There was something underneath the cold kindness that made her heart beat faster. Something that made her blood run cold, and every fiber in her being cry out in rejection of the sudden thought that hit her. "What do you want?" her voice sounded faint to her ears.

"Now that would be telling," Ari gave her a light smirk. "Doctor, is this all the evidence?" He asked.

"From what I can see from here," Ducky nodded. "Gerald?" He looked to his assistant for a second opinion, neither wanting to incur Ari's wrath.

"It looks like all of it," Gerald nodded.

Ari's hand grabbed Evelyn's right wrist, and she jolted slightly. He rolled up her sleeve retrieving her second knife. His callous fingers brushed across her soft skin, pausing slightly when he felt the rough edge of scars. He felt Evelyn take in a swift breath and carefully retracted his hand though he felt a curiosity settle inside of him. But now was not the time to satisfy such silly curiosity, he had a mission to complete. He stepped back and stated, "You may move, Evelyn."

Evelyn straightened her spine, and carefully turned towards Ari. Her eyes raking over him, warily. He was tall, and his handsome face was impassive and calculating as he stared her down. His dark eyes appeared to be kind, but Evelyn had a feeling those eyes at times were anything, but kind. His passion molded lips twisted upward amused, and he arched an eyebrow. "Had a good look, have you?" He asked.

Evelyn's expression chilled. "What do you want?" She asked, instead of reply to his baiting.

Ari however did not answer. "Did Special Agents search Qassam's room? Where is the evidence that was bagged and tagged?" He asked.

"I don't know." Evelyn replied.

Ari just rolled his shoulders, loosening the tension that was coiled beneath them ever since this woman entered the room. He didn't know what it was about her that set him on edge. Realistically, she was no threat. He could put her down before she even attempted anything, so he was not threatened by her physically. Perhaps it were her blue eyes that seemed too familiar and to pierce straight into him, trying to get into places he long thought dead and gone. His nostrils flared as he drew in a breath and turned to Dr. Mallard. "Doctor, please explain the rules to sweet, little Evelyn," he ordered, conversationally.

"If we lie, or he thinks we're lying, he'll put a bullet in one of Gerald's joints," Ducky stated, his old face sagging in worry.

Evelyn's eyes widened in panic. Ari shook his head, "Be specific. Ball and socket joints." The man then casually added, "And you omitted one condition."

"I did?" Ducky blinked.

"Yes, you did," Ari's voice was calm. So calm that Evelyn was reminded of a cat cornering a mouse.

"Oh, yes." Ducky nodded. "We mustn't try to trick him."

Evelyn's breath quickened, and her eyes flickered worriedly between the gun and Gerald. Ari smirked, "Which you tried to do, Evelyn, by saying you beat your phobia."

"But she didn't know the rules!" Ducky protested, and Gerald's eyes widened in panic. Evelyn's breath quickened and her heart thundered in her ears.

"But you did, Doctor Mallard," Ari replied coolly, leveling his gun with Gerald's shoulder. "And you joined the ruse by calling her Abby." Ari went to pull the trigger, and Evelyn jumped in front of Gerald.

The gun went off.

* * *

At the sight of the screen Gibbs immediately got to action. He ordered, "Tony, punch up autopsy receiving and stairwell cameras. Then the building floor plans."

"On it, boss," Tony nodded, turning serious eyes onto the computer.

"Kate," Gibbs called out.

"Yes boss?" Kate looked at him.

"Inform the director that we may have intruders in autopsy and possible hostage situation," Gibbs told her. Kate nodded then rushed off towards the director's office. Gibbs's blue eyes turned on Abby who looked frightened and panicked. "Abby, I need you to think and think real hard…when you were on the phone with Ducky did he sound funny? Anything odd?"

Abby twirled her pigtail nervously, and shifted from foot to foot. Her brows furrowed. "He sounded kind of tense," she told him, nervously. "Like he gets when a test isn't what he expected or when he's worried about one of us. Oh, Gibbs," her voice shook and tears pooled in her eyes. "It should be me down there."

"What is happening down there, Abs, isn't your fault," Gibbs told her, gently. "Besides, we need you up here. I want you to go get the evidence we got from Qassam's apartment. Try to find something worth going trouble for."

"Okay…okay," Abby nodded, breathlessly. "I can do that. I can do that."

Gibbs smiled slightly, "That's my Abby."

Abby smiled slightly then turned and headed down to the evidence locker. Tony rose from his desk and informed Gibbs, "We've got an ambulance outside autopsy receiving, boss."

"Good," Gibbs nodded. "Where's my floor plan?"

"Right there," Tony pointed to the plasma.

"Okay, get me two agents in receiving, two in the elevator here. TAC-one," Gibbs ordered, staring at the plasma . "Show me Abby's lab and autopsy. All entrances and exits." Tony grimaced, looking down at the keyboard and typed in a few things. When he didn't get a head slap, he realized he was doing good. "Give me three sixty. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Go, go, go, go, stop. Right there. What's this right here?"

"A piece of Abby's equipment?" Tony guessed.

"Can it be moved?" Gibbs asked.

"I can try?" Tony asked, unsure.

"Do it. Then I need a drill and a flexible video probe," Gibbs told him.

"On it, boss," Tony nodded.

Gibbs stared at the plasma with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Evelyn had never dealt with this kind of situation and he was more than a little worried. His jaw clenched, he was not losing his agent today. She was part of his team, her and Ducky and he would be damned before anyone hurt his team.

* * *

Evelyn crumpled to the ground, holding her leg in pain. Ari stood there, his expression angered and shocked. If his reflexes hadn't been sharp, then he wouldn't have been able to miss Evelyn. He growled out, "What do you think you are doing?"

Ari was a killer. He made no excuse, had no remorse for the things he had done because killing was what he was trained for, what he was good at. He was nothing else. There was a time long ago where a part of him had wanted something else, but that had been taken away from him leaving him dead inside. Yet, a part of him flashed back to life in that moment when he realized Evelyn had jumped in front of Gerald to take the bullet. Panic? Concern? Déjà vu? _No. _He shook his head, perishing the thought. The woman was nothing to him, and why should he care if she lived or died?

_And yet…you missed, Ari. You missed on purpose. Like you did only one time before…_Tali's voice filled his head in a soft whispered. He gritted his teeth together, watching as the doctor knelt down beside her. "Get up," he ordered, darkly.

"You just shot her," Gerald snapped.

"She has only herself to blame," Ari stated, feeling his face tremble as he stared down at the woman. "She put herself in front of the bullet meant for you."

Gerald winced back. Ducky stared at him, darkly and slightly puzzled as if trying to figure out why he had purposefully missed. Hell, Ari was trying to figure it out.

Evelyn stared at her bleeding leg too absorbed in the fresh new pain to notice the tension growing higher and higher in the room. Ari ran a hand down his face, feeling his pulse throb in his neck. He was threatening to come unraveled, and it was all because of this woman. Closing his eyes, he forced the feeling deep down, and locked it away. Emotions did him no good. Opening his eyes, he glared down at the woman and barked, "Get up."

He reached down, his hand curling around her arm and he lifted her off the ground. Dazed, her hands used his arm as an anchor and he led he to the body slab forcing her to sit on it. "You little fool," he voice was harsh and scolding. "What were you thinking?"

He said the words, wondering if he meant them for himself, or the woman sitting before him. He pried her hand away from the wound and looked down at it. The bullet had grazed a half inch deep and ran six inches wide slash on her inner thigh. If she were lucky, the bullet would have missed her femoral artery. If not...then she could bleed out in a matter of minutes. Ari glared down at her, grasping her chin tightly between his thumb and forefinger with a bruising grip, "When I meant full cooperation, Evelyn, I meant it."

"I wasn't about to let you…shoot Gerald…" Evelyn swallowed thickly as adrenaline coursed through her veins like lightning as the shock of pain wore off. "I'm…I'm trained to take bullets…to take the pain…Gerald wasn't," Evie's simple answer came out on a whisper as she stared at him. Something had changed. His aloof and cool appearance had been shaken…because he shot her? Evelyn didn't understand it for it made no sense. "If you…shoot anyone…you shoot me," she told him.

Her compassion and loyalty and completely sincerity threw him for a moment. It reminded him of a dark haired girl willing to risk everything, but that dark haired girl had gambled and lost. Ari watched her blue eyes stare up at him, no flicker of fear, but determination shining in them.

He didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that she had no fear of him, the fact he hadn't just shot her dead or the fact that she managed to shake him to his very core. Her blue eyes, that he knew he had seen somewhere before stared up at him. They were so strangely cold and detached, to cloak the fear for her friends. But that wasn't all she hid. As a man who used lies and manipulation everyday, he saw the sorrow and pain that she buried deep behind layers of innocence. For a moment, he was tempted to work on that pain, use it, but then he blanched.

That would be like what his father did to him by using-Ari's forced down this reaction. It did not matter what him and this woman had in common. She was merely a tool to be used to finish his main goal. _Nothing more_, he told himself firmly and turned away from her dismissing her from his thoughts. Ari sniffed, turning back to Gerald and Ducky. "It seems you have lucked out, Gerald," Ari stated, his voice even. "You are very fortunate to have such good friends."

"No," Gerald shook his head. "No, I'll take the bullets."

"Too late," Ari gave a shake of his head. "Evelyn shall be the one who pays if you lie to me, so I suggest you be very careful of what you do now. It would be such a shame to have to hurt her again."

But even as he said the threat, his resolve behind them felt like a line drawn in sand. Shaky at best. He forced deep breaths into his lungs and realized this situation had just become even more complicated.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Rrs are always welcomed, and always answered. Pms are fine by me, but if flames shall come, I give as good as I get. You have been warned, lol.**

**I want to throw up my Author Note I deleted.**

There has been some reservations about Ari, and I as a fan of NCIS, completely understand that. He isn't my favorite character either, and I don't' expect my fic to change anyone's opinion of the Ari in the show. Hopefully though you will come to have a love/hate for the Ari in my story. I started writing I knew this fic was going to be an Evelyn(Kelly) and Ari pairing. Now, I want to explain a few things that will hopefully ease any reservations that anyone will have.

1.) Ari is a killer. That isn't going to change, and I'm not going to sugarcoat it. Ari isn't a good man, and I will not make him out to be some teddy bear saint underneath it all. That's just not realistic. However, I will show that a killer is not all he can be. Like Ziva, if Ziva never came to NCIS and never became part of the team then who knows what she would have turned out like. In my fic, due to Evelyn's presences it changes things.

2.) Evie and Ari…a love story? Not sure if what you could call it that at first. It's not love at first sight, far from it. It begins more as an understanding, and forced situations which will become clearer to you as I post more chapters. No, they will not be running off into the sunset and live happily ever after. I plan it to be a long, hard road for them.

3.) Gibbs will not be happy for them. Gibbs hates Ari, and that isn't going to change because 'oh, you love my daughter, every things fine'. No, that's so not happening. Gibbs is a stubborn, protective man and I don't think he will ever fully accept Ari. Will he accept Evie's decisions? Well, you'll have to read the fic to find out.

4.) Nope, it's not going to end in tragedy. I hate tragic ending that's have little to no resolution. It leaves readers feeling disappointed and I've been there and won't do that to my fic or any of you.

If you have any other concerns or reservations, send me a PM, and I'll try to ease them. If I can't, well I hope that you will still enjoy the story and continue to read. If not, I'm sadden to lose you as a reader and I appreciate you reading up until this point.

**Once again, the Rating will be upped to M because of blood, torture and gore (Not Tarentio levels, but enough that Rated T wouldn't cover it) that will be shown in later chapters. I just want to give you all a heads up!**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**


	6. What Nightmares Are Made Of (Part 3)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and that's not a lot, so I'll stop this rhyme and save us all a lot of time.

**STORY INFORMATION**

**Summary: Evelyn Matthews came to NCIS with one goal in mind, to get close to Agent Gibbs. But how exactly do you go about telling a man that you're his dead daughter?**

**Pairings: EVENTUAL Ari/Evelyn(Kelly),**

**Tate**

**Tony/Evie friendship**

**Ducky/Audrey (Other pairings will appear when I decide)**

**Warnings: Greyish! Eli, Neutral! Ziva**

**NOTE: Things I lack knowledge of I have researched from the internet, and while I do try to make sure information is accurate as can be determined some things may not be, so I apology before hand for any mistakes or ignorance on my part.**

* * *

I want to thank, Dricsj, Gibbs Girl Kelly, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, Lady Knight Aria of Haven, Notheronebitesdadust21, Probie girl1717, UnknownFlux, cheether, chrissypotter, Leonarange, lexilia, pavinet, torontogirl12, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, wisegirl71301, OzNCISLover, Kendra29, andrewjeeves, Fantasyfictionwriter, XxstarburstmonterxX, alterangirl, cookie62, kc5mzr, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, faith1430709, jbn42, jrfan2383, yadoonkeenjaani, BONES-LOVER-94, FourHorses, IwouldrockJoshuaJacksonsWorld, lauram314, Angel-Lilly16, Captain Kathryn Janeway98, Jeremy Kelly, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, KrisShannon, Tris Holmes, Jenna Craig, MismatchedSocksandKnickers, jtr1812 and zebraclrgard for all the follows!

I also want to thank, UnknownFlux, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, Notheronebitesdadust21, smilin steph, bulletproofdeath, Leonarange, torontogirl12, wisergirl71301, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, janno, Kendra29, Hope'sFace, lexilia, Annie016, KrisShannon, StarlightShivers, MismatchedSocksandKnickers and andrewjeeves for the favs!

I apologize if I missed anyone, if I did just give me a shout out like 'Mirror, how could you?' lol And I have to say the great response to this story keeps me going, so thank you all so much!

Now I want to give a special thanks to the reviewers! Thanks you guys, I wish I could list you all off right now, but battery in laptop is going dead so it will have to wait, sorry. Anyways, knowing how much you like the story makes me happy and I will give you all imaginary bubble gum which ever flavor you like! Thanks!

I have replied to everyone's reviews I think…if not PM and say 'What's the matter with you? You forgot me!'

**Guest Reviews: RidingAngelxspy: **I know I hate that changing it to M in the next couple of chapter won't let those who don't change it automatically see the updates. But I don't want to give the admin any reason to delete this story and things that will happen in this story won't fit the T rating, so I have to move it up or this story may get axed. Sorry. Thanks, I'm glad you like my story! :D

* * *

**Chapter Six**

'**What Nightmares Are Made Of Pt 3'**

**4 and a half years ago**

**Ari stared down **at the fresh grave, his heart heavy in his chest. There were times he was called cold, and they were right. There were times he was a bastard, again they were right. There were times he was called heartless, and he wished they were right because if he was truly heartless, he wouldn't have crumbled to his knees trying to hold back sobs. Then a shadow fell over him, and it took every ounce of control that Ari possess not to reach up and snap the man's neck where he stood.

"She was one of the best," Eli commented, as if that would sooth Ari's wounds.

Ari just raised his head, sending Eli a vicious glare. "She was the best," he commented, his voice tightening in his rage. Ari rose from the ground in one swift movement, wondering if he had enough time before Eli's bodyguards took him down to put a bullet in his father's face. "That's why you lied…wasn't it? I was a good agent, a good killer but you knew if I found that Tali was my…" His voice broke.

"Ari," Eli began his voice seemingly clog with grief.

"No! You knew that as soon as I found out I would take Tali, and leave Mossad. No matter how much training, no matter how much of a monster I am, you knew what I would do for her," Ari snapped, anger. Years of anger, and resentment breaking through all his control and training in one violent second. "And you would lose two potential pawns in this…game you are playing."

Eli's lips tightened and he straightened his spine. His eyes were narrowed upon his son. "You are not blameless in this, Ari. If not for you Tali would never have been there and been killed."

"Oh, I am aware of my mistakes," Ari gave a bitter chuckle. "I never claim to blameless, father. I know exactly what I am, and I make no excuses. I," Ari took a step forward, "do not hide behind a desk with the façade of a good leader, to pretend to be a better man."

"You could be a better man," Eli stated.

"If better men are like you," Ari said, with a sharp smile. "I'll stay the bastard that I am. And don't worry, father," he added, fixing his jacket giving one last longing look at Tali's grave, "I won't be leaving Mossad. You got yourself what you wanted," Ari told him, with a cold smile as one tear the only one he had ever allowed himself to let out slipped down his face. "A heartless killer."

Eli's face sagged, whether his grief was true or not, Ari did not know. He did not care, not about anything. Not anymore.

* * *

**Present Time**

**Each passing moment**, the warm drained out of her leaving her colder and colder. Her breaths were becoming labored and she stared down at her leg where her hand was tightly pressing down on the bleeding wound. Her eyes grew heavy and she really wanted to curl into a ball and sleep. However, each time Ari moved she was jerked back into awareness and glare at him. The man was hovering nearby her, and kept looking at her while he searched through the evidence box.

Ducky watched Evelyn's pallor grow paler and paler by each passing second and the wound had yet to stop bleeding. His mind went over several possibilities and none were good. "Gerald, get me my medical bag. Over by the desk on the floor," Ducky ordered staring at Evelyn's leg. It was going to need stitches.

"What do you think you are doing, doctor?" Ari shot him a look.

"She needs stitches," Ducky glared at the man, harshly. "Given your medical knowledge then you know from the amount of blood and the area of the wound your bullet most likely grazed the femoral artery. If left untreated, then she could bleed out in minutes." Remembering how rattled the man appeared after shooting Evelyn, Ducky added, "Is that what you want? Her death on your hands?"

Ari's jaw clenched at the challenge. "Perhaps I should put a slug through her head and end her suffering instead?" He commented coolly.

"I don't think you will," Ducky betted.

Evelyn glared up at Ari…and his ghost twin that flickered in and out of focus beside him. Her hand brushed the slab and knocked into a few pieces of medical equipment. She craned her head slightly and caught the sharp edge of a scalpel. Grasping it in her hand covertly, she looked at Ari through narrowed eyes. Drawing in sharp breaths as he drew closer, she prepared herself.

"Evelyn, don't-" Ducky warned, his eyes catching sight of the scalpel. However, Evie was already in motion and aimed the tiny blade at Ari's throat.

Ari's free hand jerked up, catching her hand. "Ah," with the widening of his dark eyes was the only indication that she had surprised him. He held her hand tightly, in an almost painful vice and stared down at her. Her hand shook, trying to push the scalpel into his neck, but he was immovable like a mountain. "Still have a little fight in you, Evelyn?"

"More than a little for you," Evie shot back.

Ari stared at her and she glared up at him, straight in his eyes. There was something there inside his eyes that made her pause. A brief glimmer of what she had seen earlier. An echoed pain, and suddenly she felt like that she knew this man too well. That she understood him too well. And for the life of her she couldn't understand it. It was just some kind of understanding on a primal level, and Evelyn felt her fingers weaken. She struggled, hanging on to her anger and her determination to put it into his neck. Her heart was pounding in her chest as something in Ari seemed to beckon out to her, saying 'trust me'.

Her hand trembled, and her legs threatened to buckle out from beneath her. Ari's lips turned upward in an almost untraceable smile and he gently pried it free from her fingers. He then tossed it to somewhere in the darkness of the room, it clattering loudly. Evelyn's deep breaths seemed the only noise that permeated through the room.

Ducky stared between Ari and Evelyn, his eyes widen in wariness and perhaps a little shock. Gerald stood behind Ducky, shifting nervously wanting for Ari's punishment. Instead, Ari simply murmured, "I'm glad I was right about you, Evelyn."

Evie stared up at him, her blue eyes too wide for her face. _I hope I just didn't make a big mistake, _she thought, swallowing thickly.

"Get your medical bag, doctor," Ari stepped away from Evelyn, and let Ducky rush towards her. "Wouldn't want Special Agent Matthews to bleed out, would we?"

Ducky shot him a glare, but looked back at Gerald. "Gerald, my medical bag please."

As Ducky began his work, Evelyn's eyes were locked on Ari. A confusion in her eyes, and a frown on her pink lips. She didn't know what she proved Ari right about, and that…just left her with a feeling in her gut. She just wished she knew it if were good or bad.

* * *

**Gibbs took three steps **at a time, racing up to MTAC after confirming that all entrances and exits were covered, most importantly the ones around autopsy. He leaned down to use the retina scanner and the doors slid open. He rushed through and saw the Director already in there. "We've evacuated the other coroners, and their assistants. Who do we have done in Ducky's autopsy?" Morrow turned to Gibbs, his face tight.

"Doctor Mallard, his assistant Gerald Jackson, Special Agent Evelyn Matthews." Gibbs answered, and he saw the Director draw in a sharp breath before muttering a curse.

"How many assailants?" Morrow inquired.

"Unknown," Gibbs replied, number of dirt bags.

"Let's find out." Morrorw turned to one of the many people sitting around in MTAC working at a rapid pace. "Start the tapes."

"Yes, Sir," someone replied.

* * *

"**These were a pair **of my favorite pants," Evie muttered, only slightly devastated as Ducky used the scissors to cut her pant's leg off for better assess to the wound. He had a sterilized needled and thread setting beside him, and he kept flickering at Ari who paced agitated through the autopsy floor. Evelyn fought hard to keep her eyes open, and it took so much out of her when she breathed. She hissed when the needle bit into her flesh.

"Breath in and out slowly, Evie," Ducky told her. "It'll be over in a just a few moments I promise."

Evelyn nodded, doing as he said. Then she jolted when the sound of the phone ringing broke through the silence loudly. Everyone glanced at Ari, whose dark eyes glanced at the phone.

"Answer the phone, Doctor," he ordered.

"You answer!" Ducky snapped, viciously. "If I don't stitch this up, and try to stop the bleeding then Evelyn will bleed to death."

"You better answer that call or you'll be working on her knee as well," Ari told him, coldly.

Ducky eyed Ari. "I don't think you would."

"Do not test me here, doctor," Ari glared. "You will not like the results. Answer the phone."

Ducky hesitated then looked at Evelyn. "Go," Evie told him, breathlessly. Ducky frowned, but made his way to the ringing phone.

Ari's eyes lingered on Evelyn. Even close to death, she was beautiful. Her red hair looked crimson in the darkness of the room and fell in front of her wide blue eyes set against porcelain skin and her pink lips parted in painful breaths. At first, he though her trap, meant to put him down, but her expressions were too real. Too innocent. She wasn't trained like him. Ari glance down at the needle and the wound then he made a noise in the back of his throat, and set down the evidence before heading towards her. When he got within touching distance, Evie hissed out, "Don't touch me!"

Ari ignored her, and picked up the needle that Ducky had set down. Then without waiting or warning, he began to stitch up the wound. Evelyn yelped in surprise, and on instinct slapped him. Her palm struck him across the face so hard that her hand burned with pain. Ari took the hit with a surprising grace, his face snapping to the side, but his expression was unchanged. And his hand with the needle was ever steady. He craned his head back towards her, reminding her a snake who had just found an exceedingly stupid mouse and merely raised an eyebrow. "Now, Evelyn that is no way to treat someone who is trying to help you."

"Considering you're the reason why I'm bleeding out, I'll treat you however I damn well please," Evie smiled at him coolly.

Before a scuffle could ensue, Ducky spoke loudly, "Autopsy."

"_Ducky." _Evie's lips trembled as she almost cried, when she heard her father's voice she was so relieved. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath listening to him speak. _"What's with the infectious autopsy?"_

"Purely precautionary," Ducky stated, trying to keep his tone jovial as he normally was. "I'm sure that we will determine if our precaution was needed or not, shortly."

"_Is that why you took the evidence back?" _Gibbs questioned.

"Yes, sorry." Ducky apologized. "I wanted to cover all our bases, least there be something infectious to be found." At Ari's pointed look, Ducky added, "But I'm really busy so I really must let you go."

"_Right, right_," Gibbs's voice came, it was light lacking it's normal bite. He was worried, Evie could hear it. Her shoulder slumped in relief, and she thought, _Gibbs knows something is wrong. We're going to be okay. _Gibbs then added, _"Ducky before I let you go…is Evelyn there?" _

Ducky looked over at Ari. The man debated for a split second before shaking his head. Ducky replied, "No. She left a few minutes ago."

"_Okay. You let me know when I can come down."_ Gibbs stated, his voice casual. _"You got me curious." _

Ducky set the phone back on the cradle and looked over at Ari with a look of pure loathing. "I can't wait to weigh your liver," Ducky glared at him.

Ari just smiled in reply.

* * *

"**Unknown male in autopsy**…" Tony was standing in the stairwell his steady gaze on the autopsy windows. He could barely make out the figures through the darkness. "…wearing greens. Medium build and height," he spoke in the walkie talkie.

Up in MATC, Gibbs acknowledged. "Copy."

"The FBI Hostage Rescue Team will be onsite in seven minutes," Morrow stated, his posture tense and he let out a weary sigh. "We need an eye in autopsy."

"Already working on it," Gibbs told him.

* * *

"**Lie down, Evelyn," **Ducky told her, easing her back on the body slab. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"You know…" Evie joked, tiredly. She felt a sense of nausea wash over her as she shifted to get comfort on the cold metal slab. Ducky stripped of his medical jacket and placed it over her. "Thanks, Ducky…you know, I never imagined I'd end up on a body slab while I was still alive…"

Ducky smiled slightly, before patting her arm. Ari ruined the moment, asking sharply, "Where is the evidence collected in Qassam's room?"

"The lock-up," Evie replied, weakly.

"Which is?" Ari looked over at her.

"In the garage, one floor up," Ducky replied.

Ari nodded to himself. "The same way I came in."

"I don't know how you came in," Ducky merely shrugged.

"In a body bag," Ari offered, simply.

"I hope that it's the same way you go out," Evie glowered at him. Ari seemed more amused by her response than actually threatened and she wished that she enough strength to try to knife him than a scalpel again.

"Is it the same garage?" Ari questioned.

"No," Gerald replied, shifting closer to Ducky and Evelyn. "The evidence locker is in the garage next to forensics. Above us."

Ari pondered this over when he caught movement in the darkness, near the ceiling. _Clever, but not clever enough, _he commended them, then raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Gibbs was putting the **camera probe through the hole in Abby's floor, while Kate was bringing it up on the computer screen. Abby was hurriedly going through Qassam's belonging trying to find the item that held the contagion.

Tony relayed the latest happenings to Gibbs. "SWAT teams on are ready for the word, and the Director's is about to start negotiations."

"Then let's hope we can figure out who this bastard is and what he is after," Gibbs finished feeding the probe through. "Kate, do you have a visual up?"

"Not yet…give me a second," Kate had a frustrated look on her face as she typed on the keyboard. "Tony," she looked at DiNozzo for help.

Tony walked over and took over. "Honestly Kate, for someone who has a PDA this should be a snap," Tony told her.

"You aren't much better with this stuff than I am, DiNozzo," she sent him a tiny glare.

"Oh, but I am. And the video feed should be up, now…oh, my god," Tony's face paled and he stared at the screen shocked.

Abby's hands flew to her mouth, "Oh, God! It should be me down there! It should have been me not Evelyn."

Gibbs's heart jolted in his chest when he saw Evelyn lying on a body slab with Ducky beside her. He let out a low breath, when he saw her move. "She's fine, Abs," Gibbs assured Abby. "She's fine. And you're not there, Abby, because you are needed here."

Abby swallowed, before going back to the evidence. Her hands shaking as she pulled everything out. _They were going to be okay, _she thought, swallowing thickly. Gibbs's jaw clenched as he looked at the man in greens out of place with the unmistakable glint of a gun in his hands. Gibbs picked up the walkie. "We've got one intruder."

"_One intruder_?" Morrow's voice came over the walkie.

"That's all I see, Sir," Gibbs replied. "Tony, zoom in!"

Gibbs then saw the man turn and raise his gun. The shots echoed loudly through and the video went back. Tony cursed, "Shit."

"Guess he knows we're on to him," Gibbs frowned, deeply.

* * *

**Ari knew he only had precious **seconds to spare and pulled down his body bag. "Doctor, Gerald, put Qassam in the body bag," he ordered, his voice dark and serious. A warning buzzer echoed from the corridor. "Now, please. Soon they'll be calling to negotiate your release."

"NCIS does not negotiate with terrorists," Evie tried to sit up, to watch Ducky and Gerald get to move the body. She didn't like just lying there, being helpless and she looked longingly at the evidence box where he had dumped all her weapons at.

"Evelyn, when you get to know me better," Ari sent her a taunting smile, "you won't call me that."

"That's never going to happen," Evelyn stated, darkly.

"Are you so sure?" Ari smirked. Then the phone began to ring, and he looked over at it. "I believe that would be our negotiator."

* * *

"**Eureka!" Abby crowed,** throwing her hands in the air.

"Good news, Abby?" Gibbs looked at her.

"I've figured it out." Abby looked at him, proudly. "It's a variola smallpox virus. That's good news because it's not a flat or hemorrhagic small pox which is always fatal."

"Where did you find it?" Gibbs asked.

"Up your nose has a special meaning for this guy," Abby grinned.

"Good jobs, Abs," Gibbs stated.

"Uh, boss," Tony stated, garnering Gibbs's attention. "Director wants you up in MTAC. They're doing negotiations-" Gibbs was out the door before Tony finished. Tony looked at Kate and Abby slightly put out, "So we stay here then?"

* * *

**"**_**If you just let one of the** hostages_-" Morrow began, but Ari but the NCIS Director off.

"I'm afraid that will not be happening. I've given you my demands, and Director, I've regrettably had to demonstrate the consequence of not obeying my orders. Sweet Evelyn has already lost a lot of blood, I daresay she cannot take much more damage," Ari spoke into the speaker feeling the heat of the glare on his face. He looked up and met her blue eyes.

"_Well then it's important-"_

"When all evidence collected from Qassam's room is in my hands…" Ari talked over him, forcefully. "…you may have your doctor and his assistant."

"_What about Agent Matthews_?" Morrow asked. Evelyn felt her breath catch in her throat wondering the same thing. She caught Ari's gaze flicker over at her. His brows furrowed slightly as if he were trying to unravel some interesting puzzle and Evie had a feeling she was the puzzle.

"She is my insurance," Ari stated, his finger hovering over the disconnect button. "You have ten minutes."

Morrow spoke, _"No, we need more ti-"_

Ari hit the disconnect button. Ducky zipped up Qassam's body and turned to look at Ari. "Let Evelyn go in my place," Ducky requested.

Evelyn shook her head, "Ducky, no…"

"She is hurt, and she lost blood. I may have sealed the wound, but the danger is not past," Ducky tried to get Ari to see reason, talking over Evelyn's plea."

"No," Ari said, shortly.

"Why not? You'll have what you wanted? She is injured, why not let her go?" Ducky demanded, angrily.

Ari cocked his head to the side, then looked over at Evelyn who stared at him. Her blue eyes were piercing, trying to crawl inside his soul if he still possessed such a thing and he couldn't help the curiosity that she stirred within him. "Because Evelyn and I aren't finished. Not yet."

* * *

**The phone rang, breaking **through the tense silence in MTAC. Gibbs looked over at the console agent who announced, "Hostage taker calling."

Morrow nodded, and the console agent hit a button. Morrow straightened his spine, and said, "Hello."

There was a brief silence, then the voice came over the phone. "_Is Special Agent Gibbs there?" _There was a middle eastern infliction to the hostage taker's voice.

Morrow glanced over at Gibbs, and Gibbs answered, "I'm here."

"_Thought you might be." _The hostage taker mused, knowingly. _"You've seen me on video. My turn to see you."_

Gibbs paused, only briefly. "Looking forward to it."

"_Come alone. Unarmed_." The hostage taker ordered. _"…and don't forget Qassam's things." _

* * *

**Ari had ordered Ducky **and Gerald in the back room, and locked them inside. Evelyn watched, her blue eyes boring holes through him. She lay there, her heart racing, terror pounding through her veins as she found herself alone facing him. He walked back towards her, and it was the first time that she appreciated the fact of how deadly he was. He moved deadly, with the fluid grace of a predator like a leopard or lion. Every movement made to lead the prey into a false sense of security right before he attacked.

"What do you want from me?" Evelyn stared up at Ari, her teeth chattering. It was so cold. Too cold.

He stepped close enough to inhale her fragrance, like strawberries and oranges. It was one of the first things he noticed about her. Ari had many beautiful women over the years, but it was always a mission. Always a target, the only true interest he had in them was for the information and the quick roll in the hay. But Evelyn was the first one to pique his interest as a man, not the undercover agent.

He didn't realize how much trouble his interest in her was going to cost him. He had strayed from the boundaries of his mission, had strayed from his orders and would be reprimanded harshly. But he found he could not regret it. Whatever game he had started here with Evelyn, he would see to the end. "We'll soon find out, won't we?" He murmured, leaving Evie even more confused.

* * *

**Gibbs, Tony and Kate stood **in the squad room. Kate looked nervous, but kept her opinions to herself and simply wringed her hands together. Gibbs stood motionless, like a statue, his blue eyes darkening as he prepared him for what he was up against.

And Tony, well, Tony did was he did best under pressure. Babble. "Abby's getting it all bagged and tagged, boss. Aspirin, breath freshener, nasal spray, and tea," Tony informed his boss, his movements jittery. He didn't like Gibbs going down there without back up, but he didn't say anything. "Qassam drank a wimpy Darjeeling from northwestern Kashmir. I prefer the darker, more robust flavor of tea from the brahmaputra area in northeast India where they actually take the leaf and they rake it…"

"Tony," Gibbs fought his twitching lips.

"Yeah, boss?" Tony looked at him.

"You nervous?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. I don't like this bastard having one of our team down there already, hurt and injured," Tony admitted, his voice grim. "I don't like you going down there unarmed and solo."

"He's not the only one," Kate finally spoke up. She looked at Gibbs, worriedly. "This man is going to use Evelyn to get to you, you know that?"

"Yeah," Gibbs acknowledged with a nod. "I know that, Kate, but we've got no choice. Besides, I need you two outside of receiving. This guy's not a suicide bomber. He has an escape plan. Maybe to get out the same way he came in. I want someone I know there."

Kate looked like she wanted to argue further, but she nodded her head. "Alright, boss," she replied.

"So…" Tony dealt with his nervousness the only way he knew how, "You are basically saying that we are someone you trust. Someone you can depend on. Me, more than Kate."

Kate let out a noise of anger, and it just made Tony's grin bigger. Gibbs rolled his eyes lightly and headed towards the elevator. The familiar ding broke through the tense and loud squad room. The door slid open and Abby sprung out of with the box of evidence in her arms, her pale skin looking an unhealthy shade of pale. She held out the box to Gibbs, "I come bearing gifts and one nasal spray of death."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Abby elaborated, "I just really wanted to say that."

Gibbs took the evidence from her, and pressed a kiss on her cheek making her brighten. "Thanks, Abs," he told her before stepping on the elevator and hitting the button.

Tony hollered after him, "So I'm your best man!?"

The elevator doors shut.

"I don't think best man was the right thing to say to someone who has been married thrice," Tony winced. Kate gave the first laugh she had given since this whole thing started, and Tony felt a suspiciously warmth in his chest.

"You two worried?" Abby looked at them.

"Oh, no," Tony shrugged out, with an easy going smile.

"Nope," Kate looked down at her feet.

Abby smiled lightly. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

**Gibbs heart beat was steady **beneath his chest as the elevator lowered deep into the depths of the building. He held onto the evidence box so tightly that his knuckles were white, the only indication that he was stressed. His blue eyes stared forward and he only hoped he wasn't too late. The elevator dinged, and the metal doors slid open.

With a cautious step, Gibbs stepped out. His gaze flickering to the autopsy doors, and with purpose made towards them. His hand curled around the door handle and he pushed it in. His footsteps echoed across the floor and he felt the door shut behind him.

"Halt," a voice called out. "Turn."

Gibbs did that and finally stared into the face that had been terrorizing his team. He was a tall, slim man with bronze skin and dark, impossibly black eyes.

"You're older than I expected," Ari commented, his eyes boring into Gibbs's.

Gibbs's expression gave away nothing, and his blue eyes flickered over to Evelyn where she lied. Her chest was heaving up and down in labored breaths, and her skin was pale. "Matthews, you still with us?" Gibbs barked out.

Evie was silent for a moment, before she got up the energy to speak up. "Does it look like I'm…I'm going anywhere, boss?" She breathed out.

_That's my girl. _Gibbs thought proudly at the sarcastic reply, then his eyes flickered back to Ari who stood too close to Evelyn for comfort. He noticed Ari's eyes widen a fraction before he looked down at Evelyn. She glared up at the man, and Ari's lips turned downward.

Ari looked back up Gibbs, coolly. _So this is where I recognized her eyes, _he pondered this realization. There was nothing in the file of Gibbs possessing a family. Did that mean that Evelyn was a bastard child like himself? A child vying for her father's affection by trying to become him? Just like once upon a time, Ari had once done? Ari's frown deepened.

"Where are the other hostages?" Gibbs asked.

"He locked them in the back room," Evie answered, lightly.

"Now Evelyn," Ari said, patronizingly, "speak only when spoken to."

"I think the reply…I'm looking for beings with an f…and ends with a u…" Evelyn glared at him. Ari smirked, and looked over at Gibbs who frowned at the interaction between the two of them. "Box on the floor. Hands on top of your head, turn around, and walk back to the door," Ari ordered, darkly.

"Not without Evelyn," Gibbs stated, firmly.

Evelyn looked between Gibbs and Ari, her body tensing feeling the air thicken with tension.

"She won't leave here at all unless you put the box on the floor, your hands on your head, turn around," Ari began to repeat his conditions.

Gibbs cut him off. "Turn around and walk back to the door. Older doesn't mean deaf. You want out of here alive?" Gibbs questioned.

"I'm sure Evelyn does," Ari commented, airly. "Don't you, Evie?"

"Screw you," Evie snapped. She was tired and couldn't come up with anymore clever comebacks. Dark spots danced in front of her eyes, and she felt consciousness slip from her body. She wasn't going to be able to stay up much longer.

"So cruel," Ari flashed her a lazy sort of grin.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "I think you do, too," Gibbs wanted his attention focused on him, not on Evelyn. Ari glanced his way and he continued, "That's why very slowly now I'm going to reach into this box and take out of here with two fingers exactly what you want." He reached in and picked up the nasal spray then to Ari's surprise sniffed it. "Surprise," Gibbs said dryly, dropping the evidence box on a nearby counter, "You failed. Mission over. The real smallpox virus is on its way to CDC. Do you want to talk about whether you live or die?"

Ari look thoughtfully at Gibbs. He had a feeling that he was doomed from the start to fail this mission, though the machinations of his father were a mystery to him. He had many theories, the first and foremost was that his father was determined to keep him as a permanent mole to Hamas sending him on mission after mission until he got killed. Too bad for Eli, Ari had no intention of playing any game he had setup. "How far were you from Qassam when you shot him?" Ari asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Gibbs shrugged.

Ari was however not fooled. He knew Gibbs was a deadly man, especially with a gun. And that would work perfectly in his favor. "You measured it for your incident report," Ari commented, evenly.

"Thirty seven feet and a few inches," Gibbs replied truthfully, "give or take."

"Oh, you're a very good shot," Ari was impressed.

"I would love to demonstrate," Gibbs offered, darkly.

Evelyn felt a trace of a smile on her face, as her eyelids slid slowly closed and she fell into darkness. Ari chuckled, "Funny. Special Agent Matthews said the same thing."

Gibbs said nothing, his gaze lingered on Evelyn when she slumped soundlessly. _Damnit, she lost consciousness, _he thought and glared up at Ari.

Ari asked, lightly, "Would you truly like to demonstrate?"

"Yep," Gibbs answered.

"Agent Matthews's Colt Revolver is in the box to your left. Fully loaded. Untampered. All live rounds." Ari nodded to the box, moving away from Evelyn and stepped right into Gibbs' path. "Pick it up."

Gibbs slowly picked up the gun, and checked it himself. Then he looked up at Ari, and asked, "Why?"

"Why not?" Ari simply shrugged. The two men stared each other down, both waiting for the other man to make a move. Then one did, and the other raised his gun in retaliation and gunshots deafened the autopsy room.

* * *

**Evelyn felt a rocky sensation**, and recognized the sound of a vehicle moving. She was in a car? She fought to get her eyes open and she could feel someone moving around her frantically. With deep, and hard breaths, she gathered the strength to peel her eyes open and found herself staring up at a paramedic adjusting an iv attached to her arm. "Wh…wha…" She tried to speak up.

"Save you strength, Matthews," a familiar voice barked at her.

She slowly craned her head, taking in the ambulance with a dissociation not sure it was real then finally her gaze rested on Gibbs. "Boss," her eyes widened at the sight of him. Several things were on the top of her tongue at that moment, seeing him holding his bloody right shoulder and grimacing each time the van hit a bump in the road. But the only thing that came out was, "You look like shit."

A small smile, or perhaps it was grimace that crossed over Gibbs's face. "How are you feeling?" asked Gibbs, looking down at her.

"Like I was shot…" she shot back, tiredly. "And almost bleed to death…"

Gibbs snorted. "Good to see your sarcasm remained intact," he stated, grimacing as the paramedic fussed with the bandages on his shoulder.

Evelyn gave a light laugh before coughing roughly. Her mouth felt like cobwebs and tasted even worse. "Ah…you know you wouldn't have me any other way," she managed to get out through the wave of dizziness. Turning her face, until she was staring at Gibbs right in the eyes, she asked, "Did you get him?"

Gibbs's expression tightened, and Evelyn's heart fell. "He always had a back up plan," Gibbs stated, gruffly. "He just needed someone he could count on to shoot him in the chest to trigger the assault. He was wearing a bulletproof vest all along."

"He was," Evelyn stated, resisting the urge to slap her forehead. "I felt it."

Gibbs's eyes snapped towards her. "You felt it?" He asked, slightly shocked.

"I almost stabbed him with a knife," Evelyn stated, reluctantly. Her mind felt jumbled as she tried to sort out why she didn't take him out when she had the chance. "I felt it when I went to stab him."

"And you didn't," Gibbs commented, his brows furrowed.

Evelyn stared up at the ambulance ceiling, drowning out the ambient noise from the moving vehicle. Her heart beat felt awkward, and she felt tremors rack throughout her entire body. "No…I didn't it," she whispered out. "I didn't…"

The rest of the trip to the hospital was made in silence.

* * *

"**You are in trouble, Ari,"** Ziva's voice came through the phone as Ari drove down the street and pulled down his ballcap farther down as he passed a state trooper. "The heads of Mossad are not pleased that the virus is in US hands, nor are they pleased that you went against your orders. They are deciding on your punishment as we speak."

Ari could careless. Whatever Mossad would do to him, he had faced worse. "I am aware of that, Ziva," he commented, darkly. "I want to know what Eli-"

"Father," Ziva corrected him.

Ari's expression darkened. "I want to know what _Eli_," Ari stated, his voice stressing his father's name, "wants with NCIS. What does he got to gain from them?" Perhaps if he could figure out Eli's game then he could figure a way out.

"Ari," Ziva's voice was filled with warning.

"Admit it," Ari taunted her. "You are curious too little sister."

Ziva made a noise of frustration in the back of her head. "Ari, this could get us in a lot of trouble. You know how father is when we meddle in his affairs," she told him.

"We are in the middle of these affairs," Ari snapped. "I will not be a mindless pawn sacrificed for a cause I do not know. I want to know what Eli has planned."

Ziva was silent for a long time, before she finally spoke, "I will ask around, but I cannot promise answers, Ari. I will call you again, once I've set up a rendezvous point until then…Ari be careful."

"I will." Ari stated, then suddenly on impulse he asked, "Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Get me information on Evelyn Matthews," Ari requested suddenly on impulsive, hoping his sister would come through. "And Ziva? Keep this to yourself."

He snapped the phone shut, and continued down the darkened road with no destination yet in mind.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Thank you all for the support! Rrs are appreciated. :)


	7. Drums of War

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and that's not a lot, so I'll stop this rhyme and save us all a lot of time.

**STORY INFORMATION**

**Summary: Evelyn Matthews came to NCIS with one goal in mind, to get close to Agent Gibbs. But how exactly do you go about telling a man that you're his dead daughter?**

**Pairings: EVENTUAL Ari/Evelyn(Kelly),**

**Tate**

**Tony/Evie friendship**

**Ducky/Audrey (Other pairings will appear when I decide)**

**Warnings: Greyish! Eli, Neutral! Ziva**

**NOTE: Things I lack knowledge of I have researched from the internet, and while I do try to make sure information is accurate as can be determined some things may not be, so I apology before hand for any mistakes or ignorance on my part.**

* * *

I want to thank, Dricsj, Gibbs Girl Kelly, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, Lady Knight Aria of Haven, Notheronebitesdadust21, Probie girl1717, UnknownFlux, cheether, chrissypotter, Leonarange, lexilia, pavinet, torontogirl12, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, wisegirl71301, OzNCISLover, Kendra29, andrewjeeves, Fantasyfictionwriter, XxstarburstmonterxX, alterangirl, cookie62, kc5mzr, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, faith1430709, jbn42, jrfan2383, yadoonkeenjaani, BONES-LOVER-94, FourHorses, IwouldrockJoshuaJacksonsWorld, lauram314, Angel-Lilly16, Captain Kathryn Janeway98, Jeremy Kelly, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, KrisShannon, Tris Holmes, Jenna Craig, MismatchedSocksandKnickers, jtr1812, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams, BrianB1126, calliegirl63 and zebraclrgard for all the follows!

I also want to thank, UnknownFlux, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, Notheronebitesdadust21, smilin steph, bulletproofdeath, Leonarange, torontogirl12, wisergirl71301, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, janno, Kendra29, Hope'sFace, lexilia, Annie016, KrisShannon, StarlightShivers, MismatchedSocksandKnickers, 1956johndeere50, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams, BrianB1126, calliegirl63 and andrewjeeves for the favs!

I apologize if I missed anyone, if I did just give me a shout out like 'Mirror, how could you?' lol And I have to say the great response to this story keeps me going, so thank you all so much!

Now I want to give a special thanks to the reviewers! Gibbs Girl Kelly, 1956johndeere50, and the many Guests. :D I have replied to everyone's reviews I think…if not PM and say 'What's the matter with you? You forgot me.'

**Guest Reviews:**

**Guest 1: Thanks. :D**

**Guest 2: Why thank you! And I love Christine Feehan, she is amazing. Her sister series is my favorite. :D**

**Guest 3: Thank ya very much!**

**Guest 4: Yep, Evie's going to be okay. For now…mwhahahahahahah!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

'**Drums of War'**

"**You got shot!"**

"You got arrested!"

The two women glowered at each other. Evelyn from her hospital bed, and Audrey who stood at that stood at the foot of the bed in her flower printed dress and a ball cap that said, 'Badass Grandma'. "Getting shot lady is a lot more severe, than getting arrested," Audrey sniffed.

Evie shot her an exasperated look. "No it's not," Evelyn shook her head then she grimaced running her hands down her face. "Okay, maybe it is a little, but I mean you got you and your friends arrested! In Las Vegas!" Evie fought hard not laugh, she was holding down the corner of her mouth in an attempt to keep her expression stern. "For what?"

Audrey's face turned red. "Never you mind that," the older woman stated, flustered. "That's not important."

"Oh, I think it is," Evelyn smirked.

"How in the world did you get shot?" Audrey asked, vehemently crossing her arms and looked as stubborn as a bull. "At a desk job?"

Evelyn smirked dropped, and she suddenly tried to look as small as possible. She saw Audrey's stern green eyes narrow, then the old woman took a step forward, looming over the bed at a height of 4 feet and 5 inches, and still managed to evoke fear in Evie's heart. "You are still at a desk job? The job we agreed would be the best and _safest _job for you at NCIS? Because you wouldn't go and do something dangerous? No, surely you wouldn't risk hurting this poor old woman's heart," Audrey stated, her tone sharp.

Evelyn snorted. "You aren't poor old nothing, and your heart is as fit as fiddle," Evie told her, pointedly. At the glare, Evelyn folded and let out a sigh. "I…got promoted to field agent."

"Field agent?" Audrey's voice was light which was never a good sign. The older woman with her red dyed hair, large hoop earrings and oversized couture bag may looked like a harmless old woman…but she was far from it. Audrey had never been afraid to show Evie who is boss when she was a brat and Evelyn could practically hear the lecture already.

"Yeah…" Evelyn's voice was suddenly tiny like she was unsure.

"Evelyn Ann Matthews-" Audrey herself ready to give her 'granddaughter a lecture she'd never forget when a knock at the door stopped her. Both women turned.

Abby stood there, poking her head through the door with a big smile on her painted black lips. "Hey, are you up for some more visitors?" She asked.

"Yes," Evelyn agreed quickly.

Audrey arched an eyebrow, and Evie just tried to look innocent. Abby came in followed by Kate and Tony, then surprisingly Gibbs. Evelyn perked up, and said, "Hey."

"Hey," Tony said, loudly walking over to her bed and plopping down beside her without a second thought. Kate rolled her eyes with a grin, while Abby laughed. Gibbs shook his head lightly, but there was a slight smile on his face. "I got you a card."

"I see," Evelyn took the card. It was a memorial card for someone's funeral.

"They were all out of the get well ones," Tony explained, with a cheesy grin.

"Thank you, Tony," she smiled.

"I got you something!" Abby announced, not to be out done and she pulled out a black rose handing it Evelyn.

She laughed lightly, taking it from Abby. "I'm being to sense a theme," she stated, then looked at them. "You trying to tell me something here? Are the doctors lying when they say I get to go home?"

"You're going to be fine, Matthews," Gibbs told her.

She glanced over at him. "Fine as in I get back to work fine, or that I'm going to be confided to my bed fine?" She looked at him for a straight answer.

"The second," he said, with a smirk when she gave a groan flopping back against the hospital pillows.

"You have to let the stitches heal, honey child," Audrey stated, seriously. "Besides if I have my way you won't be going back to NCIS at all."

"Nana," Evie flushed slightly.

"You got shot," Audrey stated.

"You, who got arrested, cannot throw stones!" Evelyn shot back.

"Evelyn you said you wouldn't do this! You promised you'd stay safe," Audrey snapped, worriedly. "I don't want you do this! Where you can get shot!"

"Miss Webster," Gibbs stepped up and interrupted the rant as each word sent Evelyn's heart rate higher and higher and the monitor was beeping loudly. "Evelyn is one of the best and most capable agents that NCIS has," Gibbs stated, and Evelyn felt herself swell with pride. "I won't say that it's the safest job, because it isn't, but it is one worth doing and she does a damn good job of it. And taking her away from that…well, let's say there won't be a lot of happy people with you and most of them are in this room."

"Wow…" Evelyn looked at him, shocked. "Thanks, boss."

Gibbs grunted. "Don't get used it, Matthews."

Evie's face split into a grin. "Got it boss."

Audrey watched the interaction intently, before glancing around all the faces, and lingered lastly on Evelyn before sighing. "It seems that I have been outvoted…" She met her granddaughter's eyes. "I just want you safe, honey child," she stated gently.

"I know that, Nana," Evie stated, with a nod. "I appreciate that, but I have do this. Please understand that."

The older woman heaved a great sigh. "Well, I don't like it, but I suppose I cannot stop you. You aren't the wild teenager I had to get dragging half naked out of the snow," Audrey stated, with a grin.

"Nana!" Evelyn looked horrified and affronted.

"Half naked…" Tony started.

"…out in the snow?" Kate finished.

"I wasn't half naked!" Evie felt the blush curl up her skin, and settle back into her face as all the team, even Gibbs, sent her an amused look. She then mumbled, under her breath, "I was in my bathing suit." Then she looked at her grandmother, trying to divert attention from herself, "And speaking of wild…what exactly did you get arrested for in Las Vegas?"

Audrey turned beet red. "Not in front of your friends, dear," the older woman tried divert her attention. "What are you names again?"

"Uh-uh," Evie shook her head. "No names until you tell me what happened."

"Evelyn," her grandmother growled.

"Audrey," Evie growled back with a smirk. "Now tell me…" Then she got a sly look on her face. "Of course I could just call the LVPD and ask…"

"Alright!" Audrey relented, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I…was arrested for starting a riot," she admitted, with a sniff.

"A riot?" Tony choked on a laugh, getting up off the bed and offering his hand to the older woman with a charming smile. "Tony DiNozzo, at your service, ma'am. So I'm guessing Evelyn gets her wild side from your side of the family?"

Audrey just sent him a look, arching an eyebrow before taking his hand. "You could say that," she gave him a slow smile. "And it's Audrey, sweetie. I'm too young to ma'am."

"My apologies," Tony grinned broadened.

"Okay, not to interrupt this whole moment," Abby raised a hand looking very curious. "But inquiring minds want to know…how exactly did you start the riot?"

"Well, my friend and I were just wandering around having fun when we wanted into this interesting looking place with a big neon sign and half naked men…" Audrey began, not embarrassed.

"You went to a strip club?" Evie's eyes bulged in shock.

"Yes. They are quite fun," Audrey stated, conversationally as if she hadn't just mentally scared Evelyn for life. "You should try them, Evie. You might find you a nice man."

_Of course. She is more embarrassed about getting arrested than going to a strip club. _Evelyn closed her eyes, and pinched her brows. "How did you start this riot exactly?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Oh, well, I was putting money in this nice young's man thong," Audrey stated, with a wide cat like grin.

Evelyn couldn't help it, she shot Gibbs a 'help me' look, but the grey haired man shook his head. "You asked for it, Matthews," he told her with a slight grin.

Evie groaned, and Audrey continued with her story, "And when I pulled back, one of my rings," Audrey held up her hand adorning several large and gaudy rings, "caught his little g-string and pulled it down. He really did have some nice jewels."

"You got arrested for pulling down a stripper's g-string?" Kate stated, looking horribly amused and shared a grin with Tony. Oh, yes, they couldn't wait to pick on the probie with this new story.

Evelyn looked torn between horrified, and passing out when she looked over at Kate. "Honestly I'm more worried that she knows what a g-string is," she commented, quietly.

Kate held a hand over her mouth trying to stop her burst of loud laughter. Abby had no such restraint and said, "Man! You're grandma is awesome!"

"And your two are?" Audrey asked Kate and Abby.

"Catlin Todd," Kate answered.

"Abby Sciuto," Abby introduced herself.

"What a lovely names," Audrey smiled. "I'm so glad Evelyn found some girlfriends. She is terribly shy, I was worried at one point she'd be a hermit forever." Evelyn groaned, slapping her hands over her face. Audrey continued, as if not hearing, "Tell me, where did you get those shoes? I absolutely adore them. Do they come in my sizes?"

Before Abby could answer, a nurse knocked on the door. "Time for lunch," the nurse announced. "Now I hope that you'll be more cooperative and eat the food this time."

Evelyn glared at the food then the nurse. "No way," she stated.

Audrey sighed, knowing Evelyn did like eating food she didn't prepare herself and knew her reasons for that, but she had to encourage her to try. "Honey child, you need to eat to regain your strength," she stated softly.

Evie shot her a betrayed look, and pouted.

"No, don't you use that bottom lip, young lady," Audrey stated, with a shake of her head. "I taught you that trick, you can't use it against me. Now I have leave, Aunt Bessie is having a fundraiser and already told everyone I'd be there," Audrey didn't looked pleased about that.

"Bye, Nana," Evelyn hugged Audrey tightly.

"Good-bye honey child," Audrey stated softly. "And for heaven's sakes, eat something. I felt your ribs!"

Evelyn sighed, glancing down at the food as if it were evil and was about to jump off the plate and attack her.

Audrey turned pausing to look at Gibbs. She gestured for him to follow her out the door. Gibbs's eyebrows rose, but he trailed after the wild woman. As soon as they exited the room shutting the door behind them, Audrey turned to Gibbs with a fierce expression. She looked like a Viking prepared for battle, a hand on her purse as if she were ready to beat upside the head and her lips were turned downward in deep frown, as her green eyes stared up at him unflinching.

"You needed something?" Gibbs asked.

"You watch her back, you hear me Agent Gibbs?" Audrey told him sternly. "Or so help me you won't have to worry about your murders, or whatever you deal with, you'll have to worry about _me_. I will make you pay if she is taken away from me."

"Understood," Gibbs nodded, knowing better than to mess with a woman when in Momma Bear mode thanks to Shannon.

Audrey's expression softened slightly. "You all are really good for her," she confided gently, looking back in the room where Tony was pretending the spoon was an airplane in an attempt to make Evelyn eat the horrible hospital food. She had a feeling that if Evelyn had the strength Tony would soon be lying on the ground with a good black up if he kept it up. "She was so alone, isolated. Even when around others, she just withdrew into herself and kept the world at a distance. That is the first time I ever saw her laugh and be at ease with other people."

Gibbs's frowned lightly. "Her foster home…the one she came to before you," he stated, lightly, "it was bad, wasn't it?"

Audrey was unsurprised that he had found that information. "The worst," she nodded. "I don't think she will ever fully recover. The…the first month she returned to the homes after they took her out, they just threw her in a room and made no attempt at helping her. Her spirit just decayed…by the time I found her she wouldn't talk, she barely acknowledge the world…even I couldn't completely fix that, as much as I tried." Audrey wiped away a tear.

"She's a good kid," Gibbs tried to comfort her.

"She really is," Audrey sighed. "Well, I leave her in your capable hands, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

It was only when that Audrey was gone, that Gibbs realized that neither he or Evelyn had introduced himself. So how had Audrey known his full name?

* * *

**Here he was once again**. Dropped in the middle of the barren desert, wind filled with sand flapping at the tattered and unkempt tents, trying to bring down another cell. Ari kept his expression blank as he lied down on his cot, using the power of his mind to will away the icy cold of a desert night as the moon drifted higher and higher into the sky.

He had been right, Eli had ulterior motive for making him fail. Now, Ari was banished to one of the harsh placed in the world with the most ruthless people who if they doubted his sincerity would slice him down without second thought. He could die, or bring down the terrorists. Either way, Eli would win and prove himself in the right for 'punishing' Ari.

Ari snorted, lightly his fingers going to the picture of the woman in his left breast pocket. He knew if anyone found that picture of the red headed, and blue eyes woman, he would possibly tortured or killed. But when Ziva handed it over to him, he just couldn't leave it behind. _What are you doing right now, Evelyn Matthews, Gibbs's Girl? _He thought to himself. _And do I haunt you as you haunt me?_

* * *

"**You have made a remarkable** recovery, Agent Gibbs," Dr. Marsters smiled at the other man. "I believe you should be able to get back to work within the week, but I cautious you nothing to strenuous at first. Your shoulder muscles are stilling knitting back together and your arm is going to be weak, and cause some discomfort. I'll write you a prescription if you want-"

"No, thanks doc," Gibbs shook his head. "That's what I have aspirin for," he stated getting down, and headed towards the door after the doctor gave him the papers he had to give to the Director and headed towards the exit when he caught a familiar flash of red hair. His heart lurched in his throat, and for a moment he saw Shannon, then he blinked hard.

It wasn't Shannon. It was Evelyn. And boy, did she look pissed.

"The doctor said I could be released, why aren't I being released?" Evelyn stood in front of a very angry looked head nurse, and look ready to tear the woman's head off.

"You are in no condition to drive home," the head nurse stated, firmly. "You need to call someone to come and get you."

"I ask for you to call me a cab," Evelyn stated. "And please don't say I'm on medication because I am not so high that I don't know my address off the top of my head."

"Why are you calling a cab, Matthews?" Gibbs asked.

Evelyn jumped about a foot in the air and whirled around, almost falling to the ground if she hadn't caught herself on the counter in time. Her blue eyes were wide and she sounded breathless, "Gibbs…boss…sir…what are you doing here?"

Gibbs merely quirked up an eyebrow. "Check up," he replied shortly. "Now why are you calling a cab? Not your grandmother? Or Tony? Or Kate?"

Evie lips pursed. "I didn't want to bother them," she replied quietly.

"Give me a better excuse, Matthews," Gibbs stared down at her with that expression that loosened even the most depraved suspect's tongues.

Evelyn's jaw clenched slightly, before she drew in a breath and let it out. "I don't…I don't want to keep turning to someone when my life messes up. I have to be able to handle things on my own, I can't always have someone there rushing in to be my hero," Evie stated, with a shake of her head.

"Everyone needs help something," Gibbs stated. She gave him a dry look, and he glowered slightly. "Yes, even I need help sometimes, but at least I'm smart enough to admit it. Nurse, it's alright," Gibbs told the woman, "I'll be taking Agent Matthews home."

"And you are?" The head nurse asked.

"Her boss," Gibbs stated shortly. "Come on, Matthews."

Evelyn took a step back, staring at him with uncertainty before hesitantly stepping after him as he headed towards the exit without looking back.

* * *

**The moment she slid into **the passenger's seat, she wished she hadn't. She felt utterly uncomfortable in the silence, which was usually her constant friend and kept trying to come up with things to say. At first she almost commented on work things, but knew that would bring back the uncomfortable mentions of Ari. The memory of his dark eyes, the pain that made her hesitate haunted her completely and she constantly asked herself if she did the right thing.

Gibbs slowed down the car when he saw Evelyn wince, grasping at her hurt leg. He restrained a long sigh, wishing he had grabbed a coffee from the hospital even if it would have been God awful. Evelyn still did not fully trust him, and he didn't blame her. He had made a bad call, and that was solely on him. And he had to find some way to fix it. The car rocked as it made its way up the gravel driveway, and then slid to a halt in front of her house. For a moment they both sat there in an long silence, one waiting for the other to speak up.

"Thanks…for driving me home," Evelyn finally spoke, the words were hard to get out and Gibbs appreciated how hard it was for her to say. Audrey's words from the hospital rang inside his head, _"Alone…isolated…they just threw her in a room and made no attempt at helping her. Her spirit just decayed…"_

He spoke up as she reached for the door handle. "We are a team, Evelyn. We have your six, and you have ours," Gibbs said, feeling the need to state it. "If you ever need help, it will never be a bother."

Evelyn's mouth worked up and down, fighting for something to say, but she couldn't. She just sent him a grateful look, and nodded then she went to open the door. It wouldn't budge. She pushed on it, and pushed on it then looked at Gibbs awkwardly. "Uh…your door hates me and won't open," she informed him.

Gibbs sighed under his breath, "That damn door always jamming."

He got out of the car and walked around. After giving the door a kick and violent tug it opened up. Evelyn winced as she rose out of it, but she looked at Gibbs, amusement shining in her eyes. "So…isn't there like a NCIS policy about not breaking your cars?" Evelyn shot at him, with a grin.

Gibbs sent her a dry look. "You've been hanging around, DiNozzo too much."

"I didn't mean to," Evie defended herself. "But he's like a fungus, he stays around long enough he just grows on you."

"He is like that," Gibbs smiled.

Evie stood there for an awkward moment, when suddenly she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. "What the…" Evelyn stepped around Gibbs and onto the patio path, then knelt down to inspect some of her plants that sat just below the windows to her house. Her fingers reached out brushing the branches with a deep frown. _It could have been the wind. There was storm last night, _she thought looking at the cracked limbs.

"Matthews is something the matter?" Gibbs asked, looking down at her.

"No…no," she shook her head, forcing the tension out of her body as she reached out straight the plants limbs and breaking off the broken branches missing how Gibbs raised eyebrows at the gesture. "It's nothing." She turned to face him again, and bit her lip before letting out a soft breath. "Thank you, Gibbs. I…can't tell you how much I appreciate everything…you've done for me."

"It's what a team does, Matthews," he told her, simply.

"A team, huh?" She smiled, being called part of the team. It gave her a sense of belonging that she hadn't felt in long time. Gibbs turned towards his car leaving her to go to the front door, but something held her back. Evelyn stared at the front door, and looked at Gibbs's retreating figure. She stood there for a second, before looking up at the sky sending up a prayer then she called out, "Hey, boss?"

Gibbs paused, and turned around.

"Do you…" She licked her lips. "Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?" She then hastily added, feeling her anxiety coiling up inside of her ready to spring "But only for like a minute."

Gibbs smiled crookedly, giving a small shake his head. "Not this time, Matthews," he stated. "You aren't ready for that…" He inclined his head towards her. "Maybe next time."

Evelyn let out a sigh of relief. "Take care, boss," she waved at him.

"Take care," he echoed his response back, and got in his car. Evelyn watched him drive off, before heading into her house. She shut the door and locked it behind her carefully. She stared at the familiar walls, letting the sight of them send waves of calm over her and she sighed, "It's good to be home."

* * *

**Ari savored the **feel of water, heated by the high noon sun, as he washed himself clean. Water out in the desert was scarce, and more sacred than gold. To waste it was considered a crime, and one could be heavily punished for it's misuse. He relished the rare luxury is the hellhole, while sorting through his thoughts. The quicker he gained Asharf's, the leader of the Hamas, trust then the quicker he bring the cell down and get back to figure out Eli's game. He rose out of the makeshift tub, and reached for his pants then pulled them on.

He inclined his head as he passed other men and women in greeting while he headed towards his tent. Ducking underneath the flap, Ari entered only to freeze. "_Asharf_," he stated, his voice toneless giving away nothing of his surprise seeing the other man there.

Asharf stood tale, like a desert warrior with two jagged scars across his face looking like the ruthless leader that he was. Two other Hamas men at his side. His dark eyes were cold, and unnerving as they stared through Ari. _"What is this?" _Asharf demanded, holding up the photograph.

It was Ari's photo of Evelyn. Ari cursed himself, knowing he should have suspected them to go through his things at the first chance he got. His mind quickly put together the lie and it rolled of his tongue like second nature, _"Behira was her name. She was my fiance."_

"_She does not look like one of us," _Asharf commented, his finger tracing across Evelyn's face. Ari fought hard against every instinct in him waiting him to lunge and take the picture back. _"She looks foreign."_

"_Her mother was from England," _Ari explained, lightly. _"Her father was one of our people."_

Asharf's eyes narrowed and he jerked his head for one of his men to go forward. Ari forced himself to stay still as the man grabbed him by the shoulders then placed a knife right over his heart. "_Do you lie to me Haswari? You come out of nowhere, with no food, no clothing on you back saying you wished to join us," _Asharf's voice was deadly._ "Why are you really here?"_

"_I am here…to put an end to Mossad," _Ari hissed, as the blade dug into his skin.

"_Is that so?" _Asharf raised an eyebrow. _"And why such…animosity towards Mossad?"_

Ari's teeth clenched together, as he put the right amount of anger and grief in his voice. _"Because they killed her," _he swallowed, as the knife bit even further underneath his skin. _"They killed Behira."_

As he said the lie, Ari held Asharf's gaze never once backing down. Finally Asharf barked out a command and Ari was dropped to the ground. His hand reached up to his wound over his heart. Asharf stood over him, and Ari stared up at him concealing his loathing for the man. Asharf tossed the photo down at him, and stated, "_You will be part of our mission. I expect to see you in our tent for debriefing."_

"_You will," _Ari vowed, reaching up and holding the photograph with great care. It had saved his life, and had ensured Asharf's trust. _Thank you, Evelyn, _he thought to himself as Asharf and his men exited the flap. Now, all Ari had to do wait until the time was right.

* * *

**Eli sat behind his great **desk considering the necessary evils that were in his life. He was leader of Mossad, and a politician, with a great many of enemies some that came under the guise of friendship. He was a hardened, and ruthless man, and as cunning as snake to maintain his position of power. And he would fight to keep it, even if it meant sacrificing his only son.

A knock at the door drew his attention and he straightened his spine, and cooled his expression. "Enter," he ordered.

The wooden door opened and in came Ziva. Her beautiful face looked made out of stone, and her true emotions hidden in the depths of her dark eyes. Eli smiled kindly, "Ziva."

"Father," Ziva's lips tilted upward slightly. She was afterall her father's daughter.

Eli leaned forward slipping into the Director mode. "Report," he stated, looking up at her.

"Ari has checked in," Ziva said, her voice smooth and toneless, but there was a glimmer of pride for her brother. "He has managed to earn Asharf's trust."

Eli arched a brow. He knew one day, the image of Ari would be shattered for Ziva who thought he could do no wrong. The path that Ari had been set on was one bound for death and chaos, he only hoped he would be able to pull Ziva from the same path. "So soon?" He asked.

"Yes," Ziva nodded. "Asharf has sent him on a mission and once he can slip away from the others, he will send all the intel he gathered. Even the location of Asharf's camp."

"This is good," Eli nodded. "But Asharf could slip away by the time we get there," he looked thoughtful. "He must be dealt with before Ari leaves."

Ziva's eyes widened a fraction. "Killing Asharf before going on the mission could compromise his cover. The others could stumble upon him and-" She tried to reason with him.

"It must be done, Ziva," Eli's sharp tone silenced her.

"Yes, father," Ziva's eyes lowered to her feet. "I will send word to Ari right away." She turned, but Eli called out for her to halt. "Yes?" She turned back to him.

"Is there…" Eli gauged her reaction. "Something you wish to tell me?" He finished.

Ziva paused, much unlike her, before she shook her head lightly. "No, father," she stated. "Nothing at all."

Eli was tempted to confront her then and there, but he knew Ziva would eventually come to him and confess why she was snooping into the incident at NCIS. For now, he would merely let it go. "Very well," Eli nodded.

Ziva stared at him a second longer before heading out the door. Eli reached out moving the stack of files and retrieving the one at the bottom. It was labeled: **Evelyn Matthews.**

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**You know I had this chapter done earlier today, but my computer died and I lost over half of it and had to rewrite it! It was crazy. I was so mad…anyways, thanks everyone for the great response.**

**Rrs are appreciated and always answered. WARNING: THIS FIC WILL BE UPPED TO RATED M WHEN I POST NEXT CHAPTER! IF YOU WANT TO CHECK ON IT, YOU HAVE TO CHANGE THE RATINGS FILTER ACCORDINGLY. THANK YOU!**


	8. And the Past Keeps Coming

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and that's not a lot, so I'll stop this rhyme and save us all a lot of time.

**STORY INFORMATION**

**Summary: Evelyn Matthews came to NCIS with one goal in mind, to get close to Agent Gibbs. But how exactly do you go about telling a man that you're his dead daughter?**

**Pairings: EVENTUAL Ari/Evelyn(Kelly),**

**Tate**

**Tony/Evie friendship**

**Ducky/Audrey (Other pairings will appear when I decide)**

**Warnings: Greyish! Eli, Neutral! Ziva**

**NOTE: Things I lack knowledge of I have researched from the internet, and while I do try to make sure information is accurate as can be determined some things may not be, so I apology before hand for any mistakes or ignorance on my part.**

* * *

I want to thank, Dricsj, Gibbs Girl Kelly, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, Lady Knight Aria of Haven, Notheronebitesdadust21, Probie girl1717, UnknownFlux, cheether, chrissypotter, Leonarange, lexilia, pavinet, torontogirl12, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, wisegirl71301, OzNCISLover, Kendra29, andrewjeeves, Fantasyfictionwriter, XxstarburstmonterxX, alterangirl, cookie62, kc5mzr, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, faith1430709, jbn42, jrfan2383, yadoonkeenjaani, BONES-LOVER-94, FourHorses, IwouldrockJoshuaJacksonsWorld, lauram314, Angel-Lilly16, Captain Kathryn Janeway98, Jeremy Kelly, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, KrisShannon, Tris Holmes, Jenna Craig, MismatchedSocksandKnickers, jtr1812, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams, BrianB1126, calliegirl63, leoniebroeder94, CSIflea, MDDC26, Sirius7, amurdock42, byLunaA, buffy1242, Too Hard To Be Called Love, starchild295, swimgeek2007, and zebraclrgard for all the follows!

I also want to thank, UnknownFlux, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, Notheronebitesdadust21, smilin steph, bulletproofdeath, Leonarange, torontogirl12, wisergirl71301, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, janno, Kendra29, Hope'sFace, lexilia, Annie016, KrisShannon, StarlightShivers, MismatchedSocksandKnickers, 1956johndeere50, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams, BrianB1126, calliegirl63, leoniebroeder94, Sirius7, byLunaA, . .Me, Too Hard to Be Called Love and andrewjeeves for the favs!

I apologize if I missed anyone, if I did just give me a shout out like 'Mirror, how could you?' Seriously all PMs are welcomed. :D

Now onto the reviewers! :D Wanna give a special thanks to, Ann Onyme, Ladyalosius, Buckeye Am I, CSIflea, cheether, leoniebroeder94, Gibbs Girl Kelly, and the many Guests! I believe have replied to everyone's reviews I think…if I have missed you and haven't replied to your review, please sent me a PM and say 'What's the matter with you? You forgot me.'

**Guest Reviews:**

**Ann Onyme: **Your review has made my day, and I'm honored that you like my story so much! And I'm honored to be the first English story you've read, and hope that you continue enjoy reading it. :D

**Ladyalosius: **Thank you so much with your praise. I love entwining OCs with the canon, makes a fic much more interesting I think.

**Guest 1: **Thank you!

**Guest 2: **Audrey's knows Evelyn's (Kelly's) past, but how she knew he was Gibbs will be revealed later.

**Guest 3: **Why thank you very much! :D

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

'**And the Past Keeps Coming'**

There was a strange noise. Like a loud rattling that drew her from her nice dreamless sleep. Evelyn blinked her blurry eyes before reaching up and rubbing them. She leaned up slightly, giving a long groan of pain as her leg protested the movement. She glanced around the leaving room where she had just dropped on her large comfy sectional. She swore it was the best thing she ever bought, it was large and the cushions were like a foot thick and filled with soft clouds from heaven. Sinking back into the couch after the noise stopped, Evelyn almost feel back into blissful unawareness when there was another sound. But this one was louder, more violent and Evie jolted off the couch despite the pain that went searing through her body.

Her heartbeat began to quicken as the first signs of adrenaline pumped through her veins. Her mind raced as she tried to remember where her nearest weapon was. And blindly in the darkness, she reached out and pulled open her in table drawn and retched it open, pulling out her handgun. Inhaling deep, long breaths from her nose, she rose off the couch. Her bare feet hit the cold wooden floor and a chill shuddered through her entire body. Narrowing her eyes, she peered against the darkness and crept towards the source of the noise.

She turned down the hallway, and stared at her front door. The noise had longed since ceased followed by the suspicious sound of tires against the gravel road, but even in the darkness, Evelyn realized what it had been. Bolts of dread twisted through her, and she reached her front door. Her fingers reached up and she stood on her tiptoes, brushing the locks that were at the very top of the door. The wood was splintered, the metal slightly bent as if someone had attempted to bust in the door, but the with the amount of locks-fifteen in total, mostly deadbolts-had stopped that. Her stomach churned violently, as the thought turned her blood to ice, _Someone tried to get in…someone tried to break into her home. But whoever it was…is gone. For now._

She knew that it was nearly impossible for someone to break in. The two doors were locked tighter than Fort Knox, and the windows except the large one in the music room had large piece of furniture blocking it's way. But the fact that someone tried? She put a hand to mouth as the urge to vomit became almost unbearable and she rushed to the kitchen. She slammed into the counter, and leaned over the sink before dry heaving painfully.

Perspiration broken out across her skin, she felt tears burn behind her eyes. Her thoughts flashed back to her plants, strategically placed to detect if someone tried to enter her home. She had shrugged it off as the storm, but now…now she couldn't. A light laugh mixed with a hysterical sob tore through her throat, she felt her mind threatening to break and send her spiraling downward. She couldn't help it. The need to keep her home safe, clean, everyone out was deeply ingrained within her after her foster home before Audrey. She shuddered, swallowing thickly raising her gaze and she found herself staring at her phone that was hanging from the wall.

An urge, almost impossible to ignore, to reach for that phone and call Gibbs rose within her, but when her fingers curled around the phone, she lost her nerve. She dropped the phone back into the cradle and proceeded to check every inch of her house before settling with her back against the front door with a blanket and a gun in her hand.

* * *

The trap had been set. Asharf had taken the bait most eagerly, and him and his men along with Ari went to the so called Mossad hideout. But there would be nothing there for them, except death.

* * *

Tony stared at Kate as she settled her things. He wasn't sure what he felt for Kate. Sometimes, it she was just his partner. Other times, he got this feeling inside his chest especially when she smiled-truly smiled-at him that made him being to think that there was something more between them. _Though it would never happen with Gibbs and his rule twelve_, Tony thought with a deep sigh pushing away his inane thoughts. "Hey, how was your date last night?" Tony asked her.

Instead of the gloating and smirking Kate, she instead favored him with a deep grimace. "How did you know I had a date last night?" She asked.

"You talk very loud when you're on the phone," Tony pointed out. "I've been meaning to say something."

"You mean you eavesdropped," Kate snapped, though she did talk loudly just to rub it in Tony's face.

"Guess it didn't go too well, huh?" Tony looked at her, sympathetically.

"He had to cancel," Kate stated, simply and lowered herself into her seat. She proceed to get started with her day, but Tony wasn't through with her yet.

"What excuse did he give?" Tony asked.

Kate shot him a dirty look.

"Come on, Kate," Tony stated, seriously. "Come on, I promise I won't make fun of you."

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Kate asked, lip pursed.

"I wouldn't," Gibbs came out of nowhere like usual making both Kate and Tony jumped.

"Morning," Kate offered quietly.

"Morning, boss," Tony said, quickly before turning back towards Kate. He stared at her, unblinkingly and finally after a minute of trying to ignore it, her head snapped up.

"Surgery," Kate relented. "He said he had surgery."

"Hey, that's a good one! I've got to remember that," Tony smirked broadly. "What was wrong with him?"

"He didn't have surgery," Kate gave him a dark look. "Tony, he performed it."

The elevator dinged, and Evelyn stumbled into the squad room. Her gait was awkward with her wounded leg, but she didn't falter. Dark circles were underneath her eyes, the rest of her night had been sleepless and she felt utterly exhausted. She marched up to Gibbs who was about to sit down at his desk, and set down a piece of paper.

"Papers saying I'm fit for…_light,_" she said the word like it was a curse word, "duty, boss."

Gibbs took the paper. "Welcome back, Matthews," he told her.

Evelyn smiled slightly, because she more than happy to be here. Not at her house. Being in there, knowing that someone tried to break in left her paranoid and jumping at every little sound. "Good to be back," Evie stated, then gave a tiny yawn as she turned towards her desk.

"Jeez, Evie, you look like something the cat dragged in," Tony commented, his lips turning downward as he sat up in his chair.

"And as usual, I appreciate your unusually brand of charm, Tony," Evelyn stated, with only a little bit of sarcasm. The only thing that kept her from biting his head off was the genuine concern in his gaze. She dropped at her desk, and placed her head in her hands, closing her eyes with a tired sigh.

"Evelyn," Kate rose from her desk, "what's wrong?"

Gibbs stopped and looked over at her, a deep frown on his face when she didn't answer right away. She raised her head slightly, and he caught the utter exhaustion and fear in her blue eyes before they went calm. Too calm. She put on a smile and shook her head slightly. "Just…the medicine," Evelyn waved off the concern with a light laugh. "It's making me…" she tried to find a word. "Discombobulated."

"Discombobulated?" Tony sniggered.

Evie raised her head and arched an eyebrow at him, unimpressed with an attempted teasing. He immediately stopped his laughter, and muttered, "Geez, tough crowd."

"Don't worry, DiNozzo," Kate told him. "I'm sure one day you'll find yourself someone just like you that appreciate you sense of humor-or lack thereof."

Tony stuck his tongue out at Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Very mature, Tony," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maturity is overrated, Katie-Kat," Tony tossed the nickname at her, and Kate flushed slightly. Gibbs looked between his two agents and sighed slightly, before sitting down at his desk. His eyes then flickered back over to Evie who was now resting her head on her arms, her eyes weren't close because she was obviously fighting it. Gibbs finally said, "Late night, Matthews?"

Evelyn jolted straight up into a sitting position. "Late night, boss? What late night? I had no late night," she stuttered out, in a half sleepy, panicked babble.

Gibbs was about to question her further, not willing to let it go when his phone rang. With a slight growl, he picked up the phone and answered, gruffly, "Gibbs…uh-huh…alright. Alright." He hung up the fun, then rose picking up his gun and badge. "Grab your stuff," he ordered.

"Even me?" Evie perked up hopefully.

Gibbs was tempted to tell her 'no', but relented with a sigh and a nodded. Evie jumped up pratically beaming, a far cry from the sulking woman she was a few minutes ago and grabbed her gear as Kate asked, "Where are we going?"

"West Virginia," Gibbs replied.

"Almost heaven. "Take me home, country road. "Old John Denver song," Tony joked, then caught himself under Gibbs's stern look and started gathering his things. "I'm going to grab my gear. Yeah."

"Clarksburg," Gibbs informed them of their destination.

"What's in Clarksburg?" Kate asked.

Gibbs's brows furrowed. "Junk dealer… stumbled onto a leg."

Evelyn froze, her expression horrified. "A leg? As in…just a leg? Not a body to got with the leg?" Evie asked, brows raising into her hairline.

"Just a leg," Gibbs said, picking up the most important thing. His cup of coffee.

"We're driving to West Virginia to look at a leg?" Kate looked at Gibbs's weirdly.

"It belongs to a Marine," Gibbs stated simply.

"If you don't have the rest of him," Evelyn began, and Tony finished for her as the two of them shared a glance, "how do you know it's a Marine?"

* * *

Evelyn raised the camera as Tony held the leg up with Ducky for her to take a photo of the tattoo. She was biting harshly down on her tongue not to throw up at the smell and sigh, and snapped the shot. She looked over Gibbs with a speculative glance, "So…you have that tattoo too?"

Gibbs just gave her a look.

"Go take pictures of the crime scene," Evie stated, her smile dropping. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"What have we got here, Duck, other than the obvious?" Gibbs asked the coroner.

Evelyn saw Kate taking the witness statement from the hysterical man, and taking to the local policy while Tony was off doing the laser and sketch. She took pictures of each piece of evidence that was labeled when she notice something flash out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, with the absence of hemorrhagic tissue at the point of injury, I'd say the limb was severed post mortem," Ducky's voice sounded far off to Evelyn, whose gaze was fixated on a man in a black hoodie with a camera in hand. He was part of the growing crowd that stood outside the yellow lines taking photos of them and the crime scene. He was nothing special, except he didn't seem to be taking photos of the crime scene.

"Time of death?" Gibbs asked.

Evelyn cautiously moved her gaze, so she wasn't staring straight at the man. She walked a few steps, then froze her blood curdling in her veins. The man had shifted his stance so his lens was firmly on her. She walked over to Gibbs, and the man's was snapping pictures following her.

He was _taking_ pictures of _her_.

"From a leg?" Ducky looked over at Gibbs, with a shake of his head. "I'll tell you what, Gibbs. You find me a liver in that leg, and I'll estimate you a time of death."

Kate had finished taking the statements, and walked over. Her eyes narrowed on the foot and she pointed out, "What's that wedged in the sole?"

The rest of the conversation was lost on Evelyn who was now solely focused on the man in the crowd. Her heart pounded in her chest, as a feeling of anger and fear. Was this him? Was this person, whose face was a shadow underneath a hood, the person who tried to break in her home? Why else would he be taking pictures of her? The more and more questions whirled around her head, and finally it began too much to bear. "Hey!" The word left her mouth in a deep, angry snap.

Gibbs, Ducky and Kate turned all startled by the sudden shout. Evie stomped forward, shoving the camera in Gibbs's hand missing the shocked look that Kate and Tony shared. "Hey!" Evelyn started towards the man, who suddenly stop taking her picture. "Hey! You!"

The man bolted, and Evelyn went after him. "Stop you rotten bastard!" She shouted, jumping over the yellow line. The crowd parted for her like the red sea, and she dove past them after that man. He turned around a corner, and Evelyn followed, her heart sputtering in her chest as searing burn ripped through her hurt leg. That didn't stop her though, her anger blinding her from the pain.

Her fingers dug into his jacket and she dug her heels into the ground trying to force him to a stop. The man then whirled around, and sent a punch right to her stomach. Stumbling back in pain, Evie blindly reached out, and grabbed the camera strap around the man's neck. Gritting her teeth together, she pulled it viciously. The man gagged, his fingers reaching up to his throat. In the next second, he unbutton the strap sending Evelyn flying back on her bottom, and she hit the ground with a cry. The man walked over and stomped down _right where her wound was_ hard. Evelyn bit down on her lips so hard, she tasted blood, but when the man reached to grab his camera, Evie didn't let go.

"Freeze!" Gibbs voice came from somewhere behind her.

The man froze for a split second in indecision before letting go of the camera and bolting towards the nearest alleyway. Gibbs slid to a halt beside Evelyn, before nodding after the suspect, "Tony, Kate!"

"On it, boss!" Tony said, as the two rushed past them after the suspect.

Gibbs then turned to send a very angry look down at Evelyn. "What the hell, Matthews? What the did you think you were doing?" He demanded angrily, as he reached out steady her as she struggled to her feet.

She didn't reply. Instead, she looked down at her pant's leg that was warm and wet. She reached down, feeling light headed and touched it before raising her palm. Her eyes widened as her hand was covered in red. She gasped out, faintly, "Gibbs…"

Gibbs's eyes were wide at the sight of blood before he cursed out, and he yelled, "Ducky!" hoping the medical examiner could hear him as he helped Evelyn to a nearby bench. "Matthews," Gibbs looked at her, this time his tone less anger more worried. "What were you thinking? Going after that man like that?"

Evelyn's brows furrowed, as Gibbs forced her to bring both her legs on to the bench and lean back. Her blue eyes flickered out towards him, and her mouth worked up and down then she sighed. "He…he was taking pictures, boss," she tried to explain.

"A lot of people were," Gibbs pointed out.

"No. Not of the crime scene," Evie felt herself feeling embarrassed as she was forced to admit why she reacted the way she had. "He was taking pictures of me."

Gibbs's eyes narrowed, then he looked back over at the camera lying on the ground. He got up and walked over picking up the camera. He looked it over and held down the power button, but the camera merely hissed and the picture flickered in and out. It had been broken in the struggle. Gibbs heaved a sigh before walking back over to Evelyn and he knelt down until he was eye level with her. He inquired, his voice light, "Evelyn, what's going on? And no lying."

"I don't know…I," Evie's voice quivered.

"Boss," Tony and Kate has returned, with no suspect and looking worse for wear. Tony stepped forward, "He got away in a black sedan that was waiting for him. It didn't have tags."

"Damnit," Gibbs snapped.

"Jethro," Ducky walked over, his medical bag slung over his shoulder. "What is with all this shouting? Who has been hu…" He cut himself off when he saw Evelyn clutching her leg. "I should have know," the doctor tutted, shaking his head. "We they say 'light duty', and be careful, they don't mean taking flying leaps of police tape and chase someone down, Evelyn. When are you ever going to learn the meaning of _rest_?"

"To remain or to continue to be," Evie shot at him.

"The other meaning of the word, my dear," Ducky sent her an amused look as he knelt inspecting her leg.

"It's not my nature to rest," Evie told him, managing to joke and even quirk her lips up into a smile, "when the is game is afoot, Watson."

"There have never been a truer truth spoken, Sherlock," Ducky chuckled lightly.

"Watson? Sherlock?" Gibbs arched an eyebrow.

"Ah, a little inside joke between Evelyn and I," Ducky explained, with a mirthful glint in his eyes. "It started when I discovered that she was a fan of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle as much as I, and I commented on how much Evelyn reminded me of She-"

"I got it, Ducky," Gibbs told him, not unkindly.

Ducky saw Gibbs gaze on Evelyn, and could tell the man was unnerved. Something had happened, and Ducky immediately got back to the matter at hand. "You've pulled a few stitches, that is obvious, but the extent of the damage…well, we'll wait until we are in the van for that."

"Why?" Kate asked. Everyone looked at her, while Evelyn gestured to her pants. "Right, right," she said, with a self deprecating smile. "Sorry, was having a moment. Do you need help getting there?"

Evelyn felt her face flush and downcast her eyes in embarrassment. She taught herself never to need help from anyone, to be independent as often as possible. To ask for help seemed like admitting weakness. She swallowed thickly, and nodded her head. Gibbs reached out, wrapping his arm underneath hers and helped to her feet.

Evie kept her head down in silence the whole way.

* * *

He let out his breath slowly, letting himself relax. He was hunting, he was in his element and his prey stood all around him. Asharf walked in the front with his two guards, leaving Ari and two other recruits in the back as they entered the ghost camp. There was no sign of life, or that anything had been living here recently. Asharf looked over the wasteland before turning to his men. _"Hasim, Kadar, with me," _Asharf ordered. _"Haswari, Ivakon, Mohammed, scout that way. We will meet back here in ten minutes time."_

_Good, _Ari thought to himself. With the group split up, it made his job of eliminating them all the more easy. He nodded his acceptance of the orders and followed the other two men towards the east side of the camp. They had been walking around for all of two minutes, when Ivakon spoke up his Russian dialect mutilating the Arabic language. _"Is this really a good idea?" _He asked. _"Splitting up?"_

"_We have our orders," _was Ari's short reply, his slowed his gait until he was behind both men and patiently waited for his time to strike.

"_I do not like this," _Ali muttered under his breath, sweat dripping down his face that had nothing to do with the heart.

"_I know it's like a ghost town," _were the last words that Ivakon ever muttered, for Ari slipped right behind him and slit his throat. The man's open in a soundless scream as Ari lowered him to the ground before approaching the other one. Ali turned around, but it was too late. Ari's blade was buried into his throat, and he dropped to the ground, lifeless eyes reflecting the light of the sun.

Ari quickly hid the two men in a nearby tent, although himself to breath for a moment. He didn't not fool himself to think Asharf and his personal guards would be the same. No, Asharf and his guards had been trained for battle much like himself where the two men he left bleeding out in the sand were just men desperate enough to conned by Asharf's and Hamas's cause.

He cut his palm, and used his blood to cover himself as if he had beaten within in a inch of his life. Limping towards where the other were no doubt waiting, he rounded the corner and cried out in pain. All three men jumped, their weapons raised warily. _"Please! Come! Come quick!" _Ari called out to other men.

Kadar was the first to make his way over with Asharf and Hasim behind him. His gun was held up, warily. _"Where are the others?" _Kadar demanded.

"_Dead…Mossad…" _Ari panted, distressed.

Kadar's expression turned fierce. _"Where?" _He snarled.

"_There…that way," _Ari crumpled to his knees holding his bloody stomach with moans of agony while watching Kadar rush off as Asharf told him to wait. But it was too late. Kadar had rounded the corner, the ground trembled with the power of the explosion and the building blew up.

It only took a moment for Hasim and Asharf to realize they had been set up and Ari launched himself at Hasim. The two men tumbled down the large sand dune, Hasim tried to pointed his gun, but Ari twisted it out of the other man's grasp and tossed it away. Hasim threw a punch catching Ari in the jaw, and his jaw rattled together painfully. But Ari had been hit worse and struck back, with a just as equally powerful hit.

Asharf pulled out his gun and started firing. Bullets scattered all around them, hitting the sand. Ari flipped Hasim over and used him as a shield. Hasim's face contorted in agony, as the blood tore through him and Ari barely even flinched as the blood splattered across him. Instead, he leaned back letting himself slide down the hill as Asharf fired the gun madly down in his direction with his shield protecting him. As soon as he could Ari crawled to cover behind a well. _100 rounds. 60 shots at most were fired, _Ari calculated when the gunfire stopped. That meant that he had forty more bullets to avoid. He couldn't outright fight Asharf for the gun, it would be suicide. He had make Asharf waste the bullet, and then attack him.

He looked down at Hasim's body that he had dragged with him, and grabbed it. He could see Asharf's shadow drawing closer and closer to his hiding spot. He took Hasim and tossed him out.

Gunfire ensued them quickly stopped once Asharf realized that it was definitely not Ari who lied dead in the sand. He held his breath, creeping around the well to keep out of Asharf's line of vision. There were several places Ari could have run to. Tents, decaying buildings, but he stayed put because that was what Asharf least expected. It was a daunting game of mouse, and it was anything from fun for Ari. Ari scooped sand into the palms of his hands, and waited for the right moment. _One…two…three! _He sprung up and threw the sand in Asharf's face

The crackle of gunfire snapped through the air, and Ari dove to the side, but not quick as pain seared through his side. He got himself into a building, and reached up with his fingers to inspect the damage. It was nothing more than flesh word, he was extremely lucky for that. Holding his breath, he listened as Asharf screamed calling him everything from a bastard to much worse things.

Ari had heard it all before, so it didn't irk him in the slightly. The only person that had managed to cause offense with words such as those picture sat right above his left breast pocket. He narrowed his eyes, hearing the last of the bullets ring out and Asharf curse. Ari slipped behind several crates, pressing his back to them. The easiest and most efficient way to get this done with was to sneak up behind Asharf and finish him off.

A fight would get mess. Asharf outweighed Ari, and had the superior strength. While Ari had dealt with such before, it wasn't a position he relished being put in.

"_You self righteous Mossad moles," _Asharf sneered, trying to pinpoint exactly where Ari was hiding while wiping the sand from his eyes. _"Play yourself out as heroes and matyrs trying to slay the monsters of the world. You understand nothing of freedom with leashes wrapped around your neck from the second you are born."_

Anger coiled within his stomach, and Ari stomped it out harshly. He couldn't let Asharf's words that hit too close on the nail for comfort distract him. If he let out his anger, it would consume him. Carefully Ari moved in the dark shadows that grew as the sun began to set, and listened as Asharf's voice continued, _"Do you really believe that you are a good man? Doing things for the greater good? Face it, you're drowning in a sea of blood as deep as mine."_

Ari let out a long breath through his dry lips. He never denied he was a monster. He knew that he hand blood coating his hand, some innocent, some not so innocent. However when Asharf said those words, they hit him on a level that he hadn't been aware he could be hit. He hadn't known why it had startled him so, then a memory of a pair blue eyes staring at him with a reluctant understanding. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to center his thought on taking down Asharf not elsewhere.

His eyes snapped open quickly. It was then Ari realized that Asharf had stopped talking, and his voice no longer echoed off the walls. Ari strained to listen, to hear anything and stepped when suddenly a foot kicked at his ankle, and he felt his legs swept out from underneath him. He slammed into the ground hard, and immediately kicked his leg and rolled out of the way as he caught the glint of blade. Asharf launched himself at Ari, lashing out with his knife as Ari got his footing. Ari caught Asharf's wrist with one hand and shoved forward with all his might.

Asharf grunted, as his own blade slide into his side, but the man wouldn't go down. He kicked Ari in the kneecap sending Ari sliding down the steep sand dune. The man took another swipe at him as Ari fought to kept his balance. The blade sliced across his forearm inciting a growl from Ari. Ari planted his feet firmly against the sand and used all his strength to tackle Asharf to the ground. They struggled over the blade, punches and kicks, vicious sounds of battle.

By the time the sunset, only one walked back towards the Hamas camp alive.

* * *

Gibbs stood behind Abby listening her go over all that she had found while trying not to look as worried or as frustration as he was really feeling inside. Evelyn had clammed up, and barely talked the rest of the way back. But he saw it in her eyes. Fear. She was afraid. She had been working with the team nearly three months know, and he had seen her not even bat an eye under the most intense situation. The hostage situation was the first thing that came to mind, and he felt a bitterness fill him that he gotten that bastard.

"So I pulled a partial off our leg that isn't the junk collector's," Abby told him, sipping on her Caf-pow. "Could be the victim's."

"Run it through the military database," Gibbs stated, gruffily before resuming his thinking. Evelyn hadn't outwardly shown fear in those situations. He knew that she had felt afraid, but she had pushed it away just like he did, just like they all did. But she hadn't been able to. She hadn't been able to stop herself from being afraid, after attacking the man who had apparently been stalking her. And that begged the question: What was going on and why?

Abby raised an eyebrow at Gibbs, who eyes were dark in thought and gave a little cough. Gibbs blinked up at her, and she smiled slightly, "So any other body parts show up?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head, then looked down at the camera that sat in his hand in the evidence bag. He felt a whole new wave of anger hit him. Who the hell would be taking pictures of Evelyn? And why the hell hadn't she come to him sooner if she had been that paranoid to realize she was actually being stalked?

"Isn't that a little bit hinky?" Abby shot him a look.

Gibbs pushed his thoughts away and focused on the matter at hand. "It's more than a bit. All we've got is a tattooed leg, a sock and a boot," he stated, fiddling with the broken camera.

"Ah, ah!" Abby smirked, pointing out. "You're forgetting about our interesting little bit of botanical evidence."

"Oh, yeah. That. Yeah," Gibbs stated, managing to find it somewhere deep within him to joke. "Well, I want the life history; family, where it grew up."

"College transcripts?" Abby smiled, the tension in her shoulders easing as the cloud of Gibbs's head parted even if for a brief moment. She hated when he got all depressed like that. "I know. Anything else you need me to do for you, boss?"

"Yes." Gibbs rose from where he was leaning on her desk and handed over the camera. "I need you to pull anything you can off of this," Gibbs handed her to the camera with care. "This takes priority over everything else," he stated, seriously. His agent was more important than a case any day.

"Wow," her eyes widened, as she studied the camera. "Where did you find this? With the leg? Who'd be dumb enough to throw this expensive baby away?"

"It wasn't found with the leg, Abby," Gibbs told her. "It's an expensive camera?"

"Yeah, probably a good five hundred to a thousand dollars depending on the lens and memory cards and other things you get with it. If it wasn't with the leg, where did you get it?" Abby looked up for clarification.

"A man was at the crime scene," Gibbs told her, his voice rough with his anger, "taking photos of Evelyn. I want to know who and I want to know why."

"Evelyn's got a stalker?" Abby's eyes widened.

"It seems that way," Gibbs's brows were pulled downward in a disgruntled expression. He knew Evelyn was about to open up before Tony and Kate had returned. He just hoped she was still willing to talk.

* * *

"You…are very lucky," Ducky told her seriously, pointing the bloody needle in her face very threatening. Evelyn leaned back away from her ever so slightly. "You lost very little blood for such a wound, and only pulled three stitches so you are saved from a hospital trip, young lady, but that does not mean you'll be safe from Audrey when she finds out."

"Ducky," Evie was pleading.

"No, don't you use that pout on me," Ducky stood firm. "You were not only suffering from lose of blood, but apparent stress, and those dark circles under your eyes are a testament that you haven't gotten any sleep. You, dear girl, are in no condition to be here working, what in the world were you thinking?"

"Ducky," Evelyn groaned, "please don't. I'm already going to hear it from Gibbs-"

"Oh, you're going to hear it, Matthews," Gibbs stated, as he walked into autopsy. He watched Evelyn cringe, before slowly looking up at him like a child who just got caught doing something bad. He marched over to her where she sat on the body slab, and placed a hand on each side of her trapping her there. He demanded, his voice too quiet, "What the hell is going on? I want the truth, and I want it now."

Evelyn looked at him, that same look in her eyes when he cornered her in her house. Like an animal debating whether to lash out or retreat, but surprisingly she did neither. Instead, she drew in a long breath and spoke, her voice barely more than a whisper, "I…I lost when I saw that…man. I couldn't help it. Not after…" She broke off.

"After what?" Gibbs prompted.

"Someone…" Evelyn's eyes flickered back to his, and trepidation filled her as she had a trouble getting the words out. She bowed her head, and looked at the floor. "Someone tried to break into my house a couple of nights ago."

For a moment, the room was void of any movement, any noise and Gibbs's expression tightened and he asked, his tone fierce, "Why is this the first I am hearing of this?"

"I…" Evelyn sighed. "I was going…going to call, but didn't want to…"

"Didn't want to what?" Gibbs pulled back away from her so he stared down at her. "Didn't want to be a bother?" He figured he guessed right when she flinched back. "Did you not listen to a word I said the other day? We are a team, we have each others backs. You have ours, what don't you understand about the team having yours?"

"The team part?" She muttered, out trying for a nonchalant shrug, but it fell flat as her body trembled.

"Now is not the time to be a smartass, Matthews," Gibbs shot at her, darkly. "What were you waiting for? Were you waiting until we found you on a body slab?"

"Jethro," Ducky finally intervened.

Gibbs looked at Ducky, and saw the meaningful look that the doctor was giving him, and backed down slightly. He turned to Evelyn, his jaw clenched tightly. "You wouldn't be going back to your house," Gibbs stated, forcefully.

Evie's face went deathly pale. "But…but I can't go anywhere else," she stated, shocked.

"Someone just tried to break into your home," Gibbs snapped. "And you want to stay there?"

"I…I…" Evelyn didn't want to, but she was terrified of being somewhere else. Her home was the only place that was hers, her only safe place. "I have to," her voice was filled with turmoil.

It wasn't lost on Gibbs, and he let out a huff wanting nothing more than to throttle sense into the red head. _Fine. She wants to stay there. She can, _He thought to himself, as he though of a compromise. Sort of. "Fine," Gibbs stated with a light shrug.

"Fine?" Ducky and Evelyn echoed at him.

"Yep, fine," Gibbs looked at Evelyn, his face suspiciously cool. "DiNozzo, and I," he didn't mention Kate, knowing Evie still held a grudge against the other woman, "will just have to take turns staying down at your house with you."

Evelyn's heart stopped inside her chest, and she looked like she was about to pass out. "Boss, I can't have anyone in my house," she told her, her voice sounding off. "You know that I can't!"

"Well, you'd had better get over it," Gibbs told her, bluntly as he marched out the door. "And fast."

* * *

Evie was far from happy as Tony drove her home. She was practically bouncing her seat, shifting every minute as her nerve began to eat at her. Tony kept glancing over out of the corner of her eyes, and stated, "Hypnotist."

Evelyn stopped fidgetting and craned her head slowly towards him, her blue eyes giving him a blank stare uncomprehending the meaning of his random word. "Pardon?" She asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Hypnotist," Tony continued, clearing his throat. "For your fear. You know," he tried to explain, as Evelyn's expression spiked fear inside of him. He felt the back of his head tingle as if he was about to get headslapped, and he had no idea why. "To try to make you forget it."

The idea of having someone put her into some kind of sleep and leaving her unaware was the last straw. "Pull over," Evie barely got out, her stomach rolling.

"Not in my car!"

* * *

Ari was a quarter of the mile from the camp site, and he prepared himself for what he had to do to ensure his safety and keep suspicion off of him. He paused, kneeling down on the sand and picked up a rock. He took in a deep breath, steeling his nerves and fought every instinct and preservation and slammed the rock into his face. A brutal cry was caught in his throat, but he kept it from escaping. Blood ran down his cheek, and he swallowed bringing down the rock on his side.

His heart was pounding in his chest, as pain tore through him. A few more cuts, and bruises, tearing at his clothing and he finished his trek towards the camp.

Ari gave the story, of the trap and the betrayal. The suspicion hovered over him and he was held many hours without food or water until they discovered the 'evidence' that another man was Mossad. The man denied it, and of course he was innocent, but the evidence Ari had planted damned the man to a quick death. As Marta set a plate of food and brought him water, while giving him a come hither smile, he thought to himself, _I'm still alive, Father. And you may think me a pawn now, but I have a game of my own. _

As soon as Ari hit the states, he would begin his plan to ruin Eli David and escape Mossad's grasp once and for all.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be mixing that with your meds?" Tony pointed at the bottle of NyQuil that Evelyn took a huge gulp of before they entered her house.

"How should I know? I'm not a doctor," Evie shrugged, with only a tiny bit off worry. She just knew that it would make her tired, relax her and maybe, just maybe she would get through the first night without having a mental breakdown. She closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath letting it flow through her before slowly releasing it and mechanically going through her day.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, following after her. She had moved across the path, he could tell from the way she walked this was a path she took everyday. _So OCD on top of phobia, _Tony had suspected that for a while now. The woman had to kept her desk straightened and clean, meticulously so.

"Checking everything," Evie replied, walking around the house with Tony trudging after.

"You do this all the time?" Tony asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yep," she nodded. Tony filed that little bit of information away to tell Gibbs while silently following Evelyn through out her whole procedure. She checked all the windows, plants, she even went out and checked the lake house making sure it was secure before they finally stepped up towards the house. The front door loomed over her and she felt bile touch the back of her tongue, perspiration break across her skin as she felt rooted to the spot unable to move forward.

Tony's lingering presence made the situation all the more real, and she could sense him watching her. She felt a sigh ripple through her, and looked down at the NyQuil bottle in her hand cursing it slightly, _God…I should got the bourbon._

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER! Originally I was going to make this chapter longer, but I felt that I needed more than one chapter to expand on Evie's past and Ari's troubles and how it will all come together! Thank you for all your support, readers!**

**Rrs are always welcomed, and always replied too. :D**


	9. Photograph

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and that's not a lot, so I'll stop this rhyme and save us all a lot of time.

**STORY INFORMATION**

**Summary: Evelyn Matthews came to NCIS with one goal in mind, to get close to Agent Gibbs. But how exactly do you go about telling a man that you're his dead daughter?**

**Pairings: EVENTUAL Ari/Evelyn(Kelly),**

**Tate**

**Tony/Evie friendship**

**Ducky/Audrey (Other pairings will appear when I decide)**

**Warnings: Greyish! Eli, Neutral! Ziva**

**NOTE: Things I lack knowledge of I have researched from the internet, and while I do try to make sure information is accurate as can be determined some things may not be, so I apology before hand for any mistakes or ignorance on my part.**

I want to thank, Dricsj, Gibbs Girl Kelly, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, Lady Knight Aria of Haven, Notheronebitesdadust21, Probie girl1717, UnknownFlux, cheether, chrissypotter, Leonarange, lexilia, pavinet, torontogirl12, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, wisegirl71301, OzNCISLover, Kendra29, andrewjeeves, Fantasyfictionwriter, XxstarburstmonterxX, alterangirl, cookie62, kc5mzr, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, faith1430709, jbn42, jrfan2383, yadoonkeenjaani, BONES-LOVER-94, FourHorses, IwouldrockJoshuaJacksonsWorld, lauram314, Angel-Lilly16, Captain Kathryn Janeway98, Jeremy Kelly, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, KrisShannon, Tris Holmes, Jenna Craig, MismatchedSocksandKnickers, jtr1812, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams, BrianB1126, calliegirl63, leoniebroeder94, CSIflea, MDDC26, Sirius7, amurdock42, byLunaA, buffy1242, Too Hard To Be Called Love, starchild295, swimgeek2007, Lady Isabelle Black, vampireacademyrulz797, Arkansas Sweetheart and zebraclrgard for all the follows!

I also want to thank, UnknownFlux, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, Notheronebitesdadust21, smilin steph, bulletproofdeath, Leonarange, torontogirl12, wisergirl71301, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, janno, Kendra29, Hope'sFace, lexilia, Annie016, KrisShannon, StarlightShivers, MismatchedSocksandKnickers, 1956johndeere50, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams, BrianB1126, calliegirl63, leoniebroeder94, Sirius7, byLunaA, SecretsAreHiddenByMe, Too Hard to Be Called Love and andrewjeeves for the favs!

I apologize if I missed anyone, if I did just give me a shout out like 'Mirror, how could you?' Seriously all PMs are welcomed. :D

Wanna give a special thanks to, OzNCISlover, Buckeye Am I, smilin steph, Too Hard To Be Called Love, CSIflea, torontogirl12, ByLunaA, and Guest! I believe have replied to everyone's reviews I think…if I have missed you and haven't replied to your review, please sent me a PM and say 'What's the matter with you? You forgot me.

**Guest Reviews:**

**Guest: Ah, thank you. I'm so happy that my story makes you day and hope that you will continue to enjoy it. You'll be seeing more of the NCIS episodes in each chapter, want to keep everything together. :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

'**Photograph'**

Evelyn moved the whisk around rapidly through the bowl in a swirling motion. The NyQuil hadn't worked, and when she thought about getting something stronger, Tony put his foot down. She glowered up at him grudgingly, and now was baking and cooking everything she could think of as a distraction to her from the waves of anxiety tugging at her chest painfully. With deep even breaths, she poured the batter into the baking pan. When she ran out of ingredients she was going to have to think of something else. Perhaps she'd go hide in the music room, though she didn't like the thought of leaving Tony to go about snooping. _And yes_, she thought watching him inspect the pictures on the counter with curiosity, _he would. _It was just his nature, and while Evelyn understood that, she didn't want him poking around sending her into another panic attack like she had on Gibbs.

Tony sent her a sympathetic look at her seeing the tremor rush through her. He knew she was holding back a lot of pain, he knew the moment he saw her that she was a kindred spirit. He only hoped that she would open up to someone soon. Covering his worry with his signature smirk, he gestured to her brownie batter covered apron that said 'Smile. It's the Second Best Thing You Can Do With Your Mouth.' "Trying to give Betty Crocker a run for her money?" He asked.

Despite the burn of panic tears in her eyes, she felt her lips curl into a slight smile. "Yes," she said, her flat tone finally regaining some sense of life. "It always been my dream to have on an apron and make triple chocolate brownies for the rest of my life."

"Triple chocolate?" Tony's eyebrows rose intrigued.

"Brownies with chocolate chips, and a fudge topping. Audrey used to make them for me at Christmas time," Evie explained, lightly as she shoved the second pan into the oven. "Or when I was upset."

"My grandparents just used to pat my head and then ask me to make them a drink," Tony offered up, studying her slightly. "I got an 'I love you' if I did a really good job."

Evelyn looked at him. "No offense…they don't sound like good grandparents," she told him, quietly.

"They weren't," Tony stated, honestly. "But they were better than my parents. Now, that's a story I don't want to get into."

There was a beat. "Why are you telling me this?" Evie asked, her head rising to look him in the eye. Her expression was so stark and vulnerable that it tugged on Tony's heart strings.

"Because we're all screwed up," Tony shrugged. "And sometimes it takes someone screwed up to understand that."

Her eyes softened, and the first genuine, true smile crossed her lips. "I suppose so," Evie nodded, then paused. "I think this is the most normal moment I've ever had with a person in my home," she said that, and all her calm evaporated as the words reminded exactly what was going on. Her eyes widened a fraction, and her heart was wildly pounding in her chest.

Tony took a step back. "Do you need any help? Need me to do anything?" He asked, worriedly.

_Get out. _Was the callous reply that almost escaped her lips, but another fear washed over her. She didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want anyone here either. _I am so screwed up, _she thought holding her breath for a moment. It only hurt when she was breathing. When she held her breath, she could pretend for a moment that everything was okay. When she found her voice, she managed to get out, "I…I just need…a moment…" Then she bolted towards the nearest bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

Tony winced when he heard the sound of retching coming from inside. _Yep…things are not going smoothly, _he thought with a sigh and reached for his phone. He needed to call Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs walked behind Abby who was furiously typing away on the computer. "What do you got, Ab?" He asked, and he watched the goth jump about a foot in the air in fright.

She whirled around, pig tails flying and a hand to her heart. She sent him a half-hearted scowl, "I need to get you a bell."

"A bell?" His lips tilted upward amused.

"So I can hear you when you try to sneak up on me again," Abby stated, placing her hands on her hips. "Why do you sneak up on people like that?"

"All part of my charm," Gibbs replied, with a light shrug. "What do you have?" He repeated when Abby grinned.

"You mean other than this guy has a such a big foot that I could wear his sock as a leg warmer?" She sent him a grin, a slightly naughty edge to it.

"What are you implying, Abby?" Gibbs asked, knowingly.

Her grin broadened. "You know what they say about guys with big hands and big feet?" She laughed. "They are clowns."

A bit of laughter slipped through his lips before he could help it. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Nope, not-" The computer behind her beep. "What excellent timing," she turned around and started typing away on the computer. "That camera you brought in?"

"Yeah?" Gibbs's slipped off and he straightened his spine, eyes narrowing in seriousness.

"I've managed to pull some things off of it," Abby informed him. "Not everything yet. It was seriously busted so it's going to take a while to piece back some of the information. It's like one giant puzzle…one giant, hugely broken messed up puzzle-"

"Abby," Gibbs said, to get her back on track.

"Right," Abby nodded, and pulled up what she found. "Wow…that's a lot of pictures."

_And they were all of Evelyn, _Gibbs realized grimly. Pictures of her going to the grocery store, to the beach, one of her on a sail boat with a wistful look on her face, but in none of the photos was she smiling. Instead there was aloof cool look, or one decidedly lost. A mask that seemed permitted attached to her face. "How many are there?" Gibbs asked, roughly.

"A couple hundred," Abby stated. "There is still a lot that still on the camera that I have yet to be able to get off."

"Can you run them back and see how long ago they started?" Gibbs asked, his brows furrowed in worry.

"I can try," Abby hit a few keys. "Well, the pictures go back…wow. That's…that's a long time."

"How long, Abs?" Gibbs inquired coming to halt beside her.

"The earliest photo is from six years ago," Abby looked at him, worry in her hazel eyes. Her and Evelyn grew close, especially when Evie started teaching Abby to play the violin. Other than Kate, Evelyn was the only other girlfriend Abby had that didn't judge her by her clothes.

"Pull it up," Gibbs ordered.

Abby did as she was bid and pulled up the oldest picture, and Gibbs stared at it with his stomach turning violently.

Evelyn stood there, looking utterly miserable dressed as Tinkerbell with a young man, and young woman on either side of her. In the background he could make out Halloween lights and even a jack lantern. And her young eyes just looked up at the camera pleadingly. There was something utterly familiar about her face, and Gibbs felt his stomach lurch painfully. She was young, probably fourteen at the most, and the look on her face…It just wasn't right. A kid should have the time of her life on Halloween, but Evie's picture there were near tears in her eyes as if she wanted nothing more than to pull free from the two people flanking her sides and run. Many conclusions jumped to mind, and none were pleasant.

"Gibbs," Abby told him, seriously. "There is something else you should know."

"What?" He asked.

"These handful of pictures may be six years old," Abby pointed out, "but the camera is only came out a year ago. I know that the person who owned it could have backed up his old photos onto the memory card, but why do that when you have a computer? And why so few old ones and so many new ones? Something about this is…hinky," Abby frowned unsure.

His frown deepened. "Go through the photos, anyone who isn't Evelyn, run their faces through our database. I want names by the end of the day."

"Gibbs, I don't' know if I can-" Abby looked at him worriedly.

"Get Kate to help you," he said, reaching down as his cellphone rang. He caught site of DiNozzo's number, and immediately flipped it open. "Tony," he tried to keep the anxiousness out of his voice.

"_Boss…I may need a little bit of help."_

* * *

Eventually, exhaustion won over her fear and Evelyn stumbled towards her couch and pulled the cover around her tightly. Tony hesitated in the door way, before he walked in. He took a moment before settling down on the couch choosing the seat further away from her. She didn't take it personally, she knew that he was trying to walk on eggshells, and it was really her fault they were there in the first place. After a moment, they were lost in silence then finally Tony sighed. "Gibbs will be here soon to take over," he told her, quietly.

Evelyn drew in a shaky breath as a wince contorted her features. She looked up at Tony, her expression one of regret. "I'm sorry…I'm not a very good host, am I?" Evie gave a self-deprecating laugh before resuming staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm sure you have your reasons," Tony told her.

"…sometimes I think I do," her voice was soft, so soft that he didn't think she had actually spoken. "Other times, they feel like flimsy excuses."

Minutes ticked by, again the two couldn't seem to find anything to feel the silence until Tony spotted something. He pointed a finger towards the television or more specifically the grey box underneath it. "Is that a Nitendo?"

* * *

Blue eyes stared up at him with life, with care. But it was a look at the camera, not at him, but holding the photo, Ari let himself believe the smile was meant for him. Something he hadn't aloud himself to do for a very, very long time. Not since his boyhood. He leaned back in his chair, and pulled out his phone when it rang. He opened it, and greeted, "Shalom, Ziva."

"_Shalom, Ari," _Ziva replied. _"I take it that all is well?"_

"Everything is going according to plan," Ari answered, shortly. "In two weeks time, they plan to strike, but it will be too late."

"_Make sure it is so," _Ziva nodded. _"I wish to have you back home soon."_

"You know that will not be happening, Ziva," Ari heaved a sigh, his brow furrowing in frustration. "As soon as I stepped through the threshold father will send me on another mission."

"_You don't know that, Ari," _she whispered.

Ari let it go knowing Ziva still had a sort of blind faith in their father. He only hoped she would eventually forgive him for what he would do. He ran his thumb over his picture and inquired, "Evelyn Matthews. Have you gotten the information I requested?"

"_Yes…" _Ziva's tone shifted. She sounded curious and wary all at once. _"Ari, what's is going on with you? What is this woman to you? You can't afford to let yourself be distracted," _she told him, seriously.

"She is a pawn to me, Ziva," Ari's voice was cold and hard, as he stared down at the picture that almost cost him his life. And yet, he couldn't part with it. "Nothing more."

Ziva didn't say anything for a long moment. Then she sighed, softly, _"I hope, for your sake, that is true, Ari."_

He snapped the phone shut, taking in a much needed breath. He looked down at the photo and stated softly, "You are going to get me into trouble, aren't you, Evelyn?"

* * *

"Kate has a tattoo," Tony told Evelyn, as his fingers danced on the controller.

"Wow." Evelyn had finally managed to relax somewhat. Her skin still felt too tight, her heart beat was still thumping too fast in her chest, but after covertly finding another bottle of NyQuil and downing half of it, she was now in a sort of haze. A limbo of sorts where she felt weightless and all her thoughts were sent to the back of her mind as she put her sole focus on making sure Luigi didn't drop into the lava again. If she avoided focusing on where she was, and that Tony was in her house-her stomach twisted painfully-then maybe everything would be alright. She was already two laps behind Tony, and she was beginning to suspect ulterior motives for him wanting to play that game. Her finger slammed against the button, taking her frustration out on the controller. She drew in one breath after another, thinking to herself, _One moment at a time. One moment at a time…_

She could do this. Could hold on. At least, until the NyQuil wore off then all bets were off. Evelyn sighed, pulling the covers tighter around her and settled back against the couch. "Kate? Really? She doesn't seem like that type to have a tattoo," she hit the buttons and took a short cut. Tony missed it, and gave a cry of disappointment.

"No, I didn't think so either," Tony stated. "But she implied she had one."

Evelyn looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Are you sure she wasn't just messing with you?" She asked him, struggling with her words. _Great. I think I got drunk off of NyQuil…and my medicine. Crap, Tony was right, _she bit back a laugh threaten to overcome her.

"I don't know," Tony admitted. It had been taunting him, and he found himself staring at Kate often, trying to picture what kind of tattoo she would get. And more importantly _where_ it was. He really wanted to find out, almost more than he wanted to breath. "Hey, Evelyn," a sudden thought occurred to him, "do _you_ have a tattoo?"

Evelyn froze, a red color flooding into her cheeks and she kept her eyes carefully on the television screen. "No," she said slowly.

"You do!" Tony looked at her, his eyes wide. Then he got a very naughty smirk, "Where is at?"

Evie knew he wouldn't give up trying to figure it out, and sighed. "Nowhere bad! On my right shoulder blade," Evelyn admitted. "It's a phoenix, in red and black.(1)" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Not what you expected, was it?"

"Well," Tony stated, his shoulders slumping, "I was kind of hoping for a tramp stamp."

Evelyn reached over him and slapped him, when there was a knocking at the door. Evie's blood drained from her face, her heart jolting in her chest and she sat up suddenly alert. Her breaths were tight and her eyes shot to Tony. Tony dropped the controller and jumped to his feet. "It's probably Gibbs," he tried to placate her, but his hand was on his weapon just in case as he headed towards the door. "I doubt your stalker is going to knock."

Evie trailed after him, holding her breath and her blanket. The hallways looked and felt dark and unfamiliar. Haunted. Tainted by the fact someone had tried to break in, tried to take away the one place that she felt safe and make her afraid. She raised her chin, curling her hands into fists. She was not going to stand here and let that happened again.

Tony reached for the door, whipping it open with his gun at his side. Then his body slumped, relaxing and he said, "Hey, boss."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs greeted.

Evelyn released her breath, leaning against the wall in relief though tension threatened to ripple through her when Gibbs stepped through the threshold. She kept her face blank as his gaze swept her way and checking over her. Part of her was pleased for his concern, the other felt like a scolded child. She was half tempted to just grabbed a blanket, curl up on her couch underneath it and hide from him. Her backbone, however, wouldn't allow it. She greeted him, with a small smile, "Hey, boss."

"Matthews," he nodded.

Great, Matthews. Not Evelyn. He was still very much pissed. _Yay, _Evie threw a brief mental pity party inside her head before getting over it and turning to head back towards the living room letting Tony and Gibbs talk. She reached down shut off the Nintendo and started meticulously putting it away when the sound of the front door shutting reached her eyes. She shifted nervously at the sound of footsteps and could feel Gibbs presences before he announced it.

Evelyn stood up, and turned towards him. Her scalp prickled with apprehension and she tried to find someway of not making this awkward. She clasped her hands, while Gibbs's quirked up an eyebrow. Finally, she spoke, "There's soup and brownies in the kitchen." She winced as she said it, immediately feeling stupid for saying it and meekly added, "And tea…"

Gibbs quirked up an eyebrow amused.

"Or bourbon," Evie added, again with a wince, "you know if you need something stronger…God knows that I need, but unfortunately I have to stick to NyQuil to get my kicks."

Gibbs fought a smile. Evelyn stared at him blankly absorbing the words that just tumbled from her mouth before announcing. "And…now I'm going to go hide underneath my blanket utterly mortified."

"We need to talk," Gibbs told her as she went to plop down.

She froze, with a sigh and looked over at him. "Boss," she said, her voice shaking in her tiredness.

"This isn't something you can keep avoiding," Gibbs told her sharply. "And I won't let you keep avoiding it."

She sent him a look, resigned and there were other things he couldn't quite make out behind those blue eyes before she nodded slowly. "Alright…fine," she waved for him to sit on her couch with a slight shudder down her spine. She wasn't as over her fear as much as she had hoped. "Ask your questions. I'm too tired to argue," she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to get rid of her brewing headache before it began.

"Are you going to answer them honestly?" Gibbs replied.

"Do you think that with this amount of NyQuil in my system I would be able to do anything otherwise?" She retorted, dryly. Even in the face of panic attacks, she still had her witty sarcasm.

"Do you know anyone who is capable of this?" Gibbs asked, sitting down after Evelyn made herself comfortable in the several blankets in which she made a nest. He was tempted to make a remark, but simply shook if off. "An old friend? Ex maybe?"

"I didn't have friends except in grade school when the only requirement to be a friend was to play with them. After the accident…" She suddenly bit her lip, and looked down.

"Accident?" Gibbs questioned.

"My…mom and I," she looked troubled and couldn't meet his eyes. "We were in a car accident. She…she didn't make it."

Gibbs drew in a sharp breath, his mind automatically flashing back to his wife and daughter. He swallowed, not looking at her for a moment to hide the brief pain that flickered in his eyes. Evelyn continued, trying to wave it off, "Anyways after that I…withdrew and well, friendships didn't seems so important anymore. And boyfriends…there haven't been anything in my life that I would call a boyfriend. Flings if anything. So nope, on those two fronts."

"Anyone else?" Gibbs sighed. "Anyone you can think of that would go to these lengths to get to you?"

"No…" Her voice was sure, then her brows furrowed as if a particularly disturbing thought had just occurred to her. Her face lost all pallor and she pressed her lips together, giving a small shake of her head. "No," her voice didn't sound so certain anymore.

"What is it?" Gibbs cocked his head slightly.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense for…Gibbs, can this wait?" Her voice wasn't as firm as it had been, and she pressed both her palms against her eyes rubbing them trying to push away the waves of sleepiness that rippled through her.

_No. _But Gibbs wouldn't push her. Not right now anyways. He gave a slight sigh and nodded. Evelyn relaxed and curled up into a ball making her look smaller than she already was. He sat there until she went to sleep and then went in search of that bourbon. He really did need it.

* * *

Rain drizzled from the dark clouds above, and the streets were deserted save for one man who shuffled towards his truck with a six pack in his arms and a six pack on his breath.

"_His usefulness has expired. Take care of him."_

Eric Wells had no time to turn before the bullet shot clean through his skull, and his body dropped to the ground with a low thud. The beer cans exploded in a loud angry hiss, and blood ran across the pavement and thunder echoed above.

"_It is done."_

* * *

_The disgusting smell of cheap beer…the fear pumping through her veins…she fought…she won…but what about next time? What if next time he won? _Evelyn's brows furrowed in her sleep as a shadow fell over her. A hand reached down, and clamped down on her shoulder.

Evelyn's eyes snapped open and she screamed.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**1.) Evie's tattoo. If you want to see it, go to this link: ** www. buzzle dotcom /articles/bird- tattoo-meanings. Html **(remove the spaces in between and put a . instead of dot) . First picture of the phoenix. **

**I know it's been a while since I updated. But Unfortunately, it's been crazy lately. My nephew hasn't been able to go to school cause his sick and since I'm laid off, I got to watch to him. He's a doll babe, but now I'm sick. Little outbreak monkey…****J**

**Now, I know you might be why did Gibbs's not recognize Evelyn as Kelly. Well, the last he saw of Kelly was when she was seven or eight years old, the picture of Evelyn she is fourteen, fifteen. A lot can change in those amount of years, especially when a kid hits puberty. Just wanted to address that.**

**I know I've said it before, but definitely when I post the next chapter I will up the Rating to M. Just giving another warning.**

**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed! Thanks.**


	10. Something's Hinky Here

**STORY INFORMATION**

**Summary: Evelyn Matthews came to NCIS with one goal in mind, to get close to Agent Gibbs. But how exactly do you go about telling a man that you're his dead daughter?**

**Pairings: EVENTUAL Ari/Evelyn(Kelly),**

**Tate**

**Tony/Evie friendship**

**Ducky/Audrey (Other pairings will appear when I decide)**

**Warnings: Greyish! Eli, Neutral! Ziva**

**NOTE: Things I lack knowledge of I have researched from the internet, and while I do try to make sure information is accurate as can be determined some things may not be, so I apology before hand for any mistakes or ignorance on my part.**

I want to thank, Dricsj, Gibbs Girl Kelly, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, Lady Knight Aria of Haven, Notheronebitesdadust21, Probie girl1717, UnknownFlux, cheether, chrissypotter, Leonarange, lexilia, pavinet, torontogirl12, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, wisegirl71301, OzNCISLover, Kendra29, andrewjeeves, Fantasyfictionwriter, XxstarburstmonterxX, alterangirl, cookie62, kc5mzr, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, faith1430709, jbn42, jrfan2383, yadoonkeenjaani, BONES-LOVER-94, FourHorses, IwouldrockJoshuaJacksonsWorld, lauram314, Angel-Lilly16, Captain Kathryn Janeway98, Jeremy Kelly, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, KrisShannon, Tris Holmes, Jenna Craig, MismatchedSocksandKnickers, jtr1812, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams, BrianB1126, calliegirl63, leoniebroeder94, CSIflea, MDDC26, Sirius7, amurdock42, byLunaA, buffy1242, Too Hard To Be Called Love, starchild295, swimgeek2007, Lady Isabelle Black, vampireacademyrulz797, Arkansas Sweetheart, Sweetest-Time, janno, Russian Flower, SimplyReBECca, GraceSong, Marauders Twilight, NikkiAlex, horsegirlrule, , Alpha Centarus and zebraclrgard for all the follows!

I also want to thank, UnknownFlux, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, Notheronebitesdadust21, smilin steph, bulletproofdeath, Leonarange, torontogirl12, wisergirl71301, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, janno, Kendra29, Hope'sFace, lexilia, Annie016, KrisShannon, StarlightShivers, MismatchedSocksandKnickers, 1956johndeere50, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams, BrianB1126, calliegirl63, leoniebroeder94, Sirius7, byLunaA, SecretsAreHiddenByMe, Too Hard to Be Called Love, BurnedSpy, NikkiAlex, , Annie016 and andrewjeeves for the favs!

I apologize if I missed anyone, if I did just give me a shout out like 'Mirror, how could you?' Seriously all PMs are welcomed. :D

Wanna give a special thanks to, FourHorses, torontogirl12, XxstarburstmonterxX, byLunaA, Buckeye am I, Gibbs Girl Kelly, horsegirlrule, CSIflea, and Too Hard To Be Called Love! I believe have replied to everyone's reviews I think…if I have missed you and haven't replied to your review, please sent me a PM and say 'What's the matter with you? You forgot me.

**I feel like I should do a review, or follow of the week kind of thing that Bones and Glee do for their shows. I mean, there are so many of you! Sorry it took so long for the update, I kinda struggled with this chapter, but I promise to have the next one out quicker if RL permits it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

'**Something's Hinky Here'**

**There were many things** that hit her in that split second that she awoke. The panic rushing through her veins, the sweat dripping down her forehead, but most importantly, the hand that was on her shoulder. Bile rushed to the back of her throat on the tail of horrible scream that ripped through her when she realized she was _not _dreaming. She shoved the hand off of her, and started fighting. "No! No!" She punched and hit, and kicked.

Gibbs at first was startled by the violent reaction, then reached out, catching her wrist to stop the blows that rained on his chest. "Matthews!" He tried to calm her down, her blue eyes unfocused and filled with fright and he internally cursed himself.

"Matthews!" The voice reached through the fog of panic that wrapped around her, and the shadow knelt down. The moonlight illuminated Gibbs's face. "Evelyn! It's me! It's Gibbs!" He said, shaking her shoulders lightly.

Evelyn blinked hard, and choked out, "Gibbs?" Then she slumped like a broken marionette and if Gibbs hadn't had a hold on her, she would have fallen to the ground.

"Yes…" Gibbs lowered her, and set her up against the couch. He was careful and gentle, not wanting to send her into another fit.

"I thought…I thought…" Evie gave a frustrated sigh as she reached up and wiped her brow. Her hands were shaking, and she felt a sob work its way through her body, but she held it back stubbornly. "Why…why did you grab me like that?" She turned a wide eyed look at him, her eyes filled with anger, panic, and confused tears.

"I was trying to wake you up," Gibbs told her, softly.

Evelyn panted, her chest rising and falling in desperate breaths. She lowered her gaze from him and let her head drop to her knees. She was shaking her head back and forth and muttering something under her breath. "It's okay…it's okay…" Gibbs told her, reaching out with hand to pet her hair like he did with Abby when she was upset.

"No…it's not," Evie countered, taking deep even breath. "I hate them…I hate the nightmares, I hate the fear…" She clenched her jaw tightly and slammed her eyes shut, holding her breath counting back from twenty before releasing it. She opened her eyes, and looked around the room, noticing the daylight coming from her windows. "What…what time is it?" She asked, panicking for a whole new reason.

"Seven," Gibbs told her.

"Seven? But I'm late for work," Evelyn started to get up, but Gibbs forced her to sit back down.

"And I'm your boss," Gibbs pointed out. "You can get away with being late just this once."

Evie slightly relaxed, although she could feel the telltale sighs of her phobia slowly creeping in her veins and she said, brushing her hair out of her face, "Well…okay, but…the case! We need to get back to work on that and-"

"Are you sure you are ready to get back to work?" Gibbs asked, seriously. "Especially with everything that's going on?"

She looked over at him, and sighed. She had hoped he would have just let it go, but apparently not. "My life…isn't all sunshine and roses," she told him, trying to be as honest as she could without divulging the details. She just wasn't ready to take about her past openly with him just yet. "Good things happened, so did bad…sometimes I had nightmares. You frightened me is all. Besides…when I am at work I can focus on that…instead of everything else."

Gibbs could tell she wasn't lying, but the vagueness of her statement wasn't lost on him either. Evelyn kept her secrets close, which he reluctantly admired, but it made it all the more frustrating on how to help her. "I'm not sure work is what you need," he pressed, his blue eyes watching her expression.

"Yes, it is," she tiredly replied. "It is the only place I feel safe, Gibbs. I need to be there on a case, not here. Please? I'll even make some coffee for the road?" She added, putting on a shaky smile.

Gibbs sighed through his nose then nodded. "Alright. But expect to be chained to your desk," he told her, sharply. "I don't want another incident like last time."

"Aye, aye, Captain," she gave him a sub par salute that would have gotten him whack on the back of the head or kitchen duty if he had given it to one of his senior officers back in his Marine days. So he gave her a light smack to back of the head, and smirked slightly when she jumped and looked at him in disbelief. "Did you just head slap me?" Evie asked.

"Yep. Better get used to it," he told her, and helped her off the ground. "Go get dressed, and everything together. I'll be out in the car."

Evelyn knew she had just dodged a bullet, but the one thing about a man like her father was, they always carried a back up. His questioning was far from over, she realized as she watched him retreat from the room to give her privacy. It only made her dilemma ever more pressing…when was the right time to tell him the truth?

* * *

**Evelyn sat at her desk**, phone pressed to her ear as she read the number off the piece of paper she held in her hand. "Serial number of the ankle joint is three two seven four…zero one five." She held back a sigh, then reluctantly agreed, "Yes. I'll hold." Her eyes glanced up to Kate who sat working at her desk, "Doing something case related?"

"Joint replacement database site, targeting orthopedic specialists, search referenced to hospital privileges and surgical records," Kate replied, her fingers stabbing at the keyboard.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. There was a crease on her brow that Kate only got when DiNozzo had been annoying her. A smirk curved her lips and she placed her hand over the end of the phone. "So…Kate," she stated, with conversationally. "What kind of tattoo did you get?"

"Oh, my God!" Kate's cheeks blotched red. "I told DiNozzo I was kidding!"

"Me thinketh that doth protest too much," Evie pointed out.

Kate gave her a hard look. "I don't have a tattoo!" Kate denied, but the glowing blush gave her away.

"I bet it's a flower. You see like the kind of woman who goes to for the flower tattoo," Evelyn guessed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate blinked.

Evelyn didn't answer, instead she got back to her phone call. "Yep. Still here. Oh? Really? Mm-hmm. Thank you," she hung up the phone and informed Kate. "The manufacturer shipped our Marine's titanium ankle to the Naval hospital in Bethesda in ninety nine."

"Well," Kate turned to her computer, "if we narrow down the search then…" Her brown eyes stared at the screen as it was processing all the information she was putting in. "It was signed for by Captain Brent Peters. May fourteenth, two thousand."

"Yeah…" Evelyn looked at Kate. "I kinda knew that…they told me on the phone," she pointed a finger at her phone.

"Then why didn't you say that?" Kate looked at her, confused.

"It's called a dramatic pause," Evie explained.

Kate's eyes narrowed. "Tony's a bad influence on you," Kate sniffed, delicately.

"Tony's a bad influence on himself," Evelyn smirked, lightly. She then picked up the phone, and dialed in Gibbs number. When the gruff voice greeted her, she said, "Hey, boss. We've got something from the titanium ankle."

* * *

**Picking up his gun**, Ari walked into the small room, his home for the night. He locked the door behind him, he was not a trusting man nor will he ever be one. He glanced out the window that gave him a view of the nearby river. It was his last resort if his cover would to be blown, but he had set up several other escapes that he would try first. He also had an arsenal in his room that was unmatched by anyone in the group. He mentally thanked Ziva for pulling through for him, and yet…even with all the weapons and precautions…

Ari never felt safe. A restless feeling had stirred inside of him, perhaps since he knew that he was almost to the end of the life he led. He found himself suddenly opening the desk drawer, even though he swore he would not look at it again, he found himself staring down at the photograph of Evelyn Matthews. It was a mistake keeping the thing, if his enemies or his handlers ever got a hold on it then it could have fatal consequences especially for Evelyn.

What in the hell was wrong with him? What was he thinking? He didn't make mistakes, and yet here he was making one. He held the photograph, studying it with a pensive face. How had she gotten to him? What was about her that stirred him. It wasn't her beauty, though he found her quite beautiful. It was something else.

Something that shone inside those blue eyes that stared straight out at him. He forced himself to throw the picture back into its hiding place. He would never see her again. He had already chosen to take Agent Todd, because of her ties to the Secret Service could help him begin severing his ties with Mossad. The information he possessed would help cement the deal.

He dressed carefully, slipping into his weapons as easily as the leather jacket that slid over his wide shoulders. His dark eyes stared at his cleanly shaven face, the scruff he had grown out in the desert finally too much to bear. He could fit into any crowd without drawing too much attention. It would do no good if Agent Todd―no matter how unlikely that was-spotted him while he learned her habits and stops.

He placed a hand on the desk where the photograph was hidden, and cursed himself slightly. He was going to get himself killed over a woman. He shook his head and walked out the door, locking behind him. "Recon," he gave the excuse to Marta as she looked up at him questioningly.

He knew she would believe it. Her infatuation, that he admittedly encouraged, wasn't completely useless after all.

* * *

**"Okay, so our Marine was supposedly** killed two years ago?" Evie looked over at Gibbs for clarification, her brows rose into her hairline.

"According to his file," Gibbs stated, gruffily. "P-F-C Dorn's service record. He was only in the Corps eleven months before the accident. He was about to get a medical discharge when he died."

"Huh," Evie stared at Gibbs, tilting her head to the side.

"What?" Gibbs barked. He had kept his eyes on Evelyn all day, looking for signs of distress. He had yet to see any. It was almost like once Evelyn stepped off the elevator, she had became a different person. She acted like any other agent, without any worry except for the job. She had a very good mask, but he had seen behind it. Evelyn Matthews had a lot of demons. Perhaps more than all of them and that worried him, for her and for the rest of the team.

"I think that was the most I've heard you say at one time," Evelyn mused, fingers tapping across her chin. Gibbs's eyes narrowed down at her, and she shrugged sheepishly. "Death certificate signed by a Doctor Silvia Chalmers in Harmony, West Virginia," Evie informed him, trying to hide her smile.

"Harmony?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, population sixteen hundred," Kate stated, with a smile. "Sounds cute, doesn't it?"

"Cause of death myocardial infarction," Gibbs looked at the paper in his hand that Evelyn passed over. "A heart attack at twenty two?"

"That's pretty hinky," Evelyn frowned. "I mean, you have to pass a fitness test to join the Marines, right?" She looked at Gibbs, who nodded. "So wouldn't they have caught if anything was wrong with his heart? I mean, I know prolonged drug use causes stress on the heart, but if that was the case they would caught that when he was injured, right?"

"Yes. They would have," Gibbs nodded, with a frown.

"I do believe the die is cast, however. If your parents and grandparents live to be old, so will you," Tony tried to joke to lighten the mood.

Gibbs shot him a look. "I had an aunt who died at seven," Gibbs stated gruffly.

"It's just a theory," Tony held up his hands in surrender.

_If that theory was true, then Kelly and Shannon should be alive. And they aren't, _Gibbs thought with a deep sigh. DiNozzo hadn't know the cord he had struck, and he shouldn't let it aggravate him. Swallowing back the bitterness, he looked over at Evelyn. "Where's the autopsy report?"

"There isn't one," Evelyn stated.

"You mean you didn't find it?" Gibbs questioned.

"No," Kate cut in. "There is no autopsy. The doctor signed a death certificate but that was it," Kate finished, and took a step back as Gibbs's expression darkened. _Oh, boy._

"Small towns," Tony stated. "You can get away with murder."

"The hell you can! Evelyn, you're with me. We are going to find the doctor in Harmony. Why there was no autopsy report. Find out where this body is buried," Gibbs ordered. "Kate, you get us a court order to dig up P-F-C Dorn and you have that body shipped back here to Ducky. DiNozzo, go down to Abby's. See what she had found."

* * *

**He had been studying them for days**. Todd was a creature of habit, unconsciously sticking to a routine. She liked order and things the way she saw them. DiNozzo had surprised him. The man frequently went to help down at the children's shelter then lie saying it was a date. A serious man underneath his façade. Gibbs was a recluse, preferring the company of a bourbon and his boat. He was quite the craftsman.

Evelyn…was not what he had expected. The spitfire she had been, with no fear holed herself in her house. He noticed that it was made like a fortress, everything from the wind chimes to the plants was made to keep someone out or alert her of their presences. His admiration for her grew, though he was also puzzled.

_What are you trying to keep out, sweet Evelyn? _Ari pondered, leaving the coffee shop where Agent Todd had stopped by to get herself a much needed caffeinate beverage. _Or what are you trying to keep in?_ He glanced at his watch noting the time. It was the same time as yesterday, and the day before that. Todd's routine was going to make his job much more easy.

* * *

**"It was a tragedy,"** Chalmers was an older lady. She sat in a her chair, with her glasses on the tip of her nose. She regarded them with a sad green gaze. "He was such a nice looking young Marine."

"Had you met him before?" Gibbs inquired.

Chalmers shook her head, though her aging face wrinkled even further. Evelyn couldn't tell if she was stressed because of the memories, or if she was lying. Chalmers said, "No. No, he didn't live around here."

"So. He just walked in?" Evie quirked up an eyebrow.

"Well I was the only doctor for forty miles at the time," Chalmers stated, with a slight smile.

"Doctor Burger on the sign – is he a new addition?" Gibbs asked, curiously.

"He's buying out my practice. I still see some of the older patients who don't trust a young doctor," Chalmers stated fondly. "He's only thirty seven."

"Hmmm… and who brought PFC Dorn into your office?" Gibbs asked, seriously. "Was he with anyone? Did someone drop him off?"

"I believe he just walked in…he was by himself I belief," Chalmer stated, her brows furrowing. She made frustrated noise in the back of her throat, running a hand down her wrinkly face. "Thelma could have told you. Thelma Bowman, my nurse. She died last summer. Stroke. We were together, doctor and nurse, for nearly thirty years."

"I'm sorry," Evelyn told her.

"So am I," said Chalmers, with a hefty sigh. "You saw that young thing Doctor Burger hired to replace her."

"Sure did," Evelyn commented. She was sure the nurse was smart, after all to become a nurse she had to get through medical school, but Evelyn was betting the woman's generous chest was what got her the job. _Tony probably would have volunteered to give her a breast examine, _she thought with a mirthful grin. Gibbs gave her a look, and she had a feeling he knew what she was thinking because he probably thought it too. Clearing her throat, Evie beckoned, "Please, go on."

"Well, Thelma brought this young Marine into my office, set him right down there in that chair," Chalmer recalled, her green eyes narrowed in thought as she tapped her chin. "He couldn't catch his breath. He was suffering extreme chest pains. Classic heart attack symptoms."

"Why didn't Thelma just take him to an examination room?" Gibbs questioned, his blue eyes focused on Chalmers intently for any signs of a lie.

"Well, we only had one and let's see… I think the Thomas twins was in there with the measles. Well anyway, before I could get up from this chair… he'd collapsed right where you're standing now," Chalmers pointed out and Evelyn felt a shudder rush up her spine. "And I administered CPR while Thelma called County looking for the ambulance, only it was over at a car accident way out in Turtle Creek."

"They county only has one ambulance?" Evie's eyebrows rose.

"You've never lived in a small county, have you, my dear?" Chalmers looked at her with a small smile.

"Nope," Evelyn shook her head.

"Well, it has its compensations. Anyway, by the time the ambulance got here, young Dorn had expired," Chalmers told them, pointedly.

"Why didn't the coroner do an autopsy?" Gibbs inquired.

"Well I…I didn't feel there was a need to," Chalmers shrugged, lightly.

"You're the coroner, too?" Evelyn's eyebrows rose.

"I was. It's pro bono work. Doctor Burger's coroner now. I did do a blood test and found elevated levels of cardiac enzymes," Chalmers said, sitting up in her chair. "That and his symptoms seemed sufficient."

"Not anymore," Gibbs told her, gruffly. "We're getting a court order to exhume the body."

"Oh, my." Chalmers raised a hand to her cheek. "I'm afraid that's going to be impossible."

"Why not?" Gibbs sent her a sharp look.

"His sister had him cremated." Chalmers nonchalant statement made both agents' eyes widen in surprise. Evie thought to herself, _Isn't that convenient? _Judging by the scowl on Gibbs's face, he thought so too. Chalmers continued,"She was so upset when she identified the body. She didn't have the money to ship him home and she wanted to scatter his ashes over the Blue Ridge Mountains. I told her I really should do an autopsy, but she was so distraught over the… the thought of him being cut up."

"You let her talk you out of it?" Gibbs looked skeptical.

"I, too, have known the pain of loss, Agent Gibbs," Chalmers voice held no nonsense. "I'm afraid I let hers affect me more than it should have, professionally. That never happened to me in all my years as a doctor. That was when I decided it was time to retire and sell my practice."

Gibbs didn't seem to buy it, simply reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a picture. "Do you recognize this Marine?" He asked.

Chalmers looked at the picture, her brows wrinkling. "No…I don't recall meeting this man. Why, should I recognize him?" The doctor asked.

"He's PFC Thomas Dorn," Evelyn stated.

Chalmers eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"**What are you thinking**?" Evelyn asked, as Gibbs sped down the road.

"I'm thinking…that something doesn't add up," Gibbs told her, truthfully.

"Glad I'm not the only one," Evie stated, sucking in the fresh air. "Why do old ladies marinate in Estee Lauder? I mean seriously?" She looked at Gibbs for an answer.

"My ex-wife wore Estee Lauder," Gibbs stated.

Evie felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She looked at him in shock, and couldn't form words. "Ex-wife?" Her voice sounded calm, but the echo inside her mind was a scream. It never occurred to her that Gibbs would have moved on, married and loved someone other than her mother. She felt her stomach roll, and she realized that this must have been one of the things that Audrey told her to read in that damned file. "Is that why she's an ex-wife?" She asked, lightly.

"Nope," Gibbs shook his head. "She tried to split my head open with a seven iron," he commented nonchalantly.

"Unusual choice," Evelyn's blue eyes flickered out to the road, feeling conflicted with this new information about her father. "What happened to the good old traditional baseball bat?" She laughed.

Gibbs grimaced.

"Oh…" Evie's eyebrows shot upward. "So she got you with a baseball bat, too?"

"Nope…that was the other wife," Gibbs stated.

Evelyn felt her amusement dim. Other wife? He couldn't be talking about her mother, could he? Or did he have _another _wife? She knew it was wrong to feel a stab of jealous or anger, but she did. She turned her gaze back onto the road, letting the conversation drop because honestly it wasn't one she wanted to continue. Instead, she changed the subject, "How does someone misidentify their brother?"

"They don't unless they've got something to hide," Gibbs replied, darkly.

* * *

**"What killed him?"** Tony looked at Abby.

"Digitalis," Abby replied.

"The heart medication?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. The tox level in Dorn's leg along was enough to kill a bull," Abby stated, seriously.

"Would the overdose," Tony posed the question, "give the symptoms of a heart attack?"

"Not just the symptoms. Oh, okay!" Abby's eyes widened. "So you think our leg and that Marine that died two years ago of a heart attack are tied together."

"As Gibbs always said, there is no such thing as coincidences," Tony stated, with a half smile.

"What about that rock formation on the moon that looks like Jay Lenos' chin?" Abby shot at him, with an amused smirk.

"It's perfectly normal," Tony smirked back. Then his hazel eyes grew serious and he asked, "So anything on…Evelyn's happy little stalker?"

Abby stated, "My babies are working on it, Tony! You can't rush these things!"

"Gibbs can," Tony pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's because he is Gibbs and if you don't get things done quickly he gets all growly and frown and he does the glare thing," Abby rambled off, wringing her hands nervously.

"I hate the glare thing," Tony muttered under his breath. "Almost as much as I hate the head slap thing."

"You hate the glare worse than the slap?" Abby looked over him amused.

"Yep."

Abby just chuckled when her computer beeped loudly. "Ooh!" She twirled around, plopping in her chair and her fingers moved across the keyboard at lightning speed. Then her lips parted in surprise, and she said, "Ooooh…"

"Oooh?" Tony repeated. "I didn't like that 'oooh', that sounded like a bad 'oooh'."

"It kinda was," Abby gestured for him to come to her then she pointed at something on the screen.

Tony quickly read it off, and his eyes widened. "Ooooh," he said, slowly.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**"You searching for Dorn's sister?"** Gibbs asked Evelyn.

"On it, boss," Evie stated, her fingers running across the keyboard. Dorn's file was pulled up, and she started sifting though the information to find any relatives.

The phone at Gibbs desk and he picked it up. "Gibbs," he answered gruffly.

"Gibbs," Tony said, looking down at the case file that sat in front of him then up at Abby who was pacing worriedly, "we've got a big problem."

"What DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Remember the people in the photo with Evelyn you wanted us to find," Tony said, slowly tapping his pen against the metal desk in a frantic rhythm. "Well, we found the man. He name was Eric Wells. He was 28, has a list of DUIs as long as my arm as well as a couple of assault charges. He was unemployed, unmarried and practically living out of his truck."

"Was?" Gibbs asked.

"He's dead," Tony told him. "The police found him last night. Killed himself in Spring Valley park. They found boozes, drugs and…cameras in his truck."

"Spring Valley park?" Gibbs went over the Washington area inside him mind. "That's two miles from Matthews's place."

"Yeah, I know," Tony replied.

"Good work, Tony," Gibbs stated, snapping his phone shut and he turned towards Evelyn who sat at her desk working away. He studied her for a few moments and sipped his coffee, then asked almost nonchalantly, "So…who is Eric Wells?"

The effect was instantaneous. Ever inch of Evelyn froze like she had been craved out of stone, and the blood drained out of her face. Her blue eyes widened and slow lifted to met his gaze as her breath hitched in her throat. "What…what did you just say?" She asked, her hands trembling around her pen.

"Who is Eric Wells?" Gibbs posed the question softly.

Evelyn jumped from her seat, her expression cold and she asked, her voice rough, "Where the hell did you hear that name?" She stopped in front of his desk, and glared at him in a way that no one else dared. It almost made Gibbs smile if the situation weren't so serious.

"He killed himself last night," Gibbs told her, cautiously. Evie gasped taking a step back, and her expression faltering as she stared down at him in utter shock. "What was he to you?" Gibbs questioned.

The angry glint to her eyes returned with full force and she growled out. "That bastard…is _nothing_ to me," Evie spun on her heel and headed towards the elevator. She needed fresh air, and she needed it now. Gibbs gave a sigh, and rose from his desk following her into the elevator. She gave him a glare as the doors slid close, and he slammed down on the emergency button. "What are you doing?" She asked, but took a step back when Gibbs leaned in her space.

"I want to know what your problem is, Matthews," Gibbs barked out. "We are all trying to help you, trying to have you back, if you will let us."

She stared at him, her anger melting away into uncertainty before her gaze dropped from his. "What makes you think I want your help?" She asked, stubbornly.

"If you hadn't…you wouldn't have broken down this morning," Gibbs countered, knowingly. "Now…what is Eric Wells to you?"

Evelyn closed her eyes, and expelled the painful breath from her body. Gibbs watched her silently. Finally, she ran her hands down her face and shook her head slightly. "I been through a lot of foster homes. Most of them were okay. Most of them were after the check, but they were a least nice. There were only a handful that were bad," Evie stated, remembering the few times that she had gotten slapped. "But it was never anything I couldn't handle. None of them held a candle to the Wells household."

"They were your foster family before Audrey, weren't they?" Gibbs realized, tilting his head to the side.

Evie gave a scoffing laugh. "You've really done you're homework on me haven't you?"

"Eric Wells," Gibbs reminded her.

"Yes. They were my foster family before Audrey." Evelyn sighed. "There just wasn't something right with that family. On the outside, they were the perfect family…on the inside?" A bitter twist of Evie's lips appeared. "Dana their daughter was stuck up, but I've been around worse. Mrs. Wells was a drunk, and Mr. Wells was an abusive bastard."

"Did he hurt you?" Gibbs asked, feeling rage boil in his gut.

"Gibbs…"

"Did he?"

"Yes…" Evie couldn't bear looking at him. She would break down again if she did. "He slapped me twice, burnt me with a cigar once…that was it. It was…their son, Eric, that did the rest." Her lips tugged downward and she pressed her eyes closed.

"Take your time," Gibbs whispered out.

"He moved back in. It didn't seem like that big of a deal, you know? He was actually really nice-well, I thought that at the time," Evie stated, her jaw clenching. "He would take me to the movies or out to ice cream…I thought he trying to be nice. But then Dana…she just walked up to me one day and said she was sorry."

"For what?" Gibbs asked, though he had a feeling he knew why and he felt anger boil in his veins.

"At first I didn't know," Evie confided, softly. "Then one night…Dana was away at a friends, and Mr. and Mrs. Wells went out for dinner…and Eric got drunk. He…" Evelyn sighed, pressing her hands to her forehead as she leaned against the elevator wall. "He tried…tried to…"

Gibbs's eyes darkened as he realized what she meant, and his hands clenched at his side.

"But he was too drunk," Evie managed to continue on after swallowing the lump in her throat. Gibbs stood there, unable to form words as Evelyn's eyes looked feral with fear as she remembered the worse time in her life. "I fought him off. And…he said no one would believe me," Evie told him, her voice growing soft. "And I…I believe him. So I kept quiet, and at nights I would…I put stuff in front of the doors and windows so if…if he tried it again then I would hear him."

"Did he?" Gibbs knew he had to ask.

"…twice," Evie's voice was faint. "But he didn't get far. The noise from the things I placed in my room woke his parents, and he left not wanting to get caught. After that I did everything I could think of to make the Wells not want me. I got into fights, I smoked, I drank, and it worked. They sent me back and I was…safe I guess." Drawing in a deep breath, she looked up at Gibbs. "Gibbs…was he the one stalking me?"

"Seems that way," Gibbs told her.

It hit her, a wave of sickness and the urge to scream or cry that was followed by the thought, _He's dead…he's dead…_A calm wafted through her and she felt her shoulders slump with relief. "Is it wrong that I'm…relieved that he's dead?" She asked, looking up at Gibbs.

"No. It's not," Gibbs assured her, firmly.

Evelyn's expression softened slightly, and she stared up at him with a peculiar expression. One filled with a lot of pain, and hope. "Gibbs…there is something else I need to tell you," she spoke, her voice sounding far off as her pulse thumped in her throat.

Gibbs peered down at her worriedly. "What is it, Evelyn?"

Her mouth went dry and she thought of a million ways to start the conversation, to confess to him the truth. It was something that had always been on her mind, and she had imagined several ways that she could start it, but in that moment it all disappeared. Everything fled from her mind, she was standing there in front of her father and she couldn't find the words. Her mouth worked up and down. "I'm…" She finally began a tremble of uncertainty in her voice, but a loud ringing cut her off.

Gibbs cursed underneath his breath. "Hold that thought," he pulled back from her, and pulled out his cell phone. "Gibbs."

Evelyn stared at him, for a moment long moment watching his eyes grow wide and he said, "Yeah. Yeah…we're on our way."

"What's going on?" Evelyn asked, looking up at him.

"We've found Melissa Dorn," Gibbs told her.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Evie asked him.

He got a small smile on his face, and hit the button. The elevator came back to life and he asked, "You going to give me an address, DiNozzo?"

* * *

**Gibbs and Evelyn stood in front** of the door, and Gibbs raised a hand and knocked. There was a beat before the sound of heels clacking against the wooden floor grew louder and louder before the door was opened. A woman with bright red hair and blue eyes opened the door with a small confused smile, "Hello…can I help you?"

"You already have," Gibbs stated.

Evelyn shot him a weird look, then looked back Melissa Dorn. After explaining why they were here, Melissa led them to the living room. "You would have liked Howard. He was the life of the party," Melissa smiled sadly.

"He was your half brother?" Evelyn asked. "Is that correct?"

"Yes," Melissa nodded, then returned her gaze to Gibbs. "We were raised by our father. Do you have any brothers and sisters, Agent Gibbs?" She inquired lightly.

"No," Gibbs shook his head.

"An only child? I figured as much," Melissa nodded, with a slighty flirty smile.

Gibbs returned it. "Hmm. How so?" He asked.

Evelyn stared uncertain if she was seeing what she was thinking she was seeing. Was Gibbs flirting? With a suspect? It had to be a game…right? Evie watched the scene with a weird detachment like she was staring through some kind of filter or watching a film. Melissa chuckled slightly, "You have all the classic traits of a first born; confident, and pays attention to detail, perfectionist, difficulty sharing."

"Guilty, guilty, guilty. Depends," Gibbs gave a small laugh, with an easy smile that Evelyn hadn't seen since she was child. Okay she was definitely not liking this.

"So why the visit after two years?" Melissa asked.

"We're working on another case," Evelyn finally rejoined the conversation. "There might be a tenuous connection."

"How can I help?" Melissa asked.

"Do you have any of your brother's personal effects?" Gibbs asked.

Melissa shook her head. "Anything that I didn't donate I threw away. I wanted to keep some of his thing, but they just made me sad," she gave a sigh then suddenly straightened and gave a small laugh. "Oh, where are my manners? Would you like some coffee?"

"Oh, yeah, I'd love some coffee," Gibbs said.

Evelyn fought a snigger.

"And you? Would you like some?" Melissa asked.

"None for me, thanks," Evelyn replied, politely.

* * *

**As Gibbs and Evelyn left**, the younger woman was practically bursting with the need to start sprouting off questions. Finally when they were next to the car, she asked, "You weren't buying any of that, were you?"

"Any of what?" Gibbs's right eyebrow rose.

"Her…giggly…charm," Evelyn fought to explain.

"Her giggly charm?" Gibbs narrowed his gaze at Evelyn, cocking his head. "Is it really that hard to believe, Evelyn, that I might be attractive to a woman?"

_I wonder if I said 'yes' if he would headslap me or just shoot? It doesn't matter. This is not a conversation I want to have with my dad. _Evelyn thought, and she just gave him a deadpanned stare. She stated, "That's not what I meant."

"Did you find us anything that'll get us a search warrant?" Gibbs changed the subject much to Evelyn's relief. The last thing she wanted was to delve into her father's love life.

"Well," Evelyn shifted on foot to foot, "she told you that she lives alone, but the toilet seat was up in the downstairs bathroom."

"Oh, you can tell that one to the judge," Gibbs gave her a look.

"Okay, well Abby found a piece of straw in Dorn's sock and there is a barn around the back," Evelyn was grasping at straws…no pun intended. After a moment, she conceded, "Fine. I found nothing that could give us probably cause."

Gibbs paused, tilting his head, "Maybe I did."

Evelyn looked at him confused, then looked at the sycamore tree that he was staring at. "Oh…oh," she nodded, her eyes widening. "The seed found in Dorn's boot. It was from a sycamore tree, too, wasn't it?"

"Exactly," Gibbs reached up and pulled a few seeds from the tree. He then got another one from a tree down the street while Evelyn watched on with slight amusement. As he bagged it, and got back into the car, he looked over at her, "What were you going to tell me?"

"What?" She looked over at him.

"In the elevator," he reminded her. "You said you had something you needed to tell me. What was it?"

Evelyn sat there for a moment, motionless before shaking her head with a smile. "I honestly can't remember," she said the lie without blinking.

Gibbs didn't look convinced, but turned the key in the ignition and let the matter drop for now.

* * *

**Gibbs went straight to Abby's lab**, while Evelyn sat at her desk listening to Tony and Kate go back and forth. "Six letter word for a reason to commit a crime?" Tony questioned, looking at Kate with a grin. "Come on, don't tense up. Starts with M."

"Murder," Kate replied.

"No," Tony shook his head. "Motive."

"Murder is a motive," Kate shot back.

"Why don't you to two go get a room and get it over with?" Evelyn looked between the two of them. Kate went red, while Tony even paused looking briefly flustered.

"What do you have?" Gibbs came walking up.

"Six letter word for reason to commit crime," Tony said.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs shot him a look.

Tony pointed out. "That's seven letters."

"Works for me. What do you got?" Gibbs repeated his question, and gave Tony the look.

"PFC Dorn purchased a term policy for three quarters of a million two months before his heart attack in Harmony," Tony stated, quickly. "The beneficiary is his only living relative…"

"His half sister Melissa. She and Dorn fed some sucker digitalis and dropped him off in Harmony," Kate added in with a frown.

"She identifies the body as her brother, cons the old lady coroner with crocodile tears into cremating the body and not performing an autopsy," Evelyn finished up, her brows furrowed lightly.

"The insurance company paid the claim?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure did," Tony gave a nod.

"Get the name of the adjuster?" Gibbs asked, his blue gaze moving across his team.

Evelyn replied, "Stanley Gordon, Rexford Mutual, Baltimore."

"Why are you two still here?" Gibbs looked at Kate and Tony. He watched the two scurry towards the elevator before looking over at Evelyn. "Evelyn," Gibbs looked over at her. Abby had told him what happened with the police department handing over Eric Wells body to the NCIS and he inquired, "Are you going to down there?"

Evelyn's face was taunt, and her blue eyes looked up at him steadily. However there was a slight tremor that ran through her, and she said, "I don't know. They want me to make a positive id on him. It's just really procedure bullcrap."

"What about his family?" Gibbs asked.

"Mother's in an asylum and barely recognizes herself, father died of liver cancer three years and sister killed herself two years ago," Evie told him, her voice flat and lifeless. "Apparently…she left a letter telling the parents exactly what their little boy was up to because he had hurt her too."

"So it falls on you," Gibbs noted, lightly.

"Looks that way," Evelyn said, softly. "I don't want to do it, Gibbs. I told myself after I left that house that I would never have to see him again…" Evie drew in a deep breath. "I'm not sure I can do this."

There was a moment. "I think you can," Gibbs stated, and Evelyn's head snapped upward to meet his gaze. "And I think you need to. You didn't get to face him, to confront him for attempting to hurt you like that. You never got the closure you needed. Maybe it's time for you to do that." With that Gibbs walked away, knowing in his heart what Evelyn would decide.

* * *

**After Kate and Tony talked** to the insurances agency it was learned that they reluctantly paid Melissa the money because she had threatened to sue, and they wanted to avoid the loss of millions of dollars where they could simply just pay a tenth of that. Gibbs was on his sixth cup of coffee, and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Six cups and it isn't even noon," Ducky appeared and announced his very thoughts.

"Oh, Duck," Gibbs sighed, looking down at the case. There was a genuine grief in Melissa Dorn, but the woman was also hiding something. And he'd bet anything that it had to do with her brother's and their mystery Marine's deaths. He just had to find a way to prove it. "This one's bothering me."

"So Abby said." Ducky mused. "You have her doing the same test twice."

Gibbs's lips pursed. "Dorn's leg shows up in a trash big. Tox screen shows digitalis, which is probably what he and or his sister gave the Marine in Harmony two years ago to pull off an insurance scam," he let out a big sigh.

"Sounds reasonable," said Ducky.

"So who killed Dorn a few days ago? Why toss his leg into a trash bin?" Gibbs stated, his eyes narrowed as he mentally went over all they knew trying to piece together why. "And why can't we find the rest of his body?"

"I recall a case in the Forensic Journal where the only evidence was a thumb found in the coin return of a pay phone," Ducky recalled, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yeah? And?" Gibbs looked at him.

"Well, that's the only part that I remember," Ducky admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, Ducky, this is not helping me," Gibbs sighed.

"Well have you identified the body the sister claims was Dorn's?" Ducky asked.

"Cremated and spread over the Blue Ridge Mountains," Gibbs finished off his cup of coffee and looked down at the empty cup. He was going to need another cup by the end of the day. "Or so we've been told."

"Oh, that does pose a problem," Ducky observed, quietly.

"Duck," Gibbs started.

"Hmm?" Ducky raised his gaze.

"How is Evelyn?" He asked.

"Oh. Yes, that whole affair," Ducky said, with obvious distaste. He didn't know exactly what was going on with Evelyn, but he knew the last thing the woman had wanted was to identify that body. "She wanted to be alone. Said it would be easier that way. I'm not entirely sure that's true."

Gibbs nodded. He sat there for a moment before getting up out his seat. Ducky looked at him inquiringly, "Where are you going, Jethro?"

Gibbs shot him a look knowing the good doctor already knew the answer to that question. He headed towards the elevator when he ran into Abby, and he saw the troubled look on her face. "Walk with me," he told her.

She followed by his side and slipped into the elevator. When the doors shut, she started rambling, "Gibbs, those pictures on that guys camera…well, we all know that there were some that weren't originally taken with that camera."

"Yes," Gibbs nodded.

"I also went over all the police departments evidence as well. The pictures that they found in Eric Wells's truck were some that were on the camera, but…" Abby handed him a piece of paper and pointed out something. "They were printed out right before he died, so one would think, he must have had a back up camera…except the police didn't find one."

Gibbs lips pursed. "Good work, Abby," Gibbs told her, as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Good work?" Abby looked at him. "But Gibbs, if this means what I think it means, because it's extremely hinky and you know that then-"

"It means that Eric Wells might not have been Evelyn's stalker after all," Gibbs nodded. The doors slid shut and Abby stood there before giving a sigh.

* * *

**Evelyn had expected to feel** a lot of emotions as she had stepped through the autopsy door and saw his body. Fear, and anger were the primary two she expected. The urge to scream and hit him, and make him hurt. Instead, she felt calm. Eerily so. It was as if all her anger was drained out of her and she stood there contemplating the dead man in silence. The officer questioned her, and she in a monotone replied. He left her alone in the autopsy room and she stared at Eric Wells, her brows furrowed in thought. She didn't realize how long she had been standing there until the door behind her slid open.

She didn't need to turn around to know it was Gibbs, she recognized his footsteps. Silence ticked by before finally he spoke up. "What are you thinking?" Gibbs asked, lightly.

"I'm thinking about me and Pippy Longstockings, but what would the children look like?" She quipped, with a edge of sarcasm. She practically feel Gibbs's need to headslap her in that moment and sighed. "He gave me nightmares," she stated, softly and calmly. Her locked on the body as if trying to dissect some kind of weird puzzle. "After waking up in the hospital with amnesia, I didn't dream often, so I really cherished them and he…he turned them into nightmares." Sometimes she wondered if she somehow made the tumor to suppress her feelings, and memories. After all the human body was miraculous capable of doing amazing feats to keep itself going. "Now…he doesn't look that scary. I don't know why I ever thought he did."

"You were a kid back then," Gibbs told her, understandingly. "You didn't know you had a way of fighting back, but you know that now. He made you feel helpless, that's what made him so scary."

"I guess so," Evelyn wrinkled her nose. The man looked peaceful, there was nothing about his face that said he was a sick, twisted individual in life. Nothing like the monster that had planted the seed from which many of her fears stemmed.

"What about now?" Gibbs asked. "Do you think he'll give you nightmares now?"

Evelyn weighed the question then finally shook her head. "No. I don't think so. Not anymore," she said, turning away from the body slab. "I came down here expecting to find the monster that I was scared of, instead I see a sick, and ugly man he really was. Not the kind of thing that's nightmare worthy."

Gibbs looked at her for a long moment before accepting the answer. Evelyn smiled and walked out of autopsy with him. "So…catch me up on the case," she looked at her boss for answers.

"Well, let's just say the tree has given us probable cause," Gibb stated. "DiNozzo, Kate and I are heading to Melissa Dorn's now to execute a search warrant. Feel up to it?"

Can you handle it right now? That was the question that was between the lines, and Evelyn heard it loud and clear. Giving a sharp nod, she smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

**The all exited the vehicle**, and Evelyn drew her sidearm out and looked to Gibbs for orders. He didn't disappoint. "Tony, Evelyn, you take the barn. Kate, you got the house," he got out of the van.

"What're you going take?" Evelyn blurted out. Her eyes widened a fraction, and she shook her head back and forth. No, she did not want to think about her dad flirting among other things. "No, not what I meant. Words did not come out right."

"Yeah, I know what you meant," Gibbs said, with a light smirk and shake of his head. "Get going."

The team split up. Kate headed for the house with Gibbs, while Evelyn and Tony headed towards the barn. They crossed the yard in a cautious pace, and Tony reached for the door handle. He looked over at Evelyn and she gave him a nod to tell him that she was prepared. He pulled out the door, and Evelyn went in with her gun raised, her finger ready on the trigger. However, there was nothing there.

The barn was clean, immaculately so. Tony raised an eyebrow. "This has to be the cleanest barn ever. If she uses a service, I've got to have that number."

"I know, right?" Evelyn smiled, her eyes sweeping over the area. She froze her heart literally skipping a beat, looking down at the concrete. There were lines cut into the concrete, faint and from some type of saw. "Tony, look at that," she pointed it out.

Tony saw the five lines and paled slightly.

"You see what I see?" Evie looked at him.

"Yeah…" Tony's face went grim. "This is where Dorn was cut up."

* * *

**"I really don't know what you** think you're going to find here. Why do you keep staring at me? I could never have killed Tommy. I loved him!" Melissa looked at Gibbs with a glare, crossing her arms over her chest.

"A Gunny who knew both of you told me the same thing," Gibbs stated, not in the least bit unnerved by the angry red head. "Funny, though, he didn't know that you were brother and sister."

Melissa flushed, looking a tad ashamed and looked away from Gibbs pursing her lips. Gibbs walked into the kitchen, "Looks like you could use a glass of water."

Melissa stood there, her eyes flickering from the kitchen to Kate who sifting around through her things and she began to realize that she wasn't going get out of this. She accepted the glass from Gibbs and sipped it before setting it down.

Gibbs carefully picked up. "Thank you," he told a confused Melissa. "Have Abby compare her prints with those on her brother's leg."

Melissa glared at him.

The door opened and Evelyn stumbled through with Tony hot on her heels. "The barns where the cut him up," Evelyn stated, her face pale by the thought.

"Blood on the floor. Nicks in the concrete," Tony added, his eyes looking over at Melissa with an aloof expression. "Looks like they were made by a power saw."

Melissa just closed her eyes and dropped her head into her hands, looking like she was about to burst into tears. Evelyn felt Tony shift beside and shot him a look. His brows were pinched and he sniffed the air, carefully. "What's wrong, Tony?" She asked.

Tony looked around the room, then pulled out his gun.

"What?" Gibbs tensed.

"There's someone else," Tony started up the stairs, and Evelyn withdrew her gun and followed him. They walked towards the bedroom when Evelyn began to smell a strange, sweet smell. It was familiar and tickled her memory, but she couldn't place it. Evelyn stood with her back placed against the wall, and her hand on the door handle, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she tensed for a fight. She looked at Gibbs, who nodded, then at Tony, who nodded before she pulled the door open. Gibbs and Tony moved into the bedroom. It was neat, just like the barn had been, and not a soul in sight.

Tony pointed to the closet door, his eyes narrowed upon it and Gibbs followed him. Gibbs reached for the door and opened it. Tony and Evelyn held their guns on the person standing there. Evelyn's mouth dropped open in shock, "Dr. Chalmers?"

* * *

**Dr. Chalmers love for Estee Lauder** was her downfall, thanks to Tony's sharp nose. It was only after that they discovered that Dr. Chalmers was Melissa Dorn's mother, and that she didn't apparently approve of the love that Melissa had for her brother (thought the extent of that love could only be speculated since Melissa's lips were sealed on that matter), so she killed him. In the end, they had arrested both of them and they were both on they way to a cell.

And the paperwork that this entire mess left behind wasn't pleasant. Her hand hadn't cramped this bad since she had final exams in college.

"They just found the left arm in the garbage dump at Chiefton," Tony informed them all.

"So where does that leave us?" Kate asked.

"Right arm from Katy Lick, a torso from Marshville and the original leg from the dumpster in Clarksburg," Evelyn ticked off on her fingers. "Still no head, or left leg."

"Well, which I'm betting are going to be turning up around Lake Floyd or Jarvisville," said Tony, looking at the map as he tacked off the town where the left arm was found.

"Did you check Hooterville?" Abby asked, raising an eyebrow with a grin.

"Where's Hooterville?" Kate frowned while Evelyn shook her head with a loud.

"You guys, Petty Coat Junction. Green Acres. Hooterville," said Abby, looking affronted that they didn't understand her pop culture reference.

"I prefer TV shows from this century," Tony stated.

"Oh come on, they're hilarious! When we were in college we had this drinking game and the drugs collect in a solvent layer and that leaves only proteins and biological material behind," Abby said, waving her hands around.

Evelyn and Tony frowned. "Huh?" They asked.

"That's great, Abby. I'll make sure to get that in the report," said Kate, with a smile.

"What report?" Tony asked, still confused.

"We've got Humpty Dumpty back together?" Gibbs walked in with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

"Most of him," Evelyn answered.

"Melon and left leg are still outstanding," Tony told Gibbs as he walked by his desk.

"Any more tattoos?" Gibbs asked.

Evelyn couldn't fight the laughter when Tony sent Kate a smirk before announcing loudly, "Just the rose on Kate's butt."

Kate turned a million shades of red, and it got worse when Gibbs nonchalantly commented, "It's not a rose."

Tony's mouth dropped open in shock, and Evelyn's report had a big line running through it as she looked at Gibbs as he settled down at his desk as if nothing were amiss. Abby looked over Kate with mischievous smile, while Kate sputtered out, "He doesn't know that! Tell them, Gibbs!"

Gibbs merely sipped his coffee.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I was going to begin "Reville" at the end of this chapter, but I decided I would set that up in the next chapter because I had to research a couple of things first. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Rrs are always welcomed and appreciated! :D**


	11. TAKEN

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU! **_**NOTHING! *Ari nods satisfied and puts away his gun and author lets out a sigh of relief***_

**STORY INFORMATION**

**Summary: Evelyn Matthews came to NCIS with one goal in mind, to get close to Agent Gibbs. But how exactly do you go about telling a man that you're his dead daughter?**

**Pairings: EVENTUAL Ari/Evelyn(Kelly),**

**Tate**

**Tony/Evie friendship**

**Ducky/Audrey (Other pairings will appear when I decide)**

**Warnings: Greyish! Eli, Neutral! Ziva**

**NOTE: Things I lack knowledge of I have researched from the internet, and while I do try to make sure information is accurate as can be determined some things may not be, so I apology before hand for any mistakes or ignorance on my part.**

I want to thank, Dricsj, Gibbs Girl Kelly, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, Lady Knight Aria of Haven, Notheronebitesdadust21, Probie girl1717, UnknownFlux, cheether, chrissypotter, Leonarange, lexilia, pavinet, torontogirl12, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, wisegirl71301, OzNCISLover, Kendra29, andrewjeeves, Fantasyfictionwriter, XxstarburstmonterxX, alterangirl, cookie62, kc5mzr, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, faith1430709, jbn42, jrfan2383, yadoonkeenjaani, BONES-LOVER-94, FourHorses, IwouldrockJoshuaJacksonsWorld, lauram314, Angel-Lilly16, Captain Kathryn Janeway98, Jeremy Kelly, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, KrisShannon, Tris Holmes, Jenna Craig, MismatchedSocksandKnickers, jtr1812, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams, BrianB1126, calliegirl63, leoniebroeder94, CSIflea, MDDC26, Sirius7, amurdock42, byLunaA, buffy1242, Too Hard To Be Called Love, starchild295, swimgeek2007, Lady Isabelle Black, vampireacademyrulz797, Arkansas Sweetheart, Sweetest-Time, janno, Russian Flower, SimplyReBECca, GraceSong, Marauders Twilight, NikkiAlex, horsegirlrule, adrienmaciel, Alpha Centarus, Angelus320, Dreamspirit47, MrsScott323, bakaprincess85, mitchievw, and zebraclrgard for all the follows!

I also want to thank, UnknownFlux, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, Notheronebitesdadust21, smilin steph, bulletproofdeath, Leonarange, torontogirl12, wisergirl71301, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, janno, Kendra29, Hope'sFace, lexilia, Annie016, KrisShannon, StarlightShivers, MismatchedSocksandKnickers, 1956johndeere50, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams, BrianB1126, calliegirl63, leoniebroeder94, Sirius7, byLunaA, SecretsAreHiddenByMe, Too Hard to Be Called Love, BurnedSpy, NikkiAlex, adrienmaciel, Annie016, bakaprincess85, spikewil and andrewjeeves for the favs!

I apologize if I missed anyone, if I did just give me a shout out like 'Mirror, how could you?' Seriously all PMs are welcomed. :D

Wanna give a special thanks to, leoniebroeder94, Buckeye am I, Burned Spy, torontogirl12, Gibbs Girl Kelly, FourHorses, and CSIflea! THANK Y'ALL! If I have missed you and your review, or follow, or fav, just PM and I'll fix that.

**CHAPTER WORD COUNT: 3612 (that's before disclaimer and stuff was added) Also note that it has been a few months since the "Left Foot" episode.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"**TAKEN"**

_His heart beat in his chest as he walked into autopsy._

_The lights were off, it was encased in darkness. It was cold, and he could feel the death. It was in the walls, wafting off the floors, surrounding him. His eyes looked at the black bag setting on the table and he felt his feet move him closer and closer and he reached out, unzipping it…inside was…_

"Shouldn't we…wake him up?" Evelyn's voice roused Gibbs's from his light sleep.

"I'm not waking him up!" McGee, who had helped them before, and was now helping him track Ari…unofficially of course. However to Gibbs's knowledge McGee should have already left by now.

"Wake him up," Abby urged.

"I don't know. Maybe he needs the rest," Evie commented softly, a clear worry ringing through her voice.

"He's not resting. Look at him," Abby argued. "His eyeballs are disco dancing under those lids."

"Disco dancing?" McGee asked. "Is that back?"

"It's Gibbs. It never left," Abby shot back.

"Abby," Evelyn let out a startled laugh.

"McGee should have left… hours ago. Norfolk office opens in…. twenty four minutes." Gibbs spoke up, and he could hear all them jump in surprise. He fought a pleased smile. "It's a hundred and ninety three mile drive."

"I was going to call in," McGee shifted guiltily.

"Yeah? And tell them what, McGee?" Gibbs rose off of the desk to meet three sets of surprised eyes and focused on McGee who looked nervous.

"Well uh…that you needed me to work here today," McGee stuttered, and reached up rubbing the back of his neck. Evelyn and Abby sent him a sympathetic look.

"Why do I need you here?" Gibbs asked, sitting up in his chair. His bones and muscles screaming for him to stretch out, but he settled for look up at McGee dryly.

"Well, because I have an idea on how to speed up the search for him," McGee told him.

"I'm listening," Gibbs stated.

Evelyn just stared at Gibbs. She understood Gibbs need to bring Ari in, the man had come into a place that they always had believed safe, into their house and beat them. It made him dangerous, more dangerous than anyone else and yet part of her wished she'd let his obsession go. Obsession never turned out good. Never.

"The database you're scanning has over ten million photos. It'll take a month to check them all," McGee explained.

Gibbs interrupted him. "Is your idea to depress me, McGee?"

"No, no, no, no! If we found out his precise age, then we could limit the search to the year he turned twenty one," McGee quickly got out, his face going ashen. McGee was smart, and strong, and totally sweet on Abby. Evelyn had noticed him staring at the goth more than once. His only problem he just lacked confidence. Sadly that was something only McGee change. But he had quickly earned her trust with his honest and earnest attitude, and if she ever wanted someone to watch her back in the field, McGee would not be a bad person to have cover your six.

"Seventy three percent of U. K. graduates are twenty one," Evelyn told them, with a shrug. She looked at Abby and explained, "Ducky is like a fountain of knowledge."

"I know. I loved his story about the man and cheating wife that died doing-" Abby began, overly excited.

"As interesting as that would be, Abby," Gibbs stopped her. "Let's get back to the matter at hand. McGee," Gibbs pointed at him.

"Uh, scanning that year would cut down the search to a couple of days," McGee told him, with a nod.

"That's a good idea, huh?" Abby smiled broadly.

"Oh, yeah," Gibbs replied in his normal abrasive tone. "Yeah, it's a hell of a good idea. Just one problem. How are we gonna find his age when we don't know who the hell he is?" Gibbs glowered at all on them.

Evelyn crossed her arms. "Would you be less grumpy if you slept somewhere that is not your desk?" She asked, bluntly.

"No, I would not!" Gibbs barked at her.

"I didn't think so," Evie muttered.

"The FBI has a software program they use on photos of children that have been missing for years to show what they'd look like today," McGee said, trying to let himself be too intimidate. McGee would never know that just made Gibbs respect go up for him.

"I know what that asshole looks like today, McGee," Gibbs told him, with a deep sigh.

"Yeah, up close to," Evie said underneath her breath. She understood why she didn't take the knife to Ari, or why that look in his eyes had effected her so much. No, she did know and her heart trembled inside her chest.

"I know you do, Boss. But to create that program the FBI needed age specific criteria," McGee spoke, ever patient.

"So McGee spent half the night using their criteria to develop a program that can tell a person's age from a photo," Abby said, proudly.

McGee flushed slightly. "I just used the FBI algorithms for cordiodal strain, pore size, wrinkles, adipose tissue and the length of the nose and ears."

"Which keep getting longer the older you get whether or not you wear earrings so you might as well wear them, Evelyn," Abby reached over and tugged Evelyn's naked earlobe.

"Eh!" Evie smacked Abby's hand away and Abby just laughed.

"This you can do?" Gibbs asked, seriously.

"I just need a couple hours to put it on your hard drive," Gibbs told him, rising from his chair.

"All right. That's worth a hall pass. I'll call Norfolk." Gibbs nodded, then looked over at Abby. "He stay at your place?" He asked.

"Yeah," Abby smirked.

McGee's face went red. Gibbs gave a slightly amused smirk. "Did you sleep in the coffin, McGee?"

"You have a coffin in your house?" Evelyn looked at her in shock then shook her head. "She asked sounding surprised."

Abby laughed while McGee sputtered. "Coffin? You said it was a box sofa bed!"

"Well, it is…sort of," Abby looked sheepish.

"That's why you wouldn't turn the lights on. I can't believe I slept in a coffin," McGee stated, accusingly.

"Not just slept in," Abby grinned.

Gibbs just shook his head, and walked towards the elevator. Evelyn watched for a long moment before heading after him. She got into the elevator, silently. Gibbs shot her a narrowed look, and she just kept her expression peaceful. She followed him down towards his car and got in without a word. Gibbs sighed, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Do you want my opinion?" Evelyn shot the question at him, without replying to his.

"Not particularly," Gibbs replied.

Her lips twitched unsurprised by the rather Gibbs response. "Well, you're getting it," she told him, bluntly. She turned facing him and looked up at him. "We are all worried about you. When it comes to Ari, you seem to lose sight of everything else and we just…just want you to be careful. And don't forget you have a lot of people watching your six," she added, when he stayed silent. "And that you're not in this alone."

There was a beat. "Your aren't getting out of the car, are you?" Gibbs seemed resigned.

"Nope," Evelyn said stubbornly.

Gibbs sent her a glare, and she turned towards him and raised eyebrow. He growled, and thrown the key into the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. He kept glancing out of her out of the corner of his eyes and then he asked, "Why didn't you stab him?"

"What?" Evelyn shot him a surprised look.

"Why didn't you stab Ari when you had the chance?" Gibbs asked.

_Ari's free hand jerked up, catching her hand. "Ah," with the widening of his dark eyes was the only indication that she had surprised him. He held her hand tightly, in an almost painful vice and stared down at her. Her hand shook, trying to push the scalpel into his neck, but he was immovable like a mountain. "Still have a little fight in you, Evelyn?"_

_"More than a little for you," Evie shot back._

_Ari stared at her and she glared up at him, straight in his eyes. There was something there inside his eyes that made her pause. A brief glimmer of what she had seen earlier. An echoed pain, and suddenly she felt like that she knew this man too well. That she understood him too well. And for the life of her she couldn't understand it. It was just some kind of understanding on a primal level, and Evelyn felt her fingers weaken. She struggled, hanging on to her anger and her determination to put it into his neck. Her heart was pounding in her chest as something in Ari seemed to beckon out to her, saying 'trust me'._

She sat there for a moment as the memory flashed before her eyes. "His eyes…" she replied, her voice sounding faint to her own ears.

"His eyes?" Gibbs asked. gruffly. "Why? What did you see there that stopped you from stabbing the man that shot you?"

"Pain," she replied. Gibbs gave her a long look, and she swallowed thickly. "I saw pain."

"Eyes can lie, Matthews," Gibbs told her.

"But pain doesn't," Evie shot back. She saw his face tighten in anger, and she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Gibbs, can we please not talk about this? That day isn't exactly a favorite of mine and I try to understand why the pain there stopped me but I can't, so how I can explain it to you?"

"Fine," Gibbs relented. "Maybe you can explain what you wanted to tell me in the elevator."

"What?" Evie said.

"Left foot," he reminded her of the case.

"Gibbs, I told you I don't even remember," Evelyn tried to wave it off.

"The fact that you know exactly what I meant says otherwise," Gibbs stated, firmly. Evelyn had opened up after the whole Eric Wells situation, and she seemed more at ease with everyone. But whatever she had wanted to tell him, she was holding back and Gibbs didn't like it one bit. "And those are the only two conversation I will have in this car."

Glancing at the speedometer that read 70, and the highway that was speeding by, Evelyn bemoaned, "It's too late to get out of the car, isn't it?"

Gibbs had the nerve to smirk. Evelyn glowered at him, and firmly pressed her lips together. The rest of the car ride was uncomfortably silent.

* * *

Ari was watching Caitlin chat with her old Secret Service friend, waiting in silence. Just inside the alcove by the gallery door that was adjacent from the cafe, his back to the building and a newspaper in his hands, where he could see anything coming at him. Hidden in plain sight. He saw Gibbs car drive up, and smirked. The man would be more than angry when he took one of his agents. His smirk was firmly in place.

That was until he saw Evelyn Matthews get out of the car, and felt his breath stolen. She walked in leisurely pace, unaware of his presence and it let him glimpse at her when she was completely at turned towards Gibbs when he said something, and she sent him a smirk. She was still as beautiful as he remember, with a black pencil skirt that curved around her hips lovingly and shimmered with each step she took. She wore a bright red shirt that looked elegant against her porcelain skin. She was the type of woman that could wear the bright colors, and they suited her because when she smiled, she lit up the entire street.

Women did not effect him like this. He was taught at an early age that he was the one in control, but with Evelyn, he felt all his control slip. He felt stripped and entirely exposed which was something he never swore he would feel ever again. His finger slipped into his jacket and he fingered his dagger, the weight of the weapon reassuring to him.

And yet the moment, he touched it he knew his plan had changed. He watched Evie get this far away, sad look on her face, but there was steel underneath it all. This woman was the type who played for keeps, and brought men to their knees with a smile from angel lips.

Caitlin Todd would be safely back at NCIS in the next hour. Evelyn Matthews would not.

* * *

"Are you going to guard the car?" Gibbs asked, as Evelyn leaned against the car door and made no attempt to go into the café.

"Guess I could," she shrugged. She still did not like a big crowd of people, and the café was packed besides the spring air was nice and cool. "Go get your caffeine beverage, I know that you run off the stuff. Wouldn't want you battery to die," she smirked at him.

The glare he sent her promised a headslap at some point of the day, but Evelyn took her victories where they were. She watched Gibbs walk into the café feeling her heart sink into her stomach. She almost told him again, and she wished she could just blurt it out. But what if he didn't take her at face value? Maybe set up a DNA with Abby, but then Abby would want to know why and she knew that Abby would immediately go to Gibbs without a second thought. Not that she would blame her any. Evelyn ran a hand through her hair and went to open her purse. She needed to call Audrey. Audrey was her rock and she really needed to be grounded right now.

While reaching for her phone someone bumped into her. She whirled around and glowered, "Watch where you are going, jer-" her insult died upon her lips as the man craned his head over his shoulders to look back at her. Her breath felt like knocked out of her, and her eyes widened in horror.

It was Ari!

He turned and started walking faster. Her eyes flickered to Gibbs where he was talking to Kate, and she had a split second to make her decision. Gritting her teeth, she bolted after Ari, who upon seeing her chase him broke out into a sprint. Flipping open her cellphone, she hit her phone number list and hit Gibbs's number.

* * *

"Profile him," Gibbs said, sitting down across from Kate. She gave him a look, before sighing.

"Well, from what Evelyn and Ducky stated, he is not an Islamic fanatic. Never used their rhetoric. No mention of Jihad, Allah, infidels," said Kate, thinking over it carefully in his mind. "Whatever drives him, it isn't martyrdom."

"Revenge?" Gibbs guessed.

"Possibly," Kate conceded. "Or money."

"A Hamas terrorist in it for the money?" Gibbs looked skeptical about that.

"Well, he's not in it for the seventy virgins. According to Evie, he'd have not trouble attracting women," Kate muttered out. When she saw Gibbs's eyes flash, she added, "Don't go there. Evelyn hates the guy, she isn't one to be fooled by his charm."

_No, just by his pain. _Gibbs still had trouble understanding why Evelyn had hesitated, but it wasn't up for him to understand nor did he like it. "Why money?" Gibbs asked.

"Evelyn stated he was well groomed, manicured nails, perfect teeth. Salon style hair. He sounds like a man that lives large," Kate explained, with a slight shrug then her eyes narrowed on Gibbs's hair. "Gibbs, what is it with your hair?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Gibbs shot her a look.

"Nothing," Kate quickly backtracked. "Nothing. Your hair is…you."

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, thank you. What else?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"He's intelligent. Bold," Kate leaned back in her chair and mulled it over. "Willing to take big risks."

_Gibbs slowly picked up the gun, and checked it himself. Then he looked up at Ari, and asked, "Why?"_

_"Why not?" Ari simply shrugged. The two men stared each other down, both waiting for the other man to make a move. Then one did, and the other raised his gun in retaliation and gunshots deafened the autopsy room._

"Why did he give me a chance to kill him?" Gibbs asked, his lips tugging down into a frown.

"He had a flack vest. Knew you'd double tap him in the chest," Kate stated, reasonably.

"What if I shot him in the head?" Gibbs pointed out.

"It's a risk he had to take to make his escape plan work," Kate suggested, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"No, he did not," Gibbs's eyebrows furrowed. "He could have killed me in cold blood. H-R-T comes in, throws a flash bang. Either way he escapes just the same," he commented more to himself than Kate.

"You're right. Why'd he give you a shot at him then?" Kate was frowning deeply.

"He needs to face death to feel alive. Maybe to feel anything," Gibbs realized. And that realization made Ari all the more dangerous. He jerked slightly in surprise when his cellphone went off and he looked down at the caller id.

**Evelyn Matthews.**

His eyes flickered out to the car where Evie had decided to stay put, but she wasn't there. Flipping the phone open, he answered as he rose from his seat feeling a bad feeling in his gut, "Evelyn."

"Da-Gibbs!" Came Evelyn's breathless voice. "I just turned on Maine Street! Gibbs, it's Ari! I saw him!"

His blood turned to ice in his veins and he bolted towards the door, his gun in his free hand with Kate hot on his heels. "What the hell were you thinking, Matthews?" He demanded angrily, his eyes searching for the Maine Street sign.

"I had to make a quick decision! If I told you I'd let him get away and-" her voice was suddenly cut off and there was a yelp that made Gibbs's heart stop in his chest.

"Matthews," he barked, as he ran down to Maine Street. He looked both ways, but he saw no sight of bright red head. "Matthews!"

* * *

She had rounded the corner into an alley and Ari had been waiting. He grabbed her wrist, jerking her gun out her hands and slammed her back into the brick wall. She yelped in pain, and before she could recover, he pinned her to the wall with his body and pulled the cellphone free of her grasp. "You bastard," she grounded out.

Ari smirked, darkly. "Miss me?" He asked, tauntingly.

She glared up at him, and opened her mouth when he reached into his pocket, pulling out the chloroform rag and pressed it over her nose. She held her breath, glaring up at him through pain filled tears and she struggled. Ari was patient, holding her tight until she couldn't fight the need to breath anymore. She drew in a deep breath against her will, and the sickly sweet smell of the chloroform made her body weak, and her vision go dark before she slumped, out cold.

Ari wrapped around her midsection, pulling her to him. She was as light as feather and felt just as delicate. A shudder rippled through him as he smelt her scent of strawberries, and orange, and for some reason her scent reassured him. He hefted her towards him, her head resting on his shoulder as Bassam and Marta pulled the van around the corner. Holding her tightly, he got into the van as Marta pulled the door open. He saw Marta glare at the red head, and had a feeling that she would have to be a problem he was going to have to alimenate because he knew one thing. No harm would come to Evelyn. He'd kill anyone who tried.

"Matthews!" Gibbs desperate voice. "Matthews!"

Ari raised an eyebrow, snorting softly. What kind of man addressed his daughter by her last name? So cold and detached, just Eli. He raised the phone to his ear, signaling for Marta and Bassam to drive out slowly and carefully. "Such detachment…one would think you'd at least call someone so dear to you by their first name, Agent Gibbs."

* * *

A voice came on the phone, but it was not Evelyn's. "Such detachment…one would think you'd at least call someone so dear to you by their first name, Agent Gibbs."

"Ari," he growled out. "If you lay one hand on her-"

"Too late for that warning, don't' you think?" Ari's dark chuckled reverberated through his ear and filled Gibbs with rage. "I'm afraid, sweet Evelyn, is going to be a guest of mine for a while, Agent Gibbs. I hope she is sorely missed."

With that the phone call ended, and Gibbs gritted his teeth. Kate looked at him, panting, "Gibbs, what happened?"

Gibbs's expression was dark. "Ari has Evelyn," he told her.

Kate gasped, her eyes widened. Gibbs dialed in McGee's number and barked out, "McGee, I need you to get me ever surveillance camera on Maine Street and Dupart and I needed it yesterday. Evelyn's been kidnapped by Ari." He shut the phone, and looked down the street. The bad feeling in his gut didn't go away.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS!**

**I have to admit I wrote once before on FF net, but I was younger (fourteen) and well, I wasn't as good and making a story like I am now and I want to thank you all for making my second experience on this sight worthwhile. Thank you. :D**


	12. Had A Bad Day Again

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU! NO CHARATERS, NOTHING! I am not making anything from this, it is just for amusement. **_**NOTHING MORE! *Ari nods satisfied and puts away his gun and author lets out a sigh of relief***_

**STORY INFORMATION**

**Summary: Evelyn Matthews came to NCIS with one goal in mind, to get close to Agent Gibbs. But how exactly do you go about telling a man that you're his dead daughter?**

**Pairings: EVENTUAL Ari/Evelyn(Kelly),**

**Tate**

**Tony/Evie friendship**

**Ducky/Audrey (Other pairings will appear when I decide)**

**Warnings: Greyish! Eli, Neutral! Ziva**

**NOTE: Things I lack knowledge of I have researched from the internet, and while I do try to make sure information is accurate as can be determined some things may not be, so I apology before hand for any mistakes or ignorance on my part.**

I want to thank, Dricsj, Gibbs Girl Kelly, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, Lady Knight Aria of Haven, Notheronebitesdadust21, Probie girl1717, UnknownFlux, cheether, chrissypotter, Leonarange, lexilia, pavinet, torontogirl12, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, wisegirl71301, OzNCISLover, Kendra29, andrewjeeves, Fantasyfictionwriter, XxstarburstmonterxX, alterangirl, cookie62, kc5mzr, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, faith1430709, jbn42, jrfan2383, yadoonkeenjaani, BONES-LOVER-94, FourHorses, IwouldrockJoshuaJacksonsWorld, lauram314, Angel-Lilly16, Captain Kathryn Janeway98, Jeremy Kelly, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, KrisShannon, Tris Holmes, Jenna Craig, MismatchedSocksandKnickers, jtr1812, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams, BrianB1126, calliegirl63, leoniebroeder94, CSIflea, MDDC26, Sirius7, amurdock42, byLunaA, buffy1242, Too Hard To Be Called Love, starchild295, swimgeek2007, Lady Isabelle Black, vampireacademyrulz797, Arkansas Sweetheart, Sweetest-Time, janno, Russian Flower, SimplyReBECca, GraceSong, Marauders Twilight, NikkiAlex, horsegirlrule, adrienmaciel, Alpha Centarus, Angelus320, Dreamspirit47, MrsScott323, bakaprincess85, mitchievw, potiongirl1992 and zebraclrgard for all the follows!

I also want to thank, UnknownFlux, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, Notheronebitesdadust21, smilin steph, bulletproofdeath, Leonarange, torontogirl12, wisergirl71301, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, janno, Kendra29, Hope'sFace, lexilia, Annie016, KrisShannon, StarlightShivers, MismatchedSocksandKnickers, 1956johndeere50, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams, BrianB1126, calliegirl63, leoniebroeder94, Sirius7, byLunaA, SecretsAreHiddenByMe, Too Hard to Be Called Love, BurnedSpy, NikkiAlex, adrienmaciel, Annie016, bakaprincess85, spikewil, thelauers918, Animanga-smile14 and andrewjeeves for the favs!

I apologize if I missed anyone, if I did just give me a shout out like 'Mirror, how could you?' Seriously all PMs are welcomed. :D

Wanna give a special thanks to, Ladyaloysius, Too Hard To Be Called Love, byLunaA, Nat84, XxstarburstmonterxX, cheether, smilin steph, torontogirl12, RidingAngelxSpy, FourHorses, and CSIflea! THANK Y'ALL! If I have missed you and your review, or follow, or fav, just PM and I'll fix that

**Guest Reviews:**

**RidingAngelxSpy: **I couldn't help it, they wanted to be posted. :D And thank you.

**Ladyaloysius:** Ahh, you're making me blush! I'm glad you like the story so much, it's you reviewers that make writing for me so much fun and they all make my day. :D

**NOTE: I swear when I post CH. 13 I will up the Rating to M. I'm a little paranoid that as the chapters progress, it will no longer fit the rating T and I think I'm already stretching already, just to let you know.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

'**Had a Bad Day Again'**

Stupidity.

It was her only excuse, and it wasn't really an excuse. As the numbness in her limps seeped out, and the world around crept back into focus, Evelyn foresaw many headslaps in her future to her skull that throbbed with pain. That was, if she made it out Ari's care alive. Three voices sounding far off were having a heated discussion, but she knew that Ari was the one holding her. She didn't know how, but she just knew. As her eyes cracked open, she caught sight a metal glint and knew that Ari had taken her gun. Again.

Damn him. She wanted to strike out, to hit him, but her limbs weren't quite working yet. A noise of frustration rippled through her throat and she tried to raise her head, only to find in nestled underneath Ari's chin and his one arm wrapped around her waist keeping her pinned back to his chest. His legs on either side of hers, and the intimacy of the position wasn't lost on Evelyn. She felt a flush of embarrassment and helplessness curl up in her cheeks, and she tried to move away from Ari, but his grip tightened. His breath burned in her ear as he hushed her, and then continued on with his conversation, "She will tell us which one is Marine One."

"What…" Or that's at least what Evelyn attempted to say. Instead no sound came from her lips, her body still fighting to regain her energy. _Marine One…that's sounds familiar. But how am I supposed to know what that means? _Evelyn's brows furrowed and her lips parted in frustration. _Why would Ari let them think that?_

Ari had taken Evelyn's badge, dumping it into the alleyway. It would do no good for Marta and Bassam to figure out that Evelyn was not Caitlin Todd. It had been a rash decision and put their lives, but it could still work out. He had no intention of letting Hamas's plan go through, even before his taking Evelyn hostage-_again, _the thought made him smirk-the only hiccup was his exit strategy. He had planned on using Caitlin's connections to stop the whole plot, and to get him a leg up over his father. He thought over his options. There was that man Fornell, he worked along side Gibbs and his team a couple of times, but from what he had seen Evelyn was far from the man's biggest fan.

"…b'tard," Evie muttered out.

"You do so love calling me that, don't you?" Ari mused with a light smirk, looking down at her. He saw Marta's glare darkened, and sighed. Yep, he was definitely going have to deal with her sooner than he had planned.

* * *

Gibbs glared at the man on the screen. "Damnit, Daniel!" He barked out. "Mossad is lying to you! This bastard is too good not to be on their radar," he stated, pointedly.

"They swear they have nothing," though Snyder's expression was skeptical as he said this. "Not even a Hamas code name."

"You're telling me that the Israelis tracked down Sheik Yassin and Rantisi in the heart of Gaza," Gibbs spat out. He didn't believe Mossad for a second. Ari while not an uncommon name in the middle east should have been some starting point, and the picture with that name should have turned up something from them. No, they were holding the information back. The question was: Why? "You cannot tell me that they do not know who this guy is."

"Gibbs, I can only tell you what they tell me," Snyder sighed deeply.

"Then tell them to start telling the damn truth! That bastard has one of my agents! I want his name," Gibbs practically snarled.

"Gibbs, I understand you're frustration. We've all been there at one point in our careers, but Mossad is giving us nothing. Not even for a missing NCIS agent," Snyder told him, honestly.

Gibbs raked a hand through his grey hair and his nostril flared as he released a deep breath. "Is there any chance he's not Hamas? What if he's someone freelance brought in to clean up their Little Creek debacle?"

Snyder shook his head. "Doubtful. Hamas is like the Mafia. They never trust anyone outside the family," he told Gibbs, with a deep frown.

"Then Mossad has to have a dossier on him," Gibbs stated.

"If they're holding out, it could be to take him out themselves," Snyder suggested.

"He's not in the Middle East. He is _here_," Gibbs stressed darkly.

"What do you want me to do, Gibbs?" Snyder looked at him warily.

"Why don't you ask them how their relations with the US will be if an NCIS agent dies, and it's discovered they were holding back information?" Gibbs glared, then gestured for the tech personal to cut the feed. The screen went black, and Gibbs wanted nothing more than to redo this day all over again. If he could, he would have insisted on Evelyn coming in the café with him, insisted on getting her to talk to him even if she didn't like it. But he didn't and he couldn't, and now Evelyn was god knows where and there was nothing he could do. And one thing Gibbs hated more than that bastard, was being helpless to stop him.

* * *

"Tony, he's fixated on that terrorist. Now more than ever," Kate grumbled, glaring at the screen with Ari's picture on it. She couldn't imagine what Evelyn was going through to be kidnapped once again by that man, Kate shuddered.

"Not fixated, determined. Like Tommy Lee Jones in the Fugitive. Like The Duke in the Searchers. Mel Gibson in Payback," Tony joked, but his tone lacked his usually playfulness. Instead his face was severe, and covered with worry. Out of all the group, Evelyn was closest with Tony. Kate even heard Tony refer to Evie once as his best friend, and Kate felt a stab of jealously hit her. Tony was her partner, after all. Then she felt guilty.

Here she was being jealous that Tony and Evelyn were friends, and Evie was probably out there fighting for her life. Kate asked, her voice lacking her usual bite, "Do you ever read a book?"

"Kate, determined is good in a cop," Tony told her.

"Not when it turns into obsession," Kate told him, pointedly. "Gibbs surprised me at D. C. Beans this morning. He bought me coffee and then he probed me about that terrorist like it happened yesterday, not months ago."

"That is serious," Tony mused. "He's never bought me coffee."

"Tony…" Kate groaned.

"Kate, Evelyn is in danger. You know how Gibbs is when it comes to us. He's protective of his team, and you know how he feels about Ari. Ari hit us hard that day, he hurt us on our own territory," Tony stated, simply. "I get why Gibbs wants to put the bastard down. I feel the exact same way."

Kate did too, but she told herself that they all had to remain objected. If they didn't, Ari could get away again.

"Anything?" Gibbs came marching down the stairs from MTAC and walked towards him.

Tony stood up, and informed him, "Abby's analyzing the blood from the brick wall."

"Let's hope it's Ari," Kate muttered, darkly.

"And getting fingerprints off Evelyn's badge and knives," Tony continued, after nodding in agreement with Kate. "They were found in an alleyway just two blocks down from the café."

Gibbs felt a ripple of anger, and despair run through his body. Two blocks. She was only two blocks away. So close, and the bastard had slipped right underneath their noses. "What about her cellphone? Any activity?" Gibbs asked.

"It bounced off a tower, and the last location it was a quarter of a mile from the café then it went dead. Ari must have shut it off, or taken out the battery," Kate explained, with a deep sigh.

Gibbs gritted his teeth, sending a deep glare at Ari's picture that was tact to the board. His hands shook, and it had nothing to do with the several cup of coffee had drunk to keep himself going. Evelyn's little joke hadn't been too far from the truth.

* * *

The van came to stop, and Evelyn had been acutely aware of her surrounding now. She blamed that partially on the pain, and partially on the panic. She hadn't moved an inch though, too terrified of the gun that sat in her captor's hand. She glared at Bassam and Marta, if those were they're real names, as they kept glancing back at her. Evie kept her face as blank as she could, and hoped her eyes did not give her away. Ari was silent, which only served to make her more nervous. He released her from his hold, and she scurried away from him and pressed her back into the corner of the van farthest from him. Her eyes narrowed angrily, and she snapped, "What do you want from me?"

"Many things," Ari replied, enigmatically. "But for now, your cooperation will do."

Evelyn resisted the urge to snort. That was a vague threat if there ever was one, and she watched as Ari slid the van door open and as his two buddies got out with him. He shot her a look, and his expression left no room for refusal on her part. "Stay put. I will be right back."

The door slid shut encasing her in darkness. She glanced around the van, checking for anything that she could use as a weapon, but it was clean. She crawled over to the seats, and looked out the windows. She could hear the sound of chickens in the distances, and judging by the type of building they parked the van in, Evelyn was betting they were on some kind of farm. Her lips pressed together and she climbed into the front seat. Her fingers reached for the ignition, but they had taken the keys.

_Of course they did…I don't know why I was expecting anything else, _she thought, her heart sinking in her chest. Looking around knowing she probably only had seconds, she pulled open the glove compartment and tried to yank it open, but it had been locked. "Damn it," she cursed, angrily.

The driver door lung open, and there was a curse in Arabic. A large hand wrapped around her neck and she found herself pulled out of the van, roughly. She gasped, when she found herself face to face with the man, Bassam. Heart pounding, she instinctively lashed out trying to shove him away. He apparently took great offense to that and back handed her across the face.

Her jaw rattled, the taste of blood filling her mouth and her entire world went black when she slammed down into the gravel. She then felt Bassam's boot stomp down on her side twice, and she let out a scream.

As her vision came roaring back she caught sight of the woman, Marta smirking at her, and Evelyn glared, spitting out the blood lifting her finger to flip the woman off. The smirk fell right off and Marta started forward, but Bassam was faster. When he hauled her up, Evelyn caught him off guard and punched him. She felt his nose crack underneath the force of her knuckles and he cried out, stumbling back. Marta reached for her gun, when a dark voice snapped in Arabic. Evelyn stumbled back, pressing her back against the van as she saw Ari walking back over, his expression thunderous. He spat at Marta, who looked at him in fear, and Bassam who glared. Then he turned to Evie, his expression somber.

She tensed, preparing herself for a fight when he raised his hand. Instead, he grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger gently, inspecting the damage that Bassam had done. Ari's frown deepened even further and he sent Bassam a baleful look.

Bassam snarled, in his defense, "She was insolent."

"I apologize for Bassam's actions," Ari sent the man a glare, before turning his dark eyes unto Evelyn.

"At least he didn't shoot me," Evie said, with a cool smile.

"You recovered," Ari simply shrugged off. "How is the doctor and Gerald?"

"None of your business," Evelyn told him, bluntly.

Ari caught the quiver in her chin, knowing she expected to be hit again. The action caused his stomach to twist angrily, and he pulled back slowly. When he did, Evie sent a snap kick to Bassam's knee and sent the man to his knees. There was a viciousness in her gaze as she glared at Bassam. Ari smiled approvingly, "Satisfied?"

"I will be when you're all in body bags," Evelyn told him, bluntly.

Ari's lips twitched. Evelyn's retorts were a good source of amusement, he doubt anyone could extinguish the fire in her. He then turned to Marta, who stayed back at him impassively. "Why did Bassam strike her?" Ari asked.

"She was trying to escape," Marta replied, simply. She was seething, not missing the interaction between Ari and this woman.

"And what to did you expect from someone who is our unwilling guest?" Ari stated, darkly. He then in Arabic that the next time the man went against his orders it would be the last mistake that Bassam would ever make. Seeing Bassam pale, Ari knew his threat had gotten through. Turning to Evelyn, he smiled charmingly, "Let us get some ice for your lip and check your ribs."

"I'd rather suffer," Evie retorted.

"Careful, Evelyn," Ari reached out, and tugged her towards him. His face was only an inch away from her, and she felt her heart began to thunder in her chest at how close he was. Against her will, she felt herself lean towards him like a moth drawn to a flame. She hated herself in that moment, and she glared up at him. "I'm being generous. Don't push me, you won't like my response."

"You going to hit me like Bassam?" Evie raised an eyebrow, and stuck her chip up stubbornly. He tugged her behind him and out of the barn. She blinked rapidly, her eyes trying to adjust to the brightness of the sun shining down. Judging by it's position in the sky, she was going to say it was mid afternoon. Looking all around her, she found out her hunch was right. They were on some kind of farm and from what she could see there wasn't a neighbor in sight. If she made a run for it, her best bet would be the woods, but as she saw Marta go sit a the picnic table, Evelyn knew she would have to get past the woman to get there.

Ari could see the cogs turning in Evelyn's head as she analyzed everything around her. He was impressed at how composed she kept herself, though he shouldn't be so surprised. She had been cool and collected the last time as well. Hopefully things would go better this time around for them both.

* * *

"Anything?" Gibbs looked down at McGee who sat his desk using the software to figure out how old "Ari" was.

"Not yet," McGee said, shooting a nervous glance at Gibbs's who towering over him. Gibbs had been in a foul mood ever since Evelyn had been taken, and rightfully so, but McGee was hoping to avoid the man's anger. Gibbs was scary when he was angry. "I thought I had a hit, but there weren't enough points."

"Trace it anyway," Gibbs snapped.

"I did," McGee stated, patiently. "It's a biology teacher in Manchester. I spoke to him. Sorry."

Gibbs sighed, raking a hand down his face. It was cases like this that made him feel old. Well, older than he already was. "Stop apologizing. It's a sign of weakness," Gibbs told him. Inside his head he flashed back to Evelyn looking at him, and replying, _"I thought it was a sign of strength."_

He had that feeling in his gut and he couldn't help but feel like this day was going to change something. Something big.

"Sorry." McGee then winced, correcting himself. "Right. Right," he nodded."

"Where's Kate and Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony went down to check on Abby's progress, and Kate is talking to the local police and trying to set up a manhunt, but also trying to keep the press from putting anything in the new," McGee informed him.

Gibbs nodded, absentmindedly. He didn't know what Ari would do to Evelyn if he was spooked and he hoped that he didn't have to find out.

* * *

Ari had lead her to a room, and shut the door behind them. She looked out the window, and saw the sun setting in the distance. Her body trembled, and she wished for nothing more than for Gibbs and the other to hurry up and find her. She didn't like this place. It wasn't her place. It wasn't safe and it most certainly not home. Ari slipped off his jacket and hung it on the back of the desk chair. His brown eyes watched Evelyn as she absorbed the entire room.

He shouldn't have brought her here, he thought with a twinge of regret. If god forbid that Bassam or Marta got away from him, then they would no doubt give up Evelyn along with himself. And Bassam, he had saw the glint in the man's eye and he did not like it one bit. The man had been notorious for 'breaking' woman in ways that made Ari's stomach roll with revulsion and he was not about to let that happen to Evelyn. "Sit down on the bed and lift up your shirt," he ordered.

Her head snapped at him, and she stuttered out, "E-excuse me?" She wrapped around her midsection protectively.

Ari snorted softly. "I have to check your ribs," he elaborated, calmly.

Evelyn shifted for a moment, uneasily before sitting back down on the bed. She watched Ari go into the small bathroom connected to the bed and return with a first aid kit. Her expression was tight as Ari knelt down in front of her, and made a gesture for her to raise her shirt. Her hand shook as she did, and she expelled a gasp when Ari's fingers prodded her ribs. Her chest trembled, and Ari ran his fingers over the bruises that were appearing. It would be easy to become addicted to loose himself in the sensation of her soft skin against his callous finger tips, and seeing the contrast of her porcelain skin against his bronze hand left him feeling powerful.

He looked up and saw the blush staining her cheeks, and felt a tiny bit of relief that he wasn't the only one feeling this pull between them. He saw her purse her lips, as her blue eyes darkened trying to fight it. He only hoped she was better at then him because he knew his was a losing battle, and if she lost…who knows what would happen? "You can put your shirt down now," Ari told her, with a light smirk on his lips as he looked up at her with a smoldering gaze. "Though I don't mind the view."

Evelyn scowled down at him, dropping her shirt and crossing her arms over her chest. "You're diagnosis, doctor?" She said, sarcastically.

"You're ribs are bruised, but not broken," Ari said, ignoring the venomous sarcasm spat in his direction. He rose until his shadow fell over her, and his fingers traced the bruise on her lip and cheek. "I would offer you medicine, but I doubt you would take it."

A snort escaped her before she could reign it. She doubted there were truer words ever spoken. She eyed Ari, suspiciously. The gentle way he handled her was not something she expected, after all he was her kidnapper. A jolt of panic rolled through her and she shook her head, _No way am I developing Stockholm Syndrome. No way in hell! _She tried to keep her expression flat as she looked up at him. "What do you want from me?" She asked, softly.

"Nothing as of yet," Ari replied, his fingers burying into her hair. It was as silky as it looked, and he mentally shook himself. Now was not the time to admire her hair, his fingers searched out where he had hit her against the brick wall. When she flinched sucking in a sharp breath, he knew he had found it. There was no fracturing of the skull, but it was swollen and she most likely had a concussion. He had not been as gentle he realized when felt the dried blood clotting the wound.

"That's not what you told them. Marine One, right?" Evie fished for information wincing. She really wished she had a scalpel right now.

"You were awake for that, hmm?" Ari looked at her, amused not angered.

"You said something about me being Kate," Evelyn recalled the conversation between her kidnappers vaguely. "You told them I was Kate. Why would you do that?"

"To keep you alive," Ari told her.

"I don't understand," Evelyn shook her head that seemed to throb in the effort of thought. "If Kate is the one you needed, why did you take me?" She observed quietly.

Ari didn't answer because honestly he didn't know it himself. Instead, he gave her a ice pack and then took something out of the jacket. Before Evelyn could process what it was, the cuff was snapped around her right wrist then to the metal head board of the bed. Evelyn's heart shriveled up inside her chest in shock, and perspiration broke out across her skin. _No. _She shook her head in denial. No, she was not letting that happen to her. Blue eyes widened in horror and fear causing Ari felt like he had been punched in the gut. "You-you," Evelyn stared at her hand cuffed to the bed, her mind going to the worst possibly place first.

"Bastard?" Ari guessed. "So you keep reminding me," there was a hint of bitterness in his voice. "I have seduced many woman, Evelyn, but I have never," Ari looked straight into her eyes and stressed repeating the word, "_never _taken a woman by force. I don't intend to start now."

She glowered at him. "How do I know you're not lying?" She spat at him, angrily.

Ari raised an eyebrow at her questioning his honor, though he supposed she had every right to do so. "You don't," Ari shrugged, as if unconcerned.

Evelyn then looked away. "How long am I supposed to stay here?" She asked, her gaze focusing on the window. The sky had turned black and with each second, hope dwindled into nothingness.

"Until I see fit," Ari said, but what he really meant was: _Until I have a way out for both of us. _He couldn't pretend that Evelyn had the information they sought forever, and it was only a matter of time until the lie was spent. And when that happened, they were going to be in trouble. Ari sighed, he had made a mistake in taking Evelyn and he knew his decision was right for wanting to get out of this life. When you start making mistakes, that's when you end up dead. Hopefully, he had a few more lives left before

Evelyn swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, placing the ice pack on the back of her head. _Gibbs…where are you? _She thought, her chest feel concaved and empty. Meanwhile several miles away, Gibbs was wondering the same thing about Evelyn.

* * *

As the clock hands moved past 1:30 pm, Gibbs's headache intensified ten fold. It had officially been twenty-four hours and Evelyn was still missing. Tony was busy chasing any sign of a lead, and Kate was currently talking to Agent Cassidy about the Hamas Little Creek lead. Gibbs felt tired and exhausted, but he didn't let himself rest. He knew nightmares would come calling and he had no time to deal with the ones in his head when he was living one in real life. He drunk the last of his coffee, his mind going over the situation. There no was no demands, no ransom and it let Gibbs with a bitter taste in his mouth. If Ari was making no demands, then perhaps this was personal. And Evelyn, according to Ducky, on some level sympathized with Ari. Gibbs crushed the coffee cup in his hand, feeling utterly useless as the clock continued to tick onward.

"Gibbs!"

His head jerked up and he met Ducky's concerned gaze. Gibbs cleared his throat, and slid the file on Ari he had shut. "Yeah, Duck?" He inquired.

"I just remember something. I don't know why it didn't occur to me before, but that doesn't matter now," Ducky rambled on. "While Mr. Palmer and I were piecing together the random remains down in autopsy, it occurred to me the killer had medical knowledge."

"Well, that's great Ducky," Gibbs rubbed his hands down his face, trying to will away the tiredness that coursed through him. "But I'm more concerned about this Ari guy at the moment."

"But that's when I realized it, Gibbs," Ducky stated, then sighed. "When Ari held us hostage in autopsy, that bugger knew anatomy! I even asked him if he was a doctor. He didn't reply but I'll wager he went to medical school in Britain!"

Gibbs sat there for a moment, his blue eyes narrowing and he rose from his desk. "That shouldn't be hard to find out." He gifted the first smile he had in an entire day to the medical examiner. "Thanks, Duck."

"Oh, you're more than welcome. I'm just furious that I didn't think of it sooner. If I had then perhaps, Evelyn wouldn't have been taken," Ducky said, worriedly.

"We're going to find her, Ducky," Gibbs stated, firmly. He turned and headed down to autopsy to give Abby and McGee the information. As the elevator doors slid shut, he repeated softly, "We're going to find her."

* * *

Evelyn was sitting at the picnic table across Ari, who had donned a cold mask of indifference as he looked at her. Dark circles were under her eyes as she hadn't slept a wink last night, not that anyone could blame her. She didn't touch the food he had given her though her stomach rumbled hungrily. They wanted information from Kate, and despite what Ari lead them to believe, she was not Kate. What would happen when she wasn't able to give them the information? Torture? Death? She looked up at Ari, and asked, "What happens if I try to run away?"

Ari looked at her, a twinkle of amusement in his gaze. "Marta," he looked up at the beautiful woman as she slid him a drink, "tell Ms. Todd what happens to Agent DiNozzo if she doesn't cooperate."

Evelyn's heart jolted in her stomach and she looked at the bleached blond who smirked broadly at Evelyn. "I plan to put a bullet in his head as I'm running my fingers through his hair," Marta purred.

Evie sent her a stony glare then turned it on Ari. Ari looked unconcerned. "It would be such a shame for that to happen since I know that you two are close," he told her, mockingly. He then abruptly changed the subject, "I wish you'd taste the wine. It is a very nice Chardonnay, Caitlin, and almost perfectly chilled."

Her first instinct was to tell him her name was Evelyn, but she was betting that Marta would put a bullet in her as soon as it became clear that she was not the one they needed. "Let her taste it," Evelyn's gaze flickered over to the woman.

"I don't drink," Marta stated, simply.

It was bizarre. They were talking to her as if they were talking about the weather and she was a guest not a hostage, but Evelyn didn't let it lure her into false sense of security. She was very aware how deadly Ari could be, and she was betting that Marta was just as deadly. "That's right," Evelyn said, keeping her voice even. "Muslims don't use alcohol. My apologies."

Marta frowned, sensing the dishonesty of Evelyn's apology. Ari however smiled, and for the first time that day, Evelyn caught a glimpse of the man who checked her over last night. She was half tempted to ask if he was bipolar, but she refrained more for her sake than his. She just wished she knew what game he was playing. It was obvious he was lying to his cohorts, and that lead her to believe that there was something going on more than meets the eye with Ari. Or perhaps that was wishful thinking on her part.

"Well, not at home," Ari stated, sampling his own glass. "Perhaps if you thought of this as a weekend house party, with you as the honored guest."

Evelyn smile took on a sharp edge. "And you the charming host?" She asked.

"Oh, many women find me charming," Ari gave her his best smile and Evelyn couldn't deny he had a certain magnetism. Didn't make him any less her kidnapper and her his unwilling kidnapee.

"You must pay them well," Evelyn said, overly sweet. Ari's smirk dropped a fraction while Marta let out a laugh.

* * *

"His name is Ari Haswari!" McGee announced proudly. He pulled up the information on the Squad Room screen. "He graduated from Edinburgh Medical College in ninety four."

"Good Lord! So did I!" Ducky looked aghast at having to share his alma mater with the man who had terrorized him. "Well, a few decades earlier, of course."

"Of course," Abby grinned.

"Extraordinary. I wonder if the College should be informed?" Ducky tapped his chin in thought.

"Want to name him an honored alumni?" Tony asked. Kate shot him a dry look and slapped him on the arm.

"Oh, very amusing, Tony. But not when we have such notables as Lord Lister, Doctor Peter Mark Roget, and Sir Author Conan Doyle," Ducky swelled with pride.

"You have some famous alumni, Ducky," McGee murmured.

"As we should. The medical college is over four hundred years old. It traces its origins back to seventeenth century barber surgeons who did blood-letting and bone setting-" Ducky was interrupted by Gibbs walking towards them.

"I'll be doing some blood-letting if this huddle isn't work related," Gibbs shot all them a dark glare.

"McGee found out who Ari is," Kate offered, trying to maintain the fragile peace. It hadn't been easy given the high tension that was running with Evelyn being kidnapped.

"Doctor Ari Haswari," McGee answered when Gibbs turned to him.

"He's a graduate of my old medical school in Edinburgh," Ducky said, sullenly.

"That's great work, McGee. What's with his name? Ari is Israeli. Haswari is Arab," Gibbs stated, bemused.

"Maybe his folks are working on some sort of Middle East peace plan?" Abby shrugged, helplessly.

"McGee, find someone who knew him in Edinburgh," Gibbs ordered.

"Already done, Boss," Tony spoke up. "I spoke to a Doctor Martin Sedwick, Pickford Mews, London. He and Ari were post graduate research assistants at the Edinburgh Centre for Infectious Diseases."

"That's why Hamas chose him to recover the small pox virus," Kate said, her eyes widening at the realization.

"Yep," Tony nodded. "Doctor Sedwick said he was quite brilliant, always with beautiful women and always answered to Haswari…. never Ari."

"I think I know why. His father was Doctor Benjamin Weinstein. His mother, Doctor Hosmiya Haswari. They worked in Jerusalem Hospital and never married," McGee explained, reading the information off.

"Oooh," Abby smirked. "Haswari didn't like his Jewish daddy."

"Continue to call him Ari," Gibbs ordered. It was petty, vindictive thing, but Gibbs would take his wins were he could and if calling Ari his name pissed him off, well too bad.

"Ari worked with his mother in a Gaza strip clinic until she died four years ago," Tony said.

"So he went from doctor to terrorist," Abby confirmed.

"Rintizi was a doctor," McGee added, inanely.

"So was Che Guevara," Ducky threw in.

"Jack the Ripper was a surgeon," Tony and Kate said at the same time, then looked at each other in shock then hastily looked away.

"Tony, let's go!" Gibbs ordered his senior officer to follow him. "McGee, I want you to search for anything linked to the Haswari and as soon as you find something, you call us and let us know, understood?"

"Right, boss," McGee nodded.

* * *

"Why I'm here?" Evelyn asked, watching Ari mess with shells from some kind of nut. He hid a pea underneath them and made Marta guess. She chose wrong, then shrugged it off with a scoff.

Evelyn was tempted to make some sarcastic remark about them playing games, but instead focused on the more important matter. "Why am I here?" She repeated, firmly.

"How about a little game?" Ari gave her his dazzling smile again, but Evelyn wasn't charm. She could see right through that smile. It was a good fake, but it was the slight dull in his eyes that showed the truth. "You tell me where the pea is, Caitlin, and I will answer your question."

_Not Caitlin, _she bit her tongue again. "Fine," she agreed, because really what choose did she have here. Ari hit the pea underneath one of the shells, and shuffled them. Evelyn gaze followed the shell, noting the slight color difference from the others and when Ari pulled back, she tapped it. He lifted it and the pea was there.

"Lucky guess," Marta snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Was it, Caitlin?" Ari stared at her, a hint of real smile playing at the edges of his lips.

"No." Evelyn stated. "Now answer the question."

"Once more to satisfy Marta that it wasn't luck," Ari said, and did the test again. He couldn't help but feel his esteem for Evelyn go up. She had memorized the differences of the shells to help her follow the one with the pea underneath it. She tapped the back of the shell on the far right and Ari lifted it showing off the pea. "I told you, Marta. Do you detect slight differences in the shells?"

"To teach me this trick," Ari said. When Evelyn couldn't fight a laugh of disbelief, he said, "I am quite serious."

He did it again, and once again Evelyn found the pea. He had expected Caitlin to have observation skills like this, after all she was ex Secret Service, but Evelyn was a pleasant surprise. "Amazing," he breathed out. "How did they teach you to be so observant?"

"Who?" Evelyn quirked up an eyebrow.

"The Secret Service," Ari elaborated.

"No one taught me anything. I've always been observant." Evie looked at him, her brows furrowing when she recalled something Kate had said earlier this week, and then when it paired with all she had learned here, the pieces fell in place. "The President is flying to Camp David with Sharon today. I saw those missiles. You want to know which one is Marine One to shoot it down!"

"Those tiny missiles are mere training aids. In any case, I have no intention of shooting down Marine One," Ari assured her, calmly. He was impressed that Evelyn had pieced together half of Hamas's plan.

"You're a lying bastard," Evelyn snapped at him.

Marta laughed then coughed when Ari sent her a cool look. "Sorry," Marta apologized.

"Unfortunately, half of that is true," Ari shrugged it off. Before Ari could get back to the matter at hand, the hair on the back of his neck raised in warning. His eyes jerked up as the house door slammed open and he saw Bassam raging towards them, gun drawn. Bassam was spitting things out at Ari. _Traitor. Liar. _

Marta tensed, her brows furrowing her gaze flickering between the two men. She wasn't sure whether to believe Bassam's rant or Ari's calm expression.

There was a buzz, like a warning of danger that raced up Evelyn's neck as she slid to the edge of the picnic bench. Her instinct was to reach for her gun, but Ari had taken them.

Ari wondered what had set the man off. Bassam was notorious for his temper, and then Ari saw it. Evelyn's picture, he could make it out from even twenty yards away. There was no doubt in Ari's mind that Bassam had read the message from Ziva hastily scrawled on the back of it. Their time was up. The lie was spent and there were only second before both of them would end up dead. Ari's expression never changed while he rose from the picnic table in one swift movement.

Evelyn's heart was thundering in her chest, and her gaze locked with Ari's in uncertainty. In that split second, an understanding past them and she threw herself to the ground just as the gunfire exploded around her.

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT HAVE I DONE? Lmao. Thank you all for your amazing reviews, follows, and favs. **

**Rrs are always appreciated, and always answered. Or at least I try. :D**


	13. Long Way Home

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU! NO CHARATERS, NOTHING! I am not making anything from this, it is just for amusement. **_**NOTHING MORE! *Ari nods satisfied and puts away his gun and author lets out a sigh of relief***_

**STORY INFORMATION**

**Summary: Evelyn Matthews came to NCIS with one goal in mind, to get close to Agent Gibbs. But how exactly do you go about telling a man that you're his dead daughter?**

**Pairings: EVENTUAL Ari/Evelyn(Kelly),**

**Tate**

**Tony/Evie friendship**

**Ducky/Audrey (Other pairings will appear when I decide)**

**Warnings: Greyish! Eli, Neutral! Ziva**

**NOTE: Things I lack knowledge of I have researched from the internet, and while I do try to make sure information is accurate as can be determined some things may not be, so I apology before hand for any mistakes or ignorance on my part.**

I want to thank, Dricsj, Gibbs Girl Kelly, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, Lady Knight Aria of Haven, Notheronebitesdadust21, Probie girl1717, UnknownFlux, cheether, chrissypotter, Leonarange, lexilia, pavinet, torontogirl12, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, wisegirl71301, OzNCISLover, Kendra29, andrewjeeves, Fantasyfictionwriter, XxstarburstmonterxX, alterangirl, cookie62, kc5mzr, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, faith1430709, jbn42, jrfan2383, yadoonkeenjaani, BONES-LOVER-94, FourHorses, IwouldrockJoshuaJacksonsWorld, lauram314, Angel-Lilly16, Captain Kathryn Janeway98, Jeremy Kelly, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, KrisShannon, Tris Holmes, Jenna Craig, MismatchedSocksandKnickers, jtr1812, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams, BrianB1126, calliegirl63, leoniebroeder94, CSIflea, MDDC26, Sirius7, amurdock42, byLunaA, buffy1242, Too Hard To Be Called Love, starchild295, swimgeek2007, Lady Isabelle Black, vampireacademyrulz797, Arkansas Sweetheart, Sweetest-Time, janno, Russian Flower, SimplyReBECca, GraceSong, Marauders Twilight, NikkiAlex, horsegirlrule, adrienmaciel, Alpha Centarus, Angelus320, Dreamspirit47, MrsScott323, bakaprincess85, mitchievw, potiongirl1992, Nicole1314, Trance20666, Viivs0612, cwatker222, Mal4Inara, sophiemom01 and zebraclrgard for all the follows!

I also want to thank, UnknownFlux, HannahbananaJane, JainaSyal, skeeter88, stargatesg1973, Notheronebitesdadust21, smilin steph, bulletproofdeath, Leonarange, torontogirl12, wisergirl71301, LovelyxLittlexLauren, Rayne90, janno, Kendra29, Hope'sFace, lexilia, Annie016, KrisShannon, StarlightShivers, MismatchedSocksandKnickers, 1956johndeere50, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams, BrianB1126, calliegirl63, leoniebroeder94, Sirius7, byLunaA, SecretsAreHiddenByMe, Too Hard to Be Called Love, BurnedSpy, NikkiAlex, adrienmaciel, Annie016, bakaprincess85, spikewil, thelauers918, Animanga-smile14, Nicole1314, Trance20666, Viivs0612, sophiemom01 and andrewjeeves for the favs!

I apologize if I missed anyone, if I did just give me a shout out like 'Mirror, how could you?' Seriously all PMs are welcomed. :D

Wanna give a special thanks to, Ladyaloysius, Burned Spy, 1, Buckeye am I, Too Hard To Be Called Love, byLunaA, Nat84, XxstarburstmonterxX, smilin steph, FourHorses, and CSIflea! THANK Y'ALL! If I have missed you and your review, or follow, or fav, just PM and I'll fix that

**Guest Reviews:**

**1- **I finally update! It took me a little bit, but this chapter was a bit hard for me to write. Hope you enjoy!

**Ladyaloysius - I swear I don't try to make the cliffhangers, they just happen. Anyways I kept on clicking and it's done! :D**

**Was really struggling with this chapter. I think it's because I've already got what happens after this all planned out and am eager to get to that part that it is hard to concentrate on this. Hope you enjoy still.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"**A Long Way Home"**

It had been almost two full days and no contact. He could see it in everyone's eyes, they were giving up hope. Gibbs's jaw clenched he was not giving up. Not until they had her back…or found her body. He let out a jittery breath, and he couldn't help but think of that time in the elevator. She seemed so close to telling him something, he could tell it was important. He saw that in her eyes, and his gut twitched. There was something achingly familiar about that gaze, but he couldn't-or wouldn't he would suspect later-put his finger on it.

Kate watched Gibbs with worried eyes, then meet Tony's gaze. The two agents were more than a little worried. Gibbs had been one furious, ornery boss yesterday, but today? Today he was quite. Silent, and there were shadows haunting his gaze. It was very un-Gibbs to see him openly brooding like this. Her cell phone rang drawing her attention, and she flipped it open and answered, "Hello?"

She let out a loud gasp drawing everyone's stares. "Evelyn? Evelyn, is that you?" Kate asked, she stood up from her desk and Gibbs immediately marched, then plucked the phone from Kate's grasp.

Pressing it to his ear, he asked, roughly, "Evelyn, where are you?"

* * *

**Fourteen Hours Earlier**

Gunfire erupted around her, and Evelyn crawled underneath the picnic table. It wasn't the best cover, but she really had no other option. The seconds dragged on forever, and it seemed like an eternity had passed when all the sound ceased. Evelyn held her breath, every limb coiled tightly as she peered out from underneath the table. She saw Bassam's body lying prone on the ground, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. Her blue eyes widened a fraction and she let out a jittery breath, looking for a blonde's body on the ground. It was insane, she almost burst out with laughter, that she would prefer Ari's company over anyone's but the old saying went 'better the devil you know' and some such.

She almost let out a scream when a hand clasped around her shoulder and tugged her out from her hiding spot. "Shhh," a familiar voice told her and Ari helped her stand up. Evelyn's eyes flickered to Marta's body that was slumped against the tree. Ari released her and she asked, her voice quivering slightly, "Are there more of them?"

Ari smiled slightly. Them, she said implying that they were working together. She was warming up to him. He shook his head lightly, "Not here…but they will be returning soon," he searched Bassam's body and found his cellphone. Looking at his last call and text, Ari cursed darkly. Bassam had told Hamas that he was a traitor. His cover was no longer any good, as soon as his father heard, Eli would be here to take Ari back to Tel Aviv. Pursing his lips, he thought, _Not if I outrun him._

Well, he wanted a way out, even if it didn't go as planned. "We have to move," he told Evelyn.

"Who says I'm going anywhere with you?" Evelyn regained her wits, and narrowed her eyes on Ari. Despite the kindness he showed, that didn't mean she had forgotten that Ari had kidnapped in the first place. Nor how deadly he was.

"I'm Mossad," he told her. "I was undercover, but now my cover has been blown." He picked up the picture and put it in his breast pocket.

Shock jolted through her like lightning as Evelyn recognized the name, and she stared at him like he was something she had never seen before. Then she raised a skeptical eyebrow. "How do I know you aren't lying?" Evie asked, taking a step from as he approached her. A piece of her was soaring with hope, and she realized that she wanted to believe what he was saying. However, experience was telling her not.

"You don't," Ari told her, simply. Her blue eyes were watching him, and he wondered what it would take to make her look at him with a softer expression. Just like that brief moment where in the NCIS autopsy room. Ari let out sigh. "So much for warming up…" he muttered under his breath, and reached down taking Evelyn's gun that Bassam had claimed. He stood up back up and handed it over to her along with her cellphone. Evelyn looked between him and the gun, and slowly took it. Swiftly, she released the chamber and saw that it had a good amount of bullets left. Reloading it, she looked up at Ari and she saw that look again. It was like the one he gave her in the autopsy room, where beneath his cool exterior he was begging her to trust him.

She let out a soft sigh, her eyes dropping from his for a moment. She could try making it on her own, but if what Ari said was right, other could show up and the chase would be on. Realistically-if what Ari was saying was true-sticking with him would be safer, and with that thought, she caved. "Alright. I'll believe you…for now."

"Wouldn't expect anything else," Ari smiled, then a split second later his mask was up. "We need to be gone before the others return. They were Bassam's last call."

Evelyn nodded, following behind him that way if he tried anything funny, she could shoot him if needed. Ari smirked to himself, pleased by her caution and at the same time found it infuriating. He pulled the barn door open and approached his motorcycle before he noticed something off. Ari cursed in Arabic. Evelyn looked at him, surprised, "I take it something is not good?"

"He cut the fuel line," Ari told her, darkly. He looked at his motorcycle, touching it with a slight mournful expression and thought to himself, _And this is why I can never keep nice things around. People break them. _

Evelyn looked around the barn. "Where's the van?" She inquired, noting the only other vehicle was a tractor.

"The others have it," Ari explained, shortly.

"Hamas couldn't afford more vehicles?" Evelyn scoffed lightly. Ari made a noise of agreement, before quickly coming up with an idea. He kicked up the kickstand and started rolling it towards the woods. Evelyn followed him perplexed. "What are you doing?"

"They'll believe we've taken the motorcycle," Ari shoved it behind a bush, out of sight. "At least until they start checking the grounds. It might give us a chance to cut down their numbers."

"Oh," Evie murmured lightly. She checked the cellphone again, and there still was no signal. "Which way?" She asked, still feeling odd having to place her trust in this man.

Ari gestured for her to follow him. The two pushed past the bushes, and over the tree limbs. Each second that went by, Evelyn would check her cellphone praying that she wasn't making a huge mistake with Ari. Biting her lip, her eyes kept flickering over to him. How did he go from a charming normal man…to this cold, robotic version of himself? It just didn't seem humanly possible. Perhaps it was part of his training, and she felt a shudder ripple down her spine at that. She couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of training he had. When he changed shirts, she had seen scars literally his body. Some of them several years old which meant that he had received them when he young…very young.

He had been methodically tortured through out his whole life. It had to have been a miserable and lonely existence. As soon as the thought hit her, she scowled deeply. _But if he is really Mossad, would it bad to give him the benefit of the doubt? _The way he made her feel didn't help either. Hot pink washed her cheeks as her bright blue eyes touched on his before looking away.

Her hands were clenched around her gun tightly. She was too aware of his presences feeling a hum of energy in the air between them. Her entire body into a crazy state of anticipation: her heart thumping wildly, her muscles were rigid, her breathing audible and her chest felt heavy and her skin tingled. And she knew it wasn't just from the thought of them being hunted like animals because she had felt it before. When Ari had her hostage in autopsy, even then had she felt. _But just because I feel something doesn't mean anything, _she told her, with a violent shake of her head.

"Still think I'm the enemy Evelyn?" Ari glanced over his shoulder at him. He caught her piercing glare full of contempt, but he wasn't entirely certain it was directed at him.

Evelyn didn't reply. She had a feeling her silence was damning because Ari's lips curled upward in a smile. She narrowed her eyes at him, really wishing she could shoot him.

* * *

"Boss!" McGee voiced cried, brining the whole squad room to attention. "Evelyn's cellphone came back on!"

Gibbs shot immediately to his feet, and leaned over McGee who was furiously typing away. "Do you have a location?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet. I'm narrowing it done as fast as I can," McGee informed him. "The cell towers the phone signal is bouncing off of are very far apart leaving a large space where she could be."

"Get Abby up here to help you get it done faster," Gibbs ordered.

"R-right away, sir," McGee got out.

"It's either Gibbs or boss. Never sir," Gibbs stated, looking at the screen. _That a girl, Evelyn, _he thought to himself. _You keep fighting._

* * *

The unfamiliar noises sounded them. Crickets, owls, and much more. The entire they day spent walking, and the sun was setting soon to be out of the sky. Evelyn winced with every step, and she looked down at her cell phone. Still no signal and the little battery was almost all gone. With a deep sigh, she made a decision and turned it off. She would check it again later, but she couldn't risk the battery going dead before she could call for help.

Ari had been silent, his single minded purpose was to get them out of this alive. There had been times when he heard shouts in the distances, and he knew Evelyn heard them too, given the small gasps she would release. They had ended quite awhile ago which either meant one of two things. One, they had given up and fled to save their own skin. Two, they were setting up a trap and waiting for Evelyn and Ari to fall right into it. Glancing up at the darkening sky, Ari knew they had about an hour before sunset would occur and that meant they needed some form of shelter. He remember an abandoned cabin was somewhere in these words, if he could lead them to it, then they would be able to rest for the night.

Evelyn felt the anxiety prickle at her scalp warningly. One night away from home had been a nightmare, but two? She glanced down at her phone, but it wouldn't even hold a signal long enough to matter. She swallowed thickly, her other hand tightening around her gun for reassurance. She moistened her lips, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. She could do this, she told herself. She could survive this and once she was at home, in her bed safe and sound, it would all fade into a distant nightmare. She flinched at the crinkets who noisily played their songs, and her stomach lurched.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath. She was used to being different. The memories that stood out the most were the ones after she awoke from the coma with amnesia, but the worst was after the tumor was removed. The doctors said her body had to relearn how to emotional handle things, since for so long her memories and emotions had been dulled by the tumor. Some days she could cope, days like today however, it felt like her emotions were a giant churning ocean being held back by a floodwall that was cracking underneath the pressure. She felt like she was going to break.

She had a feeling Ari could see it. He kept glancing at her, as if he's preparing her to dissolve into an irrational fit of tears at any moment.

"There's a cabin," Ari announced as they rounded the corner of a large tree. In a small clearly was a cabin. It looked abandoned and wore by the passing years. Evelyn ran a hand through her hair, shrugging off the light rain water and she never had been so grateful for shelter. Ari expertly picked the lock and waved Evelyn in with a wide smirk, "After you."

She stepped through the threshold and looked around. The afternoon light spilled through the room illuminating a stone fireplace, burgundy walls and the animal heads hanging from the walls. The place was covered in a fine layer of dust which it meant that it probably hadn't seen a good cleaning or person in a long time. She started forward, as Ari passed her. He went about making sure all the windows were locked and pulled all the curtains shut.

She watched him. "Are we sure we should stop?" She asked him, and her feet throbbed as if asking her why would she ask such a stupid question.

"With daylight fading we cannot risk being caught in the dark," Ari told her, his dark eyes meeting hers from across the room. "They are trained for such combat, you aren't. And while I may be better trained than them, they outnumber us four to two."

"Oh," Evie simply said.

Ari walked out of the room, and Evelyn presumed he was going to secure the rest of the house. Evelyn rubbed her arms trying to soak up some kind of warmth. Even though she was safe from the cutting wind thanks to the surrounding walls, the house was still cold. Looking around the room, her heart leapt in her throat when she spotted a phone on the wall. She immediately stepped towards it before pausing. Her gaze looked at the door way where Ari disappeared. As much as he might believe she trusted him, didn't mean she did. At least, not as much as he thought.

Evelyn seized the phone from the cradle, and placed it to her ear. Her heart plummeted into her stomach, and she sucked in a harsh breath when silence was all that greeted her. The phone wasn't working. Giving a small groan, she practically slammed the phone back in its holder and then looked down at her cellphone. She saw the lack of signal on it and saw the little bitty battery icon was red. Biting her lips, she sighed deeply before shutting off the cellphone. She had to preserve the battery until she had a chance to call for help.

"Everything's secure," Ari's voice came from behind her. She jumped, and tried to jerk away from the phone feeling as if she were caught doing something she wasn't supposed to when she tripped over something.

She gave a cry as she fell forward. Ari whipped around, his arms shooting out and grabbing her. He pulled her tight to him, and as soon as he did he realized his mistake. The softness of her body molded against the hardness of his, and his left hand reached up against his will, tangling in her hair while his other was pressed against her back urging her towards him. His dark eyes searched her face which jerked upwards. Her blue eyes were wide startled, the pupils growing larger and her lips parted in a sigh. He wasn't the only feeling this pull, and he swallowed thickly as he drew in a deep breath. Even now her scent of strawberries and oranges perfumed the air, it was intoxicating.

Evelyn trembled, her body and mind battling one another. His arms held her gently, something she had never had before. Intimacy for her was limited to one night stands, due to her anxieties and fears. She had never been really held, and never realized how good it could feel. But with his arms around, his callous fingertips lingering on her skin, she found the pull of want winning overriding her commonsense

"I could seduce you," Ari said, his certainty as his fingers traced up her back made her release a tiny gasp. He felt her tremble, and his grip on her tightened as a powerful feeling welled up in his chest. She looked beautiful with the sun light pouring over her, making her glow like the angels he had been told of when he was little.

"You could," Evelyn admitted. She couldn't deny the flames of desire that were rising in her blood, or the ache in the center of her thighs reminding her that she was a woman with needs. He smelt like the wind and ocean, and she felt a spell of dizziness overcome her. "You could seduce me…" She whispered out as he pressed his forehead against hers. His dark eyes flamed with desire, and they reached out to her like a siren's song. Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard. "And maybe…I would enjoy it."

"You'd more than enjoy it," Ari promised, thinking wickedly of all the things he would show. He had awoken many of nights tormented by dreams of her, of the two of them driving towards the peak of pleasure. He didn't have dreams if he could help it. He had taught himself long ago not to dream of things that wouldn't come true, but Evelyn had changed that. She had changed a lot of things. His lips went to claim hers when her hand reached up, stopping it.

Her fingers trembled against his lips. "But afterwards?" She said, her voice strangled. "Afterward, I would wake up…realize what I've done, and hate myself. And I'd hate you even more."

She watched her word hit Ari like a knife to the gut and he released her like she was on fire. For a split second, she felt a twinge of regret, but she shook her head strengthening her resolve. She didn't do flings, and she most certainly didn't do them with Ari. He stared at her for a long moment, his eyes peering at her as if he had never seen anything quite like her before his expression went artic. She felt a tendril of fear root itself in her heart, but Ari did nothing.

"Look around. Let's see if the cabin provides anything useful other than shelter," he stated, his voice blank. He turned his back on her and left the room. He felt a conflict of emotions in his chest. Anger and at her rejection, yet a part of him was relieved. Evelyn was not a woman one could spend one night and walk away from and part of him was afraid that if he had her…he'd never be able to walk away. And if he wanted out of this life, he couldn't have any attachments. That after this mission, he would never see Evelyn Matthews ever again.

* * *

Gibbs wanted to hit something and badly. He had walked out of the squad room and anyone who knew what was good for them steered clear of his path. Evelyn's cell signal had completed disappeared, which left with a mountain of worst case scenarios running through his mind. Every single one was unpleasant as the next, and he let out big breath through his nose. He had been in situations like this before, hell, he had been where Evelyn had been, but there was something about this time…something about Evelyn…that made this all the more worse.

In his head, he saw all the times she looked at him with some kind of confession on her lips. All the times she looked at him as if trying to will him to understand or remember something, it all came back to plague him. He let out a long breath when a familiar voice spoke up behind him, "You look like shit, Jethro."

Gibbs nearly grounded his teeth together. He turned and gave the FBI agent a cold stare. "What are you doing here, Tobias?" He asked.

"With your agent missing, we came to lend some help," Fornell told him, with a smirk.

"We don't need your help," Gibbs stated sharply.

"Your director thinks you do," Fornell pointed out.

"To hell his does." _Hello misplaced aggression._

* * *

Sleep evaded her. The unfamiliarity of the walls and bed nagged at her, and the animal trophies hanging on the walls staring down at her didn't help either. But none of that held a cake to Ari who sleep nestled beside her. He was lying on his back, his side nestled against her back and she let out a long breath. She had never been near someone when sleeping except when she was a child, and had crawled in bed with her parents after a nightmare. But she wasn't a child, and Ari was far from her parent. He was a hot, attractive man and his body brushed herself with every breath. Her body was hyper aware against her will and she wanted to scream into the pillow.

_It's okay…to be attractive to Ari. He's an attractive man, even if he's an ass. There's a difference between finding someone attractive and acting on it, _she told herself, reasonably. A hand then draped along her shoulder blade, and she nearly jolted off the bed. Her breath felt knocked out of her, and Evelyn never realized how sensitive the area between her shoulder blades were until Ari's hand pressed upon them. His thumb brushing back and forth across the nape of her neck, soothingly. Her nerve endings tingled with warmth, and she felt a breath escape her. Ari spoke, his voice deep and rough, "Stop thinking so loudly, yakirati."

Her brows pinched, wondering what 'Yakirati' meant, but she did not ask. Instead, she denied his accusation, "I was not." There was a rumble that went through him, and a breathy laugh escape him. He was laughing at her! Evie felt the urge to shoot him come back.

"Yes, you were. I can practically hear all the thinking them," Ari told her, with a light chuckle. "What was on your mind?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Evie shot back, defensively. He felt her tense and shifted away from him and resisted the urge to sigh.

"You still don't trust me, hmm?"

"You're a hard person to trust," Evelyn said, shortly.

"And why is that…" Ari questioned, tiredly.

"You mean besides you shooting me, and kidnapping me?" Evelyn sat up slightly to look at him. His expression seemed peaceful, but there was a light tremble along his jaw. "Fine. Here's why I have trouble trusting you. You act like a bastard, even you seem to want to do good you make a villain of yourself. And maybe you can blame that on your upbringing, I know it wasn't an easy one," she recalled the scars she had seen, "but at some point, we can't blame that for our choices. They become our own. Not our parents, not our loved ones responsibilities, but our own. And what we choose to do, we have to live with for the rest of our lives."

"So what are you saying, Evelyn?" Ari's voice was quiet.

"I'm saying…stop choosing to be a monster," she said, her blue eyes staring at him as if she saw all of him. Like he had no place to hide. "You choose to be a bastard because it's easier to give people what they expect. It's easier to become what they see you as. But if you really want to help people…prove that you can be a better man…stop choosing to be a monster, Ari."

Ari's eyes slid open and he looked up at her. His stare shook her to her core, deep obsidian eyes that held no real emotion. None. Yet they were brilliant, mesmerizing her. _Like a cobra_, she noted and couldn't help but wonder if she was going to get bitten. They stared at each other for a long moment, and he finally spoke, "I may choose to be a monster, Evelyn…but why do you choose to be the victim?"

Evelyn had no reply.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I had originally had this longer, but the other half I was having trouble on. Still hoped you enjoyed. THANKS!**


End file.
